Syngenesophobia (Adaptación al español)
by TheLouder1
Summary: Un término general para el miedo a los parientes, que puede incluir hermanos. Cuando una pelea en la casa Loud llega demasiado lejos, el frágil vínculo que tiene la familia se ve destrozado por su resultado. Un giro diferente a 'Brawl in the Family'. Traducido y adaptado por mi. Autor de historia original: That Engineer. La Historia la encuentras en fanfiction.
1. Una Casa Enojada

Lincoln miraba con incredulidad a 9 de sus hermanas cuando comenzaron a discutir entre ellas y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por esto, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener la boca cerrada pero dado a sus buenos hábitos y su veracidad accidentalmente dijo algunos secretos que sus hermanas tenían sobre la otra, Lincoln camino para atrás a una esquina al lado de la chimenea cuando le pareció evidente que una pelea empezaría muy pronto, sus padres estaban escondidos con Lily en su habitación ya que parecía ser el mejor lugar para esconderse pero en cambio, el destino tenía otros planes.

Antes de que pudiera seguir otra pelea, Lori silbó entre sus dedos llamando la atención de las demás."Esperen un segundo chicas. ¿Por qué estamos peleando otra vez?"

"¡Porque la señorita deportista cree que necesita un material de limpieza de automóviles debido a mi ceceo! ¡No es algo que pueda evitar!" Lisa miró a Lynn mientras algo de su saliva salpicaba en la cara de la atleta.

"Y dado que la reina del barro piensa que yo ronco muy fuerte, ¡quizás ella debería tirarse un Gas más fuerte!" Lola le señaló a su gemela.

"Bueno, no lo habrías sabido si Lincoln no hubiera ..." En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Lana, las hermanas restantes se quedaron boquiabiertas y dirigieron su atención a su único hermano quien estaba a medio camino de la seguridad de la habitación de sus padres.

"Lincoln ..." El chico palideció ante la mención su nombre y antes de darse cuenta fue rodeado por todos lados por sus hermanas.

"Hola chicas".

"¿Y a dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó Lola con un enorme ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Um ..." Hizo una pausa tratando de pensar en una excusa.

"A ninguna parte, ¿Cierto?".Lynn pregunto haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"¡Es...esperen, lo siento por decir accidentalmente esos secretos! No pude detenerme antes de que se me salieran". El chico dijo con miedo evidente en su voz, sin embargo, como depredadores que arrinconan a su presa esto no desconcertó a las hermanas.

"Es cierto que esos secretos que dijiste eran desagradables de por si y era tu responsabilidad no hablar de ellos con nadie más, especialmente sobre de quiénes eran y ese es un vínculo de confianza que has roto con demasiada frecuencia últimamente".Lisa dijo en su monotonía habitual.

"¡Y fue gracias a tu gran bocota que yo y Leni comenzamos a pelear otra vez!"Lori gritó enojada."¡Gracias a ti nuestro Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas no funcionó como debería!"

"Solo tenias un trabajo Bro", Dijo Luna.

"!NO METERTE!"Las nueve chicas hablaron al unísono.

Esas palabras otra vez, 'Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas' y 'No te metas, el chico de cabello blanco recordó cómo parecía que todos menos él lo sabían: Rita y Sr. Lynn, diablos, incluso Bobby lo sabía (sin duda porque Lori le envió un mensaje de texto), le enojaba que sus hermanas lo excluyeran nuevamente de algo que los hubiera beneficiado a todos pero ¿qué obtuvo? fue expulsado de su habitación dos veces, no pudo almorzar ni ir al baño y le quitaron sus sábanas solo para arrojarle una pila de ropa sucia, era bastante difícil no involucrarse cuando tus cosas se utilizan sin tu consentimiento.

Lincoln apretó los dientes con frustración, normalmente él simplemente habría tomado los gritos y retrocedido pero esta vez no, las chicas estaban haciendo esto más complicado de lo necesario y la solución fue tan simple que honestamente se sorprendió de que las chicas no se hubieran dado cuenta antes, les dio una acalorada mirada a sus hermanas y dijo, "¿Qué es tan importante de ese estúpido protocolo que acaban de crear como para excluirme de el!?¿Por qué no puedo disfrutar de las cosas que quiero hacer solo porque tú y Leni necesitaban su espacio?¡Ustedes dos no son las únicas que viven en esta casa saben! ¡Si me hubieran dicho nada de esto habría sucedido! tal vez mi primera idea no funcionó pero pude haber pensado en otra cosa!¿Y cómo se supone que no me meta si continúan tomando mi habitación y usando mis cosas?¿Por qué no pueden usar otro lugar que no sea mi lugar de paz? pero como ustedes estaban siendo tontas, egoístas y sin pensar en que este "protocolo" tonto suyo no funciona (probablemente porque estaban siendo tan tontas como Leni como para darse cuenta), tuve que ... hacer. .. "Él detuvo sus quejas después de notar las miradas enojadas que sus hermanas le daban.

Cada una de las chicas tenía una mirada que era mucho más dura de lo que normalmente tendrían cuando estaban irritadas, impulsadas por la furia de sus constantes discusiones y su posible pelea, las chicas estaban muy tensas y listas para desatar esa rabia contra el chico que estaba frente a ellas, Lincoln sintió que se le helaba la sangre y las miradas depredadoras de sus hermanas le decían que había cometido un grave error y que era una presa que estaba a punto de ver su fin, el chico se estremeció cuando vio a Lynn crujiendo sus nudillos seguida por el resto de las chicas que instintivamente apretaron sus puños, el sudor se formó en su frente y sus pupilas se encogieron.

"¡Rayos! pobre elección de palabras ..." Pensó para sí mismo, viendo que estaba a punto de ser golpeado hasta su posible muerte su mente solo pensó en una cosa: CORRER, empujo lejos de el a 3 de sus hermanas menores y fue hacia las escaleras, si lograba llegar a su habitación esperaba poder bloquear la puerta y esperar a que terminara pero desafortunadamente cuando estaba a mitad de camino Lynn lo tacleo y forcejeó con él para bajar las escaleras y una vez en la parte inferior el resto se amontonó.

Lincoln estaba acostumbrado a tener peleas con sus hermanas (que nunca ganó debido a los números), pero este era mucho, mucho peor... parecía como si estuvieran golpeándolo más fuerte de lo normal y tenían pensado convertirlo literalmente en un pretzel humano, todo venía hacia él tan rápido que no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero todo lo que sabía era que sentía dolor y tenia que intentar proteger su rostro, gritó de agonía cuando sintió que le pateaban las joyas de su corona así que instintivamente sus manos se movieron para proteger el órgano que definía su género pero esto dejó su rostro descubierto y varios puños colisionaron en rápida sucesión dejandole un ojo morado, dientes perdidos y una nariz rota que comenzaba sangrar, apartó sus manos de sus genitales aún doloridos para proteger su rostro pero esto solo resultó en otro pie pisoteando sus bolas, el dolor de su rostro y su región inferior estaba en conflicto con su cerebro.

Contra nueve personas era casi imposible de que Lincoln se protegiera, los golpes seguían llegando y el chico sintió que estaban empezando a ponerse más feroces con cada impacto, no era tan luchador como Lynn por lo que incluso si hubiera intentando defenderse no habría sido una gran diferencia, de hecho incluso algunas de sus hermanas menores parecían más fuertes que él, su mente le dijo que si hubiera mantenido su estúpida boca cerrada no estaría en esta situación, luego su mente decidió recordarle todas las cosas que hizo que enojaron a sus hermanas: el concurso de vídeo, toda la prueba del momento y ahora ... esto, parte de Lincoln sintió que se merecía esto después de hacer enojar a sus hermanas por última vez pero la otra parte le dijo que esto era demasiado incluso para ellas, Lincoln fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando uno de sus brazos se estiró y se inclinó en una dirección opuesta a su curvatura natural, gritó de dolor mientras los golpes seguían llegando y las lágrimas finalmente caían de su rostro como un río que fluye de una montaña.

En la habitación de los padres, Rita y el Sr. Lynn estaban acurrucados con su niña pequeña, escuchando los continuos golpes y peleas que ocurrían en la sala de estar.

"Sé que han tenido peleas antes, ¡pero esto es una locura!"El patriarca de la familia declaró.

"Si que lo es ..." dijo Rita, mirando a Lily por un momento, la única razón por la que ella estaba con ellos era porque todavía era muy joven, a Rita no le gustaba que sus hijos pelearan por algo trivial y le molestaba cuando ni ella ni Lynn podían hacer mucho al respecto, entonces por su bien sus hijas inventaron el Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas, lo que ayudaba a reducir las peleas en la casa, sin embargo esto parece haber fallado también.

"Lynn ... sé que tratamos de dejar que nuestros hijos manejen sus problemas por ellos mismos, pero ... ¿crees que hacemos muy poco para detenerlos?"

El padre asintió con la cabeza."Sí, quiero decir, acordamos no elegir favoritos para no causar ninguna rivalidad involuntaria, al menos no más de la que ya tienen ... no me gusta decir esto, pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar como seria si tuviéramos una familia más pequeña ... pero nunca puedo evitar pensar en qué tan divertida e interesante es la nuestra tal como está ".

Rita no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo, también notó que el ruido se había detenido y ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido de alguien llorando, ambos supusieron que era Lily pero incluso ella tenía una cara seria y estaba confundida, cautelosamente ambos padres se asomaron por la puerta, las hermanas habían dejado de pelear, pero ahora tenían una expresión de culpa, pesar, miedo y horror adornando sus rostros y algunas de ellas tenían sus manos temblando inconscientemente, una de las chicas miraba sus sangrientos dedos, la fuente del llanto provenía del centro de ese círculo, ahora ambos padres estaban muy preocupados, en todos los años en que sus hijos pelearon entre sí jamas resultó con alguien lloranfo como si sufriera un dolor serio.

"Uh, chicas, ¿qué está pasando?" El Sr. Lynn pregunto.

Las chicas no pudieron decir nada pero en cambio Luna y Leni se separaron un poco, las miradas en las caras de los adultos lo decían todo con Rita prácticamente con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Dios mío, Lincoln!"

Link del capitulo en idioma general: s/12374802/1/Syngenesophobia

Esta historia le pertenece a That Engineer: u/2092700/That-Engineer


	2. Etapas del Dolor

El , Rita y Lily estaban sentados bastante ansiosos en la sala de espera del área de emergencias, después de encontrar a su hijo acurrucado en el suelo, magullado, golpeado y tratando de mantener su brazo roto lo mejor que pudo, no perdieron el tiempo en recogerlo antes de irse al Hospital General Royal Woods. Lily trató de calmarlo durante el viaje, pero finalmente el se había desmayado por el dolor, lo que provocó que los padres se dieran prisa (y casi captando la atención de la policía), solo han pasado unas pocas horas desde que las enfermeras se lo llevaron por aquella puerta doble.

Los ojos de Rita seguían rojos después de haber llorado sin parar mientras su esposo la consolaba, la pila de pañuelos usados hacia evidente cuánto tiempo había pasado y Lily no había parado de mirar las puertas desde que su hermano mayor había pasado por ellas solo queriendo estar a su lado pero incluso siendo una bebé ella entendía que no se le permitiría estar allí.

"Debí haber hecho algo ... al menos debí haber intervenido antes de que esto se descontrolara ..." Rita graznó.

"Debimos hacer algo ... me pregunto qué hizo el para que las chicas hicieran esto ... nunca se puso tan malo ..."

"No estoy preocupada por las chicas Lynn ..." dijo la madre enojándose."¡Estoy preocupada por nosotros! ¡Desde que nuestra familia creció solo hemos hecho hasta donde hemos podido pero no ha sido suficiente! ¡Les hemos confiado que se pueden controlar con cuidado y mira lo que sucedió! ¿Cómo podemos llamarnos buenos padres cuando ni siquiera podemos evitar que nuestras hijas manden a nuestro único hijo a la sala de emergencias ?! Su cara cayó en sus manos ante esto.

No podía discutir con ella allí, incluso él se sentía como una mierda ya que no había estado allí para su hijo gran parte del tiempo, el Sr. Lynn siempre quiso un hijo, especialmente después de la línea constante de hijas que tenían, cuando Rita estaba embarazada de Lincoln el esperaba que fuera otra niña dada su historia pero como si Dios finalmente escuchara sus oraciones se les dio un hijo y ahora su niño pequeño se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de la muerte,Lynn nunca se enojó demasiado con sus hijas pero se sintió tan enojado con sus 9 hijas que casi quiso repudiarlas.

El padre fue apartado de sus pensamientos cuando una enfermera salio por la puerta,"¿Sr. y Sra. Loud?" Los dos dirigieron hacia ella,"Su hijo salio de la sala de cirugía pero al médico le gustaría hablar con ustedes".

"¿Ci-Cirugía ?!" Ambos dijeron con sorpresa a lo cual la enfermera solo asintió y les hizo señas para que la siguieran.

Richard Philips era conocido por ser uno de los mejores doctores de niños en el hospital, ha trabajado con niños que llegaron de pequeños accidentes como correr con tijeras a choques accidentales en un automóvil, ha visto mucho a lo largo de su vida y siempre le dolió ver a los niños en ese estado, las visitas de la familia Loud eran un poco comunes pero por lo general no eran nada serio y como tal el caso de Lincoln lo sorprendió mucho por la cantidad de lesiones que sufrió, levantó la vista de su portapapeles para encontrar a una de sus ayudantes que regresaba con dos personas que llevaban un bebé.

"¿Sr. y Sra. Loud?" Ellos asintieron "Ok, un placer conocerlos soy el Dr. Philips, primero quería informarles que su hijo estará bien, su condición es estable y actualmente está durmiendo por la anestesia que se le administró".

"Oh gracias a Dios ..." Rita suspiró pero luego supo que tenía que haber malas noticias."¿Qué ... qué tan mal esta?"

"Bueno ..." Miró su portapapeles de nuevo."Su brazo izquierdo esta roto, su cráneo esta magullado, tiene su nariz rota, unos dientes perdidos (afortunadamente esos eran dientes de leche), un esta ojo dañado, la pelvis esta magullada, su... ejem, pene y testículos estan muy golpeados por lo que tendrá algo de dolor cuando use el baño y finalmente, 3 de sus costillas se fracturaron y causaron un poco de hemorragia interna". Richard dejó que esta información la procesaran un poco los padres antes de continuar. "Ahora, normalmente no soy de los que cuestionan esto pero ¿cómo sufrió su hijo estas lesiones? solo lo pregunto como parte del procedimiento en caso de que la policía necesite que se lo informe".

Ambos padres palidecieron."NN-No no no, la policía no necesita involucrarse". El Sr. Lynn fue rápido en decir, el doctor simplemente miró a los dos esperando una respuesta."... La cosa es que ... 9 de nuestras hijas ... hicieron esto ..." dijo el padre con pesar.

"Hmmm ... debe haber pasado algo serio para que hicieran esta cantidad de daño".Richard dijo y los padres estuvieron de acuerdo pero en realidad sabían que no era así.

"¿Po ... podemos verlo? ..." Rita finalmente preguntó.

"Seguro que si."El médico los condujo por el pasillo hacia la habitación 233.

Al llegar a la habitación el médico abrió lentamente la puerta y al instante ambos padres se conmovieron hasta las lágrimas pues Lincoln estaba acostado en la cama todavía dormido pero tenía vendajes cubriendo su cabeza y su torso junto con un yeso en su brazo izquierdo para mantenerlo derecho mientras se curaba, sus moretones aún eran evidentes junto con sus mejillas y ojos hinchados, sin embargo estos comenzaban a sanar también, había un tubo de oxigeno conectado a su nariz junto con otro tubo que estaba debajo de la manta, este estaba conectado a su pene para permitir que el fluido residual fluya dentro de un contenedor.

Rita tenía una mano sobre su boca y nuevas lágrimas surgían de nuevo."¡Oh Dios mi pobre bebé! ..." Su voz era casi un susurro.

"Ahora, actualmente no estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo tomará antes de que podamos darlo de alta pero estamos calculando un plazo de 2 semanas a un mes".Richards declaró.

"Jesús ..." El Sr. Lynn con tristeza miro hacia arriba, Rita estaba en la cama arrodillada junto a su hijo, Lily estaba en la cama abrazándolo suavemente con una mirada triste en su rostro mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, entonces la mirada del padre pronto se endureció, hasta el momento no había logrado ser un buen padre y ahora era el momento de actuar como tal.

De vuelta en la escena del crimen, las hermanas Loud que se habían dispersado lentas pero seguras por toda la casa, todavía estaban en estado de shock por lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unas horas pero una cosa era bastante cierta: el miedo, la culpa y el pesar plagaban la casa como las langostas en una cosecha, al principio ninguna de las hermanas creía en lo que habia pasado y pensaron que podría ser una pesadilla o algo así pero el hecho de que sus padres, Lily y Lincoln se habían ido, las miradas de angustia de sus padres cuando vieron lo que le sucedió a su hermano y el hecho de que había algunas manchas de sangre en la alfombra les recordó que esta era la realidad y que iban a estar en un problema muy grave más adelante, esto también hizo que cada hermana volviera a evaluar la relación que tenía con su hermano.

Lori estaba en su habitación, con una mirada solemne en su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana, Bobby la había estado enviando mensajes de texto como solía hacer pero no estaba de humor para hablar con su novio, todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo mal que se veía su hermanito, Lincoln podría ser una molestia, un nerd como ella lo llamaba a menudo, incluso se ha burlado de él por errores estúpidos, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, todos cometían errores, claro que ellas han tomado decisiones tontas en el pasado, pero rara vez las hermanas se habían hecho responsable de ellas y cuando Lincoln lo hizo casi todas las hermanas tuvieron la oportunidad de explicar su caso, la idea de eso la puso enferma, pero ... cada vez que Lincoln cometía un error, siempre intentaba arreglar las cosas, ¿cuándo ellas se hicieron responsables por algo? ella simplemente no lo podía recordar, su cama volvió a vibrar por otro mensaje recibido de Roberto por supuesto, el estaba preguntando si algo estaba mal debido a su falta de respuestas, ella suspiró y comenzó a escribirle de todas formas tarde o temprano él iba a averiguar lo qué sucedió con Lincoln y era mejor que ella le dijera a él que a su hermana.

Leni no había dejado de llorar por la dura experiencia desde que sus padres se llevaron a su hermano, estaba tumbada en el sofá agarrando una de las almohadas, lloraba a todo volumen mojando gran parte del sofá en el proceso ¿Cómo podría alguien tan dulce como la diva de la moda hacer algo tan cruel? Leni no lo sabía y pensó que tenía una gemela malvada pero al final ... sabía que también era responsable del abuso físico por el que pasó su hermano, este pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza repetidas veces y le permitió seguir llorando hasta que ya no pudo derramar una lágrima.

Al igual que Lori, Luna había estado encerrada en su habitación desde el incidente, su rostro estaba en sus rodillas, suaves lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras triste y suave música sonaba desde la radio, de todas las hermanas ella fue la mas impactada, Lincoln era muy cercano a 5 de sus hermanas, siendo ella misma, Leni, Lucy, Lana y Lily y sin embargo, Luna y Lincoln tenían un vínculo más estrecho, la rockera siempre había sido cercana a Lincoln desde que era un bebé y ahora ella solo ayudó a golpear a su único hermano varón, si Mick Swagger se enterara de esto declararía abiertamente que no valía la pena seguir sus pasos y renunciaría al rock n 'roll.

Luan estaba ocupada cancelando sus citas para futuras fiestas y estaba considerando cerrar por completo "Negocios Graciosos", no sabía cuándo aceptaría las solicitudes de nuevo si es que lo hacía pero la bromista simplemente no tenía intención de tratar de ser graciosa sabiendo que su hermano probablemente estaría en la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos). Por primera vez en mucho tiempo incluso hacer un juego de palabras era lo último en lo que pensaba, cuando Luan le dijo a Lincoln que no se metiera en sus peleas una parte de ella quería que lo hiciera porque no quería que se involucrara en sus estúpidas peleas por algo trivial y la otra mitad que ella lo despreciaba porque pensaba que él solo empeoraría las cosas y tristemente esto último sucedió y ahora él pagó un precio tan severo ... la comediante frunció el ceño con disgusto principalmente hacia ella misma, todas las bromas que ella le hizo y más específicamente durante el último día de tontos ella deliberadamente le dijo que invitó a Ronnie Anne solo para que el cayera en todas las trampas que había puesto, eso solo la hizo sentir aún menos como una comediante y más como una imbécil que disfruta de la tristeza de los demás pero vivir en el pasado no ayudaría y en cambio Luan decidió centrarse en cómo podría compensar a su hermano, después de todo iba a necesitar muchas risas para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

En el patio trasero Lynn constantemente golpeaba su cabeza contra el borde del árbol,"¡Estúpida estúpida estúpida!" Se dijo a sí misma."¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a él! ¡Se supone que eres tú quien lo protege y aún así fuiste y le rompiste el brazo!" la deportista golpeó con fuerza su cabeza contra la corteza sin duda cortando un poco su frente.

Sí, fue Lynn quien aprovechó la oportunidad para romperle el brazo a su hermano, lágrimas de ira brotaron de sus ojos mientras continuaba descargando su frustración en el árbol frente a ella, a Lynn siempre le gusto tener una relación ruda con Lincoln, lo encontraba divertido aunque a veces Lincoln se quejara de que se excedía, uno pensaría que con tanta cercanía en edad los dos podrían naturalmente unirse el uno al otro como compañeros de juego, sin embargo, siempre fue Lynn quien buscó a Lincoln incluso cuando estaba en medio de algo que quería hacer, Lanzando golpes constantes para quitar su tensión Lynn pronto se cansó y lloró ruidosamente desesperada, quería deshacer todo o al menos retroceder en el tiempo para poder detenerse a sí misma y a todas las demás cuando era evidente que la pelea era demasiado seria pero como no podía controlar su ira, físicamente rompió a su hermano más que antes y sin duda Lincoln pensara en ella como un bravucón, Lynn siempre odió a los bravucones pero ahora estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que se había convertido en lo que odiaba ...

Lucy estaba acurrucada en su cama llorando en silencio para sí misma, al igual que Luna ella se consideraba una hermana cercana a Lincoln pero hoy eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad, lo que sucedió hoy fue completamente inexcusable y sabía que los espíritus la condenarían por ello cada segundo, incluso su amor Edwin se negaría a beber un solo mililitro de su sangre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lucy se permitió mostrar una emoción, sus ojos ya no estaban ocultos detrás de su flequillo que estaba sujeto por una diadema que combinaba con el color de su cabello, su estado depresivo actual era algo que nunca había experimentado antes, pasando por pensamientos más profundos que normalmente ocurren solo cuando uno pasa por episodios extremos de estrés o tiene tendencias suicidas, ella no deseaba nada más que la sonrisa que Lincoln solía dar cuando era feliz.

En la habitación de las gemelas ambas ni siquiera se miraban, Lola había culpado parcialmente a Lincoln por lo sucedido pero Lana fue muy rápida para recordarle con dureza que tenían tanta culpa como para compartirla con todas las demás y después de otra pelea en su habitación las dos chicas deprimidas se fueron a sus lados separados y se quedaron allí, Lana no quería jugar con sus mascotas y cuando las palabras de la marimacho se hundieron en su gemela, Lola se no quería mirar en el espejo porque todo lo que veía fue a un monstruo, ella sabía que había golpeado algunos dientes de su hermano aunque no estaba segura de quién más lo hizo, miro a su armario abierto, todas esas tiaras, todos esos vestidos, la razón por la que ganó tantos concursos ... todo eso se debió al entrenamiento de Lincoln, Rita estaba demasiado ocupada como para ayudar y ninguna de las hermanas tenía algún interés en esos asuntos, sin embargo, siempre fue su hermano quien la ayudó cuando ella lo necesitaba, incluso logró que Lana ganara uno después de convencerla de tomar su lugar cuando se rompió una pierna, enfadada Lola se quitó la tiara y la arrojó a la pared sin importarle que se rompiera por el impacto pues ella no se merecía usarlo ...

En cierta habitación de una pequeña científica, Lisa estaba trabajando en sus productos químicos como si nada hubiera pasado pero con el tiempo no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo, su mente siguió recordando lo que dijo Lincoln antes de que comenzara la pelea, todos sabían del Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas a excepción de él, Lisa entonces se golpeó la frente con enojo, cuando comenzó la discusión sobre el protocolo no incluyó a Lincoln ya que normalmente no participaba en peleas con sus hermana pero lo que ella no se dio cuenta fue de cómo todo eso lo incomodaba de alguna manera y para empeorar las cosas ella le dijo que al salir de la casa él resolvió los problemas de todos por simplemente no estar allí, las lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en los ojos de Lisa y ella se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas, ella no previó lo que ocurriría si Lincoln decidiera ayudar a sus hermanas como suele hacerlo y lo que es peor no le explicó claramente qué sucedió cuando este protocolo entró en vigencia, un movimiento tan tonto terminó causando la pelea más violenta en la casa y ahora su hermano estaba en el hospital, pisó las joyas de su hermano dos veces esperando que no tuviera la capacidad de reproducirse, más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la científica, no solo fracasó como genia autoproclamada sino que fracasó como hermana.

Resoplando Lisa se frotó los ojos."Perdóname ... mi hermano ..."La casa solo se llenó de ruido cuando todos oyeron el sonido de Vanzilla acercándose a la entrada, el miedo se apoderó de las hermanas sabiendo que cualquier castigo que sus padres les darían sería peor que cualquier otro que hayan recibido anteriormente.

Link del capitulo en idioma original: s/12374802/2/Syngenesophobia


	3. Viviendo una Pesadilla

El viaje de regreso a casa se sintió como horas para Lynn a pesar de que el hospital estaba a solo 30 minutos de distancia, Rita se quedaría con su hijo hasta que el despertara pero alguien tenía que ir a casa y averiguar qué demonios hizo que las 9 hermanas arremetieran contra su hermano, Lynn también supuso que seria mejor si el hablaba primero con las chicas ya que Rita terminaría haciendo algo tan severo que incluso ella se arrepentiría más tarde, el padre se habría llevado a Lily con él pero ella se aferró a su hermano como un vicio al no querer apartarse de su lado.

Mientras conducía, una larga lista recorrió la cabeza de Lynn sobre cómo castigar a sus hijas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si bastaría con un simple castigo y lamentablemente surgió una idea sobre azotar a sus propias hijas, ambos padres Loud por lo general estaban en contra de la idea de agredir físicamente a sus hijos ya que lo consideraban inmoral y podría causar aún más daño en el vínculo ya frágil que tenía la familia pero dadas las circunstancias esa opción ahora estaba justificada, otra idea que le vino a la mente fue hacer que sus hijas visitaran a la tía Ruth de Rita todas las semanas, todos odiaban visitarla debido a la necesidad constante de atención de su tía, ya sea que les estuviera mostrando fotos viejas de vacaciones pasadas o peor aún, atendiendo las ampollas en sus pies, el Sr. Lynn se encogió ante la idea pero ayudaría a hacer cumplir un punto, tendría que decidirse pronto.

La casa estaba en un silencio sepulcral cuando el patriarca entró en la casa, miro a su alrededor y vio a Leni en el sofá con una cara teñida de lágrimas y ojos color rojo sangre.

 _"Bueno, al menos Leni parece arrepentida por todo el asunto. ¿Pero y las otras? ..."_ El Sr. Lynn se preguntó, tomo una respiración profunda y con su voz dominante dijo. "¡CHICAS! SALA DE ESTAR, AHORA"

Casi de inmediato las chicas se dirigieron al sofá incluso Lynn Jr. que todavía estaba afuera logro escucharlo, estudiando el aspecto de sus hijas era evidente que algunas habían estado llorando y todavía tenían ceños profundos de culpa propia o en el caso de Lana y Lola que se habían metido en otra pelea, ¿sobre qué?, él no lo sabía o no le importaba en ese momento y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Lucy ya no estaban ocultos.

Con una mirada severa, "¿Supongo que todas saben qué estamos aquí para hablar? ..." Todos asintieron, luego hizo la pregunta que le penetraba el alma. "¿Por qué?..."

Hubo algunas dudas iniciales de las 9 hermanas, las razones variaron de por qué actuaron tan cruelmente con su hermano varón pero al final se redujo a una cosa simple.

"Después de darme cuenta de que los argumentos que comenzaron ayer fueron parcialmente causados por nuestro h-hermano, terminamos por enterarnos accidentalmente de los secretos que teníamos s-s-sobre nosotras, él fue la causa principal de nuestro conflicto ... pero ..." Lisa se quitó las gafas y se limpió los ojos otra vez, ni siquiera podía hablar con su monotonía habitual, ya que su voz se estaba quebrando aún más. "No estoy segura de si es igual para todas las demás pero también me acordé de sus otras fechorías y rasgos que lo convirtieron en una ... m-m-molestia, y ..." En este punto, Lisa se quebró y comenzó a llorar como una verdadera niña de 4 años. "¡Perdí el control de mi enojo! ... ¡Incluso pisé su mentula dos veces! ..."

Todo el mundo estaba un poco confundido por esa última parte por lo que aclaró. "Su ... sus genitales ..." Las otras se quedaron sin aliento e incluso el Sr. Lynn instintivamente movió una mano sobre su paquete.

En este punto Lynn Jr. habló igualmente culpable por causar algún daño. "Torcí uno de sus brazos hasta que creí oír el chasquido del hueso ..."

Lola luego habló. "Estoy ... bastante segura de que le tire un par de dientes ..." Echó un vistazo a las manchas de sangre que todavía estaban en la alfombra.

El Sr. Lynn suspiró. "¿Algo más que quieran decir de lo que le hicieron a su hermano? ..." Después de no obtener respuesta continuó. "Bueno entonces, espero que ustedes niñas obtuvieran lo que querían de esa pelea, su hermano, su único hermano debo agregar, va a estar cerca de un mes en el hospital! No solo tiene las 3 heridas de ustedes que son claramente responsables de ellas si no que también se rompió su nariz, se dañó su pelvis junto con las costillas, ¡y sufrió algunos golpes en la cabeza! ¡Todo porque ustedes 9 no pudieron controlar su enojo! " Su voz resonó, las hermanas temblaron visiblemente. "Y para que lo sepan decir 'lo siento' no va a ayudar esta vez señoritas!"

El padre suspiró antes de sentarse en una silla cercana. "Yo y su madre confiamos en todas ustedes en una cosa, que podrían manejarse sin dañarse mucho y esa es la razón por la cual se produjo todo este absurdo Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas pero aparentemente todas ustedes se descontrolaron muy rápido así que de ahora en adelante cada vez que empiecen a pelear entre ustedes yo y su madre lo manejaremos como mejor nos parezca ya que hemos perdido mucha confianza y respeto por todas ustedes ... "

Él se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración. "Normalmente hablaría con Rita primero pero dado que ella se quedará con Lincoln posiblemente durante toda la noche diré esto: todas están castigadas indefinidamente, el uso del Internet es estrictamente solo para uso escolar y cualquier caricatura en la TV será prohibida, Lori tu teléfono recibirá ajustes parentales y tienes prohibido hablar con tu novio, los privilegios de conducir también estarán muy limitados, los únicos lugares donde puedes ir son a la escuela y al trabajo ". La hermana mayor miró al suelo avergonzada.

"Leni, ya no puedes hacer nada relacionado con la moda y puedes olvidarte de los viajes diarios al centro comercial". La rubio gimió.

"Luna, no más conciertos para ti y junto con eso todo tu equipo musical se almacenará, tienes suerte de que te permita guardar tu reproductor de MP3". La castaña asintió, sorbiendo un poco.

"Luan, me duele decir esto pero se te prohíbe hacer algo relacionado con la comedia, no más juegos de palabras, NO PUEDES hacer más tus blogs de vídeo y tu trabajo de "Negocios Graciosos" también está fuera de la pantalla". La bromista lo veía venir pero aún así le dolía oír eso.

"Lynn Jr, tienes prohibido jugar TODOS los deportes, tu equipo deportivo también será almacenado y por romper el brazo de tu hermano no podrás usar nada relacionado con deportes o convertir cualquier cosa en un deporte. " La atleta asintió con la cabeza mientras lágrimas frescas brotaban de sus ojos.

Lynn padre miró a Lucy quien estaba visiblemente temblando, el iba a ser duro ya que ella es generalmente, melancólica pero sí tenía algo planeado. "Lucy, tienes prohibido escribir cualquier poema, tu libro se guardará en mi habitación y cualquier cosa que trate de vampiros u oscuridad en tu habitación estará prohibida". La gótica jadeó en estado de shock, pero no dijo nada después.

Luego siguieron las gemelas. "Lana, no habrá cosas relacionadas con el barro para ti y deberás mantenerte limpia, todas tus mascotas exóticas serán llevadas al refugio de animales local para que las cuiden, no puedo prometerte que no se las darán a otras familias ". El corazón de la marimacho literalmente se hizo añicos ante esa declaración.

"Lola, los concursos están prohibidos y ya no puedes vestirte como una princesa y junto con eso, tus tiaras y vestidos serán guardados". La pequeña princesa lloraba en silencio.

"Por último, Lisa, tu laboratorio se va a donar a la caridad o tal vez a la universidad, tendré que pensar en eso y además vas a ayudar a pagar la factura médica de Lincoln, no lo dije antes pero tu hermano también requirió cirugía". Las 9 hermanas audiblemente jadearon ante esto, el Sr. Lynn luego decidió agregar más al pastel. "¡Por último, las visitas a la tía Ruth se realizarán semanalmente!" Las chicas estaban aterrorizadas, justo como el pensaba, las chicas se encogieron ante la idea de ir a la casa de su tía abuela incluso Lana no le gustaba ver a Ruth con demasiada frecuencia.

"En cualquier punto deberán probar las aguas de su castigo ..." El padre luego hizo algo que pensó que nunca tendría que hacer, se quitó el cinturón y lo colocó sobre la mesa, todas las hermanas literalmente palidecieron mientras lo miraban, era como si el diablo les estuviera sonriendo desde el objeto inanimado. "Ahora vayan arriba y piensen en lo que han hecho". Sin perder el ritmo las niñas corrieron por sus vidas.

El Sr. Lynn casi quería llorar por lo que hizo pero tenía que hacerse, el ya dicto las reglas básicas y no había marcha atrás, aún así se sintió mal del estómago, cuidadosamente se volvió a poner el cinturón y fue a su habitación, necesitaba acostarse un rato. "Tal vez debería consultar a un terapeuta familiar también ..."

Lincoln se despertó encontrándose en un área oscura, miró a su alrededor antes de que los recuerdos de lo que sucedió anteriormente vinieran a su mente pero sorprendentemente no tenia cicatrices de esa pelea con 9 de sus hermanas, se centro en la negrura que lo rodeaba, intentó encontrar un punto de referencia pero no surgió nada.

"H-Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí? ..." Preguntó con cautela.

"Oh sí que hay alguien aquí, Lincoln". Sonó una voz y Lincoln la reconoció al instante. "¿L-Lori? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estoy yo?", Pensó en voz alta.

"Dónde está ella no importa Lincoln, es lo que te va a pasar lo que debe preocuparte". Otra voz habló con un ceceo.

"¿L-Lisa? ... espera, ¿es una broma? ¡Esto no es divertido chicas!"

"Ooh, desearía que fuera una broma pero lamentablemente no lo es". La voz de Luan fue la siguiente.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor con miedo antes de intentar correr y tropezó cuando su pierna derecha se atascó en algo, miro hacia atrás y vio que estaba encadenado al piso, trató de liberarse cuando de repente otra cadena se levantó del suelo y le envolvió su cuello llevándolo al suelo y empezó a ahogarse cuando le apretó el cuello, al mismo tiempo una luz brilló y eliminó todos los rastros de oscuridad revelando una habitación de color rojo sangre, era la sala de estar de la casa pero parecía que venía del infierno.

"¿Qué ... qué es este lugar?" El chico de cabello blanco preguntó con el miedo presente en su tono.

Todas sus hermanas (menos Lily) pronto lo rodearon pero en lugar de lucir como suelen verse se veían mas demoníacas, vio que Luan tenía un juego de cadenas. "Espero que te gusten estos ENLACES. ¡Je, je, entiendes!" Las otras hermanas gimieron.

"¿Por qué?" La cadena en su cuello se apretó aún más. "¿Por qué están haciendo esto?" Lincoln se atragantaba.

"Simple hermano, siempre eres el que causa las peleas en la casa". Luna dijo.

"Y como una solución fácil, decidimos cortar el problema desde raíz". Lisa dijo antes de que su voz se volviera distorsionada y profunda. "¡Eliminándote a Ti!"

De repente el grupo de demonios empuño varias armas que iban desde pequeños objetos como un martillo hasta otros más pesados como una moto-sierra y guantes de púas, al estar retenido en el suelo Lincoln no pudo hacer nada para defenderse cuando sus hermanas saltaron, él gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

En tiempo real, Rita descansaba en una de las sillas de la habitación y Lily estaba dormida abrazando el brazo intacto de su hermano, el único sonido en la habitación era ese constante zumbido rítmico del monitor cardíaco, sin embargo este pronto detectó que la frecuencia cardíaca de Lincoln comenzaba a subir y el pitido constante se hacía cada vez más rápido, Rita pronto se despertó con esto, se quito el sueño de los ojos y le echo un vistazo al pulso que era más alto de lo normal y aún estaba subiendo, Rita comenzó a temer que su hijo sufriera un ataque al corazón pero este pensamiento fue sofocado cuando comenzó a hablar mientras dormía.

"No ... no, por favor ... no ..." Murmuró.

Entonces la madre se dio cuenta de que solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla y fue rápidamente a ayudarlo, al acercarse ella lo sacudió suavemente. "¡Lincoln, Lincoln! ¡Despierta!"

En cuestión de segundos los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par mientras gritaba fuertemente, solo para que se convirtiera en un ataque de tos ya que su pecho todavía estaba adolorido, los pitidos del monitor cardíaco comenzaron a disminuir lo que significaba que su pulso volvía a la normalidad, Lily se sobresaltó por el ruido y comenzó a llorar también, Rita recogió a su hija pequeña y la tranquilizó mientras atendía a su hijo. "¿Estás bien Lincoln?"

El niño del medio gimió. "M-Mamá? ... ¿Dónde ... dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en el hospital Lincoln ..."

"Espera ... ¿el hospital? ..." Mirando a su alrededor notó las vendas en su pecho, su brazo enyesado y los dispositivos conectados a él, su pecho y su boca todavía estaban adoloridos también. "Mi ... mis hermanas ... ellas ..." Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos mientras aparecían los recuerdos de las 9 hermanas que lo golpearon.

Rita tranquilamente puso a Lily en la cama y consoló a su hijo que se quejaba. "Shh shh ... no te preocupes mi bebé ... todo va a estar bien ..." Ella acarició suavemente su cabeza, ella deseaba abrazarlo pero esto podría lastimarlo aún más.

"¿Wincoln?" Lily habló sorprendiéndo a los dos.

"¿Lily? ... ¿Cuándo ... cuándo ...?" Trato de preguntar Lincoln, Lily no dijo nada mientras se arrastraba hacia su hermano y le abrazaba la cara, si había algo que Lincoln no pudiera negar era que al menos Lily no lo lastimaría así que usó su brazo derecho y devolvió el gesto. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?"

"Durante varias horas, tuviste que pasar por una cirugía querido ... no estoy segura de lo que hicieron pero le preguntaré al médico". Rita respondió.

El chico estaba a punto de decir algo cuando llegó un anuncio sobre el sistema de megafonía. "Atención a todos los invitados, las horas de visita terminarán en 5 minutos".

Rita suspiró, ella no quería dejar solo a su hijo pero había una posibilidad de que seguridad la escoltara. "Lo... lo siento querido pero no creo que nos dejen quedarnos ...". Cogió a Lily que se resistió.

"¡Noooooo!" La bebé gimió.

"Mamá ..." Hizo una pausa mirando a su hijo, la mirada que le dio dijo que tendría un miedo mortal de estar solo en la habitación. "Por favor ... no te vayas ..."

Los instintos maternos anularon las reglas que el sistema tenía en ese lugar, no iba abandonarlo en un infierno cuando él la necesitaba sobre todo ahora. "Muy bien cariño, iré a preguntar al médico y veremos si podemos llegar a algo".

Roberto Alejandro Martínez Millian Luis Santiago Jr., también conocido como Bobby era bien conocido por su destreza de ser un gran trabajador y un novio dedicado, es bastante impactante todo lo que haría para alegrar a su novia Lori, incluso yendo tan lejos para conseguir ciertos trabajos solo para impresionarla, a pesar de ser tranquilo puede ser un poco infantil como aquella vez que rompió con la chica Loud solo porque Lincoln molestó a Ronnie Anne (que para ser justos, los dos niños no habían estado en una relación comprometida aún), pero al menos él tenia buenas intenciones, después de esa cita doble en el bufé francés / mexicano de Jean Juan, el chico hispano conoció mejor a Lincoln y lo considera el hermano pequeño que siempre quiso.

Teniendo en cuenta que Bobby y Lori intercambian mensajes de texto sin parar, los dos a menudo se preocupan cuando ninguno de los dos responde en su frecuencia habitual y como tal generalmente es un indicador de que algo está mal y vaya que esto sería la subestimación del año, Roberto pasó 30 minutos releyendo los textos que Lori le envió aún sin creer lo que decia, ella le contó a Bobby todo: la pelea, el fracaso del protocolo, la hospitalización de Lincoln y recientemente los castigos impuestos a ella y a todas las hermanas excepto a Lily, ella terminó esto diciendo que sería el último texto que vería de ella por un tiempo.

Poniendo el teléfono en su cama, Roberto estaba perplejo, no podía creer que 9 de las hermanas de Lincoln lo mandaran al hospital, claro, estaba un poco enojado con ellas por hacer tal cosa pero no tenían la intención, ¿verdad? y hablando de Lincoln, los pensamientos del joven de 17 años llegaron a su hermana pequeña, teniendo en cuenta los cercanos que eran ella y el chico Loud, ella no se tomaría las noticias muy bien.

Suspiró profundamente, tiró el teléfono sobre su cama y buscó a su hermana, eventualmente lo descubriría ya que la ausencia de Lincoln se haría evidente y es mejor que empiece bien el proceso de duelo.

Link del capitulo en idioma original: s/12374802/3/Syngenesophobia


	4. Propagarse como un incendio forestal

Ronnie Anne Santiago era conocida por muchas cosas: una marimacho hardcore, la 'Tough Girl' de la escuela y bravucona ocasional, la Reina del Dolor, y en general alguien con un lado malo quenoquisieras hallar.Lincoln podría dar fe de eso, pero la "novia preocupada" era algo que no muchos conocían,solo Bobby, Lori y Clyde saben acerca de la estrecha relación que tiene con el hijo del medio de la familia Loud y ella prefirió mantenerlo de esa manera para que nadie tratara de manchar su reputación ya feroz (incluso entonces, dicha persona muy probablemente seria golpeado en la cara).Desafortunadamente para ella se vería obligada a mostrar el lado sensible y afectuoso que alberga en secreto.

La joven hispana estaba tumbada en su cama boca abajo, jugando un nuevo juego que salió hace unos días, envió un mensaje de texto a Lincoln alrededor del mediodía para ver si quería pasar el rato hoy pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.Algún tiempo después ella le envió un mensaje de texto nuevamente e incluso llamó a su teléfono pero fue directo al buzón de voz, aunque Ronnie Anne no era feliz como su hermano, le molestaba que Lincoln no hubiera respondido, se irritó ante la idea de que él pudiera estar ignorándola pero ella se tranquilizó recordando que la familia de Lincoln eramuchomás grande que la suya.Sin duda, sus hermanas lo mantenían ocupado con lo que sea que hicieran, pero aun así, al menos debió haber mirado su teléfono en algún momento.

Un golpe repentino en la puerta le quitó toda la atención del juego, lo que le costó otra vida."¡Uf! ".Ronnie Anne volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta."¡Está abierto!"

Bobby asomó la cabeza, recibiendo una mirada irritada de su hermana, la niña de 11 años suspiró."¿Qué quieres Bobby? ..."

"No has hablado con Lincoln hoy, ¿verdad?"Preguntó, un poco nervioso.

"No, envié un mensaje de texto y le llamé pero no me responde".

"Biiien ..."

Ronnie Anne miró a su hermano cuando su tono de voz hizo evidente que algo estaba claramente mal."Ok, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tú y Lori tuvieron una pelea de nuevo?"

"Bueno ..." Se sentó en el borde de la cama."Podría decirse que si, pero lo que voy a decirte es realmente una mala noticia, y se trata de Lincoln".

La niña de 11 años dio una mirada cuestionable antes de echarse hacia atrás en su cama y sentarse."¿Qué quieres decir?..."

Bobby hizo una pausa por un momento antes de contestar."Lincoln está ... está en el hospital ..."

Ronnie Anne todavía estaba confundida."Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que está en el hospital? ¿Está visitando a alguien?"

"No, quiero decir que lo están atendiendoen el hospital. Lori me contó todo hace rato... ella y ocho de sus hermanas tuvieron una gran pelea con Lincoln que lo dejó gravemente herido, por lo que que tuvieron que llevarlo al Hospital General de Royal Woods hace algunas horas, por lo que dijo su padre, es probable que él esté allí por un mes ... las chicas fueron castigadas a lo grande ... y yo y Lori rompimos ... otra vez ... "

La chica hispana parpadeó dos veces, a pesar de haber comprendido cada palabra que dijo, no quería creerlo, Claro que Lincoln le ha dicho que se ha metido en peleas con sus hermanas, pero el niño solía salir de ellas solo con algunos moretones o arañazos."Por favor, dime que es una broma Roberto ... Por favor,por favor,dime todo lo que dice es parte de una broma. ¿ Luan tiene algo que ver? ..."

El chico miró a su hermana."¿Bromearíasobre mí y Lori rompiendo? ¡Ella me envió un mensaje de texto explicando todo! ¡Búscalo!"Él le lanzó su teléfono.

Ronnie Anne lo atrapó y se desplazó por los bloques de texto, mientras los leía su temperamento infame se estaba acumulando, fue solo a la mitad de los textos que alcanzó su nivel habitual, pero no se detuvo allí.Cuando terminó de leer, la chica hispana estaba enojada, esta no era una furia tranquila que verías en un volcán en erupción, esto estaba cerca delarmagedón nuclear, para hacer cumplir este punto la cabeza de Ronnie Anne estaba roja como una rosa, ella también estaba rechinando los dientes y visiblemente temblando, decir que estaba lívida sería una subestimación.

Bobby estaba bastante perturbado por esta exhibición, sabía que ella se enojaría, pero no esperaba que este nivel de ira volviera a surgir, la primera vez que sucedió fue cuando Ronnie Anne estaba en segundo grado, un grupo de niños pensó que sería gracioso hacerle una broma de comida durante el almuerzo, después de cubrirla con una gran cantidad de alimentos, Ronnie Anne se rió instantáneamente de todos los presentes.Al principio, lloró, pero luego se puso absolutamentefuriosay golpeó a esos bromistas con tanta fuerza que pasaron casi dos meses en el hospital.

Gritando de ira, la joven arrojó el teléfono contra la pared y lo hizo añicos."¡Esas malditas perras! ¡No me importa que estén sufriendo ya! ¡Esonoesnadacomparado con lo que les voy a hacer! Pusieron a Lincoln en un hospital ¿eh? ¡Las pondré encoma!"Con una fuerza que sorprendió a su hermano, levantó su mesita de noche con poca dificultad y la arrojó por la ventana abierta..

Bobby se acercó cautelosamente a su hermana, que ahora parecía contenta con jadear de su frustración."Ronnie Anne ..." Ella lo miró, y él podía ver claramente el odio ardiendo en sus ojos pero en las esquinas de sus ojos también notó que se estaban formando lágrimas."Ven aquí ..." Él la abrazó.

Al principio Ronnie Anne se resistió, pero mientras su hermano pasaba suavemente los dedos por su pelo cualquier resistencia que quisiera reunir se desvaneció.La chica finalmente se permitió llorar libremente, lágrimas ardientes corrían por sus mejillas, este era el lado de Ronnie Anne que solo Bobby sabía que tenía, ni siquiera dejaba que Lincoln la viera llorando si estaba molesta.

"¡¿Por qué?! ... ¿Por qué hicieron algo así?! ..." Ella sollozó.

"No lo sé hermana ... Honestamente, no lo sé ..."

"... Quiero ir a verlo ... No me importa si mañana hay escuela ... Yo ... solo quiero ver si está bien ..."

"Eso va a ser difícil hermana".Bobby miró el reloj, eran casi las 10 en punto."Sabes que mamá y papá no quieren que salgamos tan tarde, pero te prometo esto: iremos a visitarlo inmediatamente después de la escuela. ¿Te parece bien?"Ronnie Anne asintió.Doblándose a su nivel, él ligeramente picoteó su frente."Buenas noches hermana, nos vemos en la mañana".

La niña asintió antes de que su hermano saliera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en el camino, mirando por la ventana, vio los calcetines y la ropa interior esparcidos entre los restos de su lecho sucio.La niña de 11 años suspiró mientras cerraba su ventana, sabiendo que recibiría un jalón de oreja de su madre más tarde. Ronnie se puso unas bragas y se puso una camiseta sin mangas color púrpura antes de echarse hacia atrás sobre la cama, definitivamente no esperaba la bomba que le trajeron en este momento, pero ahora sabía por qué Lincoln no había hablado con ella hoy;él no estaba en posición de hacerlo, agarrando su teléfono, ella entro a la galería de imágenes y hojeó algunas fotos, cada una de ellas mostraba a Lincoln y ella posando en algunos lugares donde pasaban el rato, pero uno en el que ella se detuvo le mostró besar la mejilla de un Lincoln muy sorprendido.

"¿Qué te hicieron Lincoln? ..." Murmuró Ronnie Anne.

Al día siguiente, Ronnie Anne se desplomó en su primera clase, era evidente que no había dormido bien, si es que lo había hecho, teniendo en cuenta las pequeñas bolsas que tenía debajo de los ojos.Su estado deprimido era evidente para la mayoría de los estudiantes que se aseguraron de darle un amplio margen.La única persona lo suficientemente valiente, o permitida, para acercarse a ella no era otra que el mejor amigo de Lincoln, Clyde.

"Hola Ronnie Anne. ¿Cómo ...?" Tomó nota de sus características."Woah ... ¿estás bien?"

"¿Pareceque estoy bien? ..." Ella lo miró a medias.

"No duele preguntar ... pero ¿has visto a Lincoln? No estaba en la parada del autobús esta mañana".

La chica hispana miró al piso."No ... no he ..."

El chico afroamericano estaba recibiendo malas vibraciones por esto."Tú y Lincoln no tuvieron una pelea o algo así?"

"No Clyde ... pero tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Hablaste con Lincoln en algún momento durante el fin de semana?"

"Sí, vino el sábado porque sus hermanas estaban peleando de nuevo".Antes de que pudiera decir más, sonó la campana de advertencia de 5 minutos."Maldita sea, te contaré más en el almuerzo, o puedes preguntarle a Lincoln si aparece hoy".Clyde declaró antes de correr.

"Así que aún no lo sabe ..." Murmuró Ronnie Anne.Hizo una parada rápida en su casillero antes de correr a toda prisa.

Durante las primeras 3 horas de escuela, la niña hispana apenas podía prestar atención.Lo único en su mente era tratar de reconstruir lo que causó la pelea entre Lincoln y 9 de sus hermanas, los textos que Lori envió solo dijeron lo que sucediódespués dela pelea, no hablaron de la extensión de las lesiones de Lincoln.La llamaron varias veces por no prestar atención, pero a ella no le importó demasiado, una vez que llegó el almuerzo, buscó a Clyde, quien también hablaba con la amiga gótica de Lucy, Haiku.

"Así que estaba pensando en invitar a Lori al cine esta semana".Clyde dio un suspiro de ensueño."¿Crees que todavía quiera ver Blarney?"

"Considerando que tiene 17 años, lo dudo".Haiku respondió sin ningún atisbo de cuidado en su tono.

"Clyde, ¿quién es ella?"Preguntó Ronnie Anne mientras se acercaba a los dos.

"Oh, ella es Haiku, nos conocimos en el baile de Sadie Hawkins".

"Un placer conocerte".

"Genial, otra Lucy ..."La hispana pensó para sí misma."Entonces, ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre Lincoln antes?"

"Ah, claro. Se quedó a pasar la noche para dejar que sus hermanas se calmaran y durante ese tiempo le di una sesión de terapia, dijo que había intentado lo mejor que pudo para ayudarlas a pesar de que estaban siguiendo algo llamado Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas. Por lo que Lincoln dijo, solo empeoró las cosas, dijo que si lo dejaban ayudar podía arreglarlo todo pero en vez de eso le decían que no se involucrara, entonces decidió regresar e intentar que sus hermanas lo hablaran a la mañana siguiente, no sé nada después de eso ".Clyde explicó.

"Bueno, yo sí ..." respondió Ronnie Anne, su enojo volvió a salir a la superficie.

"¿Tú lo sabes?"Clyde preguntó.Haiku simplemente levantó una ceja.

"Sus así llamadas 'hermanas' mandaron a Lincoln al hospital ... ¡¡todo porque queríaayudarlas"!Ella dijo más a sí misma que a cualquier otra persona.

Clyde estaba bebiendo su jugo cuando Ronnie Anne dijo esto, causando que casi se atragantara."¿Lincoln está en elhospital?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Lucy estaba más tranquila de lo habitual, de hecho, incluso tenía losojos visibles".La chica gótica dijo.

"Nunca pensé que viviría para escuchar eso ... Ronnie Anne, ¿estáscompletamentesegura de que sabes dónde está?"Clyde preguntó.

"¡Mira McBride, estoyabsolutamentesegura de que sé dónde está mi propio novio!"Ronnie Anne gritó un poco alto causando que algunos de los estudiantes al alcance del oído pudieran mirar, ella les dio a todos una mirada llena de odio."¿Qué están mirando todos?"Inmediatamente desviaron su mirada."Lo juro, si veo incluso aunade sus hermanas, voy a ..." La marimacho se detuvo cuando alguien le llamó la atención.

No muy lejos de Clyde, Haiku y Ronnie Anne, estaba Lynn Loud Jr, sin embargo, había algo diferente en ella hoy, su yo normal y alegre había desaparecido, solo había ese deprimido caparazón de fanática de los deportes y no solo eso, en lugar de usar su jersey deportivo rojo habitual y pantalones cortos a juego usaba una parada de tanque roja con pantalones cortos de jeans azules, sentada junto a ella estaba Polly que intentaba (y fracasaba) hacerla hablar.

"Vamos Lynn, una cosa es dejar de lucir tu camiseta favorita, pero ¿dejarcadaequipo deportivo? Aquí hay algo claramente malo".

Lynn suspiró."ya te lo dije Polly, no quiero hablar de eso ..."

"Bueno, puede que no sea una psiquiatra, pero sí sé que cuanto más tiempo lo sostienes, más daño sentirás ...", afirmó el patinadero.

"Algomas le va a doler ..." dijo una nueva voz.

Mirando hacia arriba, Ronnie Anne estaba de pie frente a su mesa."¿Qué pasa contigo, Ronnie Anne?"Lynn preguntó.

"Sé lo que hiciste ..." La niña escupió con veneno.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"Preguntó Lynn, poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Solo voy a preguntar esto una vez, y será mejor que me des una respuesta antes de reorganizar tu rostro".La niña hispana gritó, apoyándose en la mesa."¿Qué ... le hiciste ... a Lincoln ?!"Ella dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa al final.

"Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver Lincoln con esto?"Polly preguntó.

"Sí, Lynn, cuéntanos por qué Lincoln está involucrado en esto ..." Ronnie Anne gruñó.

La atleta se enojó con esto, Le habían preguntado constantemente de "por qué" varias veces esta mañana, de cada equipo deportivo del que había renunciado, su amiga Polly y ahora Ronnie Anne, ella no quería hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer pero el mundo solo quería entrometerse en su vida personal ¿no?Además, no ayudó a que otros estudiantes tomaran nota de este espectáculo.

"¡Bien! ¡¿Quieres saber qué le pasó a Lincoln ?! Está en el hospital por mí y por 8 de mis hermanas, está allí porque todas no pudimos controlar nuestra ira, y le rompí un brazo en un ataque de ira ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ "!Ella explicó mientras lágrimas de ira caian por su rostro.

Las manos de Ronnie Anne se cerraron en puños cuando sus pupilas se encogieron, Incluso si se arrojó algo de luz sobre el tema, ella claramente no estaba contenta con la respuesta."¡PERRA!"

La chica hispana se lanzó sobre la mesa y derribó a Lynn al piso, derribando las dos bandejas de comida en el proceso, la chica ruda de la escuela comenzó a estrangular el cuello de la deportista, pero Lynn agarró una de las bandejas y golpeó a la chica de pelo oscuro en la cara utilizándolo como un arma, la castaña golpeó a Ronnie Anne varias veces en la cabeza antes de atraparlo y literalmente, arrojaron a Lynn y a ella sobre otra mesa en la que estaban sentados varios niños, lo que hizo que volaran alimentos y bandejas.Presas del pánico, la mitad de la cafetería salió en estampida, aunque la otra mitad, como la mayoría de los estudiantes tontos en la escuela, simplemente las animó a seguir luchando.Ronnie Anne saltó sobre la mesa e inmovilizó a Lynn, dándole 3 duros golpes en la cara, sin embargo, Lynn atrapó el cuarto golpe y la arrojó al suelo, aprovechando la oportunidad para hacer lo mismo con ella.

En respuesta, la chica ruda empujo la cara de Lynn antes de patearla.Ella se lanza contra la chica Loud pero Lynn le devuelve la espalda, aprovechando su sudadera con capucha, Lynn se la acerca a la cabeza de la niña hispana, hace girar a Ronnie Anne mientras su visión está bloqueada aterrizando algunos golpes en la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de que su enemigo se deshaga de su chaqueta, revelando que lleva una camiseta sin mangas negra con las palabras "Bite Me" en el frente.Un poco aturdida, Ronnie Anne no pudo protegerse de la patada voladora que Lynn aterriza directamente sobre su boca, enviándola de espalda.La multitud se estremece al escuchar esto, negando con la cabeza la chica hispana sintió algo suelto en la boca antes de escupir un diente.

Ahora más enfurecida, ella se vuelve hacia Lynn, Lynn apunta otra patada hacia ella pero la chica ruda agarra su pierna, levantándola y golpeándola contra su estómago, Ronnie Anne procede a golpear su cara contra la superficie de cuarzo, Lynn gira la cabeza hacia un lado revelando que su nariz está dañada y algunos de sus dientes a punto de caerse.Ella trata de golpear a Ronnie Anne, pero en su lugar la chica agarra su puño y planta su pie en la cabeza del atleta.

"Rompiste el brazo de Lincoln, eh? Veamos cómo si gusta tener uno ..." Ella miró ferozmente antes de torcer el brazo de la niña, Lynn podía sentir que el hueso alcanzaba su límite y sabía que Ronnie Anne no se detendría allí, intentó levantarse o al menos darse la vuelta, pero la chica hispana la tenía donde la quería, la deportista gruñó de dolor, pateando los pies mientras el dolor le recorría el brazo;los músculos y el hueso alcanzaron su máximo potencial de flexión, Una vuelta más y el hueso saldría enseguida, pero antes de que Ronnie Anne pudiera tomar su venganza, una voz resonante resonó en todo el comedor.

"¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!"Los estudiantes se volvieron mirando al director, dos oficiales de seguridad y algunos maestros.

Kevin Walker tuvo algunos años de ser el director de la escuela para saber mucho sobre los estudiantes, particularmente aquellos con logros sobresalientes o las manzanas podridas.Caminando hacia el centro de la multitud, encontró a las dos chicas todavía en la posición en la que estaban cuando las interrumpió."Ambas: mi oficina, AHORA".

Vacilante, Ronnie Anne se bajó de Lynn, quien comenzó a masajear su dolorido brazo."No creas que esto ha terminado..."

"Esta lejos de eso..." Lynn lo miró, escupiendo sus dientes flojos.

En algún lugar de la multitud, Clybe, Haiku y Polly se miraron entre sí inseguros de lo que iba a suceder ahora.

Link del capitulo en idioma original: https//s/12374802/4/Syngenesophobia


	5. Empuñando la depresión

La matriarca de la familia Loud sostenía a su miembro más joven en sus brazos mientras le daba de comer, Lincoln también estaba almorzando, principalmente alimentos blandos ya que los dientes que le faltaban le dificultaban comer adecuadamente, Rita se quedó toda la noche en el hospital para hacerle compañía a su hijo el cual estaba muy agradecido, el chico sufrió otra pesadilla y tuvo miedo de hablar al respecto. Como planeaba quedarse a pasar la noche, Rita le pidió a su esposo que trajera los pañales y los suministros de comida de Lily, cuando llegó él le informó que el resto de sus hijas habían sido severamente castigadas y el alcance de lo que cada una de ellas podía hacer, incluso le dijo que amenazó con usar su cinturón si desobedecían sorprendiendo a la madre, cuando se le preguntó si creía que eso podría haber sido demasiado, Lynn padre dudaba al principio pero pensó que le ayudó a expresar su punto, no se quedó mucho tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía muchos cosas para pasar al garaje, pero estaba feliz de que su hijo finalmente estuviera despierto.

Lily comenzó a jugar con su comida mientras Rita la alimentaba, casi tirando la cuchara de su mano. "Lily." Ella se rió entre dientes. "Quédate quieta, vas a hacer un desastre".

La bebé balbuceaba antes de soplar una frambuesa, Rita limpió la cara de la niña antes de que su teléfono comenzara a sonar, mirando el identificador de llamadas era un número que ella no conocía.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola. ¿Estoy hablando con Rita Loud?" Una voz masculina dijo en la otra línea.

"Soy yo."

"Hola Sra. Loud, soy el director Walker de la Escuela de Grados combinados de Royal Woods, su hija, Lynn Loud Jr., está sentada afuera de mi oficina por el motivo de que ella y otra estudiante tuvieron una pelea en la cafetería".

"¿Otra estudiante? ¿Quien?"

"Sí, fue con Ronnie Anne Santiago, no han dicho nada desde que las trajeron aquí, así que espero que pueda ayudar a arrojar algo de luz sobre esta situación. Ya he llamado a la Sra. Santiago también ".

Rita suspiró, esperaba que después de ayer sus hijas trataran de no meterse en problemas, teniendo en cuenta que Lynn todavía estaba ocupado moviendo cosas al garaje(y el hecho de que la familia solo tiene un auto), tendría que llamar a un taxi.

"Lincoln, tengo que ir a la escuela a buscar a tu hermana".

El chico se estremeció al oírla diciendo eso. "¿c-cuál?"

"Lynn, al parecer, ella tuvo una pelea con alguien. ¿Vas a estar bien solo?"

"S-Sí, e-estaré bien ...", respondió nerviosamente.

Rita se acercó a él. "No te preocupes, cariño, vuelvo pronto". Ella besó su frente antes de levantar a Lily. "Despídate Lily".

"¡Bah Wincon!" Lily dijo feliz.

Una vez que ella salió por la puerta, la madre suspiró de nuevo. "Es difícil de creer que nuestra familia se haya vuelto como ... esto ..."

En la espaciosa habitación, justo afuera de la oficina del director, Ronnie Anne y Lynn se sentaron a 5 sillas de distancia, uno de los oficiales de seguridad estaba vigilando para que no intentaran atacarse entre ellas, las dos se negaron siquiera a mirarse la una a la otra, solo dando una mirada amenazante cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de la niña hispana en este momento era cómo iba a romper todos los huesos del cuerpo de Lynn, claro, la maníaca deportiva puede ser fuerte pero ella no es invencible, en el caso de Lynn, estaba odiando lo malo que ha sido su semana hasta ahora. Primero el castigo, luego la constante molestia y ahora entrar en una pelea con la chica ruda de la escuela, y solo era LUNES, suponía que no podría empeorar, sin saber que cada vez que alguien piense en esa frase, el universo les demostrará que están equivocados.

Veinte minutos de tensión silenciosa pasaron antes de que se abriera la puerta del pasillo, revelando a una mujer hispana de mediana edad que, para ser honesta, parecía una versión mayor de Ronnie Anne, el traje que llevaba indicaba que solo venía de un trabajo de escritorio. "¡Hija! ¡Es mejor que tengas una buena razón para meterte en problemas esta vez!" La mujer dijo enojada.

"Oh, tengo un montón ..." Murmuró Ronnie Anne.

Menos de un minuto después, Rita entró con Lily, al ver a las dos chicas, ella esperaba ver solo algunos rasguños, en cambio se encontró con moretones, rostros dañados y pequeñas cantidades de sangre, Lynn incluso tenía pañuelos en las fosas nasales para evitar que se desangraran después de que se restableciera su nariz.

"Oh no ..." Rita gimió. "Señora Santiago, lo siento mucho".

"No se preocupe, no es la primera vez que Ronnie Anne se mete en problemas. ¡Pero todavía estoy esperando una respuesta!" Ella miró a su hija.

Kevin asomó la cabeza fuera de su oficina después de escuchar el ruido. "Ah ok, ustedes dos están aquí. Adelante". Una vez que ambas partes estuvieron adentro y sentadas, él comenzó a explicar todo a las madres. "Recibimos informes sobre estas dos peleando en medio de la cafetería, cuando llegamos allí Ronnie Anne estaba encima de Lynn y le estaba torciendo el brazo, dada su reputación en la escuela supongo que ella pudo haber instigado la pelea , pero Lynn tampoco es tan inocente, normalmente, estos dos no tienen problemas entre sí, así que me pregunto si ustedes dos podrían saber el razonamiento detrás de esto ".

Rita inmediatamente tuvo una teoría sobre lo que sucedió, aunque dudaba en decirlo. Sin embargo, Lynn habló primero. "Bueno, tienes razón sobre una cosa. ¡Los problemas de la Sra. Ira aquí me atacaron primero!"

Ronnie Anne inmediatamente se ofendió por eso y estaba a punto de saltar a la chica Loud, pero su madre lo detuvo. "¡Sabes la razón por la cual, y voy a sacarte el resto de los dientes!"

"¡Hija! Hija ... cálmate. ¿Por qué la atacaste?"

Ronnie Anne finalmente dejó de luchar. "Lincoln ... Lincoln no está aquí por ella ..." La chica hispana señaló acusadoramente a Lynn. "Y ella no es la única culpable ..."

Walker estaba tan confundido como la Sra. Santiago. "¿Te refieres a Lincoln Loud, verdad?" Ronnie Anne asintió. "¿Qué tiene exactamente que ver con esto?"

Rita miró al suelo avergonzada. "Tenía la sensación de que se trataba de eso ..." Murmuró. "Señor Walker ... nuestros niños tuvieron una pelea importante ayer que dejó a Lincoln necesitado de atención médica, me di cuenta de que aún no habíamos notificado a la escuela, pero ¿podría decirle a los maestros de que Lincoln no asistirá a la escuela por un tiempo?"

Walker asintió. "Voy a tomar nota de eso. Ahora, no estoy seguro de si esto es sólo un problema familiar, pero aún así tenemos reglas estrictas cuando se trata de conflictos en esta escuela, siento decirlo, pero estas dos chicas van a ser suspendidas por 3 días. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? Él se encontró con el silencio. "Está bien, entonces se les permitirá regresar a la escuela el viernes, pero se espera que se pongan al día con el trabajo de clase que se hayan perdido".

Rita y la señora Santiago no estaban sorprendidas, Ronnie Anne parecía que no le importaba, pero Lynn estaba avergonzada de sí misma. Después de salir de la oficina, ambas partes se habían separado, al llegar a su automóvil, la Sra. Santiago miró a su hija en el asiento del copiloto. La chica dura se había cocido a fuego lento lo suficiente como para tener una mirada deprimida en su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Ronnie Anne ..." Dijo con voz tranquila. "¿Hay algo que no dijiste en la oficina del director? Sé que Lincoln es uno de tus mejores amigos, pero nunca esperé que te enfrentaras con una de sus hermanas por él ..."

"Lynn le rompió el brazo ..." Su voz apenas era un susurro.

"¿Podría repetir eso?" La madre preguntó.

"¡Lynn le rompió el brazo!" Ella gritó, su temperamento se elevó mientras se volvía hacia su madre. "¡No solo fue eso! 8 de sus hermanas también estuvieron involucradas en esto. ¡Está en el _hospital por_ culpa de ellos! ¡Y algo me dice que tiene algo más que un brazo roto!"

"Espera querida, ¿cómo sabes que no fue solo Lynn?"

"Bobby me contó todo anoche después de que Lori le envió un mensaje de texto ..." Respondió la chica.

"Ya veo ..." La madre miró por el parabrisas por un momento antes de volverse hacia su hija. "¿Hay algo más que quieras decir? Rompiste la nariz de esa chica e incluso algunos de sus dientes, supongo, así que probablemente haya más en esta historia ..."

Ronnie Anne suspiró derrotado. "Lincoln ... él es ... él no es solo mi mejor amigo ... él es mi novio ..."

La Sra. Santiago estaba bastante sorprendida por esto, sabía que Roberto tenía novia, pero no creía que su hija tuviera una pareja, así que, naturalmente estaba encantada. "¡EEEEEEEE! ¡ _Mi hija ha encontrado un hombre_ !" Ella gritó felizmente en su lengua materna.

Ronnie Anne se sonrojó ante la reacción de su madre. "¡No seas tan ruidosa mamá! ¿Quieres que toda la escuela te escuche?"

"Lo siento, ¡estoy tan feliz!" Se dio cuenta de que su hija se metió en esa pelea no porque tuviera un hueso para romperle a Lynn, sino porque venía en defensa de su _novio_ ,sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de cuánto dolor debe sentir Ronnie Anne en este momento, también explicaría por qué la mesita de noche de su hija estaba hecha pedazos en el jardín delantero. La señora Santiago miró a la niña que ahora tenía pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "Oh, ven aquí mi bebé ..." La madre estiró sus brazos sobre la consola del medio y abrazó a la niña, suavemente acarició el cabello de Ronnie Anne mientras la chica se secaba los ojos, entonces surgió un pensamiento, como Ronnie Anne dijo que Roberto le contó _todo,_ ella podría saber en qué hospital se hospedaba Lincoln.

"¿Sabes dónde se encuentra actualmente?" Su hija asintió. "¿Quieres ir a verlo?"

Ella asintió de nuevo. "Por favor ..." Ella sollozó.

Dado el grado de daño causado a la cara de Lynn, un simple viaje al dentista no la ayudaría, Rita iba a tener que llevarla al hospital para que un médico pudiera mirarla, lo bueno es que ella planeaba regresar allí de todos modos, Lynn estaba mirando por la ventana mientras el taxi en el que viajaban pasaba a través del tráfico, su mente estaba en otra parte, las palabras que Ronnie Anne dijo se movían en su cabeza como un gusano y no ayudaba que ella supiera que la chica hispana tenía razón, tal vez debería haber dejado que le rompiera el brazo ... la atleta sabía que ella se lo merecía, pero a causa de su naturaleza rebelde ella luchó, y ahora ni siquiera podía ir a la escuela la mayor parte de la semana, Lynn supuso que esa podría ser la mejor noticia que ha tenido hasta ahora pero ella no estaba de humor para eso.

Mirando a su madre, Rita estaba distraída mientras también miraba el tráfico, los ojos de la deportista pronto miraron a Lily, que tenía una mirada de desprecio.

"...¿Qué?" Ella le preguntó a la bebé.

Lo mejor que pudo, la niña se acercó y golpeó el atleta en la cabeza con su cascabel, balbuceando palabras incoherentes y sacudiendo su juguete ferozmente, Lynn estaba confundida pero en el momento en que el bebé gritó 'Wincon', ella supo de qué se trataba, no debería haberse sorprendido de que Lily estuviera molesta con ella y sin embargo lo estaba, puede deberse al hecho de que Lily pronunció la primera palabra que realmente entendió o tal vez fue debido a la culpa de que Lily debe estar disgustada por el hecho de que esté emparentada con ella, diablos Lily podría crecer _odiando a_ todas sus hermanas mayores, ese solo pensamiento hizo que la depresión de Lynn se acercara más al nivel de Lucy, pero la naturaleza rebelde de Lynn surgió de nuevo, no había forma en el infierno de que se convirtiera en un emo egoísta que buscaba la oscuridad como su compañera de habitación (sin ofenderla), de alguna manera, de alguna manera, iba a intentar arreglar las cosas.

La deportista asestó un golpe al hombro de su madre. "¿Mamá?"

"¿Hmm?" Rita volvió la cabeza.

"Vamos al mismo hospital en el que Lincoln está, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, y no quiero que intentes algo señorita ..." dijo Rita firmemente.

"No lo haré, no lo haré, yo ... solo quiero verlo, quiero disculparme por lo que hice ... puede que no ayude, pero quiero intentarlo" le dijo Lynn un tono suave

Rita miró más de cerca la cara de Lynn, la mirada de arrepentimiento y pena le dijo que la marimacha estaba diciendo la verdad, pero todavía estaba nerviosa. "Veremos después de que te reciben, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lynn asintió y sonrió. Solo esperaba que Lincoln la perdonara ...

Luan apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras estaba tomando perezosamente notas en su clase de historia, al igual que Lynn ella también estaba atrapada en un ataque de depresión, esta mañana empacó todos sus accesorios en cajas y las puso junto a las cosas de Luna en el garaje, se suponía que su padre estaba moviendo todo en el depósito hoy, esto incluyó a su mejor amigo y muñeco de ventrílocuo el Sr. Cocos, los dos compartieron una última broma en privado antes de que ella lo dejara descansar, lo único bueno de su depresión era que le impedía descifrar cualquier broma, a la comediante no se le dio una restricción de vestimenta como Lynn y Lola, por lo que usó su atuendo habitual pero sin su sostén floral, tampoco se ató el pelo esta mañana dejándolo caer hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Mientras escribía, accidentalmente aplicó demasiada presión sobre la punta del lápiz, causando que se rompiera. "Maldito sea ..." Murmuró. Mientras agarraba su sacapuntas escuchó a un par de chicas hablando detrás de ella.

"¿Has oído sobre esa pelea en la cafetería hoy?" Uno de ellos susurró.

"Sí, fue entre Ronnie Anne y creo que fue esa chica deportista Lynn Loud". Otro declaró.

"¿Quién crees que ganó?" Luan volvió la cabeza ligeramente para poder oír mejor.

"Por lo que escuché el director apareció en el medio pero alguien dijo que Ronnie Anne aplastó la cara de Lynn contra el suelo varias veces, debe haber sido brutal".

"Oooh ¡Ojalá lo hubiera captado en mi teléfono! Hubiera recibido tantos éxitos en EyeTube".

"Incluso oí que Ronnie Anne estaba a punto de romperle el brazo a Lynn, me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo que sus palas se agitaran".

Luan pensó en esas palabras en su cabeza, Ronnie Anne normalmente no tenía problemas con Lynn pero si quería romper el brazo de la atleta, debe haber sido por una razón específica, y ella sabía la respuesta a eso.

"Oh, no ..." La chica arrinconada enterró la cabeza en sus brazos, si estas dos chicas hablaban de eso, sería evidente que _toda la_ escuela lo sabría lo suficientemente pronto. Escuchó a las dos chicas hablar de nuevo.

"Alguien más dijo que se trataba de ese perdedor Lincoln Loud, me pregunto por qué ella se preocuparía por él".

"Otro tipo dijo que ella dijo que era su _novio_ ".

Ahora tiene sentido, aunque Luan estaba un poco sorprendida de que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne estuvieran _tan_ cerca, no se tomaba amablemente como esas chicas ofendían a su hermano. Girando su cabeza, ella los miró. "No llames a mi hermano perdedor ..." escupió con veneno en su tono.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto señorita "ni siquiera soy graciosa"?" Una de ellas se burló.

Antes de que Luan realmente pudiera darles una idea la maestra llamó la atención de las tres. "¿Hay algo que valga la pena discutir más que mi clase, señoritas?" Ella dijo en un tono estricto.

"No ..." Todas las 3 respondieron.

"Entonces dejen la charla y presten atención, esto será su examen del miércoles".

Lincoln miró fijamente al televisor que tenía arriba, estar en un hospital apesta _,_ estar confinado a la cama no sería tan malo si pudiera entretenerse mejor, claro que él podía ver dibujos animados en la televisión pero en este momento solo eran viejas repeticiones que no tenía intención de ver. Su cuerpo le rogaba que caminara, pero el doctor no lo permitió indicando que su pelvis necesitaba sanar primero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en ponerse de pie, al menos el ojo del niño no estaba tan hinchado hoy e incluso su boca se sentía mejor.

Lincoln hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir que usaba el baño, observó cómo el tubo conectado a su región inferior se llenaba de desechos líquidos amarillos que se vaciaban en un contenedor de desechos al costado de la cama, cuando quería anular sus entrañas no podía y necesitaba ayuda, algo por lo que estaba avergonzado, afortunadamente ese no fue el caso, ya que una enfermera lo ayudó hace una hora con ese esfuerzo.

"Tal vez pueda preguntarle a mamá si puede traerme algunos de mis cómics". Pensó en voz alta.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta, el chico lo miró pensando que era su madre y su hermanita pero en cambio recibió un visitante sorpresa, Ronnie Anne asomó la cabeza por la rendija.

"R-Ronnie Anne?" Preguntó claramente sorprendido.

La chica hispana no dijo nada, pero la expresión de horror y terror en su rostro lo decía todo, ella sabía sobre su brazo roto, pero las otras heridas ... estaba empezando a ser demasiado para ella, se cubrió la boca para evitar que se le escapara un grito ahogado cuando nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir nuevamente.

 _"No llores ... por favor ... no delante de él ..."_ Le rogó a su mente, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Lincoln se sorprendió por esto, nunca vio a Ronnie Anne llorar antes, Si habia alguna indicación a veces ella no le dejaba ayudarla aunque se haya lastimado accidentalmente, la niña corrió hacia él y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, el niño del medio de su familia fue sacado de su estado de shock cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado e hizo lo mejor que pudo para devolverlo.

La señora Santiago estaba mirando desde la ventana en el pasillo muy conmovida por la escena, ella escuchó unos pasos y se sorprendió un poco al ver que Rita se acercaba con sus dos hijas, la deportista tenía un vendaje sobre la nariz y una gasa en la boca para absorber la sangre que se acumulaba allí, sin embargo al mirar entre ellos y la pareja en la habitación no fue necesario ser una genia para saber qué podría pasar si Lynn y Ronnie Anne se veían en este momento, pensando rápido la Sra. Santiago se les acercó.

"Um, Rita? Sé que no es mi lugar decir esto a una madre que visita a su hijo, pero definitivamente no es una buena idea que Lynn esté aquí ahora".

La madre de 11 estaba confundida antes de notar la ausencia de Ronnie Anne, ella entendió muy rápido. "Bien ... lo siento Lynn, pero vas a tener que esperar antes de que puedas ver a tu hermano ..."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Quiero ver si está bien". Lynn protestó.

"Lo sé querida, pero estoy más preocupado de que tú y Ronnie Anne terminen ingresándolas en el hospital si ambos están en la misma habitación ..." explicó Rita.

Lynn quería discutir, pero sabía que su madre tenía razón. "Ok ..." la deportista obedeció. "Voy a ... solo voy a sentarme en la sala de espera ..." Añadió antes de enfurruñarse.

Ambas madres miraron con tristeza, incluso Lily que todavía estaba enojada con Lynn, entendió su dolor.

A medida que pasaban las horas, Clyde estaba ansioso por que sonara la campana final, necesitaba obtener algunas respuestas sobre lo que sucedió con su mejor amigo y sabía exactamente con quién hablar, dudó de que Lola y Lana pudieran ser de ayuda, el niño rara vez vio a las mellizas después de que terminara la escuela, Clyde estuvo concordó en reunirse con Haiku y Polly junto al árbol en el patio de la escuela cuando terminara el día, y allí fue donde partió mientras todos los demás se dirigían en estampida hacia los autobuses de la libertad.

Al llegar al lugar parecía que él era la última persona en llegar, Polly y Haiku estaban allí pero también lo estaban Tabby, Rusty y Liam, Clyde pensó que se toparon con ellos en el punto y difundieron las noticias, por lo que no se molestó en preguntar.

"De acuerdo chicos, estoy bastante seguro de que Lola y Lana están en el autobús ahora, así que no podemos preguntarles, puede que Lucy todavía esté en la escuela pero no tengo ni idea de dónde está". Clyde explicó.

"Creo saberlo, si estoy en lo correcto ella estará en la ventilación cerca de la clase de teatro, ahí es donde normalmente nos vemos después de la escuela". Haiku les dijo todavía sin ninguna emoción.

"Así que, ¿están súper seguros de que esta es la razón por la cual Lincoln no apareció hoy?" Rusty preguntó.

"No estoy tan seguro de mí mismo, pero Ronnie Anne sonaba como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando y ella y Lynn generalmente se llevan bien". El afroamericano explicó.

"Por lo que escuché ambas fueron suspendidas también". Tabby informó.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando aquí? ¡Vamos a buscar a Lucy y arrojar algo de luz sobre este caso de asesinato!" Polly vitoreó, aunque recibió extrañas miradas de los demás. "¿Demasiado pronto?"

"Normalmente soy una para los misterios del asesinato, pero eso fue un poco fuera de lugar". Haiku le dijo.

Una vez que los pasillos se habían despejado, el grupo se dirigió al salón en el que estaban las clases de teatro, pasaron frente a la cafetería y vieron a un conserje limpiando una sustancia roja del suelo, sin duda era la sangre de Lynn, Clyde y Polly hicieron una mueca mientras Haiku parecía indiferente, continuando, Haiku de repente se detuvo en un respiradero en el techo.

"¿Entonces ella está allí?" Liam preguntó.

"Hay una forma de averiguarlo: buscar una escoba". La gótica instruyo.

Normalmente, uno ni siquiera pensaría en esconderse en el sistema de ventilación de la escuela, estaba oscuro, sucio, polvoriento, lleno de telarañas, y simplemente estrecha, pero para Lucy era el lugar perfecto para escapar de la luz, así como expresar su dolor en soledad, como no tenía su diario con ella esta pequeña tarea se convirtió en una tarea ardua, sin embargo cumplió con el uso de su dedo para inscribir un poema sobre sus pensamientos actuales sobre la superficie polvorienta. Al mirar una foto familiar que tenía con ella, sus ojos solo podían mirar al único niño de toda la familia, la única persona a la que ella era cercana y ahora él estaba pagando el precio por su falta de compasión, desde ayer Lucy se guardó más de lo normal, hasta el punto que incluso Haiku tuvo problemas para descubrir dónde estaba o eso pensó ella.

La ventilación vibró cuando algo golpeó la rejilla cerca de ella.

"¿Estás ahí, Lucy?" Haiku preguntó.

Arrastrándose, alcanzó su punto máximo a través de la reja y vio no solo a su amiga gótica sino a Clyde, Rusty y algunas otras que no conocía. La chica deprimida dio un audible suspiro antes de quitar la rejilla y salir, como Haiku dijo antes, los ojos de Lucy eran completamente visibles gracias a la banda que llevaba, sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban rojos no solo por el llanto sino también por la falta de sueño.

"¿Estás bien, Lucy?" Clyde preguntó, la gótica simplemente lo miró con una mirada ligeramente irritada. "Perdón, pregunta estúpida. Todos estamos aquí porque Ronnie Anne dijo que Lincoln estaba en el hospital, Lynn también dijo algo antes de que se pelearan y fueran suspendidas por eso, no tienes que decir mucho, solo quiero saber si ... ¿es verdad?

Lucy evitó sus miradas. "Suspiro. También me enteré de eso, lo que Lynn y Ronnie Anne dijeron es verdad, mi hermano ... mi querido hermano ... él está en el hospital gracias a mí, Lynn, Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna, las gemelas e incluso Lisa. _Todas_ tenemos la culpa, excepto Lily ...

El resto quedó conmocionado por esto, incluso Haiku dio un signo visible de emoción al dejar que sus ojos se ensancharan. "Pero ... ¿por qué? Pensé que Lincoln quería ayudarlos a resolver por lo que sea que estaban peleando". Clyde cuestionó.

"Lo hizo, pero logramos arreglarlo por nuestra cuenta cuando él se fue ... Yo ... no quiero recordar lo que sucedió, pero si no lo hago ..." Lucy comenzó a llorar.

Polly colocó un reconfortante en su hombro. "No te preocupes Lucy, estamos aquí para ti".

Después de algunas dudas, Lucy continuó. "Nosotros ... prácticamente le dijimos que no se involucrara en nuestras peleas porque pensamos que podíamos manejarlo, todo iba bien, pero Lincoln accidentalmente contó algunos secretos que teníamos la una sobre la otra ... esto provocó otra discusión , pero antes de que se volviera físico ... nosotros ... "Su voz se estaba volviendo pesada. "Nos dimos cuenta de que Lincoln era indirectamente la causa de nuestra lucha ... intentó huir, pero lo alcanzamos y ... y ..." No podía decir más, fue muy doloroso recordar el acto atroz que ella y sus 8 hermanos cometieron, Lucy se derrumbó frente a todos en ese momento.

La compasión la rodeaba, Clyde sintió algo de culpa al preguntarle pensando que hubiera sido mejor preguntarle a las gemelas, sin embargo, es posible que hubieran obtenido la misma respuesta. La verdad duele, pero al menos todos sabían lo que sucedió, ahora que Clyde lo pensó Lynn también parecía deprimida hoy, insinuando que era posible que todas las hermanas responsables estuvieran pasando por lo mismo, quería ayudar de cualquier forma que pudiera y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo, lo bueno es que Clyde siempre mantuvo el número de teléfono de su terapeuta en la marcación rápida.

 **Link del capitulo en idioma original:** s/12374802/5/Syngenesophobia


	6. El miedo es real

Después de pasar unos minutos abrazándose, Ronnie Anne finalmente liberó a su novio. "Sé que Lynn dijo que te rompió el brazo ... pero no esperaba ... esto ..."

"No ... no es tan malo, Ronnie Anne". Lincoln respondió, tratando de calmarla.

"¿No está tan mal? ..." Susurró. "¿ NO ESTA MAL ? MIRATE A TI MISMO LAME-O! TIENES VENDAJES EN TU CABEZA Y PECHO! ALGUNOS DE TUS DIENTES SE HAN PERDIDO, Y HASTA TAMBIÉN UN TUBO CONECTADO A DIOS SABE DONDE AHI ABAJO!" La chica hispana gritó, haciendo que el chico de cabello blanco se estremeciera. "Lo juro, si veo a alguna de tus llamadas 'hermanas', voy a ... voy a ... GRR! Estoy tan enojada ahora que no puedo pensar en una ¡amenaza de muerte adecuada! " Ella golpeó con los puños en la cama, haciendo que el niño saltara un poco, su respiración era pesada, tratando de descargar la abrumadora cantidad de frustración que estaba dentro de ella.

Lincoln miró preocupado a su angustiada novia, estaba acostumbrado a que ella estuviera enojada pero no cuando su nivel de agresión era de 11, sin embargo, él era indiferente a las amenazas que ella le estaba haciendo a sus hermanas, una parte de él sentía que merecían tal retribución, pero el lado más amable de él no deseaba que enfrentaran la ira de Ronnie Anne, para complicar aún más esto, escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre los castigos que sus hermanas recibieron anoche, un lado sintió que era suficiente, mientras que el otro quería algo más; algún tipo de venganza para dejar en claro cuánto le dolió el egoísmo de sus hermanas, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más sentía una migraña.

El chico de cabello blanco negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de tales pensamientos, Ronnie Anne todavía estaba furiosa y él necesitaba sacarla de su pequeño "episodio". "Ronnie Anne ..." La marimacho no respondió. "Ronnie Anne, mírame ..." Todavía no había respuesta. " ¿ _Por favor_ ? ..." Estaba prácticamente rogando en este punto, finalmente la morena volvió la cabeza, aún sosteniendo esa mirada. "Sé que estás enojada ahora mismo, pero ... no estoy seguro si más violencia va a resolver algo, por lo que escuché, mis padres ya están al tanto de todo y no creo que les guste que otro de sus hijos visite la sala de emergencias ... "Explicó, esperando que el razonamiento la calmaría.

En su mente, Ronnie Anne no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, incluso después de ser enviado al hospital todavía tenía cierto nivel de compasión por sus hermanas, la niña probablemente nunca entendería por qué Lincoln no estaba enojado pero ella deseó tener una espina dorsal y defenderse por sí mismo, irónicamente ... este era uno de sus rasgos que extrañamente encontraba atractivos y les daba la oportunidad de estar juntos, el podría haberla dicho fácilmente la primera vez que lo encontró frente a su casa, pero en cambio la besó (irónicamente después de que sus hermanas lo convencieron de que le gustaba), todavía se sentía mal por darle un buen golpe, luego, antes de que oficialmente comenzaran a salir en secreto, ese día la insultó en la escuela y más tarde en el restaurante Jean Juan, nunca tuvo la intención de causarle daño. El chico fue puesto en el lugar por sus amigos y entró en pánico.

La marimacho suspiró volviendo a su estado de dulzura. "Lo siento Lincoln ... es solo que ... Desearía poder haber estado allí ... si hubiera estado habría podido al menos hacer _algo_ ... en cambio estaba en casa jugando un juego estúpido ... "

El chico colocó su mano sobre su brazo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Está bien, Ronnie Anne, no sabías lo que estaba pasando ... y hablando de eso, ¿cómo te enteraste?"

"Bobby me contó todo ... y terminé diciéndole a Clyde, así que no te sorprendas si aparece".

"¿Alguien más sabe?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, tu madre le pidió al director que corriera la voz de que estarías fuera de la escuela por un tiempo".

Lincoln no estaba demasiado sorprendido por eso, sus profesores habrían terminado haciendo la misma pregunta, sin embargo algo no parecía correcto el niño repitió la última frase que Ronnie Anne dijo en su mente. "Espera, ¿te enviaron a la oficina del director?"

Ronnie Anne asintió lentamente. "Yo ... me peleé con Lynn ... ambas estamos suspendidas unos días ..." Ella sonrió tímidamente, mostrando que le faltaba un diente, el niño comenzó a reír. "¿Que es tan gracioso?"

"Te ves algo linda con tu diente perdido". Lincoln se rió entre dientes, antes de dar una pequeña tos.

"Que tonto." Ella juguetonamente le dio un puñetazo en el brazo bueno.

Alguien toco la puerta, girando la cabeza la señora Santiago asomó la cabeza. "Hija, sé que quieres pasar más tiempo con tu amigo, pero mamá tiene que volver al trabajo".

"Maldito sea ..." Murmuró Ronnie Anne.

"¿Prometes que volverás a visitarme?" Lincoln le preguntó a su novia.

"Puedes apostarlo."

Inclinándose, Ronnie Anne lo picoteó en los labios antes de partir con su madre, dejando un Lincoln Loud muy ruborizado.

Lynn estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo, estaba aburrida de su mente y su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, en cualquier otra circunstancia la fanática de los deportes no era alguien que se sentara por _nada,_ si ella quisiera hacer algo lo haría sin pensarlo mucho y como resultado, el tiempo le había demostrado que no siempre puede obtener lo que quiere de inmediato, tal era el caso cuando tuvo que esperar detrás de una larga fila para el baño de mujeres en un lugar de descanso, dado que las líneas del baño eran comunes en la casa Loud uno pensaría que ella estaría acostumbrada, pero desafortunadamente para Lynn ella solo _tenía_ para beber esa soda extra grande, la única diferencia entre entonces y ahora era que no necesitaba orinar. Ronnie Anne todavía estaba hablando con su hermano menor y Lynn tuvo que respetar el deseo de su madre de evitar otra confrontación, afortunadamente ella no tendría que esperar mucho más.

Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo, haciendo que la atleta mirara hacia el sonido, al ver que su madre se acercaba, Lynn se enderezó.

"Está bien cariño, la señora Santiago y Ronnie Anne se fueron. ¿Lista para ver a tu hermano?" Rita preguntó.

Lynn asintió antes de seguir, cuando se acercaron a la habitación de Lincoln la niña de 13 años no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, sin duda Lincoln estaría molesto con ella junto con el resto de sus otras 8 hermanas. ¿Y si, incluso después de que ella se disculpara él no la perdonara? ¿Y si incluso se niega a _hablar_ con ella? La chica se preparó para esa posibilidad.

 _"No soy una matona ... No soy un matona ..."_ Lynn repitió esta línea en su cabeza varias veces, incluso si él no la quería cerca ella todavía quería hacerle saber que ella se sentía horrible por sus acciones en su contra.

Rita tocó la puerta al llegar. "Lincoln, tienes otro visitante". Ella dijo con calma aunque Lynn estaba menos que tranquila.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Lynn trató de relajar su cuerpo. _"Ok, aquí no pasa nada, solo ve hazle saber lo mal que te sientes y trata de compensarselo ..."_ Pensó para sí misma.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió por completo Lynn la atravesó llegando a la vista de su hermano, al igual que Ronnie Anne la atleta se sorprendió por la cantidad de vendajes que cubrían al niño, a pesar de que recibió una descripción completa de su padre acerca de sus heridas le dolió verlas por sí misma, la atleta lanzó una mirada llena de culpa por el yeso que adornaba el brazo izquierdo de su hermano deseando nunca haberle traído tanto dolor, pero lo que Lynn no sabía era la confusión interior que se estaba gestando dentro del niño del medio.

En el segundo Lynn apareció ante su vista el tiempo pareció detenerse lentamente alrededor de Lincoln, se le secó la boca, se le contrajeron las pupilas, se le formaron nudos en el estómago y de repente se dio a conocer el tic-tac del reloj en la pared, su ritmo cardíaco se disparó por un breve momento incluso apareciendo en el monitor cardíaco, pero esto pasó desapercibido para todos los demás, todos los ocupantes de la habitación sintieron un escalofrío en sus espaldas cuando la tensión hizo que su flujo de sangre disminuyera.

 _"¿Por qué ... por qué está ella aquí?"_ Lincoln pensó para sí mismo. ¿Llegó Lynn solo para burlarse de él, o peor, terminar lo que sus hermanas comenzaron?

"... H-Hola hermano". Lynn comenzó inquieta.

"... H-Hey ..." contestó Lincoln.

Lynn miró a su madre para alentarla, quien le hizo un gesto para que siguiera, ella respiró hondo y lentamente se acercó a él. "Lincoln ... lamento _mucho_ haberte puesto así ... debí haber reconocido que estabas sufriendo y querías que nos detuviéramos ... en cambio, simplemente ... seguimos golpeándote, sacando nuestra propia frustración con el _único_ hermano que tendremos en la vida ... "En ese momento, estaba a mitad de camino hacia su cama, nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Para ella el monitor del corazón comenzaba a sonar más rápido. "... L-La razón por la que tienes un brazo roto ... ¡Yo soy la que lo hizo! ¡Sabia que no debería lastimarte así pero no pude evitarlo!" Lynn estaba empezando a llorar ahora, su culpa derramándose con cada palabra, recuerdos de combates pasados y la amenaza ocasional de una paliza le vinieron a la mente.

Cada paso que daba, la frecuencia de los pitidos aumentaba, sin embargo la deportista aún no se había dado cuenta. "Me prometí a mí misma que siempre te protegería ... sin embargo, ¿cómo puedo llamarme a mi misma tu _hermana_ cuando todo lo que hago es tomar ventaja de ti?! ... No soy mejor que un matón estúpido y si piensas eso de mí tienes todo el derecho a sentirte de esa manera ... "Lynn sollozó, finalmente llegando a la cama agarrándose a la repisa suavemente.

Los pings del monitor cardíaco aumentaron hasta el punto de que era lo más ruidoso en la sala, Rita y Lily se dieron cuenta viendo cómo esto había ocurrido cuando Lincoln intentó (sin éxito) descansar un poco. "Lynn, cariño? Creo que deberías alejarte de tu hermano ..."

Lynn no la escuchó, ella miró al piso viendo como sus lágrimas caían de su barbilla. "Solo quiero que sepas ... que quiero compensarte ... estarás fuera de aquí en algún momento y quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda para ser una _verdadera_ hermana ... no la idiota que he estado haciendo hasta ahora ... "Cuando terminó, finalmente escuchó el monitor lanzándole una mirada confundida.

Desafortunadamente, mientras Lynn estaba derramando su corazón, Lincoln estaba atrapado en un estado de miedo permanente, las súplicas de su hermana cayeron en oídos sordos, cuando Lynn se acercó a él su ritmo cardíaco se disparó mientras inconscientemente se movía tanto como podía hacia el otro lado de la cama, el quería huir, realmente lo quiso, odiaba cómo todavía no podía levantarse de la cama sin lastimarse, los recuerdos del constante abuso inundaron su mente y pronto surgió una de sus pesadillas, el chico lo recordaba claro como el día, Lynn se había disculpado incluso abrazándolo por remordimiento pero esto resultó ser un engaño, cuando Lynn lo abrazó ella apretó su agarre hasta el punto en que no podía respirar, le suplicó que lo dejara ir pero todo lo que recibió a cambio fue la sonrisa malvada más aterradora que pudo imaginar.

Cuando Lynn estaba justo al lado de la cama su corazón estaba prácticamente listo para saltar de su pecho y correr hacia las colinas, no sabía lo que Lynn iba a hacer a continuación pero finalmente la escuchó. "¿Estás bien, hermano?" Preguntó Lynn genuinamente preocupada, Lincoln podría haber jurado que incluso parecía que quería abrazarlo ahora mismo.

 _"No ... no esta vez ... ¡no es esto otra vez! ..."_ Ese pensamiento corrió por la mente del niño como un tren de carga.

"Lynn dale un poco de espacio, todavía es inestable". Rita le dijo.

Mientras la niña de 13 años estaba distraída, Lincoln silenciosamente se acercó al pequeño escritorio al lado de su cama, en él estaba su bandeja para el almuerzo ahora vacía y desordenada por su anterior alimentación, el lo agarró con fuerza en su mano.

Lynn miró a su madre por un breve segundo cuando habló y se giró para mirar a su hermano otra vez, deseó haber seguido el consejo de Rita inmediatamente.

 _¡PUM!_

Eso fue lo que Lynn escuchó cuando su visión se volvió blanca por un momento mientras algo duro colisionaba con su cara, el impacto casi la derribó pero logró extender sus manos justo a tiempo para evitar que su cara se golpee contra las baldosas, le picaba la mejilla y la sangre fresca fluía de su boca debido a que una de sus esponjas de gasa quedo fuera de combate mirando hacia atrás con gran sorpresa Lynn vio a Lincoln respirando pesadamente con una bandeja de plástico para el almuerzo en la mano, la bandeja se rompió por la mitad después de ser utilizada como arma.

"LL-Lincoln ..." Lynn logró decir.

"Solo aléjate de mí Lynn ... yo ... no quiero tener que hacerte daño de nuevo ..." le dijo Lincoln, con miedo siempre presente en su voz, parecía que recién ahora el chico era consciente de sus respiraciones irregulares.

Lynn se sentó allí por unos segundos, se llevó una mano a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando de nuevo, mirando entre su mano y Lincoln cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedió y que Lincoln hizo su elección, el no solo estaba molesto, la _odiaba, e_ se solo pensamiento hizo que más lágrimas corrieran por la cara de Lynn antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo, sus suaves sollozos resonaron en el pasillo.

Rita y Lily se quedaron allí, boquiabiertas por lo que acababa de suceder, la madre sabía que Lincoln se sentiría incómodo con sus otras hermanas pero esto era _completamente_ diferente de todo lo que ella había imaginado, Lincoln se recostó en su cama dejando caer la bandeja rota mientras lo hacía; sus fuertes respiraciones y el pulso decreciente del monitor cardiaco son una señal de que estaba tratando de calmarse, normalmente ella habría estado enojada con él por arremeter de esa manera a su hermana cuando estaba tratando de disculparse pero la matriarca tenía la sensación de que algo más estaba mal, Rita no tuvo tiempo de detenerse en este hecho ya que necesitaba localizar a su hija angustiada.

El Sr. Lynn jadeó mientras se inclinaba contra Vanzilla, pasó gran parte del día trasladando las preciadas posesiones de sus hijas a una sala de almacenamiento lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera todo, lo que no se había dado cuenta era cuán pesado era todo, hubiera pedido ayuda pero no había nadie más (además del recepcionista). Miró la puerta cerrada con arrepentimiento, esos elementos hicieron que sus hijas se destaquen entre ellas y todos los demás, aunque Lynn tuvo que ser honesto consigo mismo: sus hijas tenían la mala costumbre de obtener demasiado de todo.

Por ejemplo, los parlantes de Luna (el más pesado de todos) se escuchaban en toda la casa con solo 2 de ellos, sin embargo tenía alrededor de _20_ por lo que notó el patriarca, los accesorios de Luan también fueron numerosos, aunque supuso que era obvio ya que la comedia es particularmente difícil de dominar, podría decir lo mismo de Lola y Lynn Jr. ya que la primera era una conocida ganadora de concursos de belleza y la última jugó en docenas de deportes, Sin embargo el Sr. Lynn estuvo de acuerdo en que Lana tenía demasiados reptiles.

El padre de 11 oyó su teléfono sonar en el automóvil, abriendo la puerta miró la identificación llamada viendo que era su esposa. "Hola cariño."

"Oye Lynn ... necesito que vengas a buscarnos al hospital ..."

"¿Algo pasa?"

"... Creo que es mejor si te digo cuando llegues aquí ...", le dijo Rita.

"Ok, pronto estaré allí,". Puso las llaves en el encendido e intentó encender la furgoneta, el motor se ahoga pero no arranca por completo. "¡Oh vamos!" Él giró las llaves por tercera vez y la máquina gimió cuando el antiguo motor finalmente encendió, Lynn suspiró, le gustaba Vanzilla, después de todo le había pasado a él su padre y su abuelo, un día esperaba pasarlo a Lincoln, pero ahora que lo pensó el automóvil tenía aproximadamente 40 años y su edad se mostraba todos los días, de hecho parecía que casi todas las semanas la camioneta se averiaba mientras alguien la usaba.

"Tal vez es hora de que tenga una nueva camioneta ..." Murmuró.

Afortunadamente la furgoneta mantuvo su actitud durante todo el viaje, cuando llegó al hospital Rita y Lily estaban esperando junto con Lynn Jr. el padre se sorprendió al ver a Lynn así como el hecho de que parecía estar algo herida físicamente y quebrada emocionalmente, Rita amarró a Lily en su asiento para bebés y la atleta subió poco después, Lynn Jr. se llevó las rodillas a la cara y siguió llorando en silencio, Lily miró a su hermana preocupada incluso se quitó el chupete de la boca y se lo ofreció pero no obtuvo respuesta y volvió a introducirlo lentamente.

"¿Entonces qué pasó?" Lynn preguntó mientras su esposa se abrochaba.

"Para empezar ... Lynn Jr. fue atacada por Ronnie Anne y ambas están suspendidas hasta el viernes ..."

"Ella es una de las amigas de Lincoln, ¿cierto?"

"Sí ... Lynn tenía algunos de sus dientes caídos así que la traje conmigo al hospital, ella quería hacer las paces con Lincoln, pero ... ... no le... fue bien..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" El padre preguntó.

"Él la golpeó con su bandeja de comida Lynn ... ella se disculpaba con él, se incomodó cuando se acercó a él y él simplemente tomó su bandeja y la golpeó en la cara ... ahora Junior piensa que su hermano la odia ..."

"Dios ..." El padre hizo una mueca.

"Estoy preocupada Lynn, quiero nuestras hijas hagan las paces con Lincoln también, pero me temo que podría actuar de la misma manera que lo hizo con Junior, o _peor_ ...", explicó Rita, su angustia era muy clara.

"¿Crees que un médico podría descubrir lo que está mal?"

" _Rezo para_ que lo haga ... de lo contrario ... de lo contrario, no sé lo que vamos a hacer ..."

Clyde se sentó en la parte trasera del automóvil de su familia, mirando las casas que pasaban por su ventana, sus dos padres estaban en los asientos delanteros, la familia McBride iba a visitar a cierta persona en el hospital antes de que se terminaran las horas de visita pero Clyde quería pasar primero por la casa Loud, sabía que estar atrapado en un hospital podía ser aburrido y no estaba seguro de si Lincoln tenía algo para mantenerse ocupado, como su mejor amigo el niño sabía que Lincoln nunca podría decirle que no a Ace Savvy, después de contar toda la historia a sus padres, Clyde traía los cómics que poseía así como los que Lincoln tenía para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

El niño afroamericano estaba bastante sorprendido cuando Harold declaró que habían llegado, por lo general el ruido de la casa se puede escuchar a unas pocas cuadras de distancia haciendo honor al nombre, pero ahora estaba extrañamente silencioso, Vanzilla estaba estacionada en el camino de la entrada, las luces estaban encendidas por lo que alguien tenía que estar en casa.

"Gracias papá, solo serán unos minutos". Clyde dijo mientras salía.

"¡Ten cuidado, querido! Tienes tu inhalador contigo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Howard con preocupación, Clyde lo sacó de su bolsillo por un breve momento antes de guardarlo.

El chico caminó hacia la puerta y llamó, hubiera usado el timbre de la puerta pero recordó con tristeza la última vez que sucedió eso, después de unos momentos de espera, Clyde escuchó pasos dentro de la casa antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando a Luna, en lugar de su ser normal y alegre, la rockera estaba bastante malhumorada y deprimida, ella ni siquiera estaba en su atuendo habitual, solo una camisa blanca lisa y pantalones holgados.

"Hola Clyde ..." Dijo ella.

"Hola Luna". Él se movió un poco. "Um ... esto es un poco difícil de decir ... Sé lo que pasó ayer, pero no estoy aquí para molestarte por eso, solo quiero saber si puedo tomar algunos de los cómics de Lincoln de su habitación. "

"Adelante ... nadie ha estado en su habitación..." Luna le dijo abatida antes de subir las escaleras.

Clyde le dio las gracias antes de entrar a la casa, al mirar a su alrededor vio a Lola durmiendo en el sillón, en lugar de un vestido de princesa y una tiara llevaba una camiseta azul lisa con pantalones blancos, aparte de eso nada parecía fuera de lo común. Simplemente no podía creer lo silencioso que era, el niño incluso podía oír a Luan escribiendo algo en el comedor, al entrar vio que parecía tan malhumorada como Luna todavía tenía el pelo suelto, y estaba seguro de que no estaba pensando en ninguna broma debido a que podía ver su libro de matemáticas sobre la mesa, Lisa también estaba allí tratando de ayudarla a entender algunas ecuaciones.

Al subir las escaleras, ahora estaba en el epicentro de donde siempre se originan los sonidos más fuertes de la casa, pero ahora estaba tan tranquilo que parecía un pueblo fantasma, de hecho esto puso nervioso a Clyde un poco, mirando alrededor del pasillo, la habitación de Lori y Leni estaba cerrada aunque la puerta de Luna y Luan estaba entreabierta, echó un vistazo y notó la falta de equipos de música y parlantes, nunca se dio cuenta de cuán grande era realmente la habitación, parecía un poco apretado con los altavoces grandes y los accesorios de Luan esparcidos por el lugar, Luna estaba en su litera, con los auriculares conectados mientras sintonizaba todo a su alrededor escuchando una canción que Clyde no podía entender.

Silenciosamente colocando la puerta en su posición original, caminó hacia la habitación de Lincoln tomando nota de las otras habitaciones cuando pudo, la habitación de Lynn y Lucy estaba cerrada, aunque escuchó a alguien llorando detrás de la puerta, en la habitación de las gemelas Clyde inmediatamente notó la falta de reptiles exóticos y una Lana desconsolada sentada en su cama con una foto en sus manos, del lado de Lola el plástico había sido pegado a los espejos colgados en las paredes,si eso era lo que estaban haciendo los padres o si era de la princesa estaba en debate, en la habitación de Lisa y Lily, la luz estaba apagada, aunque la puerta también estaba entreabierta, Lily estaba dormida en su cuna pero Clyde pudo ver que el extenso conjunto de química de Lisa había desaparecido, Era como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar.

Al llegar al armario de ropa convertida, Clyde abrió lentamente la puerta y encendió la luz, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, la cama estaba un poco desordenada, algunas ropas colgaban aquí y allá, algunas raspaduras de basura en el piso y la computadora de Lincoln estaba sobre su escritorio junto a la computadora portátil, apilada cuidadosamente en una pila y cubierta en una bolsa plástica de congelador estaba la colección de cómics Ace Savvy del chico de cabello blanco.

"Todavía fresco, definitivamente el estilo de Lincoln". Clyde notó, agarrando la bolsa antes de bajar por las escaleras, se despidió de las hermanas antes de salir.

Harold notó la expresión en la cara de su hijo cuando entró en el auto. "¿Estás bien Clyde? ¿Algo pasó?"

"No, estoy bien, es solo que todo parece tan diferente ahora, tendrían que llamar a los Loud como los _Quiet_ ". Luan aprobaría esa broma.

"Oh querido, no vas a tener otro miedo al cambio, ¿verdad?" Howard preguntó.

"No papá, pero estoy preocupado".

"Bueno, dijiste que esos rufianes recibieron su castigo, podría ser lo mejor". Harold notó.

"Tal vez para la mayoría, pero probablemente no para los Loud ..." dijo Clyde, lanzando una triste mirada a la casa de Loud a través de la ventana trasera.

 **Link del capitulo en idioma original:** s/12374802/6/Syngenesophobia


	7. Una Luz de esperanza

Lincoln continuó mirando el techo, su cuerpo estaba embotado y su mente atrapada en una sola línea de pensamiento, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sabía que no se había movido en absoluto después de que su madre y su pequeña hermana salieran de la habitación para perseguir a Lynn, alrededor de media hora más tarde, una enfermera vino a verlo, ella notó la bandeja rota en el piso junto con los pedazos diseminados, cuando le preguntó qué sucedió Lincoln tuvo demasiado miedo de decirle la verdad, en cambio dijo que accidentalmente lo hizo caer del escritorio cuando se acercó a él, la enfermera lo miró extrañada sin creer la historia por un momento pero decidió no preguntarle más, después de eso el chico Loud se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, realmente no podía, nunca antes en su vida había golpeado a _ninguna_ de sus hermanas como lo hizo antes, inmediatamente después del golpe Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y retrocedió con miedo al pensar que Lynn podría saltar y ponerlo en coma cuando recobrara el sentido, en cambio ella se sentó en el suelo con una mirada genuinamente herida en sus ojos, su voz incluso tembló como si fuera a romperse, Lincoln se afirmó a sí mismo sobre lo que hizo pero quiso decir cada palabra cuando dijo que no quería lastimar a Lynn de nuevo.

"Tal vez ... tal vez reaccioné de forma exagerada ... t-tal vez ella no estaba tratando de lastimarme ..." Eso fue lo que Lincoln pensó inicialmente pero pronto los recuerdos de la severa paliza que recibió hace un día se convirtieron en la primera página de su mente, luego vinieron los casos en que Lynn había fingido inocencia solo para bromear con él o simplemente luchando (con dureza) con él, sin importarle realmente si sufría un moretón por la prueba, la paranoia resultante renovó las dudas sobre su hermana. "¡O tal vez estaba molesta al principio y volverá y me golpeará como un tambor Cherokee! ¡O peor, _todas_ lo harán!" Lincoln se agarró fuertemente a las sábanas mientras temblaba.

Se imaginó a Lynn contándole al resto de sus hermanas no infantiles lo que él hizo, estarían molestas con él más de lo que ya lo estaban el domingo y ¿qué las detendría de simplemente marcharse al hospital para arrancarlo miembro por miembro? El chico dudaba que unos simples castigos detuvieran su furia, un golpe repentino en la puerta lo hizo gritar un poco, girando la cabeza echó un vistazo al objeto de metal gris que separaba su habitación del pasillo, o en este caso su único escudo, también escuchó lo que parecía que alguien cayera al suelo.

"S-si?" Él chilló, conteniendo la respiración.

"¿Chico Loud?" Pregunto su enfermera. "Tienes otro visitante".

Lincoln no estaba de humor para otra visita, estaba temeroso de que fuera otra de sus hermanas pero estaba demasiado petrificado como para decir algo, afortunadamente sus temores se tranquilizaron por el momento cuando la puerta reveló nada menos que a su mejor amigo Clyde, al igual que Ronnie Anne el niño afroamericano se sorprendió del estado en que se encontraba Lincoln, definitivamente explicaba por qué las hermanas eran tan depresivas: prácticamente casi mataron a su único hermano, el nerd tropezó un poco tratando de no desmayarse, tenía que ser fuerte para su mejor amigo y desmayarse podría asustarlo más de lo que ya parecía.

"Sabía que lo que había oído era malo, pero aún así ..." Clyde finalmente habló.

"R-Ronnie Anne dijo lo mismo cuando pasó por aquí ... dijo que te había contado todo, así que pensó que vendrías ... ¿cómo has estado Clyde?" Lincoln preguntó.

"Debería preguntarte eso a ti, quiero decir ¡mirarte!" Clyde dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque hizo una mueca al ver a su amigo darle una mirada de tristeza a su cuerpo. "Pobre elección de palabras ..." Murmuró. "Lo siento pero en serio, ¿estás bien?"

"Bueno, n-no exactamente ... quiero decir ... supongo que se podría decir eso ..." El chico de cabello blanco respondió vacilante.

El nerd ya podía decir que algo preocupaba a Lincoln, dado lo que sabía y sus constantes sesiones con la Dra. López sintió que se trataba de sus hermanas pero Clyde sabía que no debía preguntar sobre tal cosa, al igual que su terapeuta le dijo, el cliente dirá qué piensan cuando se sientan preparados y esperaba distraer al chico Loud de su situación actual.

"¡Entonces no temas, porque te traje un regalo!" Clyde declaró, presentando la colección de cómics Ace Savvy.

Lincoln se animó al instante, prácticamente babeó solo por hacer contacto visual. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en Ace Savvy?"

"Porque soy tu hermano Lincoln, bueno no hablando en términos genéticos pero entiendes lo que digo, y créeme, sé que estar atrapado en un hospital puede ser aburrido. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que traté de hacer una triple vuelta hacia atrás en una patineta y me rompí la pierna? "

"Sí, pasaste casi 2 semanas aquí antes de que te dejaran ir y aun así te quedaste con muletas".

"Fueron las 288 horas más _aburridas_ de mi vida pero afortunadamente mis padres trajeron algunos juegos de rompecabezas para pasar el tiempo, además era día de impuestos así que estábamos muy ocupados".

"Genial, hablando de eso, ¿dónde están tus padres?"

"Uh ... uno de ellos se desmayó después de verte por la ventana, por lo que mi otro padre lo había llevado de vuelta a la sala de espera". Clyde dijo embarazosamente.

"Oh ... bueno, gracias por los cómics Clyde realmente apesta no poder moverse ni nada. ¿Quieres leer conmigo?"

"¿Crees que lo haría de otra manera?" El niño africano sonrió, buscó en la bolsa y sacó una cierta cantidad de comics. "Además, traje los tuyos después de visitar tu casa".

"M-Mi casa?" Lincoln cuestionó, su paranoia comenzó a brotar de nuevo.

"Maldito sea ..." Clyde murmuró. "Uuuuuh sí, lamento haberlo mencionado pero pensé que te alegraría si tuvieras que leer tu conjunto de comics".

Lincoln estaba feliz de que su amigo se preocupara tanto por él como para tener esa cantidad de previsión pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en casa. "¿Cómo ... cómo está a-alla?"

"Bueno ..." Clyde miró el piso con inquietud. "Es ... diferente, por decir lo menos, no es ruidoso ni nada simplemente esta extrañamente tranquilo y sombrío, creo que a Lucy podría gustarle pero lo dudo teniendo en cuenta lo deprimida que estaba en la escuela ... bueno, más de lo normal. "

"Eso es ... algo bueno, supongo ..." contestó Lincoln inseguro de cómo tomar las noticias.

Clyde detectó el nerviosismo de su amigo y cambió rápidamente de tema. "Simplemente no pienses demasiado en eso Lincoln, dejemos que nuestras mentes se absorban en el mundo de Ace Savvy". Sugirió entregando al niño acostado en la cama un cómic.

"Creo que tienes razón". Lincoln estuvo de acuerdo, colocando el comic en su cama antes de abrirlo de golpe, de repente un pensamiento vino a él y lo enfureció. "¡Rayos! ¡El nuevo comic saldrá el miércoles durante las próximas semanas, y no sé si me iré de aquí para entonces!"

"No hay problema, comprare algunas copias antes de venir a visitarte".

"Realmente Clyde eres el mejor hermano de todos". Lincoln lo felicitó haciendo que el nerd se riera un poco.

Lucy salió del baño después de haber hecho su negocio en el baño, fue lo primero que hizo después de llegar a casa un par de horas después de los demás principalmente debido a un proyecto de grupo de clase de drama que tenía que hacerse, además la gótica no se sentía cómoda al usar los baños de la escuela sabiendo cuán sucios estaban y cuánto apestan los baños, cogió su mochila y subió a la habitación que compartía con Lynn y giró la perilla esperando que se abriera en cambio se encontró con resistencia cuando la perilla se negó a girar, confundiéndose la gótica sacudió el mango un poco rompiéndolo accidentalmente en el proceso.

"Maldita sea ..." Murmuró dejando caer el mango ahora inútil, por mucho que a Lucy le gustara la casa vieja y decrépita de su familia, realmente había que hacer algo con las manijas de las puertas, la última vez que pasó un tornado su padre accidentalmente rompió la manija de la puerta de la entrada, para resumir tenían que obtener una puerta completamente nueva después de que Lynn finalmente lograra quitarla de las bisagras, Lucy escuchó sonidos tenues al otro lado de la puerta, poniendo una oreja escuchó los pequeños gritos de su compañera de cuarto, teniendo en cuenta que Lynn rara vez arroja una lágrima algo serio debió haber sucedido.

La gótica caminó de regreso al baño usando el lavabo como una escalera para meterse en la ventilación de la casa, Lana puede ser la reina de la fontanería pero si había alguien que conociera estos respiraderos por dentro y por fuera era Lucy por lo que no tardó en encontrar la entrada que llevaba a la habitación de Lynn y ella, empujando la rejilla la gótica encontró a su hermana amante de los deportes acostada sobre su costado mientras abrazaba una almohada, la almohada estaba siendo utilizada para amortiguar sus sollozos pero aún así la tranquilidad de la casa los hacía audibles a distancia, una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación mostró que pasaba lo mismo que en la habitación de Luan y Luna: era más espaciosa y solo contenía las necesidades de la habitación como la cama y la ropa, incluso se podía ver la ropa que Lynn tenía en su armario, técnicamente, la propia cama de Lucy fue comprada para adaptarse a su oscura y melancólica personalidad, otros objetos que alentaron esto fueron desechados (lo que lamentablemente incluyó su busto de Edwin). Sin embargo ya que esta era la única cama que tenía Lucy supuso que tuvo suerte en ese sentido.

Trepando al techo de su cama Lucy se deslizó con cuidado en el suelo. "¿Cuál es el problema, Lynn?"

La atleta se sobresaltó por la presencia de su hermana. "Ahora no es un buen momento para asustarme Lucy ..." Lynn le dijo, lanzando una mirada iracunda a la gótica, Lucy pudo ver parte del daño que Lynn tuvo en su pelea ese mismo día pero algo le dijo que no era por lo que estaba llorando.

Lucy quería argumentar que la niña de 13 años podría haber notado que salía por la ventana, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. "Lo siento ... pero en realidad, ¿qué te preocupa? Casi nunca lloras ..."

Lynn miró al suelo con tristeza. "Yo ... realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ..."

"Lynn ..." Lucy puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro. "Puedo ver que la tristeza dentro de ti esta comiendo tu alma, entiendo que cerraste la puerta porque no querías que nadie te viera así pero como tu compañera de cuarto siempre estoy aquí para ti ..." Lucy habló sin su voz monótona, mostrando que estaba siendo sincera.

Esto solo asustó a la deportista que conocía a Lucy más que a nadie (además de Lincoln). Pareció insegura por un momento antes de que finalmente decidiera abrirse. "Está bien ... te lo diré ..." Ella sollozó. "¿Sabes de la pelea entre Ronnie Anne y yo? ..."

"Si ... supongo que fuiste suspendida"

Ella asintió. "Mamá me llevó al hospital para curarme ... y dado que Lincoln estaba allí, yo ... quería hacer las paces con él, quería hacer algo, _lo que fuera_ para intentar compensarselo ... pero en cambio él ... él ... "Lynn se limpió los ojos de lágrimas frescas. "¡Me golpeó con su bandeja de comida! ..."

Los ojos de Lucy se hicieron del tamaño de los platos de la cena cuando dejó escapar un grito ahogado. "Él ... ¿realmente te golpeó? ..."

Lynn asintió, señalando dónde su rostro había estado temporalmente casado con la bandeja, aunque la marca apenas era visible todavía había una pequeña mancha roja en su lugar. "... Solo quería disculparme ... sé que no puedo deshacer el daño pero todavía era un paso en la dirección correcta ... pero ... ya es demasiado tarde ... mi único hermano me _odia_ ... "la deportista enterró su rostro en sus rodillas. "Realmente soy una matona..." Ella se apagó.

Lucy permitió que esta información la asimilara por un momento, no quería creer que Lincoln realmente odiara a alguien, a lo mucho _despreciaría_ a algunas de sus hermanas debido a sus hábitos molestos, demonios, a sus hermanas tampoco les gustaban algunos de sus hábitos pero el _odio_ real era algo que nunca nadie en la familia sentía el uno hacia el otro, los niños siempre se juntaban incluso cuando las tensiones eran altas en circunstancias normales, pero Lucy luego consideró que el domingo fue todo _menos_ normal, sin duda sus acciones pueden haber convencido a Lincoln de que se preocupaban poco por él, pero dado el estado de ánimo general de toda la casa, todos seguían queriéndolo, incluso si no lo habían demostrado mucho antes.

La gótica subió a la cama de Lynn envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hermana mayor. "Realmente lamento que haya sucedido Lynn ... pero todavía lo amas, ¿no?"

La fanática de los deportes asintió. "Pero ¿cómo se supone que lo voy a mostrar si me va a odiar a pesar de eso? Le _rompí el brazo_ Lucy ... eso no es algo que se pueda perdonar fácilmente ..."

"Bueno ... yo ... no lo sé ..." Lucy estaba un poco perpleja en esto. ¿Cómo hacer las paces con su hermano? No es como darle una tarjeta de 'recuperate' arreglaría el mundo de mierda en el que viven actualmente, pero en este caso las dos chicas tuvieron la suerte de tener una gran familia.

"¿Alguien más sabe ?".

"No ... es por eso que cerré la puerta ..." Lynn mintió.

"... Si te parece bien, creo que deberíamos tener una reunión de emergencia con nuestras hermanas ... no podemos simplemente sentarnos aquí y no hacer nada revolcándonos en la tristeza ..." Lucy miró a su alrededor. "Incluso si me gusta la oscuridad y el silencio, es demasiado espeluznante que todos sientan lo mismo ..."

La deportista miró a su hermana menor. "Supongo ... pero ¿y si no tenemos ideas?"

"Mejor que estar aquí sentada y deprimirte porque eso es lo _mío_ ..." dijo Lucy con su monótona voz.

Cuatro horas más tarde finalmente llegó la noche, esta noche brillaba la luna, algunas nubes y muchas estrellas, en la morada de los Loud Rita estaba durmiendo en su cama, la cuna de Lily también estaba allí con el bebé acurrucándose en su manta, ella no había hablado con Lisa por lo que dejó en claro que quería dormir en otro lugar por el momento. En cuanto al patriarca de la familia Loud, él estaba pasando la noche en el hospital asegurándose de que Lincoln estaba bien, en el segundo piso, todas las habitaciones que bloqueaban a Lynn y Lucy estaban cerradas (cerradura rota), las luces apagadas, todos excepto el cuarto de las dos hermanas mayores.

Después de solicitar una reunión esta noche, Lori decidió que sería mejor discutir lo que fuera cuando sus padres estaban dormidos / ausentes, una vez que llegó ese momento los Louds restantes se amontonaron en la habitación, nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, la cantidad de angustia en el aire sería suficiente para hacer que una cebolla arroje lagrimas.

Como siempre Lori fue la primera en hablar. "Ok todas, a petición de Lucy y Lynn, ahora tenemos esta reunión de emergencia". Ella se volvió hacia las dos chicas. "De acuerdo, entonces ¿de qué se trata? Y no se ofendan pero quiero que los dos lleguen al punto..."

"Ok ... tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Lincoln hoy y ... no me fue muy bien ..." comenzó Lynn, Leni luego levantó la mano. "¿Qué pasa Leni?"

"¿Por qué está toda tu cara dañada?" Preguntó la rubia, ganando un gemido de la atleta.

"Leni, literalmente te lo dije en la escuela, Ronnie Anne y Lynn terminaron en una pelea. ¡Incluso hay un video en Internet!" Lori siseó.

"De todos modos, yo ... quería pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó el domingo y ... él ... me golpeo con una bandeja de comida ..." Esto ganó un suspiro silencioso de los demás sin Lucy. "Ahora ... creo que me odia ... pero no estoy tan segura, quiero decir ... lo estaba al principio, pero ahora ..." Lynn estaba tropezando con sus pensamientos antes de aclarar su mente. "Miren, todas todavía amamos a nuestro hermano ¿verdad?" Ellas asintieron. "Ahora yo y Lucy no estamos seguras de que vamos a hacer pero tenemos que encontrar _alguna_ manera de mostrar que nos interesamos por él! Yo no quiero que nos odie por el resto de su vida !. .. "Lynn miró hacia el piso. "Nada sería lo mismo sin él ..."

Las otras estuvieron de acuerdo en silencio. "Pero, ¿qué _podemos_ hacer? Sé que mamá y papá quieren que mostremos que lo sentimos!" Lana dijo.

"¿De verdad lo _sabes_ o solo estás adivinando?" Lola preguntó.

"Sin embargo, la chica tiene la idea correcta ..." acordó Luna.

"Aún así, desde el punto de vista estadístico Lincoln tardará bastante tiempo en perdonarnos por nuestras acciones, dado a nuestro tratamiento general hacia él durante los incidentes pasados puede pensar que nos importa poco y solo lo usamos como una herramienta para nuestro propias necesidades ... "explicó Lisa, sintiéndose culpable en la última parte. "En esa nota ... me disculpo profundamente por utilizarlos a todos para continuar mi propia investigación ... debería haber sabido que concentrarme tanto en la ciencia me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo sin emociones ... puede llevar meses o incluso _años_ antes de que Lincoln pueda referirse a nosotros como sus hermanas ... "

"Aún así, vale la pena intentarlo ... quiero que pueda reírse de mis bromas de nuevo ... y espero que pueda perdonarme por el desastre que causé el Día de los Inocentes ..." respondió Luan.

"Quiero tenerlo a él rockeando conmigo una vez más y hacerle saber que nunca más lo dañaré de la manera en que lo hice ..." Luna estuvo de acuerdo.

"Literalmente necesito compensar todas las veces en que lo amenacé con convertirlo en un pretzel humano solo por estar en la habitación ..." dijo Lori, sintiéndose disgustada consigo misma por enojarse con Lincoln por asuntos triviales.

"¡Quiero recuperar a Linky!" Leni lloró.

El resto de las hermanas compartieron sentimientos similares, Lynn necesitaba compensar todas las veces que tuvo un alojamiento áspero con Lincoln y no se disculpó cuando ella realmente lo lastimó, Lucy por asustarlo o molestarlo constantemente cuando quería tener algo de tiempo a solas, las gemelos tenían que compensar los tiempos en los que tenía que resolver sus pequeñas peleas, y Lisa realmente necesitaba compensar el hecho de que constantemente lo trataba como a una rata de laboratorio y no como un hermano. Lo más importante sin embargo fue el único objetivo que compartieron las 9 hermanas, necesitaban demostrar que deberían haber dejado que Lincoln las ayudara en lugar de mantenerlo fuera del circuito, el grupo se dio cuenta de que si esto hubiera sucedido asi podría haber resuelto sus problemas sin la necesidad de recurrir a sus puños.

Sintiendo que parte de su confianza volvía Lynn logró sonreír. "Ok, ¿que vamos a hacer con nuestro hermano?"

El resto vitoreó. "Pero todavía necesitamos alguna idea ...", señaló Lucy.

"Es posible que tengamos algo de tiempo para eso, escuché a nuestros padres discutir sobre lo que le pasó a Lynn antes y no creo que nos dejen visitar a Lincoln durante unos días por nuestro bien". Lisa agregó.

Las otras hermanas gruñeron, pero al menos tenían alguna esperanza, para cuando visitaran a Lincoln esperaban estar listas para expresar su dolor y culpa y hacer todo lo posible para que sea el niño más feliz de la vida, pero lo que no saben es cuán difícil sería en realidad esa tarea.

 **Link del capitulo del capitulo en idioma original:** s/12374802/7/Syngenesophobia


	8. Peor de lo esperado

A medida que avanzaba la semana todas habían tratado de hacer sus cosas como de costumbre sin embargo ciertos eventos que habían ocurrido durante los primeros 2 días habían hecho que el resto fuera cualquier cosa menos normal, las noticias viajan rápido en nuestra generación, especialmente por la invención del Internet, teléfonos inteligentes y redes sociales. Todos los que estaban en las clases de Lincoln habían sido notificados acerca de su hospitalización a través de los maestros aunque el cómo sucedió se mantuvo en secreto, claro que esto no impidió que los rumores se extendieran sobre cómo el niño Loud terminó en el hospital: algunos hablaban de algún truco que había salido mal, otros decían que fue atropellado por un automóvil, también estaba el muy certero rumor de que las hermanas Loud tenían algo que ver con eso. Ninguna de las chicas podía pasar un día sin que alguien preguntara alguna variación de la pregunta: ¿qué le pasó realmente a Lincoln? Aquellos que sí sabían la respuesta sabiamente se mantuvieron en silencio para no hacer sentir mas culpa que las Loud estaban sintiendo.

Durante la semana, Ronnie Anne y Clyde lo visitaban siempre que podían, a veces terminaban visitando a su amigo al mismo tiempo por coincidencia, la chica Santiago no había sido castigada como esperaba pero sí le revocaron su mesada hasta que sus padres tuvieron tiempo de comprarle una nueva mesita de noche, Bobby también iba de vez en cuando para ver al hermanito que siempre había deseado, Clyde cumplió su promesa de traerle a Lincoln los nuevos cómics de Ace Savvy el miércoles y definitivamente pasaron un buen rato leyendo el nuevo número.

Rusty, Polly, Tabby, Haiku y Liam también hicieron una visita el martes y como todos los demás se sorprendieron del estado actual de Lincoln pero al menos estaba mejorando, sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido informados previamente por Lucy el grupo se resintió con las hermanas, Tabby no podía creer que Luna realmente hiciera tal cosa especialmente considerando que se suponía que era la hermana más cercana a Lincoln y como tal dejó de socializar con ella, Polly iba a estar segura de darle a Lynn tranquilidad cuando regresara y aunque Haiku aún hablaba con Lucy, la gótica Loud se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba empezando a distanciarse, Rusty y Liam simplemente se negaron a reconocer la existencia de las chicas de Loud.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los abucheos, las miradas y el murmullo constante sobre su familia, las chicas aún sostenían un rayo de luz pensando que su situación actual cambiaría para mejor. Nunca se dieron cuenta de lo equivocadas que estaban.

Era viernes por la tarde, Lynn y Ronnie Anne se les permitió regresar a la escuela y tuvieron que ponerse al día con todo lo que perdieron (incluidas algunas pruebas). Las dos se veían de vez en cuando a lo largo del día y cualquiera a su alrededor podía sentir la tensión entre ellas, la marimacho hispana todavía tenía ganas de golpear a la fanática de los deportes pero a instancias de su madre se mantuvo a raya pero eso no le impidió pronunciar pequeñas amenazas a la niña, Ronnie Anne tenía sentimientos similares hacia las otras Louds, dándoles una mirada dura que las haría acercarse a mojar sus pantalones, las miradas llenas de culpa que daban en respuesta alimentaban aún más al bravucón dentro de ella aunque no hizo nada por temor a otra suspensión.

Lynn por otro lado, pasó gran parte del día ahogándose en una mezcla de vergüenza y depresión, casi la mitad de la escuela se había estado burlando de ella por la forma en que Ronnie Anne la maltrató el lunes, pensando que ella era toda una débil y no la llamada Lynn la Invencible de la que a menudo alardeaba, incluso unos pocos estudiantes tenían la idea intentar enfrentarla físicamente lo que por supuesto los dejó con caras magulladas mientras llamaban a sus madres, para hacer su día aún más horrible Polly le contó sobre su visita a Lincoln, la atleta no estaba de humor para otro discurso de odio, pero lo escucho de todos modos porque en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía, Polly le dijo a Lynn que le volveria a hablar hasta que se resolviera todo.

Actualmente, la atleta estaba sentada en la acera con sus hermanas menores esperando que su madre las recogiera.

Lucy miró a Lynn y ya sabía lo que había pasado. "Mal día también ¿eh?"

"No tienen idea ..."

"¿Te refieres además de las preguntas obvias y constantes? ..." Preguntó Lana.

"... Ok, tal vez lo hagan ... Polly dijo no nos hablaríamos por un tiempo..."

"También noté que Haiku está más distante de lo normal, puede que no lo diga pero sé que tampoco quiere saber nada de mí". Lucy dijo. "Rocky tampoco me ha hablado ..."

Lola hizo una mueca. "Mmm ... ¿ahora qué? ¿Estamos perdiendo a nuestros amigos también?"

"Parece que sí, incluso Maggie no ha hablado conmigo en absoluto últimamente, lo único que hizo fue poner mala cara". Luan agregó mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

"¿Quién es Maggie?" Pregunto Lana.

"Ella es una emo algo así como Lucy y la conocí cuando Lincoln ..." Hizo una pausa por un momento, formando un profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro. "... intento hacer un acto solo en una fiesta de cumpleaños ... Llegué y lo ayudé a salir de ese aprieto y si no fuera por él no nos hubiéramos conocido ..." La comediante se sentó apoyándose en un poste. "Espero que le guste el pastel que hicimos ..."

"¿Puede comer pastel? Podría ser difícil para él masticar dado lo que hice ..." Lola jugueteaba con sus pulgares.

"Bueno, mamá dijo que puede comer alimentos blandos y mientras nadie le ponga nueces debería estar bien". Luan respondió.

"Pero, ¿y si él no nos escucha?" Lynn, ¡dijiste que te disculpaste y él te golpeó de todos modos! ¿Y si él reacciona de la misma manera con nosotras? " Lana señaló.

"Para ser justas, solo me golpeó porque me acerqué demasiado a él, si ve que tenemos un regalo para él podría abrirse ante nosotros, no arreglará todo pero es un comienzo ¿No? solo no te acerques a su cama, podría ... ya sabes ... "sugirió la atleta.

Las otras asintieron con la cabeza, unos minutos más tarde, la matriarca de la familia se detuvo con Vanzilla, el Sr. Lynn estaba trabajando hasta tarde hoy así que dejó que su esposa usara el auto. Poco después de abandonar la escuela, pasaron por la universidad local donde Lisa hizo su trabajo como (irónicamente) profesora de ciencias, el set de química de la niña prodigio se vendió a la escuela por una suma generosa y la niña lo guardaba para la cuenta médica de su hermano mayor cada vez que llegaba por correo a la casa, la familia se detuvo en su hogar durante un breve descanso ya que las 3 hermanas mayores no terminaron la escuela si no hasta una hora después.

Luan entró a la cocina y abrió la nevera y saco un recipiente con un buen pastel de chocolate de gran tamaño, en la parte superior del postre la formación de hielo se organizó en el patrón de una estrella así como una oración en el medio que decía: "Mejórate Pronto". Hubo un debate entre las hermanas sobre qué escribir y decir 'Lo sentimos' realmente no era una opción, Lisa había atornillado el recipiente del pastel en caso de que las hermanas no pudieran controlar su naturaleza adicta al chocolate.

"Lincoln no tiene alergias a ningún alimento ¿verdad? ..." Preguntó Luan, principalmente para sí misma.

"Negativo, hice una investigación exhaustiva de antecedentes con nuestros padres sobre este asunto". Explicó Lisa sirviéndose jugo de naranja.

Luan cerró la puerta. "Sé honesta conmigo Lis. ¿Crees que hay una oportunidad para que Lincoln nos perdone?"

La niña de cuatro años sorbió su vaso antes de responder. "Estadísticamente y teniendo en cuenta el desastre que le hemos hecho en los últimos 180 días multiplicado por la atrocidad que ocurrió el domingo más los comentarios de Lynn luego divididos por nuestra falta general de visitas a lo largo de la semana, diría que nuestras posibilidades son menores del 15%.".

"Bueno ... nadie puede guardar rencor por siempre, ¿verdad?" Luan sonrió, aunque Lisa mantuvo su postura estoica.

"No he estudiado mucho en el ámbito psicológico pero si ayuda, el odio se desvanece con el tiempo, pero el miedo es algo que puede tomar una eternidad para conquistar".

"Espera, ¿quién dijo algo sobre el miedo?"

"Solo un pensamiento." Lisa continuó con su bebida. _"Si Lincoln no nos odia, me temo que es mucho peor de lo que se pensaba ..." pensó_ la pequeño genio.

En el Hospital General de Royal Woods, Lincoln estaba tan feliz como podía desde que ingresó por primera vez en el centro médico, en su última prueba de rayos X su pelvis había sanado lo suficiente para que el médico le permitiera levantarse de la cama, como tal el niño de 11 años tuvo que recibir una dosis de anestesia para extraer el tubo de desecho conectado a su órgano sexual pero esta no fue la única buena noticia, las articulaciones del codo de su brazo dañado finalmente se habían curado lo suficiente como para permitir que se doble hacia atrás en su dirección natural, todavía tenía que estar enyesado hasta que lo pudiera usar por completo, pero al menos el yeso ahora podría sujetarse al cuerpo de Lincoln en lugar de ser suspendido de un anzuelo y sus lesiones faciales tampoco estaban ahora.

Naturalmente, después de estar en cama durante tanto tiempo sus piernas estaban prácticamente dormidas, una vez que se desconectó de su equipo médico el Dr. Philips procedió a ayudar al niño a hacer algunos ejercicios para que los músculos volvieran a funcionar, el chico se estremeció cuando las articulaciones de las rodillas se desprendieron del doctor empujando suavemente sus piernas hacia atrás, repitió esto un par de veces más hasta que los nervios en las piernas del niño de 11 años despertaron de su sueño.

"¿Sientes algo?" Richard preguntó.

"Siento un hormigueo en las piernas".

Luego, el médico pasó unos minutos levantando las piernas del niño para que pudieran reajustarse a su flexibilidad natural. "Bien, ahora quiero que intentes levantarlos a tu propio ritmo".

Lincoln hizo lo que le indicaron con un poco de dificultad, después de unos minutos finalmente pudo mover sus piernas a un ritmo parejo, no al ritmo que tenían antes del incidente pero fue un comienzo y ahora era el momento de la parte difícil.

"¿Crees que estás listo para intentar ponerte de pie?"

"Supongo".

"De acuerdo pero no te apresures, no quieras lastimarte aún más pero mantén una mano sobre la barandilla de la cama para que no te caigas accidentalmente". Richard instruyó.

Lincoln agarró el lado de la cama con su mano buena antes de sentarse, lentamente movio las piernas por el costado, su cuerpo se sintió extraño con casi la mitad de su peso suspendido en el aire, tan pronto como se deslizó fuera de la cama sus piernas casi cedieron para sostener su propio peso pero logró mantenerse de pie.

Lincoln se estremeció cuando sus pies transmitieron señales nerviosas de que no habían estado activas por un tiempo. "Mis pies se sienten realmente extraños".

"No te preocupes, tu cuerpo se está acostumbrando a levantarse y estar despierto, muy pronto te sentirás normal de nuevo, ahora intenta caminar".

Al principio, el niño Loud se tambaleó como un pingüino pero con el tiempo automáticamente corrigió su ritmo y comenzó a caminar como una persona normal aunque lentamente, un golpeteo repentino en la puerta lo hizo detenerse, pero el Dr. Philips simplemente le dijo que continuara mientras él atendía.

Al abrir la puerta, vio a la señora Loud junto con sus hijas."Hola señora Loud".

"Oiga doc, ¿Lincoln está despierto?" Rita preguntó.

Richard se rió entre dientes. "Solo mírelo".

Rita asomó la cabeza y casi lloró de alegría. "¡Mi bebé se está moviendo de nuevo!" Esto llamó la atención de Lincoln y le hizo sonreír a su madre.

Esto causó que las hermanas se quedaran boquiabiertas de sorpresa, todas se movieron hacia la puerta pero su madre las detuvo rápidamente. "Esperen queridas, déjenme hablar con él primero y prepararlo, ¿está bien?" Las chicas asintieron.

Rita entró con Lily y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Al acercarse al alcance de su abrazo la bebé extendió sus manos hacia su hermano, Lincoln abrazó con cariño a su hermanita.

"¿Cómo has estado, Lily?" El bebé se rió en respuesta.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeño soldado?" Preguntó Rita, arrodillándose a su nivel.

"Finalmente puedo volver a caminar un poco, al menos puedo volver a usar el baño solo y mi brazo también está mejorando".

"Eso es genial cariño, puede que salgas de aquí antes de lo esperado". La madre sonrió.

"S-sí ..." Lincoln respondió, frunciendo el ceño mientras el nerviosismo le apoderaba.

Esto no pasó desapercibido, Rita alborotó un poco el cabello del chico. "Oh, sé que tienes un poco de miedo ahora mismo cariño, pero tus hermanas se han estado arrepintiendo de lo que hicieron desde que llegaste aquí, ahora están aquí para verte pero también están nerviosas. ¿Quieres darles la oportunidad de disculparse? "

Lincoln estaba prácticamente aterrorizado por la simple mención de que todas sus hermanas estaban allí, era como si otra de sus pesadillas se hiciera realidad, las palabras de su madre sonaron sinceras pero él no estaba tan seguro. ¿Realmente querían su perdón? ¿O querían arrancarle la garganta? Fue un debate interno a tal punto de que se congeló tratando de descubrir qué hacer, Rita esperó su respuesta pero parecía muy vacilante en dar una, la madre se vio obligada a dividir su atención cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y 8 de las hermanas se estrellaron contra el piso pues aparentemente una de ellas tiró accidentalmente del picaporte, la única que no estaba en la pila era Luna ya que ella estaba sosteniendo el pastel.

"¡Chicas! ¡Les dije que esperaran!" Rita siseó.

"Lo siento mamá, pero nos pusimos tan nerviosas que literalmente la espera nos estaba matando". Lori explicó.

Cuando las hermanas se situaron a sí mismas, todas se miraron con una mirada variada, las hermanas estaban llenas de culpa, Lincoln todavía estaba congelado en el lugar como si estuviera aturdido y Rita y Lily miraban entre ellos con incertidumbre, mientras las hermanas estaban felices de que Lincoln pareciera estar mejorando, el recuerdo de cómo era antes en la semana todavía estaba grabado en sus mentes, Lynn estaba especialmente nerviosa de pie más cerca de la parte posterior para no molestarlo, el aire estaba cargado de tensión, alguien tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa para romper la inquietud que todos compartían.

Fue Luna quien finalmente habló. "Lincoln ... lo que te hicimos es completamente imperdonable ... en el pasado nos hemos burlado de ti por tus hábitos, nos hemos reído de ti, te hemos humillado,te hemos usado para nuestros propios fines, pero nada se compara con lo que lo te hicimos el domingo ... hemos peleado entre nosotros, eso es cierto, pero no debimos ... no debimos haberlo hecho... casi matamosa nuestro único hermano y todo porque fuimos egoístas y pensamos solo por nosotras mismas ... "La voz de Luna se volvió pesada mientras continuaba. "Hemos fallado como hermanas ... he roto el vínculo que compartimos desde que eras solo un bebé ... "Hizo una pausa, limpiándose la nariz." Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te abracé cuando tenía solo 4, todas esas veces que te canté para que dormieras cuando te despertabas en la noche ... años después te ayudé con tu primer concierto de SMOOCH, y ¿qué hice para pagarte todo? Te ayudo a hacer tu vida miserable... ni siquiera puedo mirarme al espejo porque todo lo que veo es alguien que no merece ser relacionada contigo ... "Lola compartió los sentimientos de su hermana mayor, desde entonces la pequeña princesa no se había mirado a un espejo excepto para cuidar su higiene. "El vínculo que compartimos puede haber desaparecido ... pero todas esperamos que algún día encuentres en tu corazón el perdón..."

"¡Incluso te hicimos un pastel que te gustará!" Leni añadió nerviosamente, quitándole la tapa de cristal mostrando a Lincoln el postre decorado.

Sin embargo, Lincoln no respondió a nada, todavía tenía una mirada inducida por el trance en su rostro bloqueando cualquier cosa que Luna y Leni pudieran haber dicho.

"¿Lincoln? ¿Estás bien?" Lori preguntó.

"¿Wincon?" Preguntó Lily golpeando la mejilla del chico.

Dentro de la mente del niño, cada acto mezquino que sus hermanas le traían sobre él jugaba a través de su mente en una pantalla gigante, se sentía como si estuviera atado a una silla con los ojos pegados obligado a ver la humillación que era su vida, Lori le grita constantemente, los experimentos locos de Lisa, las constantes bromas de Luan ... estos fueron solo parte de los factores que lo hicieron sentir una falta de autoestima, incluso Luna con quien compartía una conexión especial, se unió a la campaña de odio en contra de su hermano sin embargo, algunos incidentes fueron un poco exagerados debido a su estrés. Por ejemplo, en toda la pelea en el Punto dulce Lincoln sintió que él era el objetivo principal durante toda la pelea (a pesar de que todos estaban peleándose entre sí para reclamar el asiento). Lincoln incluso comenzó a creer que realmente obstruyó el baño con un libro de Princesa Pony (a pesar de que en realidad fue Lucy y él solo la estaba cubriendo).

Lincoln quería apartar la vista de lo que tenía ante él pero no podía, sin importar cuánto tratara, estaba empezando a ser demasiado para él, en el exterior todas notaron que la respiración del chico se hacía cada vez más pesada lo que les generaba aún más preocupación, pero estaban perplejas sobre qué hacer, por algún motivo logro escuchar a Lily llamandolo antes de sentir sus pequeñas y suaves manos presionando su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos ferozmente, fue sacado de su ensoñación de pesadilla y recuperó sus sentidos solo para arrepentirse inmediatamente un segundo después.

Una vez que pudo ver claramente, vio a todas sus hermanas no infantiles frente a él con miradas de preocupación, las pupilas del niño se encogieron tanto como pudieron, una expresión aterrorizada tomó forma mientras su respiración se hacía más pronunciada, Lynn reconoció esto inmediatamente y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta. "¿Chicas? Deberíamos irnos ..."

"¿Qué? Por qué?" Lana preguntó.

"Porque creo que Lincoln está a punto de ..." La deportista fue interrumpida mientras Lincoln gritaba tan fuerte como podía agitando los brazos en el proceso.

Arrojó accidentalmente a Lily al aire pero afortunadamente su madre atrapó a la bebé, como sus hermanas estaban bloqueando la puerta Lincoln intentó todo lo que pudo para alejarse de ellas, mientras se movía hacia el lado opuesto de la cama estaba claro que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a caminar todavía y mucho menos a correr así que terminó tropezándose con sus propios pies cayendo en su brazo malo en el proceso. Ver al niño caer desencadenó los instintos de protección de su familia que de inmediato corrió en su ayuda, el pastel se cayo en el proceso y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose sonó alrededor de la habitación.

La madre y las hermanas se amontonaron alrededor del niño. "¿Estás bien hermano?" Luna preguntó.

"¿Te duele el brazo?" Lynn preguntó.

"¿Tu cara está bien?" Leni preguntó.

El dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Lincoln mientras su brazo latía de dolor, pero una mirada a su alrededor lo hizo olvidar su miembro dañado, gritando de nuevo, se alejó rápidamente del grupo hasta que sintió a su espalda tocar la pared, Lincoln se encontró en la misma posición que cuando sus hermanas le dieron la paliza de su vida, se sentía como el domingo una vez más, al ver que estaba atrapado sin una vía de escape las lágrimas cayeron de la cara del niño mientras se enroscaba para defenderse de los golpes que estaba seguro de que recibiría.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lamento no haber respetado su Protocolo de Pelea de Hermana!s ¡Les prometo que no lo volveré a hacer! Haré lo que quieran. ¡Solo, por favor, no me hagas daño!" Finalmente gritó.

"Espera, ¿qué ?! ¿Por qué habríamos de ...?" Replicó Lola al principio, antes de que las palabras de Lincoln finalmente cobraran sentido en su cabeza.

Mientras Lincoln continuaba llorando en el suelo, era evidente que sus heridas eran más que físicas, Rita finalmente se dio cuenta de que eran las pesadillas de su hijo o al menos, de quién se trataba, las 9 hermanas miraron la forma rota de su hermano con expresiones de asombro antes de que la dura comprensión finalmente les golpeara, ellasle hicieron esto, no solo habían lastimado físicamente a Lincoln, el estaba mentalmente marcado. Ninguna cantidad de bondad les haría ganar su perdón, las hermanas también comenzaron a llorar sabiendo que tal vez habían perdido a su hermano para siempre.

Justo cuando pensaban que no podía empeorar, los sollozos de Lincoln se habían calmado por empezar a respirar con dificultad, todavía le caían lágrimas por la cara pero estaba claro que estaba luchando por respirar, sus gritos constantes junto con su respiración pesada eran demasiado para su pecho que aún estaba cicatrizando y ahora sus pulmones se estaban agotando demasiado para tratar de bombear aire hacia ellos, Lisa se dio cuenta de este hecho primero y como la rápida pensadora que era, agarró la máscara facial de respiración que estaba unida al tanque de oxígeno en la habitación y ató la máscara a la cara de su hermano, con la niña prodigio manteniendo a Lincoln estable, Lynn (siendo la corredora más rápida) salió corriendo en busca de personal médico.

"Puede que tengas miedo de mí, pero estare condenada si te dejo morir hermano ..." pensó Lisa.

 **Link del capitulo en idioma original:** s/12374802/8/


	9. En una opinión medica

El Dr. Philips terminaba de escribir algunas notas en un portapapeles, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se fue a ingresar los nuevos datos sobre el niño y algo salió mal, Rita estaba en la habitación pero no sostenía a Lily, la bebé estaba afuera en la sala de espera con el resto de sus hermanas, la matriarca sostuvo sus manos ansiosamente, mirando entre el doctor y su hijo, aunque la cara de Lincoln parecía apacible lo que ocurrió en esta habitación fue todo lo contrario.

"Está bien Sra. Loud, Lincoln estará bien solo necesita descansar, su falta de aliento se debe al hecho de que las costillas aún se están curando y no pueden expandirse como lo harían normalmente cuando alguien está sobre esforzando su cuerpo, necesita controlarse cuidadosamente para mantener las respiraciones regulares hasta que estén completamente sano".

"Oh gracias a Dios ..." La madre suspiró de alivio.

"Ahora, perdón por mi lenguaje, pero ¿qué diablos pasó aquí? ¿Y por qué hay vidrio y pastel en el piso?"

"... Mis hijas ... las responsables de su condición actual ... querían visitarlo para disculparse por su comportamiento y por ponerlo en esta situación en primer lugar, se suponía que el pastel era un regalo ...las chicas se disculparon pero todo el tiempo Lincoln parecía estar atrapado en un trance o algo así y cuando finalmente reacciono comenzó a gritar y trató de huir de ellas ... "Rita trató de mantener la compostura pero fue muy difícil sabiendo cómo parecía que su familia se estaba desmoronando. "Se cayó al suelo tratando de huir de nosotras, queríamos ayudarlo pero él siguió gritando, luego le suplicó a sus hermanas que no lo lastimaran ..." Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que sus llantos sonaran.

Richard se rascó la pluma contra su sien por un momento. "Es habitual que alguien tenga miedo si se encuentra con su atacante de nuevo pero por lo que dice parece que ha sido por un tiempo. ¿Cierto?"

La madre asintió. "El lunes traje a Lynn Jr. ya que necesitaba vendajes para su boca, quería hablar con Lincoln ... al principio dude pero ella insistía en arreglar las cosas con él, también se disculpó pero incluso entonces parecía que Lincoln no la había oído ... la golpeó con su bandeja de comida cuando estaba a su lado ... también ha tenido pesadillas casi todas las noches sobre sus hermanas, creo ... "

"Bueno, eso explica por qué la Sra. Heights estaba murmurando sobre una bandeja rota ese día ..." Philips reflexionó sobre la información por un momento. "Hmmm ... esto es más serio de lo que pensaba ..."

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Bueno, he visto algunos casos, pero ... ¿estás familiarizado con el término "Syngenesophobia" Sra. Loud?"

Rita estaba perpleja,ella reconoció la parte de "fobia" pero no todo lo demás. "Syn ... gen ... ¿qué?"

"Significa cuando uno tiene miedo de los parientes al igual que la acrofobia se asocia con lugares altos y la hidrofobia con el agua". El doctor explicó.

"Espere, entonces dice ... ¿Que mi hijo tiene un miedo mortal a sus propias hermanas? ..."

"Dado a lo que dijo, sí".

Eso solo rompió la voluntad de Rita de permanecer serena y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "¿Cómo ... cómo va a vivir mi hijo si le teme a su propia familia ? ¡Todos tienen sus habitaciones en el mismo pasillo! ..."

Richard barajó torpemente, realmente odiaba ver llorar a un adulto, incluso si era algo común en su campo. "Bueno ... si ayuda, no parecía tener ningún miedo hacia su hija más pequeña, es probable que su miedo esté dirigido a sus otras hermanas".

Eso fue cierto, Lily parecía ser la única hermana que podía acercarse a Lincoln sin que él entrara en modo de pánico, Rita no estaba segura de qué hacer pero estaba segura de que no quería que su hijito viviera en soledad forzada por el resto de su vida.

"Por favor, Richard ... ¿hay alguna manera de arreglar esto? ..."

"Bueno, como todas las fobias lo mejor es la terapia, una vez tuve Misofobia, un miedo a los gérmenes, pero mis padres me llevaron a un buen psicólogo y él me ayudó a superarlo, también me ayudó en mis estudios, no soy terapeuta autorizado por lo que recomiendo encontrar un psicólogo realmente bueno ".

Rita no tenía mucho más para decir después de eso, pero si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que Lincoln pudiera llevar una vida normal, ella lo tomaría.

Las 10 niñas Loud se sentaron en la sala de espera llenándola de desesperación y ansiedad, la mayoría de ellas tenía una mirada hosca, los ojos hinchados después de haber agotado su suministro de lágrimas, solo Leni todavía estaba vertiendo agua como un grifo y Lori estaba tratando de consolarla, Luna estaba devastada, ella soltó pequeños sollozos amortiguados mientras su rostro estaba cubierto por sus manos, Luan estaba sentada, deprimida, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de la silla en la que estaba sentada y le temblaba un poco el labio, Lynn estaba un poco mejor que las otras ya que esperaba que Lincoln enloqueciera, estaba abrazando a Lucy que estaba acurrucada en su asiento, las gemelas estaban en una posición similar confortándose la una a la otra mientras que Lisa se sentaba con una expresión triste.

"¡Linky nos odia!" Leni gritó mientras las lágrimas continuaban acumulándose en el suelo a su alrededor.

"Corrección: no nos odia Leni ... al menos no lo creo ..." declaró Lisa, quitándose las gafas las limpió. "De lo que hemos sido espectadoras fue de un ataque de pánico alucinante ..."

"Ahora entiendo lo que quisiste decir antes ..." agregó Luan.

"... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ..." Lana finalmente se habló.

"Para ser sincera ... no tengo ni idea ... dada la reacción de nuestro hermano varón hacia nosotras, puedo suponer con seguridad que nuestro querido hermano ha desarrollado una fobia ..."

"¿Lincoln ha hecho un álbum de fotos? ..." Preguntó Leni sin entender lo que decía la pequeña genio.

"No Leni. ¿Recuerdas tu miedo a las arañas? Es algo así ..." explicó Lori.

"Espera ... si Linky tiene miedo ... entonces ..." Quizás por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Leni entendió perfectamente algo. "Él ... tiene miedo de ..." No se atrevió a terminar esa frase ya que salían más lágrimas.

"Sí Leni ... el objeto de su miedo somos nosotras ... sus propias hermanas ..." concluyó Lisa. "Y eso es peor que enfrentar un acto de agresión ..."

"Pero ... si pude superar mi miedo a las arañas, ¿Linky puede hacer lo mismo?" La diva de la moda preguntó mientras algunas esperanzas se acumulaban.

"Es difícil de decir ... dudo que podamos ponernos dentro del alcance visual de nuestro hermano sin que su fobia tome el control ... incluso la mera mención de nuestros nombres puede desalentarlo", respondió Lisa.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron repentinamente, las hermanas miraron a su madre que estaba tan triste como ellas, posiblemente más.

A juzgar por su aspecto, Rita sabía que se esperaba una respuesta sobre el estado de Lincoln. "Lincoln está bien ahora, solo necesita dormir un rato, también los oí hablar cuando llegué cerca de la puerta y es verdad ... el doctor dice que tiene syngene ... syn ... yo todavía estoy teniendo dificultades para decirlo pero sí, su hermano les tiene miedo chicas ... "Las noticias no ayudaron en absoluto. "Sin embargo, parece que la única a la que no le teme es Lily, el Dr. Philips dijo que la mejor manera de ayudarlo a lidiar con eso es encontrar un terapeuta pero como no tengo ni idea de dónde encontrar uno tomará un tiempo ... "

"Mamá ... ¿Qué le sucederá a Lincoln cuando finalmente salga de aquí? ... No creo que sea bueno para él vernos cada vez que abra su puerta ..." dijo Lynn .

"Todavía estoy pensando en ese cariño...tendré que discutirlo con su padre pero creo que sería mejor si Lincoln ... no viviera con nosotros por un tiempo ..."

Las hermanas jadearon, ya era suficientemente malo que Lincoln no estuviera en la casa hasta después de ser dado de alta del hospital pero no ver a su hermano más tiempo después de eso fue como poner una estaca encendida en sus corazones y verter sal sobre la herida, simplemente no era la casa Loud sin todos sus miembros presentes y teniendo en cuenta los comentarios de Lisa, nadie quería que esto continuara por meses o Dios no lo quiera, por años.

Lola se agarró a su asiento con ira, nuevas lágrimas amenazando con derramarse de nuevo. "¡Mamaaaaá! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANO DE VUELTA!"

Lana tuvo que abrazar a la pequeña princesa. "Lola, también quiero que vuelva, ¡pero enojarse no ayudará!"

Después de casi arrojar a su gemela al suelo, Lola finalmente regresó a su estado deprimido. "Ojalá nunca hubiéramos inventado ese estúpido protocolo ..."

"Ya descarté la tabla y quemé los documentos que contenían... esperen un segundo ..." En ese momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza con respecto a sus archivos. "Madre ... creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos". Todos se volvieron hacia la niña prodigio. "Recuerdo que durante el tiempo en el que Clyde se había quedado en la casa para una pijamada mencionó tener una terapeuta familiar que ayudó no solo a sus unidades parentales sino también a sus diversos problemas. Lincoln puede saber quién es, pero ... "Lisa se detuvo allí, sin querer pensó en lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

Rita tarareó en sus pensamientos. "Es un comienzo ... ¿pero esta terapeuta será buena?"

Lisa se encogió de hombros. "Eso depende de Clyde. ¿Conoces el número telefónico de su casa?"

La madre negó con la cabeza. "No, pero creo que tu padre sí".

El Sr. Lynn estaba trabajando incansablemente en su trabajo de escritorio, para ser justos su ética de trabajo había disminuido un poco desde que su hijo ingresó en el hospital pero él sabía que necesitaba mantener a su familia más grande que el promedio, la vida en su hogar era muy diferente, era como si todos vivieran en un pueblo fantasma o algo equivalente, nadie realmente se veía o se hablaba mucho y la única vez que la casa mostraba alguna actividad era en la cena que incluso entonces fue algo incómodo. En este punto, la única motivación que tenía era que un día las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero incluso el universo parecía querer aplastarlo hoy.

El teléfono de Lynn vibró en su escritorio, al ver que era su esposa salió a hablar, el patriarca ciertamente no esperaba la bomba que Rita le dio, ya tenía sus dudas acerca de la idea de que las chicas visitaran a Lincoln después de enterarse de lo que sucedió con Lynn Jr, al final el padre lloró tan fuerte en el hueco de la escalera que a pesar de que estaba a varios metros abajo del piso de la oficina principal todos escucharon sus gritos, incluso Rita tuvo que quitar el teléfono de su oreja para evitar una sordera temporal, la madre logró calmarlo después de unos minutos afortunadamente pero aún tuvo dificultades para hablar después, el padre simplemente no podía creerlo, una cosa era que Lincoln se lastimara físicamente, ¿pero ahora también le tenía miedo a más de la mitad de su familia? El padre quería llorar nuevamente pero Rita le suplicó que no lo hiciera.

"Lynn, Lynn, estoy tan triste como tú pero no quieres que tu jefe te reprenda de nuevo ..."

"Ok ok, lo siento ..." Lynn Sr. respiró profundamente y exhaló. "Entonces ... ¿qué estabas diciendo? ..."

"El Dr. Philips dijo que Lincoln necesita un terapeuta y uno bueno, Lisa sabe que Clyde, el amigo de nuestro hijo tiene una sin embargo, no estoy seguro si es buena pero-"

"No digas más, les preguntaré". Él se detuvo por un momento. "¿Está despierto? ..."

"No ... todavía está dormido ..."

"Bien ... tal vez no debimos haber dejado que las chicas fueran hoy ..."

"Lynn ... eso es lo que sentí ... pero realmente quería verlas tratar de enmendar las cosas con su hermano ... incluso puede ser algo bueno que descubriéramos que tiene esta condición ahora en lugar de más adelante en el camino "

Lynn se confundió. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Solo piénselo. ¿Qué pasaría si cuando llegase a casa simplemente se esconde en su habitación todo el tiempo y nunca sale? Sé que generalmente lo hace cuando solo quiere un tiempo para sí mismo pero esta vez, sería porque sabe que sus miedos están del otro lado de la puerta ... incluso podría ... incluso podría ... "Rita comenzó a llorar cuando le vino a la mente el peor pensamiento imaginable, se imaginó a sí misma llevando comida a la habitación de Lincoln para su cena habitual, el niño no se atrevería a salir ya que todavía estaba evitando el contacto con la mayoría de sus hermanas, la madre llamó a la puerta para llamar su atención pero no obtuvo respuesta, preocupada, la madre abrió la puerta solo para encontrar a su hijo colgado de la lámpara de su techo con una soga alrededor de su cuello, la peor pesadilla de un padre.

El padre escuchó los suaves gritos de su esposa en la línea. "Rita ... no va a llegar a eso ... lo prometo ... encontraremos al mejor psicólogo que podamos y arreglaremos esto ... todo esto ..."

Rita sollozó. "Simplemente no quiero que se lastime de nuevo ..."

"No te preocupes querida, voy a hacer una llamada a los McBrides, te llamaré pronto ¿De acuerdo?"

Los dos se despidieron antes de colgar, Lynn luego marcó otro número, rezó en silencio para que alguien estuviera en casa ahora mismo.

"¿Hola?" Una joven voz preguntó.

"¿Clyde?"

"Oh hola Sr. Loud. ¿Cómo le va?"

"Genial, bueno ... en realidad no tan genial, en absoluto ... ¿Están tus padres en casa?"

"No por el momento, están ocupados comprando alimentos".

"Bien ... tienes un terapeuta familiar ¿no?"

"Sí, es la Dra. López, no solo ha ayudado a mis papás con su relación, ella ha sido una gran ayuda para mí muchas veces, todavía acudo a ella por otras cosas aunque no estoy seguro si ella aprecia eso ... "

"Está bien pero tengo una pregunta ... ¿crees que pueda ayudarnos? El médico acaba de decirnos que Lincoln tiene ... un miedo a sus hermanas, y ..." El padre fue interrumpido cuando el chico nerd gritó.

"¿Lincoln tiene "syngenesophobia"?"

"Uh sí, creo que así es como se llama".

"¡No diga más!confíen en mí, si alguien puede ayudar definitivamente es la Sra. López".

Lynn suspiró de alivio. "Gracias Clyde ... ah y una última cosa ... sé que falta un tiempo antes de que Lincoln salga del hospital, pero ... no creemos que pueda vivir en la casa sabiendo que la gente a la que le teme es muy cerca de él ... Rita y yo estamos preocupados de que Lincoln se lastime a sí mismo, ¿crees que tus papás estarán bien si Lincoln se queda contigo? Al menos hasta que las cosas se arreglen entre él y sus hermanas ... "

"Bueno ... no creo que a mis padres les importe, puede usar la habitación de invitados". Clyde respondió mientras miraba hacia la habitación mencionada, sus dos gatos estaban durmiendo profundamente en el edredón, el chico hizo una mueca, esperando que Cleopatra no causara ningún problema.

La doctora Miranda López se sentó en su oficina repasando algunas notas que tomó de otros clientes, la oficina era bastante amplia ya que estaba en un edificio que compartía con dentistas, especialistas en cuidado de la piel y ortopedia, aparte de su escritorio también tenía un sofá principal, un sillón reclinable y una silla reclinable en la que sus clientes solían sentarse si necesitaban sentirse más cómodos, con 33 años de edad, la mujer hispana trabajó mucho en la última década para lograr su objetivo de convertirse algún día en una psicóloga con licencia reconocida, ella recibió su Maestría en el campo de la Universidad de Harvard cuando tenía 26 años y aunque todavía no llegó a las Grandes Ligas, le gustó dar pequeños pasos primero, en su escritorio había una foto de su esposo y su hijo de 2 años, vestía un abrigo verde, zapatos marrones y un pañuelo amarillo (principalmente porque su cuello era inusualmente sensible a las bajas temperaturas). En sus aspectos más físicos ella era bastante bronceada, tenía cabello castaño claro y llevaba gafas, incluso tenía un poco de maquillaje en la cara.

Trabajar en Royal Woods durante los últimos años fue un buen comienzo para la joven psicóloga, tenía una cantidad decente de clientes pero ninguno de ellos eran como los McBrides, ella los consideró sus pacientes más desafiantes (y en algunos casos molestos), sabiendo lo críticas que pueden ser las personas cuando se trata de relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, Miranda entendió cómo se sentirían Howard y Harold sobre hacer público su amor, incluso hoy los dos todavía tenían algunos ejemplos de burla solo por su estilo de vida, la parte de molestia provino de las frecuentes visitas de su hijo Clyde, el problema más preocupante con él era su obsesión constante con una chica mayor llamada Lori, naturalmente se trataba de un amor no correspondido pero el problema era cuán persistente era el niño de 11 años, la Dra. Lopez fue una mujer muy paciente.

Sonó el teléfono de la oficina sacándola de sus notas, echando un vistazo al número la mujer dio un audible suspiro, ella nunca podría pasar un día sin que el niño nerd la llamara por algo. "¿Qué es esta vez Clyde? ..." Preguntó sin importarle ocultar su irritación.

"Lamento llamarle en este momento Dra. López pero esto no es para mí, mi mejor amigo Lincoln, está pasando por momentos realmente difíciles en este momento ... estoy bastante seguro de que su padre le llamará muy pronto y le explicara todo así que solo te lo comunico, si alguien puede ayudarlos es usted ".

"Gracias por el cumplido Clyde. ¿Hay algo más que..." El teléfono sonó dos veces. "Tengo otra llamada". Presionó 'Flash' en el dispositivo. "La oficina de la Dra. López".

"Sí, hola ¿está la Sra. López hoy?" Una voz masculina preguntó.

"Soy ella."

"Bien, bien, Drs. López mi nombre es Lynn Loud y llamo porque ... mi familia necesita ayuda seria ..."

Miranda se sintió intrigada. "¿Le importaria explicar?"

"Hoy descubrí que mi hijo, Lincoln Loud ... le tiene miedo a 9 de sus hermanas ..."

El psicólogo hizo una pausa rápida. "Espere, ¿dijo nueve hermanas?"

"Sí, mi familia es ... bueno, es muy grande". Lynn se rió nerviosamente.

"Ya veo ... ¿qué provocó este miedo?"

"Es una larga historia ... no me siento cómodo hablando de esto por teléfono ..."

"Entiendo, bueno, no tengo citas este fin de semana así que puedes traer a tu hijo lo antes posible".

"Bueno eso va a ser difícil ya que el está ... en el hospital ahora mismo ... como dije, es una historia larga, creo que también puede ser útil que mis hijas te vean también ..."

Miranda se dio golpecitos en la mejilla, pensativa, si esto es algo demasiado serio como para no hablarlo a distancia, un encuentro cara a cara sin duda ayudaría. "Bien, puedes traer a tus otras hijas siempre que puedas, y no te preocupes por el pago, lo discutiremos más adelante". El padre pronto colgó dejando a la doctora con sus pensamientos. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que resolví un caso de "syngenesophobia",si la familia del Sr. Loud es tan grande como él dice que es, este será un caso bastante interesante ..."

 **Link del capitulo en idioma original:** s/12374802/9/Syngenesophobia


	10. A trabajar

Todos los Louds dieron un suspiro de alivio mientras se amontonaban en Vanzilla ese sábado por la tarde, excepto Lori quien vomitaba en los arbustos, pues manteniéndose fiel al castigo, Lynn llevó a las niñas a ver a su tía abuela Ruth, Rita llegó cuando su esposo dijo tenía buenas noticias para todos, pero se mantuvo callado por el momento hasta terminar esta terrible visita, como era de esperar, su visita sorpresa fue bastante ... aburrida por decirlo a la ligera, los mismos vídeos viejos, los mismos gatos viejos, el mismo budín moldeado y viejo ... tal vez lo peor vino cuando Ruth preguntó por la ausencia de Lincoln, vacilantes los padres declararon que estaba enfermo y no pudo asistir pero eso no impidió que la "Gran" tía hiciera que alguien le masajeara los pies (como solía hacer Lincoln), naturalmente nadie quería estarcerca deesas cosas asquerosas sobre las que camina pero la vieja bruja no aceptaría un no por respuesta así que fue Lori quien decidió tomar la tarea por la familia.

"¿Creen que ella estará bien?"Leni preguntó.

"Créeme Leni, me gustan las cosas asquerosas pero incluso yo no tocaría los pies de la tía Ruth ..." Lana se estremeció.

"Al escuchar su vómito me está diciendo que quiero vomitar ..." agregó Luan.

"Lori no es la Reina del Vomito por nada", respondió Luna.

La chica Loud mayor se tambaleó hacia la camioneta, una mezcla de ácido estomacal y comida descompuesta cubría los lados de su boca, Rita sacó una botella de desinfectante para manos de tamaño mediano y la vertió en las palmas de la pobre chica junto con algunos pañuelos.

"Lisa ... cuando lleguemos a casa ... quiero que hagas un poco de ácido para poder sumergir mis manos en ellas ..." ordenó Lori mientras se limpiaba la cara.

"Estamos castigadas ¿recuerdas? además, no recomendaría el ácido a menos que quieras tener un dolor insoportable por el resto de tu vida".La pequeño genio respondió.

"Lo que sea! literalmente, no puedo usar estas manos después de tocar ...esas..." Lori sacudió violentamente mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto, sintió que su estómago se revolvía de nuevo pero resistió el impulso de vomitar, ella solo quería largarse de allí.

El resto de las chicas compartieron sus sentimientos, mientras discutían el desafortunado incidente, Rita sabía que había asuntos mejores a los que atender."Entonces, ¿qué querías decirnos cariño?"

"Bueno, las buenas noticias son que encontré una terapeuta".Lynn anunció haciendo que las chicas se callaran.

"¿Ella es buena?"Luna preguntó primero.

"¿Tiene ella la capacidad mental para manejar nuestra situación?"La pregunta fue de Lisa.

"¿Puede ella ayudar a Linky?"Pregunto Leni

"La respuesta a todo eso es: no tengo idea, su nombre es la Dra. López y ella dijo que podríamos venir tan pronto como podamos, solo espero que esté disponible los fines de semana ..."

"¿No preguntaste por su horario comercial?"La irritación en la voz de Lori era clara.

"Yo ... olvidé de hacer eso antes de colgar".

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son las malas noticias?"Lola habló.

"Bueno ... pensé que sería una buena idea paratodosnosotros tener un par de sesiones con ella".Las 9 hijas se sorprendieron."Miren, sé cómo han estado desde el domingo pasado y creo que ayudará si ella evalúa a toda nuestra familia, yo y Rita ya sabemos que esta familia podría usar seriamente alguna terapia, no solo Lincoln ... así que ¿Todas están de acuerdo con eso?

Las chicas asintieron en silencio, el constante odio hacia uno misma y el sentimiento de culpa llegarían a su fin, cada una de las 9 hermanas tenía sentimientos personales que nunca compartieron entre sí y a pesar de que solo paso una semana, podría llegar un punto en el que alguien podría romperse y lastimarse,si bien les dio consuelo de que Lincoln obtendría la ayuda que necesitaba desesperadamente, las hermanas necesitarían ayuda no solo para superar este problema sino también para darse cuenta de que las cosas nunca volverán a ser las mismas.

Fue un viaje de 45 minutos desde la casa de la tía Ruth a la dirección que Miranda le dio a Lynn, las pequeñas estaban durmiendo y las hermanas mayores estaban a punto de dormirse también."Bueno pandilla, estamos aquí".

Lola se frotó los ojos antes de mirar boquiabierta el complejo frente a ellos."¿Ella es dueña detodo eledificio?"

"Imposible, esta es claramente una arquitectura compartida con otros físicos y cirujanos orales".Lisa señaló.

Luna dejó escapar un pequeño gemido."Espero que ella no esté en el último piso".

"Entonces tenemos suerte, porque su habitación está en la planta baja".Lynn señaló, Luan tuvo que resistir el impulso de hacer un juego de palabras.

Al caminar por las puertas dobles, la familia se dirigió hacia una habitación con el letrero delDepartamento de Psicologíaenmarcado en la pared, esto los llevó a una pequeña sala de espera que tenía otra puerta que daba a un pasillo, varias puertas estaban en ambos lados, probablemente para aquellos que necesitaban hablar con ciertos terapeutas, una mujer afroamericana estaba ocupada en la computadora antes de notar que la familia entraba.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Hola, somos los Louds, necesitamos hablar con la Dra. López ... ¿está hoy?"Rita preguntó.

"¿Tiene cita?"

"N ... No".Lynn respondió.

"Espere".La mujer levantó su teléfono y marcó algunos números."Miranda, es Gigi ¿Querías hablar con alguien con el apellido de Loud?"

"Sí, hablé con el Sr. Loud ayer. ¿Está aquí?"

"Sí."

"Saldré en un momento".Gigi volvió a poner el teléfono en el receptor."Ella estará con ustedes pronto".

Antes de que la familia pudiera acomodarse en sus asientos la psicóloga hispana entró por la puerta abierta."¿Señor Loud?"

"Sí, soy yo."

"Ok, ella debe ser tu esposa y ..." A pesar de que lo dijo por teléfono, ver10niñas de distintas edades en la habitación todavía la tomó por sorpresa."¿Niñas?""Caray, estos dos seguro han estado ocupados ..."Pensó para sí misma.

Rita atrapó la mirada de la mujer y se sonrojó."S-Sí, solo uno que no está aquí es Lincoln ..."

"Bien ... bien, para empezar, primero hablaré con los dos, luego procederemos desde allí".

Los padres asintieron, Rita entregó a su hija pequeña a Leni antes que los dos entraron en una puerta.

"¿Como qué crees que va a pasar allí?"Leni preguntó.

"Por lo que he visto en algunas películas, probablemente solo estén hablando de lo que están sintiendo en este momento antes de que ella se mueva hacia nosotros".Explicó Lola, mirándose las uñas con aburrimiento."Podría hablar con nosotras individualmente también".

Lynn guardó silencio por un momento, pero tenía una pregunta mordiendo su psique."¿Qué pasa si esto no funciona? ..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Lucy preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa si la terapia no ayuda a Lincoln en absoluto? ¿Qué pasa si él nos tendrá miedo porsiempre? ..."

Ella tenía razón en preocuparse, después de su pequeña incursión en el hospital esta solución puede explotar en sus caras nuevamente, había alguna esperanza de que la Dra. López pudiera solucionar esto pero cuando lo pensó, ¿cómo puedeunapsicóloga arreglar una familia tan rota como ellos? las 9 hermanas sintieron la mano fría de la depresión otra vez agarrándose a sus hombros, las probabilidades estaban en su contra y si la terapia no funcionaba sabían que merecían soportar la vida sin tener a alguien que llamar hermano.

Miranda estaba sentada en el sillón reclinable con el bloc de notas en la mano mientras los padres se sentaban en el sofá de dos plazas, la doctora respiró profundamente antes de comenzar su proceso."Entonces, me dijiste que lo que sucedió fue muy difícil como para discutirlo por teléfono ¿Cuál es la razón del temor de tu hijo y porque está relacionado con su necesidad de atención médica?"

Los dos se miraron con tristeza antes de revelar la verdad."La razón por la que Lincoln está en el hospital es por lo que sus hermanas (menos Lily) le hicieron, ellas ... lo agredieron físicamente hasta que quedo casi inconsciente, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían ido demasiado lejos... nadie ha sido el mismo desde ... "explicó Rita.

Los ojos de la doctora estaban abiertos de par en par por esta revelación."Dios mio ... ¿está bien?"

"Sufrió fracturas en las costillas, una pelvis dañada y una cara amoratada, y eso es solo lamitad delas lesiones en la lista ..." agregó Lynn en tono severo.

"Ya veo ... ¿saben lo que causó este incidente?"

"Los niñas estaban teniendo un desacuerdo sobre su Protocolo de Peleas de Hermanas ..." dijo Rita, el disgusto en su voz fue muy claro al decir las últimas 3 palabras.

"¿Y qué implica exactamente este sistema?"

"No lo recuerdo todo, pero lo cierto es que nuestras hijas podrían resolver sus conflictos por su cuenta sin que nosotros tengamos que involucrarnos ... esa fue laúnicavez que se usó en nuestra casa, y ¡se hizo pedazos! ... "El patriarca dijo enojado.

Miranda había anotado algunas notas antes de continuar."Ahora, corríjanme si me equivoco pero está etiquetado como Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas, ¿verdad?"Los padres asintieron."Dijeron que tienen un hijo en la familia, ¿este sistema no lo incluyó?"

Esto definitivamente hizo sonar una campana en la cabeza de los Louds antes de que comenzaran a explicar lo que el protocolo implicaba, establecía que si dos hermanas se metían en un conflicto, ambas partes contendientes se separarían y aislarían hasta que se calmaran lo suficiente como para hablar de ello, también contenía una tabla para mostrar la gravedad de la situación: Tormenta significaba que dos de las hermanas estaban en desacuerdo entre sí y el nivel de amenaza seguirá aumentando a medida que dos o más hermanas entraban en conflicto además de las que ya están en una acalorada discusión, sin embargo también el afirmaron que nadie debería intervenir y permitir que el conflicto siga su curso y no solo eso, no pudo establecer lo que Lincoln tuvo que ver con ninguna parte de esto, al menos no tan claro, Rita y Lynn se sintieron tan estúpidos por no entender esto que literalmente se dieron una palmada en la frente al mismo tiempo.

"Lincoln no se mete en muchas peleas como nuestras hijas ... solo se involucra si siente la necesidad de hacerlo, supusimos que no lo involucró en absoluto ... no estoy segura de cómo lo manejaron nuestras hijas. ... "La madre de 11 respondió.

La psicóloga tomó nota de esto."Hmm ... este sistema fue equivocado desde el principio, si bien es bueno dejar que hierva a fuego lento un conflicto, a veces puede hacerlo peor ya que permite al cólera dejarlo sin salida, "La mala comunicación mata"una frase bien conocida que tengo cerca de mi corazón pero si se supone que nadie debe involucrarse, parece que sus hijas estaban haciendo lo quesesuponía quenodebían ¿Tienen algún papel en esto?

"Primero descubrimos que estaba en vigor el viernes después de llegar a casa del trabajo, en ese momento solo Lori y Leni todavía estaban en desacuerdo, así que les hicimos horarios de comida separados, todos en la familia asistían, Rita hizo dos juegos de pasta y terminé contando el mismo chiste dos veces ... ", agregó Lynn.

"¿Sucedió algo más? Lo siento si estas preguntas parecen repetitivas, solo estoy recopilando una imagen clara para entender la situación".Miranda explicó.

"Está bien, solo ... paso un momento difícil es todo ..." dijo Rita.

La doctora se recostó en su asiento."No son los primeros clientes que he tenido con problemas similares, solo tómense su tiempo".

Después de unos momentos, Lynn continuó."Al día siguiente, su protocolo todavía estaba en vigencia y parecía que las cosas empeoraban ... Luna y Luan discutían ahora y entonces la amenaza subió a Gato enojado, unas horas más tarde se convirtió en estampida de T-Rex ... y nosotros ... nosotros ... ¡nos escondimos en nuestra habitación como cobardes!" Lynn sollozó en sus manos mientras su esposa lo confortaba.

Miranda escribió más notas."Claramente hay una preocupación de ser malos padres entre ellos dos ..."Pensó."Probablemente no debería preguntar esto, pero ¿pasó algo al día siguiente?"

"Sabemos que nuestras hijas siguieron luchando por el resto del día, pero el domingo parecía haberse arreglado, nosotros ... teníamos mucho miedo de salir y comprobar así que nos quedamos quietos ..." Rita se detuvo, sabiendo muy bien lo que vino después."Ese fue nuestro mayor error ... los niños estaban peleando de nuevo y de pronto escuchamos a alguien llorar ..." Rita no pudo continuar, el recuerdo de la brutalidad de Lincoln la afectaba profundamente.

Miranda juntó las piezas para no molestar aún más a la pareja."Bueno, eso explica cómo se desarrolló la fobia por primera vez, probablemente pasaron unos días antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que era ... esto va a ser un proceso largo y tedioso ..."dijo en su cabeza."Ok, ahora que tengo una idea clara sé cómo podemos hacer esto, en primer lugar voy a tener que hablar con los dos individualmente, haré lo mismo para cada una de sus hijas, quiero entender cómo se siente todo el mundo acerca de la situación y tal vez entonces tal vez sea capaz de dar algunos consejos útiles, si su hijo tiene tanto miedo de sus hermanas como creo que es, va a ser bastante difícil ... "

Ambos padres estaban encantados de que ella los ayudara aunque no estaban seguros si ella estaría preparada para la tarea, no todos los días conoces a una familia de 13, y la mayoría de las veces la mitad de ese número está compuesta por parientes lejanos."Esto ..." Rita sollozó."Esto no es demasiado para ti ¿verdad?"

"¡Oh cielos, no! soy visitada por este chico llamado Clyde con frecuencia y sin ofenderlo pero ese chico tienemuchosproblemas ... entonces, ¿quién quiere ir primero?"

Después de un debate, Lynn Sr. optó por ir primero.Rita tomó esto como una señal para salir de la habitación.Necesitaba preguntarles a sus hijos cómo manejaban exactamente su protocolo, al menos para comprender mejor dónde salió mal.

"Ahora Sr. Loud, lo que discutimos aquí no tiene que salir de esta sala, usted es libre de hacer uso de esta información como quiera y si desea mantener algo en privado puede simplemente decirme ¿Entiendes?

El padre asintió.

"Ahora, le haré una serie de preguntas y puede responderlas de la forma que desee, No lo forzaré a nada, tiene que salir por tu cuenta".

"O-Ok ..."

"Ahora, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con tus hijos?"

Link del capitulo en idioma original:https//s/12374802/10/Syngenesophobia


	11. Consejo parental

"Wow ... ¿Con quien empiezo?"Lynn preguntó mientras se acostaba en la silla de descanso.

"No importa con quién empiece pero me gustaría saber cómo se siente respecto a todos sus hijos".Miranda explicó."Y considerando cuántos tiene, esto tomará un tiempo ..." Pensó en su cabeza.

"Bueno, ser padre de 10 niñas y 1 niño no es fácil, puedo decirle que ... mi familia ha tenido muchos altibajos pero al final aún nos amamos hasta el fondo de nuestros corazones ... aun así todavía me desconcierta cómo sucedió algo así ... supongo que era solo cuestión de tiempo ... "

La Sra. López inclinó sus lentes hacia abajo."¿Le importaría aclararlo?"

"Bueno, todas las niñas tienen diferentes personalidades y a veces estas pueden hacer que estén en desacuerdo entre sí y déjeme decirle que las peleas de hermanos en la casa son bastante comunes, no nos llamamos Loudpor nada".El padre se rió entre dientes."Por ejemplo, tengo dos hijas que son gemelas pero son prácticamente polos opuestos, a Lana le gusta el barro y los reptiles, no le da miedo estar cubierta de tierra, mientras que a Lola le gusta la limpieza y la belleza".

"Algo común entre gemelos idénticos".Miranda declaró mientras escribía algunas notas."¿Y el resto de sus hijos?"

"Bueno ... está Lori, mi hija mayor, cada vez que yo y mi esposa estamos en el trabajo o salimos en la noche la dejamos a cargo para que la casa no se derrumbe, como a ella le gusta ser organizada parece para manejarlo bien, pero yo diría que ella pasa demasiado tiempo en su teléfono ... "

"¿Es ella una de esas chicas que habla con sus dispositivos celulares la mayor parte del tiempo?"

"Es más como 24/7, recuerdo que le conseguimos un teléfono cuando tenía 13 años porque era lo suficientemente mayor y responsable como para manejar uno, casi nunca lo usaba para otra cosa que no fuera una llamada ocasional pero todo cambió el año siguiente ".

"Continué"

"En ese momento ella comenzó a salir con este chico llamado Roberto Santiago y finalmente comenzó a usar su teléfono con más frecuencia, podría ser una bendición mixta porque la factura del teléfono se fue por las nubes en ese momento." Lynn se rió entre dientes.

"Hmm ... este Roberto Santiago no sera el mismo del que habla Clyde, ¿verdad?" La doctora cuestionó.

"Bueno ... para ser sincero no conozco a ninguna otra persona llamada así sin embargo, a menudo lo llaman Bobby".

Miranda asintió confirmando sus sospechas."Bien continue."

"Así que muy pronto su teléfono se convirtió básicamente en su mundo y creo que empeoró cuando finalmente le conseguí un teléfono inteligente después de que me lo pidió constantemente".El padre suspiró."Ella también es la única niña en la casa que tiene su licencia de conducir y aunque no lo digo mucho me preocupo todos los días porque tal vez termine en un accidente debido a su teléfono "El padre dijo solemnemente.

"La preocupación natural de un padre".Miranda aceptó en silencio.

"Y hablando de conducir, está mi segunda hija mayor Leni, ella ... no es exactamente la más brillante ... La amo mucho pero su condición puede hacer que quieras ... darte una palmada en la frente a veces ... "

La doctora hizo una pausa."¿Qué clase de condición tiene ella?"

"Solo Rita y yo lo sabemos y posiblemente Lisa ... pero ... Leni en realidad tiene TDAH (Trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad) ... siempre es dulce, le gusta mantenerse hermosa, pero ha sido propensa a tener muchos ... momentos débiles. .. "explicó el patriarca."Los dos estábamos preocupados cuando ella comenzó a mostrar signos cuando tenía solo 4 años, le ha costado trabajo concentrarse en algunas situaciones simples pero sorprendentemente es una estudiante de secundaria ahora, puede pensar que es un milagro pero para ser honesto, Rita y yo le metemos algunos medicamentos en sus bebidas para ayudarla a mantenerse concentrada ... "

"¿Y ha estado haciendo eso por 12 años?"

Lynn asintió."No me gusta tener que mentirles a los niños pero no estamos seguros de cómo lo manejarían ... diría que la mente de Leni realmente parece tener su propio beneficio cuando hace batidos o algo relacionado a la moda."Se apoyó en su silla por un momento."¡Puede convertir cualquier objeto en una prenda de moda, ya sea una cortina, basura, cualquier cosa!"

"Bueno, cuando uno se decide puede lograr su objetivo".Miranda declaró, anotando la información de Leni.

"Lo que es extraño es que del otro lado de la familia, mi hija Lisa tiene la inteligencia de un científico de 40 años y solo tienecuatro años".

El lápiz de Miranda se quebró ante esa idea y ella le dio una mirada cuestionable."¿Perdón?"Ella habló en su lengua materna sin creerle por un momento.

"Tiene 4 años y sin embargo está muy interesada en la química, la biología, las matemáticas, cualquier cosa que supere su interés supongo, incluso obtuvo un Premio Nobel en bioquímica cuando solo teníatres añosy es profesora en la universidad local, ahora, sé que te preguntaras '¿cómo puede una niña de cuatro años ser maestra?' bueno pues lo verás cuando hables con ella, yo y Rita estábamosmuypreocupados porque no habíamos visto nada como esto desde que nació Leni y puede que yo no sea tan inteligente pero sé que los bebés no deberían nacer tan inteligentes como Einstein ... la llevamos con algunos médicos y lo mejor que se les ocurrió fue que Lisa tenía alguna forma de autismo o neurosis narcisista ... "

El médico hispano se tomó un momento para digerir esta información." ... Sin ánimo de ofender Sr. Loud, aunque parezca ridiculo e imposible estoy dispuesta a apostar que es probable que su hija tenga alguna forma de autismo, no es raro que un trastorno mental puede producir un mayor coeficiente intelectual del promedio, será muy interesante hablar con ella ".Agudizó su lápiz y tomó nota de esto."¿Tiene algún interés o pasatiempo?"

El padre se alegró un poco."Bueno, me gusta bailar, un poco el karaoke y realmente me gustan los Rocking Boulders y hablando de eso, ¿te conté sobre mi hija Luna? ella es unagranadmiradora de ellos, especialmente de Mick Swagger, el es esencialmente la razón por la que le gusta tanto el rock and roll, creo que los dos lo encontramos disfrazado en una feria familiar una vez ... ¡Todavía no puedo creer que haya visto aMick Swaggercara a cara!el cayó hacia atrás en la silla, atrapado en un estado de felicidad.

Miranda solo lo miró con inquietud preguntándose cuándo volvería a la realidad.

Treinta minutos antes, mientras el padre recibía su sesión de terapia, Rita regresó a la sala de espera, la ausencia del patriarca generó confusión entre las chicas.

"¿Donde esta papá?"Luan preguntó.

"Está ocupado haciendo una sesión de uno a uno con la Dra. López, ella hará lo mismo conmigo una vez que haya terminado y lo mismo con ustedes, chicas".La matriarca explicó.

Lola levantó su mano."Llámalo."

"Ahora, mientras estábamos hablando con la Sra. López, surgieron algunas cosas en las que no habíamos pensado antes, así que aunque sé que esto es un poco tarde en el juego ... ¿cómo manejaron ustedes por última vez su Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas el fin de semana?"Ella preguntó con una mirada severa.

Cada una de las hermanasnoquería que le recordaran su sistema fallido, no sirvió más que como una vergüenza de cómo todas actuaban tan infantilmente y los esfuerzos a los que conducía su pensamiento erróneo combinado, pero la razón principal por la que nadie quería decirlo era porque las forzó a traer recuerdos dolorosos de todo lo que sucedió.

"Comenzó conmigo y Leni peleando por un vestido ..." comenzó Lori."... No quería que ella usara lo mismo que yo así que le pedí que lo llevara de vuelta al centro comercial ..." La chica de 17 años comenzó, se cubrió la cara con vergüenza.

"Me negué y tuvimos una discusión seria sobre quién debería usar el vestido ..." terminó Leni.

Rita no pudo evitar pellizcarse el puente de la nariz ante esto, al principio pensó que podría haber comenzado debido a una discusión legítimamente seria, no por algo mezquino como un vestido."¿Qué ... más ... pasó?" Llámenlo instinto maternal pero tenía la sensación de que estaría completamente enojada cuando terminaran la historia.

"Entonces el protocolo se puso en acción, Lori se estaba relajando en la cocina y Leni arriba en su habitación. Lincoln ... quería un bocadillo de la cocina pero yo no lo deje pasar porque Lori necesitaba su espacio. ... "agregó Luna.

"Encontré una dona debajo del sofá y se lo di pero al parecer todo lo que hizo fue darle la urgencia de cometer indigestión de su ventrículo".Lisa dio su opinión."Y con es, me refiero a vomitar".Ella agregó para aclarar.

"Sin embargo no podía usar el baño porque Leni estaba allí calmándose ... pero le di un balde para que lo usara".Lana dijo tímidamente.

"Luego ... Lincoln quería ver un mitin de un camión monstruo pero no lo dejamos por Lori y Leni".Lucy habló.

"¿Y cómo exactamente hicieron eso? ..." Preguntó Rita, la irritación en su voz era muy clara.

Lynn, Lola, y Lucy tenían una mirada culpable en su rostro."Nosotras ... lo golpeamos cuando alcanzó el control remoto ..." explicó la deportista.

Los siguientes 10 minutos cada hermana contó su papel con el Protocolo de Pelea de Hermana, después de explicar a fondo lo sucedido el viernes y el sábado, las hermanas se dieron cuenta del trato injusto que le dieron a su hermano, sacándolo fuera de su habitación no una, ni dos, sinotresveces en total, tomar sus sábanas sin su permiso para usarlas como separador en una de las habitaciones de la niñas y ni siquiera le explicaron el protocolo y el simplemente decirle inflexiblemente que se mantenga alejado de él no ayudó en nada a su situación, decir que era una "cosa de hermanas" era una lastimosa excusa para la madre pero Rita finalmente sabía qué papel había desempeñado Lincoln en todo esto: mantenerse al margen e ir con lo que sea que sus hermanas hicieran sin importar lo estúpido que fuera, todavía tenía que amonestar a sus hijas desde que comenzó esta situación, ya que estaba demasiado enojada como para hablar con ellas, pero ahora ...

"Así que permítanme aclarar esto ... ustedes chicas pensaron que estababienusar la habitación de su hermano para evitarse la una a la otrasinsu consentimiento, tomaron sus sábanas a pesar de que teníamosrepuestosen el sótano ... y encima de que cada vez que preguntaba por el protocolo simplemente le dijeron que era una 'cosa de hermanas' y que se mantuviera...¿fuera? ... "preguntó Rita con ojos entrecerrados con ira, su tono de voz portaba veneno en este punto.

Las chicas asintieron con miedo.

"Entonces ... ¿estás enojada con nosotras? ..." Preguntó Leni.

"No Leni ..." Las chicas se calmaron un poco."¿Porque hicieron esto?!"Rita gritó, causando que las chicas se estremecieran, incluso llamando la atención de Gigi."¡¿Cómo pudieron actuar así? ¡las criamos mejor que eso y debieron haber sabido mejor como tratar a suúnicohermano en vez como si su opinión no importara! No solo trataban sus posesiones y su espacio como si fueran prescindibles, ¡tampoco pudieron ver los defectos en su protocolo desde el principio! No me importa si una de ustedes está molesta, ¡no tienen derecho a bloquear unasecciónenterade la casa! eso pueden hacerlo en sus propias casas, ¡pero no en mi casa señoritas!" Las chicas se hundieron en sus sillas con tristeza.

"Entiendo que Lincoln accidentalmente reavivara el argumento inicial pero sus intenciones eran puras y para ser sincera ustedes chicas literalmente tienen la culpa de guardar secretos la una de la otra, todo lo que quería hacer era volver a encarrilar todo".Rita regañó."Lori y Leni, estoy especialmente decepcionada con las dos por discutir sobre algo tan trivial, ambas compraron el vestido entonces, ¿como qué hay de malo en tenerlo? Ambas comparten unahabitación¡Por el amor de Dios! "Las dos bajaron la cabeza en señal de culpa, también era vergonzoso cómo su madre usaba las palabras" como que "y" literalmente ", la manzana realmente no cayo lejos del árbol para las dos. ¡También estoy decepcionada con ustedes Luna y Luan! no debieron haberse dejado arrastrar por sus argumentos, especialmente cuando no les concierne y fue por una pequeña razón, esto es peor que cuando lucharon por dinero ... "

Rita se sentó en una de las sillas contiguas."A excepción de Lily, estoy decepcionada de ustedes por estar de acuerdo con todo lo que sucedió ... pero ..." Su ira se suavizaba a medida que hablaba. "Estoy mayormente decepcionada de mí misma ..." Esto generó confusión entre sus hijas."Sé que tengo derecho a estar molesta pero la culpa recae en mí y en su padre por no tomarse el tiempo de resolver las cosas entre nuestros hijos como loharían unos padres deverdad... por ... por nosotros terminaron así ... "Rita sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando comenzó a sollozar.

Cada una de las hermanas podía sentir el dolor de su madre pero ninguna lo sentía más que Lori, al ser la mayor tuvo que cuidar de sus hermanos cada vez que sus padres salían de casa, por lo que sabía de primera mano que era difícil cuidar a 10 niños, no le gustaba tener que ser una hermana mandona y autoritaria pero sabía que eso evitaría que los demás se sobrepasasen recordó la vez que sus hermanos usurparon el control, la casa habría sido completamente demolida por sus travesuras de no ser Lincoln quien recobró el sentido primero y ayudó a asegurarse de que todos evitaran una catástrofe épica y ahora su hermano le tenía miedo, después de todo el trato que ella le dio ... literalmente se sintió como una perra total ... sin embargo un pensamiento irritante estaba atrapado en su cabeza.¿Por qué sus padres evitaron resolver sus asuntos?Fue porque ... no ...

Lori se sentó al lado de su madre llorando y la abrazó fuerte."Mamá ... no te culpes por lo que hicimos ... asumimos la responsabilidad exclusiva por nuestras acciones y no tuviste nada que ver con eso ... solo desearía que pudiéramos ser mejores hijas ..."

"Lori ... ustedes son lo mejor que me han pasado ... incluso estaba eufórica cuando nació Lincoln ... pero-"

"Mamá ... intentas hacerlo lo mejor posible, lo entiendo más porque siempre confías en mí para vigilar a todos mientras tú y papá están fuera ... sé que perdimos tu confianza por ... ya sabes que ... pero necesito preguntarte esto ... ¿tú y papá ... tienen miedo de nosotras? ... "Preguntó la adolescente preocupada.

"Ok, entonces ya conocemos a tus hijos ... y lamento hacerle recordar lo que sucedió con tu hijo pero es por eso que estamos aquí, ahora dado a lo que ha dicho, ¿se siente más cercano a algunos de tus hijos en comparación con los otros?Miranda preguntó.

"Bueno es un hecho que soy cercano a Luan y Luna debido a que tengo gustos similares, Siempre le enseño a Lana a arreglar cosas en la casa aunque a veces ella las rompe solo para que yo pueda enseñarle ..." Buena parte de sus sábados se la pasaba arreglando cosas dentro y fuera de la casa cuando pudo relajarse después de una dura semana en el trabajo."En ocasiones toco música con Luna, en realidad soy bastante decente con el saxofón e incluso solía ser el campanero de una banda ... hasta que me echaron ..." El padre se rió nerviosamente."Luan tiene mi sentido del humor, además Lynn Jr. comparte mi amor por los deportes, aunque desearía que Lincoln también lo hiciera ..."

"Hablando de tu hijo, ¿qué hay de él? siendo el único chico en la familia estoy segura de que probablemente haya una estrecha relación padre / hijo".

"Bueno, por supuesto, le enseñé a Lincoln a andar en bicicleta cuando tenía 3 años, lo llevé en un par de viajes de pesca y es bastante bueno con el violonchelo y en algún momento planeo darle el automóvil de la familia cuando tenga edad suficiente ".

"Suena prometedor."Miranda declaró mientras seguía escribiendo."¿Algo más?"

"Bueno..." Lynn buscó en su mente para tratar de encontrar más buenos recuerdos de él y su hijo y encontró un momento más, cuando lo ayudo con su proyecto de volcán cuando finalmente encontró el tiempo para ayudarlo, después de eso no encontró nada mas que las veces en que Lincoln se metía en problemas o había mentido para evitar hacer algo, como fue el caso de cuando Rita lo inscribió al fútbol o sin mencionar las veces que Lincoln obstruyó el baño, es cierto que el padre todavía estaba un poco molesto por tener sus CDs de karaoke en el inodoro.

Miranda estudió la expresión de Lynn."Señor Loud, ¿siente que no es tan cercano a su hijo como le hubiera gustado?"

"¿Eh? ¡Eso es ridículo! Conozco a mi hijo como la palma de mi mano".

"¿Puede nombrar algunos de sus pasatiempos?"

"Bueno, le gusta jugar videojuegos, leer cómics, Dairyland, y ... uh ..."

La psicóloga negó con la cabeza."Algunos padres siempre van con la negación ..."Pensó."¿A veces desearía que se pareciera más a sus hermanas?"

Lynn suspiró."Sí ... mis chicas parecen haber encontrado lo que les apasiona incluso las chicas más jóvenes que Lincoln y algunas obtuvieron algunos logros por ello, no estoy seguro de si Lincoln ha encontrado esa cierta vocación aún ... "

"Bueno ¿conoce la frase,puedes llevar un caballo al agua pero no puedes hacerlo beber?"El padre asintió."Lincoln lo hará por su cuenta con el tiempo solo necesita tiempo y aceptación, podría ser un artista decente, un escritor de algún tipo, quizás nunca lo sepamos pero no puedes obligar a alguien a hacer cosas que no hace porque si su mente no está en eso conducirá al fracaso, una vez que encuentre su pasión se quedará con eso y puedo decir que desea estar más cerca de sus otros hijos así que le recomiendo que trate de encontrarles tiempo para que pueda conocerlos mejor de acuerdo, sé que debe ser difícil dado al tamaño de su familia ... "

"Bueno ... yo y Rita siempre hacemos planes sobre cómo podemos ayudar a nuestros hijos sin embargo, a veces ellos pueden ser un poco ... egoístas ... hubo una vez que Lincoln tuvo que ir a la casa de los McBride para obtener ayuda con su proyecto de volcán, estaba un poco desanimado porque no pude encontrar tiempo para ayudarlo y cuando podía una de mis hijas quería que la ayudara con algo y lo mismo pasaba mi esposa ... eventualmente también se fueron con los McBride y ..."los rompieron",incluso entonces mis hijas quisieron nuestra ayuda cuando estábamos ocupados ayudando a Lincoln con su proyecto pero en ese momento nos pusimos de pie y les pedimos que esperaran ".El padre explicó.

"¿Y escucharon?"

"Sí aunque creo que usamos demasiada presión con el volcán".Lynn se rió.

"Tomó nota pero recuerde que no debe temer a decir que no, puede que no les guste la respuesta pero puede darle tiempo para acercarse a sus otros hijos, ahora, ¿puedo hablar con Rita?"

El padre asintió antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, al entrar a la sala de espera encontró a Rita llorando junto con Lori consolándola."Ok, claramente me perdí algo ... ¿estás bien cariño?"

Rita simplemente negó con la cabeza "Bueno ... la Sra. López desea hablar contigo ..."

"Gracias ..." dijo la madre antes de enfurruñarse por el pasillo.

Una vez que la matriarca estaba fuera del alcance del oído, el padre hablo con sus hijas."¿Qué pasó mientras estuve allí?"

Miranda estaba bastante sorprendida de ver a la madre entrar en su habitación luciendo completamente deprimida."¿Esta bien Sra. Loud?"

Rita simplemente negó con la cabeza, solo dando un resoplido en respuesta mientras se sentaba en la silla de descanso, la doctora le dio una caja de pañuelos que la madre comenzó a usar inmediatamente, la psicóloga le dio el mismo discurso que le dio a su esposo con respecto al uso de la información que se habla dentro de la habitación y que la madre era libre de usarlo a su antojo, si ella quería que se mantuviera en privado, Miranda no diría una palabra a nadie.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó mientras estaba hablando con tu marido?"

"... Resulta que Lincoln tuvo un papel en su sistema, las chicas pensaron que estaba perfectamente bien ocupar su espacio y usar sus pertenencias como si fueran prescindibles ... y cada vez que preguntaba sobre su protocolo simplemente le dijeron que se mantuviera lejos... "La madre sintió que su enojo volvía."Eso no es lo peor de todo ... todo su protocolo ... todo esto comenzó ... por un maldito vestido ..."

Miranda estaba un poco sorprendida pero recordó que estaban hablando de dos adolescentes, ella ha visto mucho de esto en su juventud, aunque normalmente se trataba de zapatos en lugar de una prenda de vestir, incluso la doctora fue culpable de esto en un momento dado pero finalmente vio la inutilidad de pelear por un artículo de tela ya que solo brindaría felicidad temporal antes de que llegara el siguiente gran producto en la tienda y ademas las chicas repetirían el proceso y más siendo esclavas de la comercialización de la compañía."¿Entonces que hizo?"

"Dejé que mis hijas supieran lo que pensaba sobre la situación ... pero no puedo evitar culparme por esto ..." Rita hizo una pausa."Puedo decirle como una madre a otra que levantar un barco cargado de 11 niños es posiblemente el desafío más difícil en mi vida ... amo a cada uno de ellos con cariño pero hay tensiones en una familia con varias personalidades, Lynn y yo evitamos elegir favoritos para que el resto de nuestros hijos no peleen entre ellos ... es aún peor saber que eso esexactamentelo que le sucedió a mi hijito ... "Rita se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con pañuelos.

Miranda no dijo nada mientras Rita continuaba llorando, ella mantuvo una cara estoica pero en el fondo ella compadecía a Rita, sabía que era estresante criar a un niño pero nunca imaginaría tener la cantidad que tenían los Louds, aun así, si algo le sucedía a su paquete de alegrías estaría en la misma posición que ella.

"Es por eso que cada vez que los niños discuten ambas partes son castigadas ... pero esa estrategia simplemente no funciona ... mi hija mayor me acaba de preguntar si les teníamiedo..."

La psicóloga secretamente esperaba no tener que lidiar con otro caso de "Syngenesophobia"."...¿Y les tiene?"

"¡NO!"Rita instintivamente gritó."L-Lo siento pero no, ... quiero que estén seguras de que NO les tengo miedo, ya es suficientemente malo que Lincoln le tema a sus propias hermanas ... a veces son difíciles de controlar ... cuando todos mis hijas se enojan son como un toro en una tienda de porcelana... en esas situaciones ... odio decirlo pero a veces es mejor agacharse y esperar la oportunidad de enderezarlos ... "

"¿Eso la hace sentir más distante de tus hijos?" la psicologa preguntó.

Rita asintió."... Mi trabajo es de asistente dental y antes de eso era unaguardia de cruce... es bastante difícil llegar a fin de mes ... no le diga a nadie esto pero ... a veces me pasa por la mente como seria nuestra familia si fuera más pequeña ... pero al final me di cuenta de que simplemente no sería lo mismo y eso es solo una idea egoísta de mi parte ... "

"Puedo entender eso ... pero en relación con esa pregunta, ¿siente una conexión cercana con algunos de tus hijos sobre los demás?"

Rita tuvo que tomarse un momento para pensar tumbada en la silla, después de tener tantas hijas casi se sentía monótona dado que ella hizo los mismos movimientos cuando se trataba de criarlas, ella ayudó a Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan cuando comenzaron a tener su tiempo del mes y Lynn debería comenzar en cualquier momento, también ayudó a sus tres hijas mayores a lidiar con sus hormonas cuando comenzó la pubertad y efectivamente Rita sabía que haría lo mismo con Lucy, las gemelas, Lisa e incluso con Lily unos 15 años después, sin embargo fue diferente con Lincoln, siendo el único niño en la familia se le enseñaría de manera diferente en comparación con sus hermanas porque algún día se convertiría en un hombre, Rita no diría esto delante de sus hijas pero criar a un niño fue posiblemente lo mejor que le pudo pasar ya que finalmente cambió el sistema.

"En lo que respecta a mis hijas ... diría que soy más cercana a Lori y Leni ya que ellas serán legalmente clasificadas como adultas en los próximos años y como madre tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda para prepararlas para ese cruce ... es por eso que me decepcionó cuando discutieron sobre un vestido, han estado viviendo en la misma habitación durante 8 años y deberían saber que no deben discutir sobre cosas insignificantes ... y también Lily por supuesto ya que ella es la bebé ... pero no puedo decir que sea tan cercana a la mayoría de mis otras hijas ... 3 de ellas son marimachos y buscan consejo de su padre aunque sé que ellas me pedirán ayuda femenina cuando se ocupen de ciertos aspectos ... definitivamente puedo ver a Lola haciendo eso cuando este en su adolescencia ... "

Miranda siguió anotando.

"Pero tengo a mi hijo cerca de mi corazón ... Lynn y yo queremos verlo convertirse en un buen caballero algún día ... creo que podría decir que tenerlo se sintió como un respiro después de tener tantas hijas".La madre se rió un poco, incluso la psicóloga no pudo evitar sonreír ante el chiste."Sé que a veces se siente solo porque no tiene un hermano ... personalmente esperaba dar a luz a otro hijo o dos pero las cosas no sucedieron de esa manera, por lo tanto trato de estar ahí para él tanto como puedo para que no se sienta solo ... y en una de esas ocasiones era el día de "Lleva a tu hija al trabajo" y por supuesto Lincoln al ser hombre no podía ir con las chicas al trabajo de su padre, sin embargo lo detuve de intentarlo ".Rita recordó con cariño cuando el niño se disfrazó de niña, hubiera funcionado pero sus padres saben cómo contar cabezas."Así que lo llevé a mi trabajo, estaba un poco aburrido por supuesto, pero logró hacer volar su imaginación, desafortunadamente terminó arruinando la novela en la que había estado trabajando ..."

La mujer hispana inclinó sus gafas."¿Es novelista?"

"Bueno no realmente, la copia original trataba sobre mi aburrido trabajo como asistente dental, después de trabajar en esa novela durante años no pude evitar sentirme molesta pero después de que Lincoln me dijera todo lo que pasó para recuperarla después de que él la perdió me dio una nueva idea, se tratará de un intrépido y audaz buscador basado en mi propio hijo, incluso volvimos a casa en patines mientras nos aferramos a la parte trasera de un caballo ".La madre soltó una risita.

Miranda encontró eso muy reconfortante."Parece que es más cercana de su hijo que el padre".Ella pensó.

"Sin embargo, crecí la preocupación sobre el estilo de vida de Lincoln ... a diferencia de sus hermanas él no es tan activo así que traté de hacer que hiciera algo de ejercicio, desafortunadamente él estaba siendo muy flojo al respecto así que lo inscribí al Football ... logró engañar a Lynn Jr. para que jugara por él aunque a ella no le importó, sin embargo no me gustó que me mintieran pero él se defendió y finalmente jugó a pesar de marcar al equipo equivocado, yo lo habría castigado pero pensé que ser golpeado por su propio equipo era suficientemente malo ... a pesar de todo siempre estaría allí para él ... y la única vez que no fue así ... él terminó como esta ahora ... "Rita sintió que le salían más lágrimas así que rápidamente tomó otro pañuelo.

"Ya veo ..." La psicóloga se detuvo repasando algunas de sus notas."¿Está bien si le pido al Sr. Lynn que venga?"La madre asintió en respuesta.

Miranda salió de la oficina y regresó con el padre dos minutos más tarde, parecía bastante meloso como su esposa, las chicas le explicaron lo que le contaron a su madre y le hicieron la misma pregunta, el padre les aseguró que no les tenía miedo aunque algunas de sus acciones demostraran lo contrario, Rita se sentó para dejar espacio a su esposo mientras la psicóloga hispana se sentaba en la silla opuesta.

"Ahora, ustedes dos me han demostrado que tienen miedo de estar demasiado distantes de sus hijos, dicen que no tienen favoritos porque puede causar rivalidad entre hermanos pero que son cercanos de algunos de ellos sin interactuar mucho con los demás, entiendo que ustedes dos tengan miedo de ser malos padres pero déjenme decirles algo: cualquier mal padre simplemente dejaría que las cosas continúen como están sin buscar ayuda, ambos hicieron lo correcto al mencionar esto para que pueda resolver los problemas no solo por su hijo sino por toda su familia, ahora, entiendo que es difícil controlar a tantos niños pero no deben tener miedo a ser estrictos y evitar que algo peor suceda, es mejor poner fin a un conflicto que dejar que se prolongue, estoy segura de que ustedes dos ya están tomando medidas para asegurarse de que nada de esto vuelva a suceder, ¿no? "Ambos padres asintieron.

"Ahora, para absolver su preocupación por no ser cercanos de todas sus hijas puedo decir esto: pasen tanto tiempo como puedan con aquellas que sienten que no son tan cercanos, conozcanlas mejor, hagan que se sientan cómodas, no traten de exagerar ya que eso puede alejarlas mas, no tiene por qué ser nada extravagante, una charla agradable o hacer sus actividades favoritas, con el tiempo estoy seguro de que sus hijos no pensaran que les tienen miedo ".

Lynn dio un suspiro."Gracias por su tiempo doctora López".

"No es nada." La psicóloga miró su reloj, ya eran las 4 p.m."Ahora, dadas las limitaciones de tiempo es posible que solo pueda hablar con una o dos de sus hijas".

"¿Cuál sera?"

Miranda revisó sus notas."Sera ... Lori".

Link del capitulo en idioma original: https//s/12374802/11/Syngenesophobia


	12. Pensamientos de una adolescente

Miranda se sentó tranquilamente en su silla mientras leía algunas de sus notas para prepararse para otra conversación con uno de los miembros de la familia, dos minutos después de que los padres se marcharan, escuchó a alguien detrás de la puerta antes de que se abriera lentamente, Lori miró a su alrededor con cautela antes de entrar.

"¿Lori?"

La chica de 17 años asintió.

"Ok entonces, creo que ya sabes mi nombre así que puedo omitir la presentación, por favor toma asiento".Lori se sentó en la silla con la espalda recta y el ceño fruncido adornando su cara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida."No te preocupes cariño, todo lo que vamos a hacer es hablar de cosas, no tendrás problemas para nada y si deseas mantener cierta información privada no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Te parece bien?"

"De acuerdo..."

"Ahora, ¿qué te preocupa?"Era probablemente una pregunta estúpida, pero Miranda necesitaba romper el hielo.

La adolescente se sentó en silencio por un momento mirando solamente al piso."Todo ... mi vida hogareña es un desastre ... mi vida escolar y mi reputación están hechas pedazos ... mivida amorosaestá muerta ... mi único hermano está hospitalizado pensando que voy a matarlo en sus sueños ... "Lori hizo una pausa."Y en este momento ... estoy bastante segurs de que es literalmente mi culpa que las cosas acabaran así ..."

"¿Te importaría explicar eso?"

"¿Qué hay que explicar? no sé de qué hablaste con mis padres pero todo se resume a que si no me hubiera metido en esa estúpida pelea con Leni, nuestro protocolo de pelea de hermanas no habría entrado en marcha, todo seguiría siendo como era y ... Lincoln ... él ... "Lori no pudo terminar esa frase sin lágrimas en sus ojos.

Miranda podía sentir el dolor de Lori pero ella necesitaba profundizar en esto."De acuerdo, demos un paso atrás por un momento, además de lo que sucedió recientemente, ¿cómo es el hogar en general? ¿Que pasa todos los días cuando tu familia está de mejor humor?"

Lori agarró un pañuelo y se secó los ojos sin importarle si su maquillaje se estaba corriendo."Normalmente ... las cosas en casa pueden ser bonitas ... caóticas, hablaría por teléfono con mi novio aunque de hecho eso es lo que todos mis hermanos piensan que hago ..." dijo un poco irritada obteniendo una mirada expectante de la doctora." ... Ok, ok, yo hablo en mi teléfonomuchopero eso no quiere decir que no tomo nota de las actividades de mis hermanas, Leni se suele pasar por las últimas tendencias de la moda, Luna siempre está pensando en una nueva canción, Luan siempre está bromeando, Lynn sigue tratando de hacer de cada pequeña cosa que hace en un deporte ... "

Lori hizo una pausa para tomar aliento."Lincoln ... por lo general está ocupado leyendo sus cómics favoritos de Ace Savvy creo, Lucy está ocupada escribiendo poemas y me gustaría que dejara de aparecer al azar, lo juro, uno de estos días ella literalmente va a terminar mal si le hace eso a una persona al azar, Lana y Lola generalmente pelean por algo trivial y cuando no, Lana está alimentando a sus reptiles y Lola se mira a sí misma en un espejo para mantener su belleza, Lisa siempre está en su habitación trabajando en cualquier experimento que tenga en mente, y Lily siendo la bebé ... hace lo que quiere ".

"Ya veo."Miranda garabateó notas."Teniendo en cuenta cómo vigilas de cerca a tus hermanos, ¿dirías que tienes una relación sólida con ellos?"

Eso fue difícil de responder en la mente de Lori, no había duda de que ella sabía que sus hermanos la consideraban mandona, dominante y tiránica, algunas veces usaría su edad como una excusa para obtener lo que quiere, el hecho de que ella hubiera hecho esto numerosas veces dejaba en claro que le gustaba que la vieran como una superior a ellos.¿Qué chica no?Sin embargo, Lori tenía algunas buenas razones para su comportamiento.

"Sí ... sí, lo sé, mis hermanas y mi hermano a menudo piensan que soy una persona tan absorta en sí misma que simplemente los hace a un lado por el hecho de que soy la mayor, desafortunadamente ... tienen razón hasta cierto punto... pero eso no significa que no los quiera, amo a mi familia aunque no lo demuestro con tanta frecuencia y aunque a veces tenga que amenazarlos, solo haré lo que sea mejor para ellos, cada vez que mamá y papá salen siempre me ponen a cargo, a ninguno de mis hermanos les gusta esto porque soy prácticamente un sargento estricto y les pido que pasen el resto de la noche en sus habitaciones ".

"¿Cuál es tu razonamiento para esto?"

"... Si les dejo hacer lo que quieran, literalmente no tendremos una casa donde vivir".Lori se acostó mientras reflexionaba profundamente."Cuando tenía 9 años, mis padres sintieron que estaba bien para mí que comenzara a cuidar a mis hermanos mientras salían,en ese entonces solo tenía 6 hermanos ya que Lucy tenía solo unos meses, estaba nerviosa, no quería decepcionar a mis padres, pero al menos finalmente podríamos tener algo de libertad, dejé que todos hicieran lo que querían y tuvimos pocos problemas, pero a medida que la familia crecía tanto en tamaño como en edad ... las cosas se volvian más locas. .. "

-Escena retrospectiva-

Una Lori de 13 años corría por la casa tratando de controlar a sus hermanos, Rita y Lynn salieron al cine hace aproximadamente dos horas y ella estaba cada vez más preocupada de que estuvieran en casa en cualquier momento.

"¡Lynn, deja de jugar fútbol en la casa!"Lori gritó, agachándose cuando la pelota iba hacia ella."¡Grr!"Vio a una bebé Lisa que garabateaba en la pared."¡Lisa, no puedes escribir en la pared!"Lori dijo, tomando el lápiz de ella, la adolescente estaba un poco sorprendida de ver que su garabato era en realidad algún tipo de problema matemático, esto hizo que la bebé comenzara a llorar, lo que hizo que Lori se arrepintiera."Está bien, puedes escribir ... ¡durantecincominutos!"

Lisa le tiró una frambuesa antes de reírse.

La niña de 13 años vio a las gemelas de solo 2 años peleándose por una muñeca.

"¡Mía!"Lola gritó.

"¡Mía!"Lana gritó.

"¡Mía!"

"¡Mía!"

"¡No! ¡Mía!"

Lola tomó la muñeca con más fuerza y golpeó a su gemela en la cabeza."¡Mía!"

Enfurecida, Lana se abalanzó sobre ella, se pelearon recorriendo toda la sala de estar, casi golpeando a Lincoln y Lucy que estaban sentados en el sofá, aunque ellos 2 estaban demasiado absortos viendo ARGGH! como para prestar atención a su entorno.

"No de nuevo ..."Lori gimió para sus adentros, sin embargo ella aun necesitaba detener a Lynn que aún estaba pateando una pelota en la casa, sorprendentemente no había roto nada todavía."Leni, ¿puedes separar a las gemelas? ¡Tengo que atrapar a Lynn!"

Leni asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina antes de volver rápidamente a buscar agua, Lori no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer pero esperaba que calmara a esas dos bestias, Lori persiguió a Lynn por las escaleras, la niña de 9 años se burlaba de ella todo el tiempo, Lynn ya estaba creciendo para ser bastante rápida ya que la niña de 13 años tuvo problemas para pillarla hasta el punto en el que la adolescente perdió la pista de esa fanática de los deportes, cada vez más frustrada, Lori decidió usar su cerebro en lugar de su músculo.

"Ok, Lynn, tú ganas ~!"Ella dijo."¡Te dejaré jugar fútbol todo lo que quieras ~!"Lori se metió en una de las habitaciones.

Lynn asomó la cabeza fuera del armario al final del pasillo buscando signos de la rubia, pensando que la perdió Lynn tarareó para sí misma mientras pateaba repetidamente la pelota en el aire mientras se dirigía a los escalones, la pequeño atleta no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba detrás de ella.

"¡Te tengo!"Lori gritó mientras aborda a Lynn.

Desafortunadamente esto hizo que ambas cayeran sobre los escalones, Lori se preparó rápidamente para tomar la mayor parte del impacto mientras protegía a Lynn en sus brazos, cuando llegaron al final las dos chicas repentinamente encontraron natillas en sus rostros.

Luan de 10 años se rió."¿Adivina de quién salió latartaen la cara?"Lori y Lynn gruñeron molestas, después de haber encontrado su pasión por la comedia cuando tenía 8 años, Luan estaba haciendo todo lo posible para convertirse en una aspirante a comediante, Lynn Sr. definitivamente aprobó sus bromas, ¿pero todos los demás? no tanto, pensarías que después de dos años ella podría haber mejorado.

Mientras tanto, Luna fue y se sentó junto a sus hermanos en el sofá, con solo 11 años estaba bastante preocupada por saber qué tipo de actividad le interesaría, esto era especialmente preocupante ya que Luan y Lynn parecían haber encontrado sus pasiones bastante temprano, Luna no estaba demasiado interesada en ver algo sobre fantasmas así que agarró el control remoto para cambiar el canal.

"¡Oye! ¡Estábamos viendo eso!"Lincoln gritó.

"Lo siento Lincoln, pero no estoy tan interesada en cosas espeluznantes ..." declaró Luna moviéndose a través de los canales.

"Aterraaaaador ..." dijo Lucy.

"Bueno, Lucy y yo estábamos aquí primero, ¡así que dame eso!"El niño de 7 años agarró el control remoto.

Sin embargo, Luna no estaba tan interesada en dejar el control de la TV. muy pronto, los 3 hermanos estaban peleándose por el control remoto.

Leni regresó con una jarra y roció agua sobre las gemelas con la esperanza de apagar su pequeña guerra de llamas."Ustedes parecían acaloradas, ¡así que quería calmarlas!"La rubia dijo alegremente.

Sin embargo, se encontró con miradas de enojo antes de que Lola y Lana volvieran su agresión hacia ella, esto causó una pelea aún más grande que rápidamente atrajo a todos los demás, el trío se topó con los hermanos en el sofá, lo que provocó que se involucraran en la pelea antes de golpear a Lori, Lynn y Luan, las dos todavía estaban ocupadas quitando el pastel de su cara, en ese punto, la única hermana que no estaba involucrada en la pelea era la pequeña Lisa que los miraba con una expresión aburrida, Lori terminó siendo lanzada de la pelea y se estrelló contra la pared, su impacto causó que unas pocas fotos sobre ella cayeran en su cabeza como resultado.

Teniendo 13 años, la pubertad estaba empezando a golpearla fuertemente, ella ya usaba aparatos ortopédicos para corregir sus dientes, tenía algunos granos y lo que es más importante, era propensa a cambios repentinos de emoción o a expresarla en volúmenes extremos, Lori miró a sus hermanos que se peleaban mientras su cólera aumentaba, su cara se puso roja cuando comenzó a rechinar los dientes, algo que no deberías estar haciendo cuando tienes aparatos ortopédicos, todo lo que tenían que hacer era escucharla por solo un segundo.¿Era demasiado pedir? en la casa Loud aparentemente así.

"¡ESO ES!"Su voz resonó, haciendo que todos detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo, Lori se puso de pie con la mirada de ira pura grabada en su rostro haciendo que sus hermanos se encogieran de miedo."¡TODOS USTEDES ESTARÁN EL RESTO DE LA NOCHE EN SUS HABITACIONES SIN HACER NADA! Y SI ESCUCHO TAN SOLO UN RUIDO, ¡LOS CONVERTIRÉ EN UN PRETZEL HUMANO! ¿ESTA CLARO?"

"Pero nosotros-" comenzó Lincoln.

"¡¿DIJE: ESTA CLARO ?!"

Todos asintieron antes de correr por las escaleras, Lori respiró pesadamente por unos momentos antes de recoger el lío a su alrededor lanzando un profundo suspiro, comenzó el largo proceso de limpiar la sala de estar y la cocina, para cuando Rita y Lynn llegaron a casa, ella estaba desmayada en el sofá, fue extrañamente silencioso por primera vez en la casa Loud, pero los padres no cuestionaron lo que Lori hizo, todo lo que sabían era que ella hizo un buen trabajo cuidando a todos.

\- Final del Flashback-

"Y esa fue la primera vez que les grité a ellos ..." dijo Lori mientras terminaba su historia.

"¿Cómo te sentiste después?"Miranda preguntó.

"Terrible ... no quería tener que hacerlo pero literalmente me presionaron tanto que simplemente ... perdí el control de mí misma ..."

"Puedo entender eso, para entonces tu paciencia se había agotado, pero, ¿por qué tus hermanos te ven como algo más que mandóna?"

"... Quería compensarles por ese incidente, pero como la mayoría diría ... la pubertad es una perra ... y aún lo es, mis emociones se saldrían de control y terminaría diciendo algo incorrecto, sigo actuando de forma egoísta en momentos en los que no está justificado ... y cuando se trata de vigilar la casa cuando nuestros padres salen, si ser mandóna y malvada es la única forma en la que me escuchan, entonces eso es lo que hago ... me di cuenta de que esto me hacía ver como una mala hermana a sus ojos pero si realmente no puedo cambiar su opinión, entonces bien podría ser la hermana que creen que soy ... "

La doctora anotó más de esto."Pero al final, todavía los amas con todo tu corazón ¿cierto?"

Lori asintió."... En los últimos 3 años de cuidarlos, me siento como si hubiera crecido muy rápido ... prácticamente sé cómo se siente mamá cuando nos crió pero ... esta es la parte realmente confusa para mí, siempre estoy ahí para mis hermanos o lo intento en su mayor parte y siempre me alegra verlos lograr cosas solos pero a mí me parece ... vacío ... como si quisiera hacerlo con ellos en su mayor parte pero tengo este nudo en el estómago sabiendo que estoy cerca de ir a la universidad y salir de la casa ... no estoy segura de lo que harían sin mí, si eso tiene sentido "

"Hmm ..." Miranda tocó su barbilla con su pluma."¿Dirías que has hecho algo muy egoísta y loco?"

Lori miró al techo con culpa."... tuve este trato con mis hermanos en el que les ofrecería viajes gratuitos a cambio de hacer mis tareas ... no les gustó tanto y decidí ayudar a Leni a obtener su licencia, ahora Leni es lo suficientemente mayor como para conducir con un permiso, pero Leni ... ha reprobado tantas veces como una esponja en un programa infantil, Estoy sorprendido de que el DCV (Departamento de Control Vehicular) le permita volver a tomarlo tantas veces como sea posible, fue gracias a mis hermanas pero principalmente de Lincoln que aprendió a conducir bien ... "Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos."Pero por alguna razón ... no quería que tuviera éxito, quería ser yo quien los llevara a donde quisieran ir ... y eso me hizo sentir bien al saber que estoy ayudando a mis hermanos, así que ... terminé saboteando la mente de Leni para que ella fallara su prueba ... "

La psicóloga ahora tenía una idea más clara y tenía una teoría en mente, sin embargo solo para estar segura."... Lori, ¿te ves como una 'segunda madre' para tus hermanas y tu hermano?"

La adolescente la miró confundida sin saber a dónde iba Miranda con esto."Um ... supongo que podría ser porque los he cuidado mucho mientras crecía".

"Bueno, puede que no lo sepas pero creo que tienes un problema en el que tienes miedo de ver a tus hermanos independizarse".

Los ojos de Lori se agrandaron ante esto."E-espera, ¿cómo puede ser eso cierto?"

"Después de ver a tus hermanos en los últimos años, claramente has desarrollado un fuerte vínculo con ellos, no estoy segura de la frecuencia con la que tus padres los dejan bajo tu cuidado pero parece que te enorgulleces de eso, los cuidas hasta el punto en que casi sientes que los estás criando tú misma, como madre, no es raro que te preocupes porque tus bebés se vuelvan más independientes hasta el punto en que abandonan el nido, sabes que en algún momento, tendrán tu edad y estarán listos para salir de la casa como lo harás pronto, y como dijiste, sientes como si supieras cómo se sintió Rita cuando ella te criaba, como tal te encuentras como algo así como un madre a los demás ".

Lori se tomó un momento para procesar esta información, con las hermanas cercanas a su edad se sentían más como verdaderas hermanas, pero para los más jóvenes ... ella haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos, como lo haría una hermana, pero por alguna razón eso no parecía estar bien en su mente, mientras que Lincoln asumió el papel de ayudar a sus hermanas más debido al hecho de que Lori no tenía tiempo, era plenamente consciente de que esa tarea era su responsabilidad antes de que Lincoln creciera lo suficiente como para manejarla, por eso también se rió de él cuando sus hermanos lograron usurpar el control de ella durante sus tareas habituales de niñera, Lorisabía queLincoln no podía manejarlo y tal como ella pensaba, la casa entró en completo caos en cuestión de minutos, fue una experiencia muy agradecida ya que Lori finalmente tuvo un hermano que entendió por qué actúa de la manera en que lo hace y porque sabía que eso ayudaría a Lincoln cuando se convirtiera en el niño más viejo de la casa después de que Lynn se mudara.

"... Yo ... creo que tienes razón en eso ... ¿pero qué debería hacer? ... No quiero fingir que soy esa hermana mandona y autoritaria ... quiero ser la hermana que siempre quise ser desde que tenía 13 ... "

"Puedes Lori, puedes hacer eso dejando que tus hermanos se diversifiquen y crezcan para ser los adultos que sabes que serán, no puedes estar con ellos para siempre, pero tratar de hacerlo por que puedes no solo los lastimará a largo plazo sino también a ti misma, si quieres ser la hermana amable y cariñosa que sabes que puedes ser, entonces no dejes de intentar cambiar de opinión acerca de cómo te ven actualmente, la razón por la que te convertiste en esta figura dominante es porque hiciste lo único que no debiste haber hecho: rendirte, al no ceder a sus acusaciones podrías haber cambiado de opinión sobre esto hace mucho tiempo pero como dicen, no hay tiempo como el presente ".

Lori miró a la Dra. López por un momento, ella tenía razón, ella se rindió demasiado pronto para cambiar sus opiniones sobre ella, la adolescente sabía que no podía preguntarle a la médico cómo hacer esto ya que esto era algo que tendría que hacer ella sola, Lori también se aseguraría de agradecerle a Clyde por darle a su familia una buena terapeuta.

"Ahora, con respecto a los problemas actuales ... ¿por qué te peleaste con Leni por un vestido?"

Lori odiaba pensar en ese incidente."... solo estaba siendo la perra egoísta a la que había llegado a acostumbrarme ... puse mi propio orgullo por delante de mi hermana y al final, Lincoln tenía razón ... mamá tenía razón ... era estúpido y mezquino de mi parte pensar así ... Leni y yo podríamos parecer gemelas ... pero tuve que abrir mi estúpida boca ... "

"¿Qué tan cercana dirías que eres de Leni y Lincoln?"

"Leni es literalmente mi compañera de cuarto ... hemos estado compartiendo la misma habitación desde que éramos bebés, a veces discutíamos, pero al final todavía nos queríamos con todo el corazón ... en cuanto a Lincoln ... "Lori tomó una pausa, recordando los buenos recuerdos que tenía con él, sin embargo esto también trajo a colación todas las veces que actuó como un pinchazo total."Aunque no lo demuestro ... amo a mi hermano hasta lo más profundo de mi alma ... cuando vino por primera vez a este mundo todavía me odio a mí mismo por estar literalmente en contra de él debido al hecho de que era un niño ... "

Miranda miró cansada."Fue en el momento en que pensé que los niños estaban bien ¿no? ..." Lori agregó.

"Pero con el tiempo, rápidamente me acostumbre a él, Luna fue la primera en abrazarlo cuando era bebé pero hice mi parte en la ropa, alimentándolo e incluso jugando con él".Lori dio una pequeña sonrisa."Todavía recuerdo las veces que le di helado, todavía le gusta el Mint Chip por lo que recuerdo ... también jugaba con él en los columpios cada vez que lo llevaba al parque. Siempre decía 'Mas alto Lori! Mas alto ! '. a medida que crecía comencé a llamarlo' torpe '. ocasionalmente se usaba como un insulto pero también se convirtió en un apodo afectuoso para él, no parecía importarle, demonios ... Lincoln es también la razón por la que tengo un trabajo en este momento, ¡incluso me completó la noche que tuve que trabajar durante el baile! no ves a ningún niño de 11 años haciendo eso y en respuesta, soy prácticamente la razón por la que tiene novia.

"¿Qué trajo esto?"

"Estaba en uno de mis días temperamentales y él entró a en la habitación por accidente ... lo amenacé con convertirlo en un pretzel humano para que se fuera ... en realidad yo no lo haría pero no quería que me molestaran en ese momento, me di cuenta de que debí haberme disculpado primero antes de obtener un juego de reemplazo para él ... "Se formó una mueca en su rostro."Lincoln ha hecho mucho por mí y mis hermanas, es el mejor hermano que podría haber pedido ... pero, ¿qué es lo que recibe en respuesta? ¿Ser empujado? ¿Tratado como si su opinión no importara? ¿Ser enviado al hospital todo por una pelea estúpidaquecomencé? "Ella agarró el reposabrazos con ira."Lincoln puede ser una molestia a veces, pero nunca debería haber llegado a esto,ahora está viviendo con miedo de mí y de mis hermanas, y quién sabe qué más, ¡y he estado actuando como una perra confabuladora que usa su edad como moneda de cambio para conseguir lo que quiere! ... "

La adolescente dio algunos resbalones."... Solo quiero recuperarlo ... quiero recompensar todas las veces que lo trate mal ... pero la vida no funciona de esa manera ..."

Miranda mantuvo una expresión estoica mientras miraba a la adolescente."No te preocupes Lori, con el tiempo compensarás a tu hermano, será un proceso largo pero primero tengo que trabajar con Lincoln para que puedas hablar con él sin que el pobre chico entre en un ataque de pánico. ... "

"... Si vas a hacer eso ... prométeme ... harás todo lo que puedas para traer de regreso al niño que solía conocer ..." dijo Lori con tono sincero y muy serio .

"No le he fallado a un paciente aún, y no tengo la intención de hacerlo en el futuro ... ahora, ¿hay algo más en tu mente? ¿Quizás con respecto a tus padres?" la doctora señaló.

Lori miró al piso por un momento."Cierto ... me molesta que mamá y papá se escondieran en su habitación mientras el resto de nosotras estábamos peleando ... cuando lo pienso, cualquier padre hubiera puesto fin a esto hace mucho tiempo ... y fue solo hace poco que mamá nos regañó ... también señalaría el Día de los Inocentes que se escondieron en el búnker de Lisa, aunque para ser justos, las bromas de Luan harían quecualquiera seescondiera con miedo ... sé que quieren que manejemos nuestros propios conflictos, pero después de lo que ocurrió la semana pasada ...casiparece que tienen lo que Lincoln tiene ..."

"He hablado de esto con Rita, ella quiere asegurarles a todos que no le tiene miedo a sus propios hijos, pero dijo que son difíciles de controlar ..."

Lori entendió eso mucho, once niños es una gran cantidad para ganar el control, diablos ya fue bastante difícil obtener la ayuda de tus padres cuando todos los demás necesitaban lo mismo, pero ayudó a la adolescente a asegurar que sus padres no terminarían como su hermano pequeño.

"¿Hay algo más en tu mente, Lori?"

Lori pensó por un momento, pero estaba en blanco, sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo y paciencia, a la larga esperaba eliminar la imagen actual que sus hermanos tenían de ella.

La adolescente negó con la cabeza."No..."

Miranda asintió."Bien entonces gracias por tu tiempo querida y parece que tengo suficiente tiempo para hablar con una persona más".

"¿Quién sería?"

"Deseo hablar con ..." Ella miró sus notas."Lisa".

Lori asintió antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta, Miranda probablemente podría haber hablado con Leni primero para ver cómo se sentía acerca de la pelea y sus consecuencias, pero esta era una buena oportunidad como para dejarla pasar, si Lisa es tan inteligente como lo sugerían los padres, sería una sesión realmente interesante.

Link del capitulo en idioma original:https//s/12374802/12/Syngenesophobia


	13. La perspectiva de una genio

Cuando la sabelotodo de la familia Loud entro en la oficina de Miranda, lo primero que notó la psicóloga fue la actitud de la niña de 4 años, como siempre la expresión de la cara de Lisa era casi ilegible, con una expresión en blanco de la que ella era tan famosa y la psicólogainmediatamentepudodeducir que no era una niña regular, en todo caso le recordó a un niño genio pelirrojo que también usaba gafas.

"A juzgar por la expresión que tienes sin duda estás cuestionando mi coeficiente intelectual inusualmente alto".Lisa dijo mientras se subía a la silla de descanso.

"¿Cómo supiste eso?"

"Después de conversar con mis padres y mi hermana mayor, sin dudas mi nombre ha sido mencionado varias veces, aun así esperaba que después de Lori quisieras hablar con Leni".La niña dijo, su ceceo era bastante evidente en su discurso.

"Bueno, digamos que cuando hablan de una niña prodigio varias veces tengo que verlo por mí misma".Miranda admitió.

"En ese caso tu curiosidad es comprensible".

La doctora hizo una pequeña nota al margen en su bloc de notas."Esperceptiva,parece que las menciones de la familia de que Lisa era una genio no eran solo exageraciones ...". Miró a la niña pequeña."Ahora Lisa, ¿estás familiarizada con cómo van las sesiones de terapia?"

"Aparte del intercambio de pensamientos y emociones internas, desafortunadamente no sé mucho sobre tales prácticas".

"Sí, eso es parte de esto, pero también debo informarle que si deseas mantener cierta información privada, la retendré".

"Entendido."

"Ahora, ¿hay algo que te moleste hoy?"

Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro y llevó una mano a la cabeza."Mucho para ser franca ... creo que es indudable que como el resto de mis hermanas y padres, yo también estoy profundamente preocupado por los eventos que ocurrieron en nuestra vivienda usualmente caótica ... nada en nuestra casa ha sido tan astronómicamente perjudicial antes y me temo que el daño que hemos hecho es irreparable ... "

"Bastante segura de que los demás sienten lo mismo ..."pensó Miranda."Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre los eventos que sucedieron?"

"Al igual que mi hermana mayor y padres han declarado, instigamos nuestro ahora embarazoso Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas cuando Lori y Leni comenzaron a pelear por una pieza bastante costosa de tela que costó solo $ 85.70, atroz lo sé pero tal es el hecho con dos adolescentes Hembras que tienen algo para ir de compras, durante todo el espectáculo estuve haciendo un seguimiento del nivel de peligro, las cosas estuvieron tranquilas por un tiempo, pero ... "La pequeña prodigio se detuvo al pensar en su hermano, todavía podía ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro cuando fue golpeado por ella y el resto de sus hermanas, seguido por el hecho de que parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma cuando todas sus hermanas lo visitaron ayer, las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Lisa cuando recordó a su hermano casi muriendo de asfixia, seguido por las noticias no tan impactantes de su fobia (al menos para ella).

"¿Lisa?"Miranda preguntó, notando la falta de respuesta de la niña.

La doctora se sentó en silencio mientras Lisa parecía estar a punto de llorar y segundos después Lisa sollozaba por todo su asiento."¡Lo siento mucho Lincoln! ¡Lo siento tanto! ... ¡No quise hacerte daño así! ... ¡No debí haberme dejado sucumbir a una respuesta tan emocional! ..." gritó con voz quebrada.

Por lo general Miranda no interfería cuando alguien lloraba durante sus sesiones, pero no importaba que tan dura mantuviera su expresión en blanco cuando alguien se descomponía, definitivamente le arrancaba las fibras del corazón cuando la persona que expresaba dolor era una niña pequeña, se levanto de su asiento y se sentó a su lado sin preocuparse por el cojín empapado.

La doctora acarició suavemente la espalda de Lisa como una madre cariñosa."Está bien Lisa, solo deja que todo salga ..."

Lisa sollozó ligeramente y se abrazó al lado de la psicóloga."Todavía puedo ver el miedo y el dolor en su rostro cada vez que me voy a dormir, como si fuera una aparición que me atormenta cada vez que cierro los ojos ... y generalmente no creo en los fantasmas ... esto es probablemente mi castigo por mi parte en la pelea ... "

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Yo ... lo golpeé varias veces en la zona más sensible de un hombre ..." Lisa agarró unos pañuelos y se limpió los ojos rojos con ellos mientras se limpiaba las gafas, "el doctor dijo que esas áreas estaban magulladas y que Lincoln experimentaría dolor en la uretra y los testículos cada vez que necesita usar el baño por algún tiempo ... nunca me he sentido tan disgustada en mi vida. ..y eso significa mucho ya que mis hermanas dicen que mis extraños estudios son asquerosos ... "

Tomando nota adicional, Miranda vio que los ojos de Lisa eran sorprendentemente más pequeños que los de un niño promedio, originalmente pensó que los ojos de la niña eran de tamaño promedio con un ligero defecto pero resultó que los lentes simplemente aumentaron su apariencia por 3, definitivamente eso explicó la necesidad de ellos y la doctora sospechó que la pequeña genio estaba casi ciega sin ellos, en comparación los ojos de Clyde son de tamaño normal pero requieren gafas debido a que tiene problemas para ver objetos a más de 20 pies.

"Y antes de que diga algo sé que va a preguntar por qué lo hice ..." Lisa volvió a ponerse sus gafas."... yo ... quería paralizar su producción de esperma en los próximos años, ¿está bien?"Ella gritó con indignación, la mayor parte de ella dirigida a ella misma."Estaba tan enojada por su idiotez que sentí que no debería producir descendencia ya que terminarían tan desafiados como él ... pero si alguien es la idiota de esta familia, soy yo ... todo esto podría haberse evitado si simplemente le hubiera dicho a Lincoln sobre nuestro sistema pero en su lugar le dije que lo resolvió todo dejando las instalaciones ... "

"Lisa, incluso las personas inteligentes cometen errores de vez en cuando pero la mayoría no los admiten, estás demostrando que lamentas lo que hiciste y te responsabilizas de tus acciones".

"... Puedo ser una genio ... pero después de tener tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello después de haber vendido mi set de química y estar sentada en aislamiento ... lo único que veo cada vez que me miro en el espejo es a una sociopata monstruo..."

Miranda frunció el ceño."Lisa, no eres una-"

"Sí lo soy! Sé que tengo un trastorno autista que hace que mi coeficiente intelectual sea el de un científico de unos 30 años pero he sido distante, egoísta y dura con mi propia familia! ... He hecho aproximadamente300experimentos hasta ahora en mi corta vida y la mayoría de ellos fueron para satisfacer mimuy morbosa curiosidad ... innumerables veces he usado a mis propios hermanos como sujetos de prueba en cosas que podrían causar daño potencial o tener efectos secundarios irreversibles ... incluso traté de usar aLily,mi propia hermana de 1 añocomo sujeto de prueba solo porque ella no entendería lo que estaba sucediendo, no ayuda que compartamos la misma habitación y como resultado de mi constante experimentación con varios productos químicos, su excremento puede ser casi mortalmente tóxico si no se desecha rápidamente ... incluso he creado una criatura hecha completamente de basura una vez junto con otra ... criatura de forma extraña sin la orientación adecuada para decirme lo contrario ... mis padres y hermanos me han regañado una y otra vez por hacer tales cosas, pero ¿alguna vez lo escuché? ... "

Lisa se acurrucó en la silla enterrando su cabeza en sus rodillas."... Sé que mis hermanos a veces desearían ser tan inteligentes como yo pero hay algo de lo que estoy celosa cuando se trata de ellos ... sonnormales... incluso mis hermanas gemelas mayores son normales, mientras que he sido maldecido con esta cantidad antinatural de poder mental ... siempre me dije a mí misma: 'No tengo espacio para actividades sociales ni expresar ninguna forma de emoción en mi cerebro' ... eso está muy lejos de la verdad de como están las cosas ahora ... "

"... ¿Te sientes sola a veces?" La doctora cuestionó.

La niña asintió."... Solía dar la bienvenida al aislamiento porque me daba más tiempo para trabajar en mis estudios pero después de recibir mi castigo ... me di cuenta de la existencia solitaria que he estado viviendo ... y antes de que me digas ' pero vives en una casa con otras 12 personas', casi no tengo ningún tipo de conexión con mis hermanas ... "

Miranda había estado escribiendo cosas durante los últimos minutos, pero sacudió la cabeza ante la última respuesta de Lisa."Siento decir esto Lisa pero no creo que eso sea cierto, estoy segura de que tienes muchos buenos recuerdos con tus hermanos a pesar de todo lo que has pasado. ¿Estás diciendo que virtualmentenotienesnadaen común con ellos?"

Lisa buscó en sus recuerdos para demostrar que la doctora estaba equivocada, todavía indignado por su afirmación de tener poco que ver con sus hermanos, ninguno de los otros tenía interés en la química, el cuerpo humano ni nada que tuviera que ver con la mecánica, Lisa no estaba interesada en los deportes, la música (además de la ópera), a ella le parecía que la comedia era una pérdida de tiempo;los espíritus, la suerte y cualquier cosa supersticiosa eran tonterías debido a que ella era realista y a menudo encontraba la obsesión de Lori con su teléfono irritante, incluso encontró que los cómics de Ace Savvy de Lincoln eran insatisfactorios para sus gustos.

Eso fue lo primero que pasó por su mente pero no fue lo único que surgió, encontró los gratos recuerdos que había catalogado en ese cerebro masivo de ella también, Lisa no lo admitiría pero la niña pequeña disfrutaba de la tutoría de sus hermanos en ciertos temas, era efectivamente una de las pocas formas en que ella estaba cerca de ellos y siempre le gustó difundir su conocimiento, fue una de las razones por las que disfrutó su trabajo como maestra en la universidad y no solo eso, sino que también se preocupó por el bienestar de sus hermanos, su estudio sobre la caca es ampliamente considerado como extremadamente desagradable pero Lisa estaba haciendo un seguimiento secreto de los hábitos alimenticios de sus hermanas y hermano, generalmente un humano defeca de 1 a 3 veces por día, como tal, estaba preocupada cuando Lori no había usado el baño por un par de días lo que para ella significaba que algo estaba mal, recibió su respuesta cuando Lori bebió un batido de leche de hace 6 semanas (lo que por supuesto significó que la leche se había echado a perder).Parecía que Lori tenía un bloqueo gastrointestinal, lo que podría haber resultado en algo peor si esto hubiera pasado desapercibido por mucho tiempo, la niña pequeña enseguida le dio una conferencia a Lori para que comiera más sanamente, no fuera a querer terminar en la Sala de Emergencias para que le bombearan el estómago.

Luego se encontró con la última vez que Royal Woods tuvo una gran tormenta de nieve, originalmente ella vio las inclemencias del tiempo como un obstáculo que se interpuso en el camino de los estudios de sus hermanos, como tal ella creó un tipo especial de sal que disolvería la nieve y el hielo a un ritmo más rápido y haría que las carreteras volvieran a condiciones manejables, además era muy peligroso caminar alrededor del hielo en general, sobre todo porque no muchos saben cómo conducir en malas condiciones, Lisa sabía bastante bien con qué frecuencia los accidentes podían ser fatales en estos tiempos.

Esos días se consolidaron para siempre en la mente de Lisa ya que por primera vez podía recordar que en realidad se divertía con todos sus hermanos, nunca supo que jugar en la nieve podía ser una actividad divertida ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa, sin embargo ella lo disfrutó tal vez demasiado, si bien su plan para hacer que sus hermanos odiaran los días de nieve funcionaba hasta cierto punto, secretamente no quería que la diversión terminara, sin embargo la constante siembra de nubes y el hecho de que la nieve se había amontonado hasta casi 4 pies habrían salido de un esfuerzo peligroso y dado que la mitad de sus hermanos apenas alcanzaron la altura antes mencionada, lo más probable es que se perdieran en la nieve o Dios no lo quiera terminará con hipotermia, Lisa tuvo que poner fin a su frenesí de bolas de nieve.

"... Parece que estaba equivocada al hacer esa afirmación ... supongo que tengo más en común con mis hermanos de lo que creo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias ..."

"¿Y no has ayudado a tus hermanos muchas veces con tu inteligencia?"

"... Bueno ... en realidad soy la razón principal por la cual Lynn puede jugar tantos deportes, de lo contrario fallaría en todas sus clases, aunque el domingo pasado dijo que tenía un problema con mi ceceo ( algo que no puedo evitar, debo agregar) ... Luna ha venido a ayudarme unas cuantas veces cuando lo necesita y sus constantes riffs de guitarra hacen un buen ruido de fondo que bloquea las explosiones que ocurren en mi habitación frecuentemente a pesar de que su interpretación me da un caso extremo de tinnitus a veces ... Luan es un caso extraño, pero puedo ayudarla si realmente lo necesita, todavía no me gusta cuando se vuelve completamente trastornada con el día de tontos, Por esta razón construí un refugio antibombas en nuestro patio trasero ".

"¿Unrefugio antibombas? ¿Es eso necesario?"

"Bueno, digamos que un día ella hizo una broma en mi habitación que casi causó que la casa explotara ... mi hermana oscura Lucy y yo no vemos mucho en común ya que ella cree en la suerte, los espíritus y todo eso, sin embargo no puedo entender cómo le creí realmente cuando visitamos el Parque Estatal Gran Aventura pero ella tiene buenas intenciones, tal vez el caso más extraño de todos sea mi hermana Leni ... porque soy muy inteligente y está bien. ... solo diré que su falta de inteligencia realmente me molesta a veces, sin embargo, si necesito ayuda para probar algo ella siempre está ahí para ayudarme, incluso cuando le he causado algún daño en el pasado ... "Lisa miró al suelo con culpa, ella sabe que Leni se preocupa mucho por su apariencia como lo hace Lola.

"Mis otras hermanas, no estoy muy segura ... pero si tuviera que admitirlo, diría que Lincoln es posiblemente el único otro hermano que está cerca de mi nivel de inteligencia, parece tomar una planificación cuidadosa en muchas cosas aunque tiene la molesta costumbre de inventar nombres excesivamente largos para sus llamadas 'operaciones', una vez hizo una tabla de asientos para un viaje por carretera para descubrir dónde estaba el mejor asiento del automóvil, dijo que le llevó 8 meses de planificación descubrir eso, algo que no me sorprende pero es más de lo que he visto de mis hermanas, desafortunadamente ... su plan se vino abajo cuando el resto de nosotras supo al respecto y tratamos de reclamarlo por nosotras mismas ... no solo eso, él también es bastante perceptivo al retomar cuando he intentado sin probar algo sobre mis hermanas ..."

"Hablando de pruebas ... ¿por qué realizas tantas?"

"... Algunos de ellos tratan encontrar formas de mejorar el mundo como dirían algunos científicos, otros ... solo tengo curiosidad por saber qué sucede en ciertas condiciones ... el problema es que me quedo atrapada mucho por mis intereses que simplemente no puedo ayudarme a mí misma ... no conozco ninguna otra razón para esto que no sea para fines científicos y me siento disgustada conmigo misma como resultado de hacerlo constantemente con mi propia sangre ... simplemente no sé qué otra razón podría haber ... "

"Yo creo que sí".Miranda dijo, causando que la prodigio la mirara confundida."Lisa, sabes que todavía tienes 4 años, ¿verdad?"

"Afirmativo."

"Lo que significa que todavía eres una niña pequeña, ¿verdad?"

"Afirmativo, pero a dónde vas con ... espera un segundo ..." Lisa hizo una pausa.

La doctora sonrió."A pesar de que eres muy inteligente todavía eres una niña de corazón, los niños pequeños son muy curiosos mientras crecen y como tal les gusta ramificarse y explorar cómo funciona el mundo, lo que estás haciendo es lo mismo que cualquier otro niño de tu edad haría pero en una escala mayor ".Puso una mano en el hombro de Lisa."No eres una monstruo de ninguna manera, mientras que lo que describes es un poco ... amoral ... solo intentas actuar de acuerdo con tu edad lo mejor que puedes".

Lisa parpadeó por un momento antes de mirar el suelo sumergida en sus pensamientos, a veces se sentía como una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña pero la verdad era que todavía era una niña en cuerpo y alma, mientras que Lisa estaba un poco agradecida de que la universidad le permitiera enseñar viendo que ella demostraba su valía aún se mostraban escépticos de ella debido a la enorme diferencia de edad, pero una y otra vez derribaba a los que la despreciaban al idear soluciones complejas que desconcertaban a las mentes de la comunidad científica, la niña prodigio todavía tenía conexiones con organizaciones de alto nivel como la NASA y sin embargo Lisa todavía dormía con un animal de peluche, le gustaba ir a los parques de atracciones, disfrutar de las piscinas, disfrutaba secretamente de los viajes al centro comercial e incluso le gustaba el Bote del Amor como a toda su familia.

Si bien las palabras de Miranda ayudaron a disipar los pensamientos que tenía anteriormente, todavía anhelaba una cosa."Dra. López ... ¿cómo se vuelve uno, 'normal'? Deseo deshacerme de mis tendencias sociopatas ..."

"Créeme cuando digo que no me gusta andar con gente estúpida pero no los culpo como si yo fuera mejor, si bien en algunos casos puede ser cierto no es bueno ser arrogante ... "

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, ella había estado actuando como alguien superior durante una buena parte de su vida de cuatro años, ella puede ser inteligente, pero eso no necesariamente la hace una mejor persona, la niña genio tendría que arreglar eso y ella realmente tendría que inventarse una disculpa masiva por toda la experimentación que le había hecho a su familia, con su capacidad mental esa tarea no debería ser demasiado difícil, sin embargo a menudo las cosas son más fáciles de decir que de hacer, en cuanto a los amigos ... Lisa tendría que pensar mucho sobre ese tema, claro que ella tenía algunos colegas en el departamento de ciencias, pero la Dra. López esperaba que conociera a alguien dentro del rango de su edad, solo eso sería una serie de prueba y error, cuando Lisa estaba en preescolar apenas tenía amigos debido a su actitud desdeñosa tal vez sus hermanas podrían ayudar en esta tarea ...

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Lisa asintió."Gracias ... definitivamente tengo mucho en qué trabajar si alguna vez quiero tener una vida social decente ..." Estaba a punto de preguntar si la doctora quería hablar con otro miembro de la familia pero luego recordó lo que dijo Lori."Al ver que soy la última persona que conocerá hoy, ¿cuándo estará disponible? puedo transmitir esa información al resto de mi familia".

"Mi oficina está abierta alrededor del mediodía, pero ¿hay algo más que quieras discutir?"

"Negativo ... lo primero que tengo en mente es la gran disculpa que necesito decirle a mis hermanas por todo lo que he hecho ..." Lisa se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta."Nuevamente gracias por su tiempo".

"Recuerda tomar las cosas con calma, no intentes apresurarte, ah y antes de que te vayas por favor cuéntale a tu familia que cuando me visiten mañana me gustaría ver a Leni primero".

Link del capitulo en idioma original:https//s/12374802/13/Syngenesophobia


	14. No es tan tonta como ella parece

Dentro de la casa Loud todo estaba inquietantemente silencioso, no se podía oír ningún ruido, los grillos estaban ausentes o muertos y lo peor de todo era que la noche oscurecía tanto que solo se podía ver algo con los relámpagos ocasionales de la tormenta que azotaba el exterior, el único sonido audible era el golpeteo de la lluvia el techo sin embargo, eso no significaba que nada se moviera en la morada, si uno prestaba atención de cerca podía escuchar la respiración aterrorizada que provenía del interior de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina.

Lincoln estaba agarrando firmemente a Bun-Bun, todo su cuerpo temblaba no solo por miedo sino porque estaba completamente empapado, el lo había hecho de nuevo, hizo enojar a sus hermanas con sus deseos egoístas y esta vez le dejaron en claro que no iban a perdonarlo, cansado de sentirse eclipsado por sus hermanas, todo lo que quería era poner algún tipo de premio en la vitrina de trofeos para demostrar que él al igual que sus hermanas podría obtener algún tipo de reconocimiento en el mundo, no era de extrañar que Lynn tuviera trofeos deportivos, Luna tuviera premios en el negocio de la música, el Premio Nobel de Lisa, las victorias de Lola en los certámenes, Lori también tenía algunos premios que había obtenido de competencias anteriores de minigolf e incluso Leni obtuvo un certificado en un momento dado diseñando una increíble pieza de tela que desconcertó a los jueces, todas sus hermanas habían recibido un premio en algún momento,(incluso labebépudo ganar un premio), ¿pero él?No tenía nada que mostrar por eso.

Siempre buscó ganar uno por cualquier medio, lo que resultó en algunos momentos embarazosos, sin embargo, una vez que hubo un concurso de vídeo en su escuela, el niño del medio vio esto como su boleto al estrellato pero desafortunadamente para Lincoln, la gente encontró unaHamster-Cammás interesante que su truco temerario, lo que lo llevó a ir a la comedia gracias a Luan, tristemente ella no mencionó que no debería publicar momentos embarazosos de sus hermanas sin su consentimiento, casi todas sus hermanas que iban a la escuela se convirtieron en las burlas como resultado, ¿y la peor parte?Lincolnno ganó nada, Lily fue la única que se libró de esta confusión ya que solo era una bebé.

"¡Literalmente no puedo creerlo Lincoln! ¡¿Es estolo que querías ?!"Lori gritó, mostrándole los tipos de comentarios que obtuvo en su vídeo.

El chico rápidamente negó con la cabeza."NN-No, no quise-"

"¿No quisiste qué? ¿Ganar? ¿Reducirnos atunivel? ¡Esa es una mentira!"Luna gritó.

"Apuesto a que iba a decir 'No quise humillarte. ¡Solo quería ganar un estúpido trofeo y ostentarlo!'¡Sí claro!"Lynn dijo en un tono sarcástico.

"P-Pero Luan dijo que si probaba con comedia tal vez podría tener una oportunidad ..."

"Oh, ¿entonces crees que publicar nuestros momentos más embarazosos esDIVERTIDO? ¡Incluso yo no me rebajaría tanto!" La comediante ladró.

"¡Miren chicas, lo siento mucho! Solo denme la oportunidad de ..." comenzó Lincoln.

"No Lincoln, no tienes posibilidades ahora, nada de lo que digas nos convencerá de lo contrario, lo que hiciste fue un acto de codicia".Lisa dijo.

"Como que ya no tengo hermano ..." dijo Leni, volviéndose distante.

"Pero, pero-" la voz de Lincoln apenas era un susurro ahora.

"¿No lo entiendes tonto? ¡Nosotras te odiamos!"Gritó Lola, haciendo que el chico de pelo cenizo se encogiera."Y vas a pagar ..."

"P-Pagar? ..." Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

En ese punto, las luces se apagaron debido a la intensificación de la tormenta, cuando Lincoln finalmente pudo ver a unos pocos centímetros frente a él, sus 9 hermanas habían desaparecido misteriosamente, no sabía lo que querían decir cuando Lola dijo que iba a pagar pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que no significaba nadabueno,cautelosamente y en silencio corrió por las escaleras ya que pensó que sería mejor esconderse en su habitación, logró llegar con éxito antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe, nada parecía fuera de lo común y afortunadamente ninguna de sus hermanas estaba allí, Lincoln se sentó en su cama, pensando en lo que acaba de meterse, miro por encima a Bun-Bun que yacía plácidamente sobre la almohada, el chico lo levantó mirándolo con tristeza.

"Realmente me he equivocado esta vez ¿eh? ... las chicas ni siquiera me dejan compensar mis errores ..." Agarró al muñeco en cólera por un momento, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, luego golpeó con un puño en su cama."¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpido?"

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera reprenderse más, su cama comenzó a hacer un sonido de tic-tac, preguntándose qué era, miró debajo y encontró su respuesta: una combinación de químicos vinculados a un temporizador."¿Por qué esta esto debajo de mi cama? ¿Podría ser un ...?" Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par cuando la respuesta llegó a él en unos segundos y también tenia unos segundos antes de que terminara la cuenta regresiva, con Bun-Bun todavía en sus manos abrió la puerta antes de cerrarla de golpe, dicha puerta fue expulsada de sus bisagras en la explosión resultante arrojando a Lincoln al suelo, el niño medio gimió de dolor mientras miraba lo que quedaba de su habitación;nada más que cenizas y algunas llamas bailando en lo que solía ser su tocador.

Lincoln parpadeó dos veces."Eso ... eso podría haberme..."

"¿Matado?"Una voz dijo.

Miro hacia a la tenue luz que proporcionaban los fuegos de su habitación, Lincoln podía ver a sus hermanas y cada una de ellas tenía una mirada que decía que iban a pasar un momento divertido para lo que vendría después.

"Si eso es lo que ibas a decir entonces estas en lo correctoex-hermano varón, lamentablemente parece que tu astucia una vez más te ha salvado la piel".Lisa señaló con un malvado resplandor grabado en su rostro.

"Cuando dije que ibas a pagar, quise decir-" comenzó Lola antes de ser interrumpida por Lynn.

"¡CON TU SANGRE!"La atleta ahora estaba montando su bicicleta de tierra, con una maza en sus manos.

Los hombros de Lincoln se encogieron cuando su hermana se le acercó, se metió a Bun Bun en el bolsillo y salto sobre Lynn haciéndola chocar contra una pared, Lisa lanzó otra combinación de productos químicos que eran extremadamente volátiles, detonando detrás del pobre muchacho y haciendo que su camisa se incendiara momentáneamente, Lola luego arrojó uno de sus animales de peluche hacia él y de repente, el pequeño oso cobró vida en mitad del vuelo y se pegó a su cara golpeándola sin piedad, Lincoln gritó a pesar de que los golpes no dolían tanto por ser un peluche, agarro al oso y vio que Luna tenía uno de sus parlantes conectado y estaba a punto de tocar un acorde, pensando rápido Lincoln agarró al oso y se lo arrojó causando que el juguete comenzara a golpear a Luna ahora, distraiéndola lo suficiente como para que el chico huyera.

Lincoln vio que estaba cerca de las escaleras, si llegaba a la planta baja de la casa podría encontrar un lugar decente donde esconderse, lamentablemente nunca tuvo esa oportunidad cuando vio a los murciélagos de Lucy en el techo, todo lo que Lucy tuvo que hacer fue pronunciar unas pocas palabras para que lo persiguieran, siendo forzado a continuar por el pasillo los murciélagos estaban mordisqueándole la cabeza, Lori y Leni casi lo estrellan contra el piso usando una de sus camas para hacerlo, el chico redujo la velocidad por un momento para recuperar el aliento pero incluso entonces no tuvo un momento de paz cuando Luan apareció de repente en su habitación con un pastel lleno de espinas en sus manos, Lincoln se agachó al instante cuando impactó en la pared la comediante se rió a pesar de que no pudo obtener su premio, el chico rápidamente corrió al baño y cerró la puerta con llave.

Jadeó cuando obligó a que el aire volviera a sus pulmones."¿Todo ... esto ... por un concurso de vídeo? ... Hah ... ja ..." El chico saltó, esquivó, empujó y golpeo a casi todas sus hermanas para evitar ser mutilado y pensó que debería estar a salvo en el baño pero un destello de un rayo desde afuera le demostró lo contrario.

"Puede que hayas llegado lejos Lincoln", dijo Lana, con una llave grande en sus manos que se conectaba a la tubería del fregadero. "¡Pero no podrás esquivar esto!"Ella tiró, aflojando una tuerca que mantenía unida la tubería, el agua comenzó a fluir fuera de la tubería como un rió de desembocado que literalmente arrastro a Lincoln a través de la puerta del baño hasta la planta de abajo, luego tosió el agua que accidentalmente tomó.

"¡Oh Lincoln ~! ¿Dónde estás ~ ?!"Escuchó a sus hermanas preguntar al unísono, el niño se puso de pie en un instante y corrió a la cocina abriendo el primer armario más cercano a él y entrando.

"Yo sabía que podrían estar locas ... pero no pensé que iban a tratar dematarme..." Un torrente de lágrimas se forma por las mejillas de Lincoln."No quiero morir ... no quiero morir ..." Un sonido estrepitoso en la cocina lo hizo callar, abrió la puerta ligeramente y pudo ver a algunas de sus hermanas buscándolo alrededor, lanzando cosas en todas direcciones en la búsqueda de su presa, cuando una de ellas giro la cabeza en la dirección en la que se estaba escondiendo, cerró rápidamente la puerta y contuvo la respiración esperando que ninguna de ellas lo oyera ni viera moverse la puerta, escuchó un par de pies acercarse a su gabinete antes de detenerse, El sudor cayó profusamente de la frente del niño cuando pensó que lo habían encontrado, afortunadamente escuchó la puerta del gabinete que estaba sobre de elabrirse antes de cerrarse de golpe, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Lincoln oyera a sus hermanas salir de la cocina gruñendo.

Finalmente respiro después de un minuto creyendo que lo peor había pasado, sin embargo, al destino le gustaba jugar con él en este caso, un segundo después una hacha se astilló a través de su gabinete antes de ser arrancada de sus bisagras, Lana sacudió su juguete antes de levantarlo de nuevo."¡Te encontré!"Ella gritó alegremente.

Lincoln gritó como una niña pequeña moviendo la cabeza fuera del trayecto de el hacha cortando un poco de su pelo que estaba a su derecha, al no tener otra opción empujo a Lana de un puntapié y se puso a correr, sus otras hermanas lo notaron y arrojaron apresuradamente una variedad de objetos hacia él, Lincoln abrió rápidamente la puerta del sótano y la cerró antes de ser golpeado con armas, utensilios de cocina e incluso una silla que golpeo el marco, al igual que en aquella ocasión en la que accidentalmente causó un apagón en la casa debido a un interruptor de circuito, todavía tenía miedo de estar ahí solo y no tenía la cámara de Luan para ayudarlo esta vez pero, o bien se escondía en el oscuro sótano espeluznante, o era aniquilado a manos de sus hermanas.

Lentamente bajo, el pie de Lincoln sintió algo circular antes de perder el equilibrio, el chico gruñó de dolor mientras caía por los escalones, descubrió que lo que pisó era una linterna y por algún milagro todavía funcionaba, Lincoln miraba a todos lados para asegurarse de que estaba solo, todo lo que vio fue un trapo sucio, la lavadora y la secadora, el poste rascador de Cliff, la caja de arena y la caldera, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se sentó en la pequeña luz que la linterna le daba.

Miró a Bun-Bun, su único compañero en este punto."Al menos nunca te volverás contra mí ... pero de nuevo, solo eres un muñeco ..."

"Giggling" pudo escuchar a su derecha después de decir esto, levanto la luz y se sorprendió al ver a sus nueve hermanas."C-Cómo ... ¿Cómo han ...?"

"¿No pensaste que encontraríamos la manera de llegar a ti?"Lori sonrió.

"Tengo que admitirlo, tienes algunos movimientos enfermos hermano, pero ese no es el último truco que tenemos".Luna agregó.

"Q-¿Qué quieres decir?"Dijo Lincoln, alejándose lentamente de sus hermanas.

"Mira tu mano".Ordenó Lisa.

Al mirar hacia abajo, Lincoln vio su adorado animal de peluche, de repente, tembló violentamente antes de saltar de sus manos, el chico quedó boquiabierta por lo que sucedió después, unas partes mecánicas comenzaron a brotar del peluche a medida que crecía en tamaño, las manos se convirtieron en garras, los pies se convirtieron en patas de metal y la boca de Bun-Bun se convirtió en una mezcla de relleno y metal siendo las más prominentes las filas de dientes, algunos apéndices adicionales brotaron de su espalda cuando el enorme felpa / robot alcanzó el techo y un par de ojos rojos pronto se activaron antes de configurar sus sitios en Lincoln.

"N-No ... tú no Bun-Bun ... por favor, ¡n-no tú! ..." La voz de Lincoln tembló con una mezcla de tristeza y miedo en su cara.

"Hubiera sido más fácil si hubieras permitido que te acabáramos de Lincoln, pero tenías que ponerlo difícil para nosotras así que decidí agregar un plan de contingencia si no podíamos atraparte, sabía que te gustaba ese juguete y que lo llevarías contigo y ahora será tu perdición ".Explicó Lisa, causando que las otras chicas se rieran malvadamente.

El muñeco mutado dejó escapar un grito de animal profano mezclado con metal molido antes de lanzarse hacia Lincoln, el niño gritó con puro terror mientras intentaba huir, lamentablemente estuvo dentro del alcance del robot que en cuestión de segundos lo agarro con fuerza, Lincoln no pudo hacer nada mientras Bun-Bun lo miraba vacíamente antes de abrir su enorme boca, Lincoln negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados ya que no quería ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar este resultado y el hecho de que sus hermanas se estuvieran riendo de su miseria lo empeoraba, después de colocar su cuerpo en sus fauces, Lincoln gritó con puro terror mientras las varias filas de dientes se balanceaban sobre él ...

Un fuerte grito resonó en cierta habitación del Hospital General de Royal Woods, fue tan ruidoso que se pudo escuchar en los pasillos y en algunas habitaciones contiguas, Lincoln miró a su alrededor frenéticamente con su rostro manchado de lágrimas y descubrió que había vuelto al hospital, respirando pesadamente y empapado en sudor frío descubrió que la televisión seguía encendida después de haberse quedado dormido en la noche y había un poco de luz solar entrando por las persianas cerradas, el chico revisó su cuerpo y afortunadamente no encontró ningún agujero en su cuerpo, solo su brazo enyesado, comenzó a calmarse hasta que vio a Bun-Bun descansando a su lado y dio otro grito aterrorizado, el chico arrojó al peluche a través de la habitación donde emitió un sonido apenas audible.

Lincoln se estaba acostumbrado al hecho de que tenía pesadillas sobre sus hermanas casi cada vez que se dormía pero ese tenía que ser su peor terror nocturno, como los médicos sabían a qué se enfrentaba le dieron pastillas para dormir que le dejarían la mente en blanco cada vez que se durmiera, sin embargo a veces parecían no funcionar y en lugar de eso empeoraban sus sueños ya que se vio incapaz de despertarse hasta que estuvo a punto de llorar, de hecho él había tomado las pastillas antes de irse a dormir ayer, un olor fétido llegó a la nariz de Lincoln y se dio cuenta de una mancha húmeda en la cama, levanto las mantas y se dio cuenta de que lloro tanto que en realidad se hizo pis, resoplo un poco y agarró algunas toallitas húmedas para limpiar su área y desecharlas, Lincoln luego se acurrucó en la cama.

Minutos después, Lynn entró y vio a su niño muy perturbado."No de nuevo ..." Murmuró levantando una silla, el padre colocó su mano gentilmente sobre el hombro de su hijo para darle cierto nivel de comodidad."¿Tuviste otra pesadilla hijo?"Lincoln asintió.

El patriarca entonces notó al muñeco favorito de Lincoln a varios metros de distancia."¿Eraesomalo?"El chico asintió de nuevo, Sr. Lynn estaba teniendo dificultades para tratar de encontrar algo positivo a partir de esto, su único hijo estaba lidiando con pesadillas frecuentes y no tenía idea de cómo terminar con ellas, tal vez Lily podría pasar más tiempo con él pero el padre no estaba seguro de si eso calmaría por completo el miedo del niño e incluso con las buenas intenciones de las chicas Lincoln no podía verlas sin enloquecer, su mejor esperanza en este punto era que la Sra. López podría tratar a Lincoln.

"Bueno ... el lado bueno es que no estarás en el hospital por mucho más tiempo, el médico dijo que podrías ser dado de alta en aproximadamente una semana".

"... No quiero ir a casa ..." Lincoln finalmente habló, su voz era un susurro.

"¿Hmm?"

"... No quiero irme a casa papá ... simplemente no puedo ... yo solo ... no puedo ..." Su voz se estaba rompiendo de nuevo."Cada vez que me quedo dormido ... esto ... empeora ..." Lincoln comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Lynn secó las lágrimas de su hijo."Lo sé hijo ... es por eso que no vas a casa conmigo y tu madre".Esto hizo que el niño mirara a su padre claramente confundido."Dado que todavía tienes miedo de ... ya sabes ... creemos que sería mejor si te quedas con los McBrides por un tiempo, al menos hasta que todo esté resuelto ... créeme hijo, no nos gusta no tenerte con nosotros durante mucho más tiempo del previsto pero tememos de que te lastimes si estuvieras en la casa tan pronto después de salir de la clínica ... también te ayudaremos con tus pesadillas, tomara un tiempo pero creemos que ella puede ayudarte ".

Lynn entonces revolvió el cabello de su hijo cuando el chico digirió esta información, no iría directamente a su casa después de que el hospital lo diera de alta ... eso estaba bien, aparentemente también iba a obtener ayuda para sus pesadillas ... también era bueno siempre y cuando no significara tomar más pastillas para dormir pero, ¿a qué se refería su padre cuando dijo que podría lastimarse?Lincoln sabía que sus pesadillas lo estaban molestando pero no creía que hiciera nada loco o peor aún ... ¿verdad? ...

Mientras Lynn estaba visitando a su hijo, Rita conducía con el resto de sus hijas para ver a la Dra. López, como se dijo que Leni sería la primera hoy la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, además de ir de compras Leni no estaba muy acostumbrada a estar sola cuando iba a nuevos lugares, claro que 2 de sus otras hermanas pasaron antes que ella pero Lori y Lisa se miraron profundamente cada vez que regresaron, tampoco ayudó que no discutieran sobre lo que hablaban hasta que la Dra. López hable con todas ellas, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Leni se encontrara caminando por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Miranda, abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó la cabeza, encontró a la psicóloga sentada en su silla.

"¿Debes ser Leni Loud, supongo?"

"¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?"

"Bueno, eres la segunda hija mayor, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, creo que sí ..." Leni todavía estaba de pie en la puerta.

"Bueno vamos a Leni, sé que probablemente eres tímida al respecto pero solo estamos aquí para hablar, asegúrate de cerrar la puerta detrás de ti".

Leni asintió antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta y se sentó frente a su terapeuta jugueteando un poco con sus dedos.

"Ahora Leni, por lo que he aprendido, puede ser difícil para ti entender o prestar atención a veces así que te lo explicaré con mucho cuidado, ¿ok?"Miranda declaró.

"De acuerdo."Leni respondió y después un pensamiento vino a ella."Espera, espera, debo tomar algo primero".Luego sacó una pequeña botella de agua de su bolso junto con una pequeña caja, Miranda se confundió un poco cuando Leni abrió el frasco para revelar algunas pastillas y se metió una en la boca haciendo una mueca ante el sabor antes de tomar un trago para que fuera más fácil, ambas se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Leni finalmente hablara."Ok, ahora puedo enfocarme más con claridad".

"Uh, ¿qué fue lo que tomaste?"

"Oh, esas fueron solo algunas pastillas que mis padres siguen poniendo en mis batidos, piensan que no me doy cuenta de que lo están haciendo pero lo hago y por lo que sé, estas píldoras me ayudan a mantenerme enfocada durante unas horas ... "

"Entonces Leniesmás consciente de su condición de lo que pensaba, no se si sabe exactamente el tipo de discapacidad que tiene ..."La psicóloga pensó mientras escribía esto."Ok, entonces ... para no perder el tiempo lo que vamos a discutir es solo los pensamientos que tienes sobre esta situación en la que se encuentra tu familia, puedes hacer uso de esta información por tu cuenta, pero si deseas mantenerlo en secreto entonces no se diré a nadie más. ¿De acuerdo?

Leni asintió.

"Entonces Leni, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bueno, aquí hay un poco de corriente de aire pero me gusta tu oficina, además, me encanta tu suéter, ¡te queda muy lindo! pero ahora no estoy segura si tengo el guardarropa adecuado para este conjunto ... "Terminó Leni mientras miraba su propio vestido.

"No, no, quise decir, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de la situación actual de tu familia?"

"Oh ... eso ... bueno, es como lo peor que he visto, primero comenzó conmigo y Lori peleando por un vestido ¿Y que si yo acababa de comprar el mismo que ella? ¡no iba a retractarme! Entonces ella y yo dejamos de hablarnos por un tiempo, luego Linky trató de ayudar y ... "Leni hizo una pausa, moviéndose incómodamente," ... él terminó empeorando las cosas para nosotras ... "

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno ... sé que solo quería ayudar como lo haría totalmente en muchas situaciones pero en ese día ... habría seguido su consejo si él no hubiera mencionado que Lori dijo que parecía descolorida con el azul y la parte en la que se burló de mí a mis espaldas debido a que mi piel no puede broncearse ... "La rubia frunció el ceño.

Miranda volteó algunas páginas de su libro."Ya veo ... tu otra hermana había mencionado esto antes. ¿Algo más?"

"Después de eso ... nuestra lucha empeoró, entonces nuestras otras hermanas comenzaron a pelear por mí y Lori porque les contamos nuestras versiones de la historia, entonces como en un momento llegamos a 'Erupción de Volcán' ytodasestábamos peleando ... por un momento todo había terminado ... cuando Linky se fue a pasar la noche ... "Leni comenzó a sollozar un poco."Lo siento, pero ... como que, simplemente no puedo hablar sobre lo que sucedió después ... ni siquiera puedocreerlo que pasó después de eso ..." La pobre chica estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

"No te preocupes Leni, esto es todo para ti, si no quieres hablar de ciertas instancias, no lo haremos".Miranda luego le entregó una caja de pañuelos.

Leni los tomó con agradecimiento antes de limpiarse la cara."No puedo creer que me haya enfadado tanto con el pobre Linky ... no me enojo con mi hermano ... bueno algunas veces, pero no todo el tiempo ... y normalmente soy amable con todas mis hermanas ... aunque yo y Lori discutimos mucho ... "

"¿Es tu relación con Lori algo ... extraña?"

"¿Tan extraño como que?"

"Bueno, ¿con qué frecuencia ambas pelean?"

"Bueno, bastante ... pero no me malinterprete, todavía somos cercanas, incluso compartimos la misma habitación después de todo aunque a veces puede ser un tanto mandona y egoísta, como cuando nos tuvo a nosotros haciendo sus quehaceres para que nos llevara a pasear ... es por eso que mi hermano y hermanas menores me ayudaron a entrenar para mi próximo examen de manejo aunque realmente creo que debí haber tomado mis pastillas esa vez ... y creo que ella toma ventaja de mis momentos tontos a veces pero eso es solo porque no soy mi medicamento todo el tiempo ".

"Interesante ..." Miranda notó."Ahora, has mencionado tus pastillas con bastante frecuencia y parece que las tomas de manera irregular. ¿Por qué es eso?"

"Bueno ... no me gusta el sabor, además me da un súper dolor de cabeza cuando deja de funcionar ... junto con el hecho de que por lo general me olvido de tomarlos regularmente, mis padres los ponen en mis batidos pero en realidad no los tomo todo el tiempo así que terminan siendo tirados ... sé que mis hermanas pueden enojarse conmigo por no ser tan inteligente ¡pero hay más en mi cabeza que solo aire! Lo juro ¡Incluso Lisa dijo que tengo un cerebro allí! "Leni se cruzó de brazos."Puede que no lo muestre mucho ... pero duele ¿sabe? ... duele cuando la mayoría de tu familia te trata como a una bebé o se enoja contigo por no seguir instrucciones simples ... no sé qué esta haciéndome olvidar cosas constantemente... me han faltado zapatos, me falta ropa, y como tal sigo olvidando dónde puse mi estuche de píldoras ".

La rubia dio un pequeño suspiro."Todavía puedo recordar algunos de mis momentos de idiotez, como el momento en que pensé que la cuna de Lily era una prisión, cuando pensé que estaba ciega cuando mis ojos estaban cerrados o el momento en el que pensé que había un eclipse solar porque mis sombras, o la vez que pensé que nuestra cocina estaba en el centro comercial (y yo estaba como que tan enojado con Luan por esa broma ...) y eso son solo algunos ejemplos, podría pasar todo el día pensando sobre mis momentos tontos ... de milagro encontré mis pastillas en mi tocador anoche, si no probablemente no tendríamos esta conversación ... "

"Es triste ver que una chica tan agradable como ella tiene que sufrir tanto ...",señaló la médico."Si hubiera una cosa que pudieras cambiar, ¿cuál sería?"

Leni se arrastró un poco en su asiento."... Quiero que mi familia deje de tratarme como si fuera una Lily mayor ... sé que hacen cosas sim ... sim ... más simples por mi bien pero tengo 16 años, !no soy mas una niña! Claro ... a veces me pueden engañar con bastante facilidad ... ¡pero duele cuando usan eso contra mí! Incluso cuando estoy siendo un poco tonta sigo siendo inteligente en ciertas cosas ".

"¿Como cuales?"

"Bueno, estoy totalmente metida en la moda y el diseño y podría hacer casi cualquier pieza de tela en ropa, por ejemplo, un par de veces convertí las decoraciones navideñas en un bonito vestido aunque a mamá no le gusta cuando hago eso. ... pero la razón por la que lo hago es porque es lo único que entiendo mejor y me ayuda a mantener un enfoque más amplio en las cosas cuando no tomo mis píldoras, una vez hice una base para la cama de Lori cuando me pidio que hiciera su cama ".

"Espera, ¿entonces realmentediseñasteuna base nueva cuando lo único que quería era que tendieras sus sabanas?"

Leni asintió."También puedo abrir candados y hacer los mejores batidos".

Miranda escribió esto."Bueno, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces podrías tener una carrera decente en diseño creativo Leni".

"¡¿De Verdad?!"La rubia sonrió.

La doctora asintió."Ahora, dado lo que hemos discutido, tienes inseguridades acerca de ser vista como la idiota de tu familia aunque suena duro, la manera más fácil de cambiar esto es recordar tomar tu medicamento, normalmente lo mantendría en secreto pero como ya eres consciente de lo que están haciendo tus padres tendré que decirles que ya sabes que han estado introduciendo medicamentos en tus bebidas, sin embargo, para que no te vean como "la tonta, te sugiero que tomes tu medicación más frecuente, si lo comienzas a olvidar recuerda dejar una nota que te lo recordara, además mencionaste que solo duran unas horas. ¿te importa si veo su tu frasco?

Leni sacó su pequeño estuche y se lo dio a la doctora, Miranda tomó una de las pastillas y la examinó con cuidado, la mujer hispana también tiene una especialización en medicina por si su trabajo de psicología no funcionaba."Hmm ... estas son decente, pero para ti creo que un estimulante más fuerte sería más beneficioso".

"Un estímu ... ¿qué?"

"Básicamente algo que aumentará una cierta parte de tu cerebro para ayudarte a concentrarte mejor, una que preferiblemente te dé menos efectos secundarios ..."

"Oh, oh".Leni recuperó su frasco."Pero ... ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar a Lincoln? Ahora tiene miedo de mí y de mis hermanas ... y ni siquiera quería hacerle daño ..."

"Eso ... es algo que todavía está por determinarse, lo siento Leni pero hasta que pueda hablar con tu hermano no sé cómo puedes ayudarlo ..."

"Ok ..." Leni respondió con tristeza."... ¿Pero qué hago ahora?"

"No te preocupes querida, cuando llegue el momento tendremos a todos en la habitación para que puedan contar sus más profundos pensamientos, puedes irte, pero ..." Miranda hizo una pausa para mirar sus notas."¿Podrías pedirle a Luan que venga? Tengo dos instancias en las que ha hecho algunas bromas bastante extrañas y me gustaría hablar sobre ellas con ella".

Link del capitulo en idioma original:https//s/12374802/14/Syngenesophobia

Pd: Como ya avise antes, estaré haciendo mejoras a los primeros capítulos de esta historia así que puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar la siguiente parte.


	15. Memorias de una bromista

Miranda revisaba sus últimas sesiones para prepararse para su próxima cliente, fue bastante sorprendente que Leni fuera más inteligente de lo que su familia inicialmente señaló, todos creían que ella era solo una chica amable que tenía una perspectiva ignorante en muchas cosas y originalmente la doctora tenía el mismo pensamiento pero bajo esa feliz apariencia era una niña que estaba frustrada y profundamente molesta por el tratamiento que ha estado recibiendo durante gran parte de su vida, los Louds ciertamente demostraron ser una familia interesante, desde Lisa quien secretamente deseaba ser normal hasta Lori quien quería ser vista como una hermana mayor y genial para sus hermanos, esto hizo que Miranda se preguntara qué más escondía la familia, pero ahora parecía que la Dra. López se encontraría con una Loud bastante inquietante.

De acuerdo con 2 de sus hermanas, Luan era bastante molesta debido a sus juegos de palabras y bromas constantes que a los 14 años marcaban hasta 11 en Día de Tontos, incluso los padres habían compartido sentimientos similares, Miranda estaba tomando esta información como un grano de sal hasta que Luan hablara abiertamente de ella pero si ella hiciera estas afirmaciones, la médico tendría que descubrir un aspecto importante: ¿cuál es la razón detrás de estos ataques de broma masivas?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y una chica castaña con aparatos de ortodoncia asomara la cabeza. "¿Dra. López?"

"Sí. ¿Supongo que eres Luan?"

"Sí lo soy! Luan Loud a su servicio, haría una broma en este momento pero ... tengo prohibido hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con la comedia ..." explicó la bromista frunciendo el ceño.

"No te preocupes, tu padre me explicó los castigos de todas pero veré si puedo poner el castigo boca abajo".Miranda bromeó.

Luan soltó una risita antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al sillón.

"Entonces Luan, por lo que he oído, ¿eres la comediante de la familia?"

"¡Sí! ¡Vivo y respiro para hacer que todos sonrían!"

"¿Dirías que eres bastante buena en eso?"

"En su mayor parte sí, dirijo, bueno ...solíadirigir un sitio web llamado Luan Out Loud's Comedy Channel, un canal de vídeos que aloja mis diversas rutinas de comedia, también solía dirigir un negocio secundario donde era una payasa de fiestas de cumpleaños y no solo eso, practicaba ventriloquia, malabares, animales con globos, mímica y por supuesto, bromas ".Luan declaró con orgullo."Pero ... lamentablemente ya no puedo hacer nada de eso ..."

"Ya veo, bueno, para empezar quiero conocerte mejor, quiero entender cómo fue que convertiste en Luan Loud".

La castaña asintió."Ok almirante".

"Entonces ... ¿cuándo comenzaste a practicar comedia exactamente? Y en esa nota, ¿por qué te intereso tanto?"

Luan se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el techo."Bueno ... empecé a practicar la comedia cuando tenía 7 años, durante un día de escuela accidentalmente me resbalé en una cáscara de plátano y choqué contra un maestro haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero, mucha gente se rió después y eso me avergonzaba ... no pensé que fuera gracioso pero otros dijeron que era divertido en el buen sentido, antes de eso ... apenas si tenía amigos y la mayoría se burlaba de mí por mis dientes ... es la razón por la que uso frenos para ser honesta ... "La bromista se frotó los dientes". ¿Sabe como me llamaban en la primaria? no era Luan Loud era 'Brace Face' (Brace: Aparato ortopédico) ... Solía esconder mis dientes usando una máscara de sonrisa falsa algunas veces pero no funcionaba ... incluso hoy en día algunos todavía me llaman así con ese horrible nombre, no dejo que me moleste tanto como solía hacerlo pero todavía me molesta que la gente mencione mis dientes ... probablemente más que esas estúpidas chicas presumidas que se burlaban de mi supuesto sentido de la moda, pero aún así. .. "

"No soy ajena a esas situaciones, he tenido un par de niños en el pasado que me visitaron debido a circunstancias similares ..." admitió la Dra. López.

"Así que cuando accidentalmente hice el ridículo de repente me convertí en la payasa de la clase, toda la atención que recibí se sentía ... embriagadora supongo, si me iban a ver como una especie de comediante entonces pensé que bien podría darles lo que quieren, me fue bastante bien como bromista práctica, utilicé mi propio subsidio para comprar mordazas y hacer pequeñas bromas a otros y a veces a mí misma en medio de mi pequeña carrera profesional. ... con el tiempo me quedé demasiada absorta con los elogios y me puse muy engreída y con una actitud que ... no quiero entrar en detalles pero digamos que en un día de tontos de abril causé accidentalmente que una de las tuberías de agua de la escuela estallara e inundó la mitad del edificio ".Luan se rió nerviosamente."Obtuve una base tan sólida después de eso y tuve la suerte de no ser expulsada".

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacer eso?"

"¿Fue parte de una broma?" La comediante sonrió tímidamente.

"Voy a tener que llegar al razonamiento que esta detrás de estas bromas a gran escala ..."Miranda notó."¿Qué pasó cuando regresaste a la escuela?"

La cara de Luan se contrajo en otro ceño fruncido."Cuando volví ... en vez de ser apreciada como la payasa de la clase fui rechazada por toda la escuela durante meses ... no solo me llamaron 'Brace Face' sino que también obtuve un nuevo apodo ... 'Sra. Pipe-for-brain' (Cerebro de tubería), más la pregunta adicional de otros niños preguntándome si estaba listo para una inundación y eso fue porque solo llevaba una falda ... "Luan se sonrojó un poco al respecto.

"Mmm ... supongo que esto continuó durante toda la primaria"

"Un poco ... tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en dónde me equivoqué y después de algunos consejos de papá y de hacer algunas excavaciones, me di cuenta de que había más en la comedia que solo trucos y bromas baratas, no me di cuenta al principio pero a pesar de todo lo que sucedió en el fondo megustabahacer reír a los demás, generalmente dicen que la risa es la mejor medicina y para hacer eso tenía que aprender a no solo hacer que los demás se rieran, tenía que aprender a reírme demí así que comencé a involucrarme más en la comedia, haciendo juegos de palabras, practicando malabarismo y cuando tenía 9 años compré mi primer maniquí de ventrílocuo, el coronel Galletas, el ... realmente no estaba funcionando así que con el tiempo lo dejé por un muñeco mejor, mi querido señor Cocos" ... Luan suspiró."Espero que esté bien viviendo en una caja de almacenamiento ..."

"¿Entonces has estado practicando comedia desde entonces hasta este momento?"

Luan asintió."Tengo que decir que realmente he intensificado mi juego desde que era pequeña, he mejorado en hacer bromas, soy una payasa certificada (incluso conocí a mi amiga Giggles en una escuela de payasos), así que me encantan las fiestas de cumpleaños pero uno de mis mejores actos es mejorar mi juego de bromas, he hecho muchas buenas bromas simples incluso algunas de gran escala ".

Miranda inclinó sus lentes."¿Te importa enumerar algunos ejemplos?"

"Bueno, está el simple pálido truco de la puerta y la broma de cremade afeitar / pluma, pero lo más grande lo guardo para mis vacaciones favoritas: Día de Tontos".Luan soltó una risita.

Luego entró en detalles sobre algunas de las bromas que había organizado en esas vacaciones específicas durante los últimos años, tales actos incluyen clavar todos los muebles de la casa al techo, cubrir la casa en papel de regalo, atrapar a sus hermanos en gelatina, afeitar las cejas de sus hermanas (incluso el pelaje de las mascotas), bombas de harina cronometradas que cubrirían toda una habitación con la sustancia, signos engañosos, vídeos embarazosos, trampas adhesivas y en general casi cualquier broma que no haría en un día típico, Miranda estaba bastante sorprendida por la longitud de la lista que estaba dando Luan y conjeturó que las afirmaciones de las otras hermanas eran muy ciertas.

"Bueno, parece que realmente disfrutas el Día de Tontos". La doctora dijo nerviosamente.

"Bueno, duh! Es la única vez del año en que puedo ir a por todas y desatar el Bromapocalipsis que he planeado, todavía me pregunto qué hacer para el próximo año ..."

"Está bien, pero déjame preguntarte esto Luan: sé que disfrutas de las bromas, pero ¿tu familia comparte los mismos sentimientos?"

Luan se rascó la cabeza."Bueno, solían hacerlo cuando era más joven pero con el tiempo comenzaron a tomar medidas para evitar mis bromas, Lisa incluso construyó un refugio antibombas en nuestro patio trasero, creo que es un poco exagerado pero no pueden evitar a la maestra bromista para siempre ".Luan se rió.

"Ya veo ..." Miranda miró sus notas anteriores."Luan, esto puede ser un poco personal, pero ... ¿tus hermanos no te encuentran divertida a veces?"

"Bueno, no del todo ... ellos ..." La comediante recordó todas las veces que sus hermanos solían quejarse por los juegos de palabras que ella hacía, algunos de los cuales eran comprensibles ya que el chiste era claro como el día pero algunos de los chistes que ella hacía podrían haberles quitado los calcetines, Luan simplemente no entendía por qué sus hermanos no los encontraban graciosos, claro, hubo algunas ocasiones en que todos se rieron mucho pero esto sucedía muy poco, la única persona en la casa que parecía reírse de cada broma que hacía era su padre pero eso era solo porque ambos tenían un sentido del humor compartido y no ayudaba que a veces, Luan soltara una broma en los momentos más inapropiados y eso no dice nada sobre sus bromas."Ok, me tiene ... por lo general solo se quejan de mis bromas ..."

"Y si no parecen disfrutar de las bromas como tú, ¿por qué seguir adelante con estas travesuras a gran escala si tu familia no quiere participar en ellas?"

"Solo pensé que sería divertido, quiero decir, debes admitir que la broma del papel de regalo era oro".

"Bueno sí, te daré crédito por la cantidad de dedicación que le das a tu trabajo, pero creo que está claro que si bien ciertamente disfrutas el espíritu de las bromas, tu familia ciertamente no lo hace, no estoy demasiado familiarizada con las reglas de la comedia pero creo que puedes ayudarme con eso, imagina que eres la comediante y tu familia es la audiencia ".

Luan asintió.

"No estoy segura de si hay reglas para la comedia pero ¿hay algún consejo que puedas dar?"

"Fácil, la regla básica de la comedia es que tanto tú como tu audiencia deben pasar un buen rato, puedes pasar un buen rato contando juegos de palabras pero tu audiencia tiene que ser capaz de entenderlo para que puedan reírse. "

Miranda escribió esto."Ya veo ... pero durante el último día de tontos de abril, ¿se reía tu familia cuando les gastabas bromas?"

La adolescente dudó por un momento."...¿No?"

"Entonces cuando hiciste bromas en ese día eras la única que se reía, ¿verdad?"

"...¿Sí?"Luan dijo, la culpa se arrastró en su tono.

"Parece que has olvidado tu propia regla, creo que en el mejor de los casos estabas bromeando con tu familia para tu propio disfrute, ahora bien, aunque tus bromas han sido de primera categoría e inusuales también podrían ser potencialmente dañinas. ¿Qué pasaría si los muebles que clavaste en el techo se hubieran caído sobre alguien? el techo no es exactamente tan estable como la planta baja y ni es adecuado para sostener un mueble de 300 libras además, ¿qué pasaría si tus hermanos terminaran sofocándose en la gelatina? También desde el pasado mes de abril dijiste que tu hermano había sido atacado por mapaches a causa de una broma que le hiciste. ¿Y si uno de ellos tenia rabia? ¿Pensaste en las posibles consecuencias? La doctor cuestionó.

Luan miró al suelo avergonzada, no se dio cuenta de que aunque sus travesuras de día de tontos eran en gran parte para su disfrute, no veía los posibles efectos secundarios que sus hermanos podrían haber tenido con ellos, por lo general después de cada día de tontos sus hermanas y su hermano la rehuyen durante unas semanas y sus padres la castigan pero al final, Luan pensaba que valía la pena y que lo superarían muy pronto, y que ella tenia la oportunidad de superarse el próximo año, pero después de entrar en detalles al respecto con la terapeuta ... Luan se dio cuenta de que se parecía más a un somorgujo sádico que se alegraba de causar daño a los demás por una risa barata."N-no ... no ... no lo había visto de esa manera ..." Su voz apenas era más que un susurro.

La Dra. Lopez vio que la niña estaba a punto de llorar por lo que le prestó la caja de pañuelos, una de las cosas que no le gustaba de su trabajo era decirle a la gente la verdad porque incluso ella sabía que era mas difícil enfrentar los hechos que mentirse a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien."Lo siento por eso Luan ... pero tenía que decirlo ..."

"E-Está bien ... yo ... simplemente no me di cuenta ... me encanta tanto el Día de los Tontos que no me importó si alguien se lastimaba mientras lo encontrara gracioso ... y el pasado hice que Lincoln cayera en todas mis bromas cuando quería esconderse en su habitación ... "Podía recordar la mirada herida e irritada que Lincoln tenía en su rostro dañado, por no mencionar sus cejas faltantes, casi la cabeza calva, un ojo morado, labios agrios y su pie estaba atascado en un balde y todo porque ella invitó a Ronnie Anne porque sabía que eso lo sacaría de su escondite, Luan tuvo que admitir que eso era bajo incluso para ella, lo que era aún peor es que ella estableció señales engañosas sobre la cocinaespecíficamente para Leni porque sabía que la rubia era lo suficientemente tonta como para caer en la trampa, Leni terminó en el medio de la ciudad cuando su familia la encontró donde podría haberle sucedido cualquier cosa, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Luan cuando se dio cuenta de que deliberadamente había puesto en peligro a su hermana.

"Lo siento chicos ... lo siento mucho ... ¿qué clase de hermana se queda allí sentada y se ríe mientras causa dolor a los demás? ... ¿Por qué no me detuvieron? ... . ¿P-Por qué mamá y papá no hicieron algo? "Luan sollozó.

Miranda vio a Luan comenzar a llorar en sus manos."¿Tu familia hizo algo para tratar de convencerte de que no siguieras adelante?"

"¡Oh intentaron razonar conmigo!"Luan gritó, sorprendiendo a la psicóloga."¡Incluso me encerraron en una jaula sabiendo lo que podría pasar! ¡Pero qué hice ?! ¡Simplemente los descarté solo para ver mis bromas hechas realidad!"Más lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, la culpa obviamente le pasó factura."¿Cómo podría hacerle esto a mi propia familia ... mis padres tienen demasiado miedo de evitar que haga bromas hasta que sea demasiado tarde ... ¿es eso? ... ¿Mi familia tiene demasiado miedo de detenerme cuando llegue a eso? ... Luan se secó un poco los ojos."... No quiero que terminen como Lincoln ... yo solo ... no puedo dejar que terminen como él ..."

"Luan ... puedo asegurarte que tu familia no te teme de la misma manera que tu hermano ..."

"Entonces dígame Sra. López ... ¿por qué no hacen nada? es literalmente 12 contra 1 ... todos podrían haber hecho algo para detenerme ... o soy demasiado monstruosa para que ellos puedan hacer algo? ... Luan se hizo una bola en la silla.

"Eso no puedo responderlo Luan pero eso es algo que vamos a averiguar ... cuando ves a tu familia en el día de tontos está claro que no los ves como a los mismos miembros de tu familia, siento que hay una razón más importante para saber por qué eres como eres el día de los tontos ... y creo que proviene de tu pasado ".

Luan levantó la cabeza."...¿Mi pasado?"

"Dijiste que tuviste dificultades en la escuela primaria, corrígeme si me equivoco y por favor ten paciencia conmigo, creo que la razón por la que sigues haciendo lo que haces en día de tontos es porque has estado embotellando el dolor y la ira por las burlas y el ridículo constante de tus compañeros, deseas vengarte de ellos pero sabes que no puedes hacerlo sin consecuencias y probablemente no ayuda que tus hermanos no encuentren graciosas tus bromas la mayor parte del tiempo y como resultado desatas tu enojo cuando llega ese día ... ¿estoy bien o estoy mal? "

Luan miró hacia el piso, si bien era cierto que odiaba las burlas que recibió hace mucho tiempo no creía que eso la afectara hasta este momento, todavía se veía a sí misma como un monstruo que simplemente lastimaba a su familia por una risa extra, además de los divertidos actos que realiza para los niños y sus televidentes en línea.¿Qué pensarían los demás si vieran este lado de ella? ... La comediante no tenía una idea clara de por qué se volvía loca con los "Días de Tontos", pero cuanto más pensaba en las palabras de Miranda ... más sentido tenían, Luan deseaba bromear infernalmente con todos aquellos que se burlaban constantemente por algo que no podía controlar, algo que hacía que esos bravucones llegaran a temerla y hacer que comieran sus palabras, sin embargo,ese tiempo ha pasado y ella no era muy luchadora, Luan puede haber olvidado cómo se veían los bravucones pero nunca podría olvidar sus duras palabras sin importar cuánto lo intentara, ella encontró esa salida de venganza de su asustada familia, saboreando el hecho de que no tenían poder para detenerla y vivían con el temor de su próxima gran broma.

"... Es cierto ... tiene que ser cierto ... me encantaba el hecho de que mi familia era demasiado impotente para hacer algo para detenerme ... creo que a veces no los veía como miembros de mi familia ... si no como los bravucones que tuve hace años ... ponerme en una jaula el pasado abril probablemente no ayudo sin mencionar los juegos de palabras que hicieron contra mí ... pensé que no merecía que me trataran así ... acabo de mencionar un caso en el que me metieron en un casillero ... les supliqué durante horas que alguien me sacara pero no fue hasta que terminaron las clases que finalmente uno de los maestros me encontró allí ... sentí exactamente lo mismo cuando mis hermanas y mi hermano me encerraron en una jaula ... todos se rieron y se negaron a sacarme como mis bravucones ... de hecho lloré un poco durante la noche ... pero me enojé y prometí hacer que todos pagaran por eso, sin embargo, a pesar de eso la horrible conclusión fue que me merecía cadasegundoportratar a mi familia tan horriblemente ... lo peor de todo es que aproveché los sentimientos de mi hermano ese día también ... después de todas las bromas que pasó iba a hacer que Ronnie Anne le lanzara un pastel en el cara ... si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar así ... hubiera renunciado a intentar ser graciosa hace mucho tiempo ... "

"Posiblemente ... pero ¿en qué otra cosa podrías ser buena Luan? Has invertido tanto en la comedia que parece bastante difícil imaginarte haciendo otra cosa".Miranda señaló.

La niña de 14 años negó con la cabeza."Yo ... no sé ..."

"Si bien estás muy arrepentida de tus acciones aún quieres hacer felices a los niños, ¿verdad?"

La castaña asintió.

"¿Y todavía te gusta realizar varios actos para tu blog verdad?"

"...¿Sí?..."

"¿Y deseas compensar a su familia? ¿Quieres prometerles que no vas a exagerar la próxima vez en el día de tontos?"

"Por supuesto..."

"Entonces Luan ... sigues siendo una comediante dedicada, NO eres un monstruo ... seguro que has desviado tu furia escondida hacia tu familia pero si estabas siendo intimidada al menos pudiste haber hablado con ellos sobre eso. ¿Lo has hecho en el pasado? "

La adolescente negó con la cabeza."... Tenía demasiado miedo para hablar de eso ..."

"Bueno, no es demasiado tarde, después de todo, ¿para eso estás aquí correcto?"

La niña asintió."Quiero hacer las paces con toda mi familia ... especialmente Lincoln ... durante todo el incidente del protocolo de pelea de hermana casi lo golpeo una vez ... pero afortunadamente Lana me ató antes de que eso sucediera ... le debo tanto a Lincoln como a Leni una disculpa por haberme aprovechado sus sentimientos y su inteligencia y no son solo ellos, sino toda mi familia ... "Se detuvo por unos momentos."... Tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo pero puede llevar algo de tiempo ..."

"Puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites pero lo bueno es que has reconocido cuál es el problema y cómo resolverlo y recuerda puedo mantener esta información privada si lo deseas".

Luan negó con la cabeza."N-No ... tengo que hacer esto yo misma".

La doctora asintió."¿Algo más que necesites para despejar tu mente Luan?"

"No doctora pero gracias por ayudarme a ver mis problemas reales".Luan sonrió levemente limpiándose los ojos."¿Supongo que quiere hablar con otra de mis hermanas?"

"Sí ..." dijo Miranda, mirando sus notas."Por favor envíame a ... Luna".

Link del capitulo en idioma original:https//s/12374802/15/Syngenesophobia


	16. Las deficiencias de una artista

Luan tenía sus brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido grabado en su rostro mientras regresaba al vestíbulo principal, al principio la comediante había estado nerviosa por su sesión ya que cada hermana que fue antes que ella regresó con una mirada preocupada, era como si solo atestiguaran algo terrible pero ahora entendía por qué ... sus hermanas también tenían algunos problemas ocultos que en gran medida se reservaban para sí mismas, Luan sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando la culpa le recordó su presencia, todas esas bromas que hizo en el Día de los Inocentes ... no podía mirar a su familia a la cara después de darse cuenta de todo lo que hacía, las otras se preocuparon por ella ya que ella estaba bastante optimista hace solo una hora.

"¿Estás bien hermanita?"Luna preguntó.

"No realmente ... solo estoy pensando en cosas ... también la Sra. López quiere verte".Luan echó un vistazo a su compañera de cuarto.

Luna frunció el ceño."Está bien, entonces ... veamos qué tiene la doctora en la tienda para este estuche de equipaje ..." La niña de 15 años se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el pasillo.

Rita tomó el asiento vacante al lado de su hija ya que parecía más preocupada que Lori, Leni y Lisa cuando salieron de sus sesiones."Luan, se cuando algo te preocupa profundamente y si tuviera que adivinar, ¿la doctora te ayudó a darte cuenta de algo?"

Luan asintió.

"¿Fue particularmente malo ...?"Lucy preguntó.

"... Necesito preguntarles esto ... y quiero que sean honestas conmigo ... ¿creen que me vuelvo loca el día de los inocentes?"

Las chicas y su madre se miraron confundidas, si bien ciertamente sabían que Luan estaba un poco loca en su día favorito pero no ella parecía encontrarlo preocupante, por otra parte, las chicas en particular, pretendían que no existía durante unas semanas antes de que pudieran superar el Bromapocalipsis o al menos hasta que los efectos secundarios de las bromas desaparecieran.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres saber la respuesta a eso Luan?"Lori preguntó con incertidumbre.

"Lo digo en serio Lori ... si he estado exagerando solo dilo ... solo quiero saber ..."

"Bueno ... estaba muy molesta por estar atascada en gelatina ..." declaró Lana.

"Me llevó una eternidad sacar la caca de pollo de mis artículos deportivos ..." agregó Lynn.

"... Me enoje literalmente por afeitarme las cejas ..." Admitió Lori.

"Tus bromas con la araña son bastante malas ... sin ofender ..." intervino Leni.

"Todo el polvo de la bolsa de la bomba de vacío me hizo querer estrangularte mientras dormías".Añadió Lola, haciendo que los otros la miraran sorprendidos."¡¿Qué?! ¡Dijo que quería una opinión honesta!"

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Luan mientras escuchaba las opiniones de su familia acerca de sus bromas."Lo sabía ... soy una monstruo ..."

"Luan creo que puedo asumir con seguridad que estás equivocada al considerarte una ocurrencia aberrante".Lisa corrigió."Especialmente después de todo lo que hice ..."

"Chicas,ningunade ustedes son monstruos, claro, pueden tener sus ... peculiaridades ... pero eso no significa que sean una amenaza para nadie ..."

Luan se agarró de sus brazos tensamente, eso fue seguramente una mentira ... "¡Entonces explícame por qué ustedes siempre se esconden de mí en el día de tontos! No actúen como si no supiera cada uno de sus planes para esconderse en algún lugar cada vez que se presenta ese día !Lisa incluso construyo unrefugio antibombasespecíficamente para ese día! ¡He estado haciendo bromas malas a mi familia durante los últimos años solo por una risa barata! ¡Ni siquiera me importaba si estaban heridos! Entonces, ¿Me dices que no soy una monstruo?" La familia quedó atónita por su repentino arrebato pero la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Luan lo decía todo.

Lori se sentó en el lado opuesto de la niña angustiada mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio."Luan, ¿de qué hablaste con la terapeuta?"Lori preguntó.

"... Lo siento ... lo siento tanto ... debí haberles hablado de esto mucho antes ... p-pero no pude ... estaba demasiado asustada ... "Luan sorbió para evitar que los mocos fluyeran por su nariz.

"Cariño, ¿de qué se suponía que nos hablases?"La matriarca preguntó.

"... Yo ... tenia un problema de intimidación y ..."

En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de los labios de Luan algo tocó la fibra sensible en Lynn, después de un largo tiempo de odiarse por sí misma al creer que era una bravucona para su hermano y escuchar que su hermana mayor estaba siendo intimidada puso sus instintos defensivos en su punto más alto, ella tal vez le ha fallado a Lincoln pero no había forma en el infierno de que fuera a dejar que otro de sus hermanos sufriera de idiotas con problemas de ego.

"¿Quiénes son ellos Luan? ..." Dijo en voz baja y cuando la comediante no respondió la atleta se enojó."¡Dije que quienes son! simplemente indícalos y te juro que les daré una paliza tan fuerte que palidecerá en comparación con lo que Ronnie Anne me hizo ..."

"No lo sé, ¿ok? ¡Fue en la primaria! ..."

"¿¡Ni siquiera tienes cara de referencia!"Lynn preguntó y Luan negó con la cabeza haciendo que Lynn golpeara la pared como un medio para desahogarse.

"¡Lynn Jr! ¡Enfadarte no ayudará! ¡Así que cálmate!"Ordenó Rita, Lynn miró desafiante a su madre durante unos segundos antes de soltar un bufido y hundirse en su silla, la madre volvió su atención a su hija llorando."Luan, si tuviste un problema de acoso entonces ... ¿por qué no dijiste nada?"

"C-Como dije ... tenía demasiado miedo de hablar de eso ..."

"Supongo que fue literalmente un ..." Lori quería maldecir pero con las pequeñas presentes ella cambió sus palabras."¿Dolor de espalda?"

"... Más que eso para ser honesta ..."

Luna entró a la oficina de la Sra. López quien la estaba esperando, ella no sabía qué pensar acerca de su sesión, obviamente sería sobre todo este incidente en el que se encuentra la familia pero ella sospechaba que había algo más que accidentalmente poner a su hermano en el hospital y hacerle temer, Luan estaba prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas cuando regresó y dudaba que tuviera que ver con la condición de Lincoln, todos ya aceptaron la dura verdad de que no podían deshacer lo que había sucedido aunque Lisa deseaba poder construir una máquina del tiempo para evitar que todo este lío comenzara, las lágrimas de tristeza ya se habían derramado y volver a llorar por eso no ayudaría en este momento y Luna era consciente de esto.

"Hola doc ..." saludó la chica de 15 años, echando un vistazo a la habitación."Buenas decoraciones".

"Gracias, ¿Luna verdad?"

"La única." dijo con una pizca de confianza.

"Genial, genial ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Bueno, para ser sincera, en realidad no estoy en mi riff habitual hoy ... no es que lo haya estado ya que el ritmo de nuestra familia se rompió como mi guitarra... también, ¿le pasaba algo a Luan? ella era todo felicidad antes de venir pero parecía que se rompió su muñeco favorito cuando regresó ".

"Luan solo estaba reflexionando sobre la sesión que tuvimos aunque no puedo darte los detalles de lo que sucedió, ella se asegurará de hablar de eso con todos ustedes".

"Biiiien".Luna se sentó en la silla."Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto?"

"Estamos aquí para hablar cariño, cualquier cosa de la que hablemos la puedo mantener privada si así lo deseas, de lo contrario puedes usar esta información como lo desees. ¿Suena bien?"

"Eso es genial ..." Luna se encogió de hombros.

"Así que cuéntame un poco sobre ti".

Luna dio una sonrisa."Bueno, no es por presumir,pero soy lo que pone el 'estruendo'en el apellido de nuestra familia, los 7 días de la semana, los 365 días del año, si mis hermanas y mi hermano necesitan algo de música, yo soy a quien recurren ".

"Y a juzgar por tu atuendo, ¿diría que te interesa el rock and roll?"

"Por supuesto amiga".

"Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzaste a interesarte en la industria de la música?"

"Es una larga historia".Luna miró al techo."A diferencia de la mayoría de mis hermanas, no tenía exactamente un 'talento especial' cuando era pequeña, ¿sabe? Supongo que si usas a mi hermano como divisor ... soy la hija mediana de mis hermanas adolescentes, hubo momentos en las que me sentí como la única que no podía soportar el ritmo ya que mis 2 hermanas mayores y 2 hermanas más jóvenes habían encontrado algo en lo que eran buenas, Lynn descubrió que realmente le gustaban los deportes cuando tenía solo 6 años, Leni se intereso en la moda alrededor de esa edad, Lori descubrió que era una deletreadora decente (eso explicaría por qué tiene tanto ese teléfono en sus manos ...), e incluso Luan comenzó a tomar clases de comedia en la escuela primaria y en cuanto a mí ... no lo sabia enloque era buena ".

Luna dio un suspiro."Ninguna de las cosas que hicieron mis hermanas me molestó demasiado, no hasta que estuve en séptimo grado al menos ... en ese momento me preocupaba que no tuviera ningún tipo de habilidad, sin embargo en los últimos años descubrí que realmente me había gustado la música, los clásicos para ser exactos, pero incluso aun así simplemente no me sentía como la verdaderayo... todo eso cambió cuando escuché acerca de que The Rocking Boulders harían un concierto en la ciudad un día y la noche que escuché a Mick Swagger cantar y llamarme al escenario fue entonces cuando losupe, estaba destinada a estar rockeando a donde sea que vaya y es por eso que hasta el día de hoy siempre he visto a Mick como mi héroe porque él me mostró que yo tenía las habilidades pero simplemente no me daba cuenta, además de cantar y tocar la guitarra todavía practico muchos otros instrumentos ".

"¿Qué tipo de instrumentos sabes tocar?"

La niña de 15 años comenzó a contar con los dedos."La batería, el piano, la flauta, la tuba, la trompeta, el violín, el arpa, probé el banjo una vez y por supuesto la guitarra".

"Hmm, ¿dirías que no hay ningún instrumento queno puedas tocar?"

"Bueno ... ¿tal vez? quiero decir, cuando normalmente tengo en mis manos algo que todavía no he tocado puedo deducir como se toca en una hora más o menos, mis hermanas y hermano también tienen algo de talento como Lincoln que es muy bueno en el violonchelo, Lucy puede hacer una melodía malvada en el órgano y Lori tampoco toca mal la trompeta incluso si está un poco fuera de tono ".

"Interesante."Miranda notó algo."Cada una de estas chicas es muy talentosa para su edad, sin embargo, sus personalidades en conflicto son bastante obvias".Dijo en su mente antes de volver su atención a Luna.

"Ok, entiendo que tengas una pasión por las artes, particularmente por el género rock. ¿Esto a veces entra en conflicto con tus hermanos?"

Luna se sintió un poco triste cuando se lo preguntaron ya que una situación en particular se le vino a la mente."Hubo una vez que nuestra familia se había inscrito para el concurso de talentos de la feria, se dieron muchas ideas pero no pudimos estar de acuerdo en nada así que dije '¡Hagamos una banda familiar!', y por supuesto no estaban entusiasmados con la idea ya que no sabían cómo tocar ciertos instrumentos, entonces les dije que no importaba mientras se divirtieran haciéndolo, estábamos pasando un buen rato hasta que mi amigo Chunk me llamó y me dijo que Mick Swagger iba a buscar talento en la feria,REALMENTEquería causar una buena impresión pero sabía que mi familia no tenía tanto talento."

"¿Y cómo resultó esto?"

"Bueno, después de conocer a alguien que terminó siendo Mick disfrazado, me disculpé por mi mala actitud y todos subimos al escenario y rockeamos! la mejor feria que puedo recordar".

"Suena bien."Miranda sonrió."Ahora, mi próxima pregunta va a surgir de algunas de las cosas que he aprendido de tus otras hermanas: ¿tu talento musical ha molestado a tus hermanos en algún momento?"

Luna sonrió tímidamente."A veces ... me meto demasiado en mis tocadas como para darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, me bombea tan fuerte por el riff de mi hacha que unas cuantas veces le rompí el cuello y casi me aventé sobre Lily una vez ... "La culpa era evidente en la última parte de esa oración.

"Espera, ¿casi aterrizaste en labebé?"Miranda preguntó bastante sorprendida por sus palabras.

"Sí, ah ... afortunadamente ella se apartó del camino y caí en mi batería, aparte de eso, solo parecen enojarse cuando pongo el volumen en 11 y hablo con acento británico".

"¿Así que el acento con el que estás hablando ahora no es tu voz real?"

Luna asintió." Yo idolatraba mucho a Mick así que comencé a hablar más como un buen británico muy rápido, prácticamente olvidé cómo sonaba mi voz real ... hasta hace poco ..."

"Ya veo ..." contestó Miranda."Iba a preguntar esto un poco más tarde pero ya que estamos en este tema ... ¿que papel tuviste de lo que sucedió el pasado fin de semana?"

"Más de lo que me hubiera gustado ..." La rockera habló, esta vez con su acento nativo americano."Luan y yo fuimos las encargadas de asegurarnos de que Lori y Leni no se toparan mientras aún estaban enojadas ... así que terminamos forzando a Lincoln a salir de su habitación para esconder a una de ellas, entonces en la noche Lincoln estaba molesto por sus sábanas las usábamos como divisor en la habitación de Lori y Leni y como mis dos hermanas mayores se negaban a acostarse, Lincoln nos hizo cambiar de lugar a Leni y a mí. , Lori me contó acerca de cómo consiguió el vestido primero, por lo general no soy quien se preocupa por esas pequeña charla porque en serio, es solo un vestido pero cuanto más deliraba más comenzaba a creerle ... Leni debió haber estado diciéndole a Luan lo mismo".

"¿De quién eres compañera de habitación exactamente?"

"Luan".

"Ah ok. ¿Qué pasó después?"

"Mientras nosotras estábamos discutiendo, Lincoln intervino para tratar de calmarnos pero estábamos tan enojadas ... que si los gemelas no nos hubieran separado, lo hubiésemos golpeado en el acto ..." una mirada triste tomó forma en la cara de Luna."Lástima que nadie podría protegerlo de ser golpeado más tarde ..."

"... Les he preguntado bastantes veces a tus otras hermanas en cuanto a la relación que tienen entre ellas, sin embargo, creo que ya tengo una idea clara dado lo que he escuchado hasta ahora, en ese caso lo reduciré: ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Lincoln? ¿Sientes que es muy cercano a ti?

"¿Cercano a mí? ... seguro que lo es ... pero después de todo lo que sucedió, ahora lo dudo ... normalmente los dos nos llevamos bien: le pedía que me ayudara con algunas cosas y él me pedía cosas, los dos escuchábamos a varias bandas, demonios ... incluso fui con él a su primer concierto de SMOOCH, a las otras chicas no les gustó que yo hiciera eso ya que yo accidentalmente arruine sus experiencias ... pero quería demostrarles que estaban equivocadas y mostrarles que puedo hacer que el primer concierto de alguien sea inolvidable, también ayudó que fuera una banda de rock y no una aburrida ópera o banda de chicos ".Luna dijo la última parte con disgusto."Lincoln luego se metió en problemas poco después de que me dijera que me fuera porque la policía del centro comercial lo engañó por comprar boletos ilegalmente".

La doctora tomó nota de esto."¿Algo más que quieras agregar?"

"Cargas ..." Luna se dejó caer en la silla."Cuando nació Lincoln estaba muy emocionada por el hecho de que tendríamos un hermano, amo a mis hermanas pero fue tan genial que ahora tenemos un niño en la familia, aparte de mamá fui la segunda hermana en abrazarlo y lo crea o no Lynn fue la primera y le encantó, a veces casi me sentía como una mamá cuando tenía que cantarle para que durmiera si estaba molesto pero siempre jugaba con él cuando los demás estaban ocupados, ocasionalmente lo alimentaba, Leni y yo discutíamos sobre quién lo abrazaría cuando fuéramos a algún lado, el ha sido cercano a mí desde esos días, incluso si no somos tan cercanos como solíamos ser ... hago lo mismo con Lily aunque estoy bastante segura de que no quiere estarcerca demí después de lo que pasó ... "

"Además de los eventos recientes, ¿tu relación con tu hermano ha tenido dificultades? ¿Te ha hecho algo para molestarte o viceversa?"

Luna asintió con pesar."... Ha habido momentos en los que me he comportando como una idiota ... había una vez en el que el quería un asiento en la camioneta llamado 'el punto dulce' y al igual que mis hermanas me puse celosa y quería tenerlo para mí, sin ofender a Vanzilla pero te cansas de poner tu trasero en asientos húmedos y pegajosos al lado de ventanas rotas todo el tiempo, otra fue cuando todos fuimos de compras y él hizo un trato con mamá para conseguir los comestibles para conseguir un Zombie Bran ... todas nosotras queríamos golosinas también y ... le quité su cereal y todos comenzamos a pelear sobre quién debería conseguir un regalo lo que nos llevo a ser expulsados de la tienda; hicimos las paces a Lincoln ya que fue nuestra culpa que no obtuviera su premio ... por el otro lado, mi hermano puede ser egoísta o torpe a veces, tiene la mala costumbre de obstruir el único inodoro de la casa con cosas que no deberían ir por ese tubo, como un suéter, la última vez lo obstruyó con un libro de Princesa Pony aunque para ser sincera ni siquiera estoy segura de si era de Lincoln, el está más interesado en Ace Savvy y cosas de chicos y no en cosas de chicas, me da la sensación de que fue Lola aunque dijo que no lee esa basura, eso o ... ¿Lucy tal vez? no lo sé...".

Luna luego describió las dos veces que terminó estrellando a Lincoln contra la pared con sus parlantes extremadamente ruidosos, la primera vez fue un accidente que dejó una grieta en la pared pero Luna expresó su sincero arrepentimiento por la segunda vez que sucedió durante el tiempo que todos seguían pistas que apuntaban hacia un premio en efectivo escondido, Luna recordaba claramente a Lincoln mirando dentro de su habitación solo para que ella lo estrellara directamente contra la pared opuesta del pasillo, la niña de 15 años derramó algunas lágrimas debido a que pudo haber herido gravemente a su hermano y no le habría importado en ese momento siempre y cuando encontrara el dinero, afortunadamente solo sufrió una pérdida de audición temporal, Miranda estaba comenzando a notar un patrón en este punto, cuando Luna actuaba como una idiota,sus hermanas parecían estar actuando de la misma manera, casi como si tuvieran algún tipo de mentalidad de la mafia, ella escribió esto en sus notas para usarlo después.

"Pero podría decir que la única vez que estuve muy enojada con Lincoln fue cuando filmó un momento embarazoso de mí y mis hermanas para un concurso de vídeos, la gente seguía riéndose del hecho de que llevaba ropa interior de lunares durante un par de días hasta que Lincoln corrigió su error subiendo una tonelada de momentos embarazosos de el mismo pero cuando reflexione ... me di cuenta de que no podía estar tan enojada con él por lo que hizo ... "

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Después de mirar la vitrina de trofeos de nuestra casa ... me di cuenta de porquéLincoln quería ganar ese concurso de vídeos ... el sentía que estaba viviendo en la sombra de todos al igual que yo antes de descubrir la música, lo que estoy diciendo es que ... el solo quería diferenciarse de nosotras y debió haber sentido que no podía lograr nada al ver todos los trofeos que teníamos, sé que intentó muchas cosas pero parecía que no podía ganar a la multitud ... conozco esa sensación de tener un trofeo que puedes adular ya que tengo algunos pero finalmente entendí por qué publicó nuestros momentos embarazosos, estaba muy desesperado por ganaralgo, cualquier cosa, solo para mostrar que él podía ser un ganador como nosotras y no ayudó que nuestras hermanas más jóvenes tuvieran algunos trofeos ... estaba demasiado enojada con él como para darme cuenta antes de que se avergonzara públicamente pero después de ver el pequeño trofeo que le dimos en comparación con los demás ... no creo que darle un trofeo con la etiqueta 'El mejor hermano' alivie su inseguridad ... seguro será algo que recordaremos como familia pero no significará nada para el mundo real ... "

"Comparación interesante ... ¿has tratado de ayudar a tu hermano de alguna manera?"

"... Lo mejor que hice fue intentar ayudarlo a través de la música ya que siempre me ayuda cuando practico pero Lincoln no está tan interesado en la música como yo ... no estoy seguro de qué le gusta además de los cómics pero sí quiero ayudarlo a encontrar su vocación ... aunque teniendo en cuenta que él ... me tiene miedo ... no sé cómo puedo ayudarlo ahora ... probablemente siente que todo es culpa suya, incluso ... "

"Bueno, es maravilloso que estés ayudando a tu hermano a tratar de comprender en qué es bueno, tu padre tenía pensamientos similares y deseaba que Lincoln se pareciera más a ti y a tus hermanas pero como le dije, Lincoln encontrara su vocación a su debido tiempo, todo lo que necesita es aceptación y paciencia ".

"Ok..."

"Ahora, otra cosa que quiero mencionar es su interacción con su hermano durante ciertos momentos, cuando hablaste de los momentos en los que te comportaste de forma egoísta con él, también dijiste que tus hermanas actuaron de la misma manera, si esto se basa en la coincidencia debido a tener ideales similares que no estoy segura pero no parece que actúes sola en estas situaciones, parece que ustedes niñas, actúan como si fueran una sola persona sin darse cuenta aunque parece que a menudo se convierte en una lucha interna, especialmente cuando a su hermano se le ocurre la idea como en los dos primeros ejemplos que me diste ".

Luna no estaba muy segura de cómo darle sentido a esta información."Así que ... ¿está diciendo que cuando somos egoístas tendemos a pensar demasiado en nosotras mismas y desconsideramos a nuestro hermano?"

"También podría deberse a los celos debido a que ninguna de ustedes lo pensó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, por lo que el trata de doblar las reglas para satisfacer sus necesidades pero esto solo agrava el problema en un conflicto innecesario".

"... Eso ... tiene mucho sentido, Lincoln dijo que pasó 8 meses explorando ese asiento de la camioneta y terminamos destrozando el automóvil en el proceso ... y él hizo un trato con mamá para conseguir los víveres, prometimos ayudarlo a comprar pero todo lo que hicimos fue ir y arruinarlo ... "Luna se frotó la cabeza al recordar el momento en que usó el sistema de megafonía de la tienda para tocar un riff de guitarra."Estoy pensando que probablemente se incline más hacia los celos que cualquier otra cosa ... creo que he estado apegada a la idea de querer algo para mí cuando no lo planifiqué con antelación ... al menos Lincoln siempre tiende a planificar el futuro ... "

De repente, Luna se dio cuenta de por qué Lincoln siempre inventa esos planes con nombres increíblemente largos, parece que es muy consciente de cómo van a actuar sus hermanas cuando están en un grupo y en todo caso, las chicas han demostrado una y otra vez por qué tiene que mantenerse unos pasos por delante de ellas, especialmente si es algo que no quería que arruinaran, tal vez la teoría de la Dra. López sobre esta mentalidad unida no es demasiado exagerada y a Luna no le gustó nada, una de esas instancias fue todo el fiasco del baile Sadie Hawkins, cuatro de sus hermanas le pusieron citas y no se molestaron en preguntarle si realmente quería ir al baile o no y terminaron forzándolo a ir por el bien de sus amigas que ahora no quieren tener nada que ver con ellas después de descubrir cómo mandaron a su hermano al hospital, mientras Luna estaba feliz de que Lincoln realmente lograra enganchar a sus amigas consusamigos, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo mal que podría haber sido esa noche si Tabby, Polly, Haiku y Giggles pensaran que Lincoln las estaba engañando a cada una de ellas ...

Negando con la cabeza, Luna se levantó."Gracias por el tiempo pero creo que me gustaría irme ahora ..."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí..."

"Bueno Luna, recuerda que la puerta siempre está abierta".Miranda dijo, un poco insegura por qué Luna de repente quería irse, sin embargo no quiso detenerla porque sintió que obtuvo suficiente información, además ella tenía que salir a almorzar.

Luna caminó con calma por la puerta, pensamientos conflictivos y sentimientos de incertidumbre plagaban su mente pero Luna estaba segura de una cosa: necesitaba hacer una reunión de hermanas lo antes posible.

Link del capitulo en idioma original: https//s/12374802/16/Syngenesophobia


	17. No más secretos

Luna se alejó de la oficina de Miranda dirigiéndose hacia el área de recepción, ella no creía que las palabras de la Dra. Lopez tocasen ese acorde en su ritmo habitual, sin embargo, corto su sesión y camino por el pasillo con una mirada preocupada en su rostro, su mente estaba plagada de las payasadas de sus hermanas, era común que en la casa Loud los hermanos pelearan por las cosas más triviales y pequeñas, como el incidente que los llevó a esta situación en primer lugar y si no se trataba de algo mezquino se trataba de competir, al estar en una familia tan grande como la suya, la rivalidad entre hermanos se matizó hasta 11, Lori y Leni a veces discutían sobre quién era más bonita, Lynn y Lucy tenían sus personalidades y gustos discordantes por lo que generalmente se reducía a qué tema era mejor, las gemelas hablaban por sí mismas y Luna sabía que ella y Luan no se llevaban bien con los juegos de palabras cursis de su hermana y que ella sabía que a la comediante no le gustaba demasiado su música alta, los principales atípicos eran Lisa, Lincoln y Lily por razones variadas pero obvias.

Cuando Luna finalmente llego con su familia se sorprendió al ver a Luan llorando con todas las demás tratando de consolarla, Lynn todavía parecía un poco acalorada.

"Ok ... ¿qué pasó cuando estaba con la doctora?" La joven de 15 años preguntó.

"Luan tiene problemas más grandes de los que originalmente pensamos". Lucy dijo.

"¿Como cuales?"

"Estoy segura de que eres muy consciente de la situación con respecto a Dia de Tontos ¿verdad?" Preguntó Lisa, a lo que su hermana asintió. "Hay un razonamiento peculiar para la actitud ... desquiciada de Luan hacia ese día, ella ha sido objeto de una dura opresión durante sus años de grado rudimentario o en términos simples, intimidación ..."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Luna gritó sorprendida. "¡Amiga! ¿Por qué no dijiste que te estaban molestando? ¡Todas nosotras podríamos haberte ayudado!"

"... Como ya le dije a todas las demás ... tenía demasiado miedo de decirlo Luna ... desde entonces he querido encarar a mis agresores pero terminé atacando a mi propia familia ... esa noche en la que ustedes me encerraron en la jaula, se sintió como la vez que estuve atrapada en un casillero ... "Luan miró a Luna, sus ojos rojos expresaban claramente el dolor que finalmente había permitido liberar. "No importo cuántas veces suplique nadie acudió en mi ayuda ... incluso te pregunté un par de veces dulcemente pero dudo que me hayas escuchado por tus auriculares ..."

Luna se movió incómoda en el lugar. "N-No ... yo no ..." De acuerdo, al igual que el resto de su familia, Luna tenía sus razones, estaban cansados de vivir con miedo a las bromas de Luan y querían tomar el asunto en sus propias manos pero al enterarse de que su hermana más cercana fue intimidada y la pusieron en esa situación ... le tiró fuertemente de las fibras del corazón, cuando Luna se va a la cama siempre tiene sus auriculares con sus bandas a alto volumen, ella pudo haber hecho algo para ayudar a su hermana, sin embargo, ella no le hizo caso, lo que obligó a Luan a escaparse y causar caos al día siguiente.

"Pero no te culpo Luna ... los hice sentir a todos de esa manera, así que me lo merecía ..."

"En realidad Luan, creo que encerrarte en una jaula fue bastante duro, incluso para nosotros ... todos podríamos haber hablado contigo y preguntar ..." sugirió Luna.

"Pero dudo que hubiera escuchado sabiendo mi naturaleza bromista ..." Señaló la comediante.

"No habría dolido intentarlo ..." añadió Leni.

Rita de repente sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo trasero, al sacarlo vio que era su esposo el que llamaba. "Regreso en un minuto niñas". La matriarca se levantó de su asiento mientras contestaba el teléfono, si eran más malas noticias, no quería que sus chicas se sintieran peor de lo que ya estaban, estas sesiones con la Dra. López se estaban convirtiendo en abridores de ojos, sin embargo, a pesar de que ella salió de la habitación, las chicas aún podían captar parte de su conversación mientras salía del alcance auditivo.

"Hola querido, ¿cómo está? ... ¿tuvo otra pesadilla? ... oh Dios ... bueno, ¿le dijiste sobre dónde se va a quedar cuando deje el hospital? ..." dijo Rita mientras caminaba más allá de la sala.

"No creo que quiera saber con qué estará soñando nuestro hermano cuando duerme pero sin duda tiene que ser sobre nosotras ...", dijo Lucy solemnemente.

"Eso sería obvio ya que él me golpeó con una bandeja de comida ..." Dijo Lynn, inconscientemente frotándose la mejilla.

"Y por qué se asustó cuando lo visitamos ...", agregó Lola.

Lori miró a Luna, ella estaba tratando de consolar a su compañera de cuarto, era un poco extraño que la sesión de su hermana menor no durara tanto como las anteriores.

"Luna" La castaña miró a la rubia mayor. "¿Cómo te fue en tu sesión?"

"Bueno ... ella me preguntó cómo era, como era mi relación con nuestro hermano y ..." Luna hizo una pausa, recordando lo que quería discutir con sus hermanas. "Ella mencionó algo que es un problema serio con todas nosotras ..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" La joven de 17 años preguntó.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, Luna vio que su familia seguía siendo la única allí, siendo que esto era un asunto privado se habría sentido más cómoda discutiendo esto en la camioneta, sin embargo, su padre se la llevó cuando fue visitar a Lincoln, entonces la espaciosa habitación sería adecuada.

"... ¿No sienten como ... si aveces actuáramos como una persona de mente única a veces?" La rockera les cuestionó a todas.

Lisa no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante esa idea. "Con nuestras diferencias evidentes en nuestros C.I. y la variedad de personalidad, creo que esa noción es muy poco probable. Pero me gustaría que aclarara en su declaración para disipar cualquier confusión".

"Cuando estaba hablando con la Sra. López, hablé sobre algunas de las veces que nos metimos en nuestras peleas ... dijo que notó este patrón extraño que parecía ocurrir, a veces centrado en Lincoln".

Lori levantó una mano en un movimiento para hacer que Luna se detuviera. "Si se trata de cómo terminamos mentalmente marcándolo, literalmenteno quiero escuchar una repetición ... ya nos sentimos lo suficientemente mal por lo que pasó ..."

"No se trata de eso, es solo que ... ¿no creen que a veces nos entrometemos demasiado en la vida de Lincoln? ..." Luna finalmente preguntó.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, sin saber cómo responder a esto. "Bueno ... solo buscamos sus mejores intereses, ¿verdad? ..." declaró Leni.

"Y la nuestra ..." Luna murmuró.

"Tratamos de ayudarlo cuando va a pasar el rato con Ronnie Anne". Lucy agregó.

"Y lo cuidamos cuando está herido". Lana habló.

"Y sin embargo, la primera vez que lo ayudamos con Ronnie Anne, recibió un puñetazo en la cara ..." Lori hizo una mueca.

"Ahora que lo pienso, la aplicación de una unidad de desfibrilador fue completamente innecesaria cuando la única lesión que sufrió fue un espasmo en la pollical izquierda". Lisa dijo, las otras chicas estaban confundidas ya que no sabían a qué se refería. "¿Su pulgar?"

Un coro colectivo de "Oh" sonó.

"Sin mencionar el momento en que tuvimos que conseguirle un Zombie Bran ya que fue nuestra culpa que nos prohibieran la entrada a la tienda". Lynn dijo.

"Pero hicimos las paces con él por eso". Leni habló.

Luna se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención. "Eso es lo que creo que el doctor estaba diciendo... saben que a veces Lincoln inventa estos planes locos ¿verdad?" Todas asintieron. "Por lo que me di cuenta ... lo hace porque sabe qué pasará si nos damos cuenta, es por eso que trata de ser reservado ... pero al final seguimos fisgoneando en su vida y terminamos haciendo que todo salga mal. "Luna comenzó a contar con sus dedos." ¿El punto dulce? la Van fue destrozada por nosotros ¿Todo el incidente del supermercado? Todas queríamos golosinas cuando Lincoln llegó a un acuerdo con mamá y nos olvidamos de eso en el momento en que llegamos a la tienda, además de todo el problema de la piscina, la vez que seguíamos distrayendo a su tutor, y no me hagan hablar sobre cuando todos luchamos por dinero o cuando nuestra casa se veía peor que el basurero porque dejamos de hacer nuestras tareas ...

"Luna ..." comenzó Luan.

"Aún no acabo hermana ... ¡también la vez en que yo, Luan, Lynn y Lucy lo hicimos ir al baile Sadie Hawkins con cuatro citas!"

"¿Ustedes realmente hicieron eso?" Leni preguntó bastante sorprendida.

"Bueno, él nos mintió acerca de que Ronnie Anne no lo invito". Lynn señaló.

"Pero esa no es excusa, la noche pudo haber terminado horriblemente para él ..." replicó Luna.

Lori se estaba impacientando por todo esto. "Luna, ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto? ..."

"¡Estoy diciendo que creo que tratamos de tomar el las ideas de nuestro hermano demasiado para nuestro propio bien! cada vez que tiene una idea, todas nosotras nos unimos como una sola persona como la doctora dijo y usamos esa idea para nuestro beneficio pero al final acabamos compitiendo y hacemos que todo su plan se estropee ... "

Cada hermana tomó unos momentos para pensar en los ejemplos que Luna dio, la única hermana que no pensó mucho en eso fue Lily quien solo miró a todas con una mirada confusa, a pesar de que la bebé despreciaba a sus hermanas mayores hasta cierto punto, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desconcertada por la vibra que estaban dando, las 9 niñas estudiaron cada caso en su cabeza antes de que cada hermana comenzara a mostrar signos de culpabilidad e incomodidad, algunas se movieron incómodas de sus asientos mientras que otras se frotaban los brazos o la cabeza, la dura realidad las golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, ellas no estaban enteradas de eso antes pero estaban seguras ahora: incluso si sus intenciones parecían nobles a veces empeoraban las cosas debido a su egoísmo, algunas de estas situaciones pudieron haberse resuelto o manejado mejor si las chicas no hubieran estado involucradas o si hubieran aplicado su opinión sobre su hermano, mientras que las hermanas tenían sus momentos en que cada una se volvía contra otra en un momento u otro, parecía que su hermano tenía que lidiar con más de lo que le correspondía todo el tiempo.

También hubo un mayor nivel de ironía en esto también, después de todo el problema con Ronnie Anne, las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con Lincoln en que se olvidarían de sus asuntos, eventualmente descubrieron que tenían razón sobre que a la marimacho le gustaba, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del niño para mantenerlo en secreto por lo que esta demanda fue ignorada en gran medida, desde entonces las chicas siguieron fisgoneando en la vida de su hermano a voluntad mientras le pedían ayuda, mientras que las veces que el pedía ayuda a cambio solo algunas lo hacían.

"Saben ... pudimos haber tratado a Lincoln como si su opinión no importara a veces pero para ser honesta, todas nosotros no somos tan diferentes" Lynn dijo. "¿Cuántas veces nos hemos metido todos en problemas por nuestra sobrecompetitividad?"

"¿Te refieres a la vez que vendimos todo en la casa en la venta de garaje? ..." Respondió Lana.

"No puedo creer que haya vendido mi propia cama ..." dijo Lola con leve irritación.

"Y el hecho de que Flip nos estafó ..." Lucy agregó.

"También ese momento en que nos obligó a salir de la piscina que compró". Leni dijo.

"Eso es solo porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usarlo realmente así que lo menos que pudimos haber hecho fue dejar que se nos uniera después de que nos echara". Lori le dijo a su compañera de cuarto. "No debería sorprendernos que Lincoln sea reservado acerca de lo que hace cuando no estamos mirando, estoy bastante segura de que todas nosotras hemos hecho lo mismo algunas veces también y ese concurso de vídeo lo prueba. .. "

"Créeme Lori, sé todo acerca de ser reservado". Lola respondió.

"Y hablando sobre el concurso de vídeos, tuve una gran revelación de por qué Lincoln hizo lo que hizo".

"¿Te refieres además de querer ganar tan mal?" Luan preguntó secamente.

Luna se frotó la cabeza. "Bueno ... ¿recuerdas cuando estaba toda oscura y malhumorada cuando sentí que no era especial cuando éramos más jóvenes, verdad? ..."

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par en respuesta. " ¿Tú? _..._ estabas deprimida como yo?"

"Bueno ... no a tu nivel hermana pero estaba así ... como Lincoln, no tenía una vocación en la vida hasta que fui a ese concierto de Mick Swagger esa noche, todas ustedes saben que Lincoln estaba claramente desesperado por ganar algo _..._ sé que le dimos un trofeo y todo pero se siente ... algo pequeño, ¿no?

Lucy llevó sus rodillas hacia adentro. "Creo que veo tu punto ... él se llevó la peor parte de la vergüenza para salvar nuestra reputación pero en mi caso, esa sería la segunda vez que lo hizo por mí ..."

"¿Segunda vez? " Preguntó Lori.

"... ¿Se acuerdan cuando el inodoro estaba obstruido con el libro de princesas?" Todas asintieron. "No era de Lincoln ..." Lucy miró al suelo. "Era mío..."

El silencio en la habitación era tan espeso que se podía oír la ventilación en la habitación. "¿Entonces tú eres la que lee esa basura ?!" Lola preguntó.

"... Necesito un descanso de la oscuridad a veces, incluso en algún momento tenemos que romper con nuestros intereses o actividades habituales ... sabía que todas me molestarían interminablemente por eso pero Lincoln asumió la culpa y se perdió su convención porque él sabía que podría manejarlo y yo no ... hice un pequeño cómic para él como agradecimiento pero se sentía tan insignificante como para perder algo que estaba esperando durante meses y siempre sentí que nunca sería capaz devolverle el dinero por haberme salvado de esa tortura ... en todo caso, quiero salvar su alma torturada de los demonios como nos ve... "

Luan sintió su ataque de depresión pateando de nuevo. "... Genial ... ahora me siento aún más como un monstruo ..."

La atleta de la familia se puso furiosa ante esta observación. "Luan por última vez ¡NO eres un monstruo! ¡Eres nuestra HERMANA y siempre te amaremos! Y el resto de nosotras tampoco somos ángeles ..."

Lola se movió incómoda de su asiento, un incidente particular vino a su mente. "Saben, tal vez no fue una buena idea bromear con Lincoln solo porque nos ignoró con tapones para los oídos que cancelan el ruido ..."

"¿Tu crees? ..." comento sarcásticamente Lana.

"Miren, ya me disculpé por ese incidente y me castigaron porque el techo estaba volteado, pero como dije antes ... si me hubieran informado de lo que estaba pasando, ninguna de ustedes habría sufrido un severo caso de tinnitus ... "Lisa se cruzó de brazos con fastidio.

Luna se encogió de hombros. "Para ser honesta no estuvo tan mal, tuve zumbido en los oídos todo el tiempo de relajación".

"Eso explicaría tu rápida recuperación ... recuérdame revisar tus nervios auditivos y tímpanos cuando tengamos la oportunidad". La niña prodigio ordenó.

Luna dio un pequeño gruñido. "Mi audición está bien _,_ Lisa ..."

"Volviendo al tema", Lori interrumpió, "Fue lindo de Lincoln hacerse mayordomo para nosotras cuando fuimos al campamento rasca-traseros el verano pasado ..."

"Y eso es porque una vez más competimos unas contra otras para tratar de convencerlo de qué lugar sería mejor ...", declaró Lynn con claridad.

"Muy bien, probablemente debimos haber dejado que nuestro hermano varón decidiera por sí mismo en lugar de tratar de obligarlo a inclinarse hacia un lado ..."

"Y aparte de eso, hemos competido por el mejor regalo para regalarles a nuestros padres cada vez que se acerca su aniversario. ¿Intentar superarnos entre nosotros es lo único que hacemos? ... y como me encanta competir eso es mucho viniendo de mí ... "explicó la deportista.

Las chicas no pudieron discutir con eso, podría decirse que parte de la razón por la que tienen ciertos caprichos es sobresalir el uno del otro, el caso de Luna fue muy evidente estando en una familia que tiene muchas hijas talentosas, sin embargo, no era raro que todos los niños, incluido Lincoln, terminaran siendo competitivos sobre algunas de las cosas más simples, cualquier cosa para ganar esa victoria valía algunos incidentes pero una vez que la racha competitiva se agotaba, los niños podrían unirse y finalmente lograr resolver las cosas.

"... ¿Recuerdan el momento en que estábamos buscando dinero? me sorprendió que mamá y papá no nos hicieran limpiar toda la casa después de que prácticamente la destrozamos buscando pistas". Luan declaró.

"Eso es porque la idea era de tu padre". Una voz maternal habló, las niñas se volvieron hacia Rita, quien aparentemente había terminado su llamada telefónica. "Él puso las pistas para que todos ustedes trabajaran juntos, lo que funcionó a pesar de que necesitaron resolverlo tres veces pero le hice limpiar la casa porque fue su idea y ese dinero que encontraron era su bonificación de trabajo ".

"Wow ... no lo vi venir". Lori comentó.

"Así que eh ... ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste allí mamá?" Lynn preguntó.

"Lo suficiente para entender cuál es el tema principal, estoy de acuerdo en que todas ustedes necesitan aprender una lección varias veces antes de que finalmente se arraigue en sus cabezas pero eso es normal para muchos niños, lo importante es que usen esa lección. esa lección y créanme, la mayoría de los niños no recuerdan valiosas lecciones de vida ... "Rita se rió un poco. "Eso me recuerda a mis días en la secundaria, había muchas chicas de muy buen gusto que nunca pasaron de la secundaria porque las lecciones que sus padres les dieron no se pegaron o simplemente fue por una mala crianza ..."

"¿Qué les pasó después de la escuela secundaria?" Leni preguntó.

"Créeme cariño, no quieres saber ..."

"Ok ... ¡Oh! Recuerdo la vez que Lincoln nos puso chocolates en el armario ¡Fue muy dulce de su parte!" Leni dijo.

Lori asintió. "Sí, fue amable de su parte".

Lily balbuceó algo que solo 2 de las hermanas podían entender. "Sí, fue el mejor chocolate Lily". Luan le dijo.

"¿Chocolate? ... esperen, ¿acaso sacaron los Hershey's de los armarios de la cocina?" Rita preguntó.

"Ahí es donde los encontré". Leni respondió.

La matriarca pellizcó el puente de su nariz. "Chicas ... ese chocolate era para el proyecto escolar de Lincoln ... no me extraña que oliera a sal y vinagre cuando llegó a casa ..." Todas las chicas en la habitación se sentaron en incómodo silencio, recibiendo otra pieza más de evidencia sobre cómo indirectamente arruinaron las cosas para su hermano. "Pero eso está en el pasado ahora y no se puede hacer nada al respecto pero quiero que ustedes niñas, me prometan dos cosas:

1\. Como esto fue causado por todos los que se mofaban a sus espaldas, no más secretos por favor...

Y 2. Intenten llevarse bien entre ustedes, sé que nuestra situación actual es mala pero no quiero que nuestra preciosa familia se rompa por completo por todo esto ... lo último que necesitamos es estar distantes ya que ya es suficientemente malo con Lincoln ... y su condición..."

"Prometido ..." Las chicas dijeron sinceramente.

Se escuchó un sonido pequeño pero notable, casi como si fuera una frambuesa pero un el cambio repentino del olor indicó lo contrario.

"¡Uf!" Luan agitó una mano frente a su cara. "¿Fueron tus zapatos Lori?"

"No Luan ... fue mi trasero". Lori dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Buena esa, pero sigue siendo asqueroso". El comediante dijo.

"Lo que sea..."

"Si me permites decirlo madre, me las arreglé para escuchar parte de lo que hablabas con nuestro padre antes de que te alejaras. ¿Está todo bien con Lincoln? ..." preguntó Lisa.

"Tristemente no ... sufrió otra pesadilla y tu padre dijo que Lincoln le dijo que siente que sus terrores nocturnos están empeorando ... supongo que esas pastillas para dormir que le dieron no están funcionando demasiado bien pero Lincoln está consciente de el hecho de que no volverá a casa tan pronto como el hospital lo deje ir ".

"¿Cómo reaccionó a eso?" Lola preguntó.

"Lynn dijo que sí, ¿de acuerdo?" Rita respondió sin estar segura de lo que su marido quería decir con eso.

"Incluso cuando no estamos cerca de él, aún estamos empeorando las cosas ...", dijo Lucy en un tono más triste de lo habitual.

"Esto puede parecer poco ético pero desearía tener mi juego de química ... quizás entonces podría hacer una píldora que induzca a cero el funcionamiento del cerebro mientras está dormido ... sin embargo hay un 77% de probabilidad de que pueda causar peores efectos secundarios y lo último que quiero es ... " Lisa se detuvo cuando sintió un par de manos cerrándole la boca, la niña de 4 años miró a Lily quien negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba enojada. "L-Lo siento ... no quiero terminar ese pensamiento tampoco ..."

"¿No hay forma más rápida de lograr que vea a la Dra. López? ¿Hay algo para que deje de tener pesadillas?" Luna preguntó. "¡Si esperamos hasta que salga del hospital, no sabremos cómo estara!"

"No estoy segura si Miranda hable por teléfono ..."

"A veces lo hago." Rita y las chicas miraron hacia el pasillo cuando la psicóloga mencionada se fue con su teléfono móvil en la mano. "Normalmente tomo sesiones telefónicas con Clyde cuando no tengo ganas de verlo en persona aunque realmente creo que fue un error darle mi número de casa ... es complicado y a veces funciona el uso del teléfono en este edificio (y la factura del teléfono en mi casa ...), pero si se está poniendo tan mal como usted dice entonces puedo hacer algunos arreglos ".

La mujer hispana se detuvo cuando las gemelas se unieron a sus piernas. "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayude a nuestro hermano!" Hablaron al unísono, colocando los ojos de cachorro más grandes que tenían.

 _"No son tan diferentes la una de la otra, ¿eh?"_ Miranda sonrió para sus adentros. "No se preocupen chicas pero, ¿podrían por favor dejarme ir? mis piernas están empezando a perder su circulación sanguínea ..." Preguntó en un tono amable.

Rita vino y tuvo que sacar a las dos chicas debido al intenso agarre que tenían. "Lo siento por eso."

"No te preocupes Rita, está bien pero antes de que pueda hacer arreglos para una conversación telefónica, tengo algunos asuntos apremiantes con mi propia familia para tratar primero ...", dijo la médico antes de salir de la habitación.

"Bueno ... si preguntas, recibirás, supongo". Lisa bromeó.

"Entonces ... ¿quién irá a la sesion después?"

Rita se tocó la barbilla. "Si tengo razón, las únicas que quedan son Lucy, Lynn y las mellizas, no creo poder decidir por ustedes niñas ya que es un asunto privado pero confío en ustedes para que lo intenten. . ¿Suena bien?"

Las niñas antes mencionadas asintieron.

 **Link del capitulo en idioma original:** s/12374802/17/Syngenesophobia


	18. Ayuda telefonica

_"Así que cariño, ¿cómo están las cosas?"_ Una voz masculina habló por teléfono.

"Diría que como siempre Robert pero las cosas son un poco más complicadas ..."dijo Miranda a su esposo.

 _"No estás tratando con ese chico Clyde otra vez ¿verdad?"_

"No, no, no, es un grupo diferente de clientes. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de grandes familias?"

 _"¿Te refieres a algo así como Más barato por docena?"_

"Precisamente, estoy atendiendo a una familia de 13 con Diez hijasy un hijo ".

 _"¿Trece niños con un dividendo significativo en género? eso es muy extraño ... ¿segura que no es adoptado?"_ Robert notó.

"¡Robert!" Miranda siseó.

 _"Solo preguntaba cariño"._ El hombre bromeó.

"No he visto a su hijo en persona ya que actualmente está recibiendo atención médica pero yo mismo estaba sorprendida por el resultado genético, hasta ahora he hablado con los padres y con 6 de sus hijas, estaba planeando hablar con el al último pero parece que tendré que hablar primero con el chico ".

 _"¿Cuál es su condición?_ "

"... Parece que las hijas habían tenido una discusión con su hermano, quien fue sometido a una dura paliza y como nueve de las chicas estuvieron involucradas, puedes imaginarte cómo fue esto, ahora el niño, Lincoln se está curando físicamente, pero hay una razón particular por la que tengo que hablar con él ".

 _"Si tuviera que adivinar, él tiene una pelea seria con sus hermanas sobre cómo fue tratado"._

Miranda dio un pequeño bufido. "Realmente es todo lo contrario, ha desarrollado un caso bastante severo de 'sygenesophobia', según los padres, ni siquiera puede estar en la misma habitación que sus hermanas sin entrar en pánico, esto junto con las supuestas pesadillas que ha estado teniendo indican que su condición está empeorando y como tal, la familia quiere que hable con él para poder ayudarlo esto esta yendo mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado ya que estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que Lincoln fuera dado de alta del hospital ".

 _"Bueno ... ya siento pena por ese chico, espera, Ricky quítate eso de la boca, no sabes dónde ha estado"._

Miranda sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su hijo. "¿El pequeño Ricky todavía se está metiendo monedas a la boca?"

 _"Sí, desearía que dejara de hacer eso ¿Así que estabas diciendo?"_

"Como tal, ya he hablado con los padres y con varias hermanas para deducir qué tipo de relación tienen entre ellos, está bastante claro que las chicas están profundamente arrepentidas de sus acciones y están desconsoladas por el daño que le han causado a su hermano, entonces me están pidiendo si puedo ayudar a Lincoln a ver que sus hermanas no son lo que él cree que son ".

 _"¿Qué edad tiene este chico por cierto?"_

"Once y antes de que preguntes, las edades de las chicas oscilan entre los diecisiete y los cuatro años".

 _"... Han pasado unos años desde la última vez que tuviste un caso como este e incluso entonces fue con una familia más pequeña y promedio"._

"Eso no significa que me haya oxidado Robert". Miranda dijo en falsa ofensa. "Tengo confianza en mis habilidades como terapeuta, ya sé cuáles son los sentimientos de las chicas, todo lo que necesito ahora es descubrir cómo Lincoln los ve ya que varía según cada una".

 _"Si tu lo dices cariño, espera un momento"._ Se escucharon conversaciones por teléfono, lo siguiente que Miranda supo fue que se escuchaba el sonido de un niño pequeño en la línea. _"¡Hola mami!"_

"¿Hola cariño como estas?"

 _"Estoy bien, estaba limpiando las monedas pero papá dijo que no"._

"Ricky, cariño debes saber que eso es malo para tu boca, además hay muchos gérmenes en esas monedas. ¿Qué pasa si te enfermas? ¿O uno de ellos se queda atrapado en tu garganta?"

 _"¡Sé que están sucios, así que los limpio!"_ Ricky dijo felizmente.

"Cariño, solo encuentra una toalla de papel mojada y úsala por favor".

 _"Okaaaay ..."_

"Mamá te ama querido". Miranda sonrió.

 _"Yo también te amo mami"._

Miranda colgó el teléfono, si bien sus asuntos no eran tan "apremiantes" como ella dijo, todavía se sentía bien tomar un descanso y hablar con su propia familia, su sonrisa no duró mucho mientras planeaba su siguiente movimiento, como le dijo a Robert, había planeado ver a Lincoln cara a cara una vez que estuviera disponible, ella no le tenía mucha fe a las sesiones por teléfono ya que en su opinión, no parecían tener un impacto duradero, ella había hecho muchos de estos con Clyde una vez que comenzó a ver cuántos problemas tenía el niño y en parte porque se enojaba con las constantes reuniones en persona, con Clyde no pareció ayudarlo mucho pero con Lincoln ... es posible que Miranda tenga un gran avance, ella solo necesita evaluar cuán malo es el miedo del chico.

Caminando de regreso a su oficina se detuvo para dirigirse a Rita quien estaba de pie en el pasillo mirando a través de su teléfono. "Discúlpeme señora Loud ¿Su marido todavía está con su hijo?"

"Por lo que yo sé, si".

"Perfecto, lo contactaré y le pediré que me ponga en contacto con su hijo para que pueda ver lo que está pasando con él, en lo que respecta a sus hijas, están preocupadas ..." Miranda hizo una pausa por un momento, le quedaban cuatro con las que necesitaba hablar ... "Después de hablar con Lincoln me gustaría tener una charla con Lynn, ella es la última de las mayores y dado su arrebato ... siento que le haría bien."

Rita asintió. "Lynn tiene una buena racha competitiva que creo que proviene de su padre, el solía ser bastante deportista en su época aunque a veces ... se pone demasiado competitiva ..."

"Tomaré nota y veré qué puedo hacer". La mujer latina cruzó la puerta y fue a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio, cogió el teléfono de la oficina y se desplazó por la lista de «Llamadas Recibidas» hasta que encontró el número que estaba buscando.

Lynn estaba mirando dibujos animados con su hijo mientras este último estaba comiendo el almuerzo que le trajeron de la cocina de la clínica, sin los dolores en la boca, Lincoln ahora podía darse el lujo de comenzar a comer alimentos sólidos y como tal había pedido un pollo junto con algunas judías verdes y salsa de manzana, el dijo que el pollo estaba un poco caliente cuando se lo acercó a la boca, algo que irritó a Lynn, para ser un lugar que se supone que cuida a sus pacientes tenían una forma horrible de entregar los alimentos mucho después de que hubiera estado a la temperatura ideal para comer, tomo una pequeña porción y el padre frunció el ceño ante lo rancio que sabía, tenía poco condimento o falta de eso, hizo una nota mental para hablar con cualquiera que dirigiera la cocina e intentar hacer que hicieran mejores comidas y también tomó nota seria de llevar a Lincoln por algo de comida real cuando fuera dado de alta.

Sintiendo su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, Lynn lo sacó y estaba confundido por el número. "¿Sra. López?" Lincoln lo miro confuso. "Lo siento campeón, dame un segundo". El patriarca respondió. "¿Hola?"

 _"Hola sr. Loud, he sido informada por el resto de su familia de que la ... condición de Lincoln ... parece empeorar debido a los frecuentes terrores nocturnos, originalmente planeaba hablar con él una vez que el saliera del hospital pero ... sus hijas me pidieron que hiciera una sesión telefónica para ayudarlo aunque no tengo mucha fe en estas sesiones, sentí que sería una buena idea escuchar a sus hijas. ¿El está contigo?_

"Sí, está almorzando en este momento".

 _"Oh."_ Miranda dijo un poco abatida. _"Puedo volver a llamar más tarde si us-"_

Los ojos de Lynn se abrieron de par en par. "¡No, no, no! está bien, la comida aquí no es muy buena de todos modos, deme un segundo".

"Um, papá¿Con quién estás hablando?" Preguntó Lincoln con la boca medio llena.

"Hijo, ¿recuerdas cuando dije que ibas a recibir ayuda? bueno, estás a punto de hablar con una terapeuta profesional sobre ... tus miedos, sabemos que tienes miedo de tus hermanas y hemos estado hablando con ella desde ayer sobre todo lo que sucedió, ella no solo habló conmigo y con tu madre sino también con varias de tus hermanas, no estoy seguro de lo que hablaron pero parece que les mostró más de lo que lo veían y su comportamiento ha cambiado desde entonces, sé que esto es probablemente mucho para asimilar pero ella es una profesional y te ayudará con todo lo que necesites así que no temas dejar que tus pensamientos fluyan, ¿de acuerdo?

"O-Ok". Lincoln respondió un poco nervioso, el hecho de que esta terapeuta ya había hablado con las chicas ponía nervioso a Lincoln, una parte de él pensaba que las chicas pudieron haber torcido sus palabras para que pareciese que él estaba equivocado sobre algo. ¿Esta supuesta médico iba a hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya lo hace? ¿O posiblemente le dirá que las chicas estaban en lo correcto todo el tiempo y que todo fue su culpa? Lincoln no confiaba abiertamente en esta profesional pero confiaba en la palabra de sus padres que estaban haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para ayudarlo.

Lincoln dudoso tomó el teléfono de su padre. "... H-Hola?"

 _"Hola, ¿estoy hablando con Lincoln Loud?"_ Una voz femenina respondió.

"¿Sí?"

 _"Hola Lincoln, soy la Dra. López ¿Cómo estás hoy?"_

"¿Dra. López? ... espere, es la terapeuta que mi amigo Clyde ve mucho, ¿verdad?"

 _"Sí, eso sería correcto"._

"Ok, eso es bueno saberlo". Dijo Lincoln calmándose. "Oh, lamento no haber respondido a su pregunta ... estoy bien, supongo, quiero decir, mi brazo se está curando bien y me he acostumbrado un poco a caminar otra vez, mis amigos me visitaron durante la semana y fue lindo verlos también ".

 _"Es muy agradable saberlo, siempre es una alegría tener visitas, entonces ... ¿hay algo con lo que estés teniendo problemas actualmente?"_

"Bueno ..." Lincoln se movió un poco en su cama. "Es ... un poco complicado ... no me voy a meter en problemas por hablar de eso, ¿verdad?"

 _"No, solo estoy aquí para ayudar, por lo que entiendo de tus padres, has estado teniendo terrores nocturnos últimamente y te están haciendo sentir de cierta manera hacia algunos miembros de tu familia ¿Esta bien si los discutimos?_

El chico se sentó en silencio por un momento, no le gustaba recordar las pesadillas que plagaron su sueño durante los últimos 7 días, especialmente con lo aterradoras que eran pero la Dra. López dijo que ella estaba allí para ayudarlo a superar esto, con el conocimiento limitado de la terapia que conocía de Clyde, probablemente le diría que el miedo era solo una ficción que su cerebro inventa como mecanismo de defensa o algo similar, Lincoln miró a su padre que le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

El chico suspiró un poco. "S-Sí ..."

 _"Entonces para empezar, te informo que esta conversación se puede mantener entre nosotros ya que no le contaré a nadie sobre nuestras discusiones a menos que lo desees, sin embargo puedes hablar sobre nuestras sesiones por tu cuenta. ¿Suena bien?"_

"Sí ..." Lincoln miró a su padre. "¿Um, papá? no me gustaría preguntar pero ..."

"No te preocupes campeón, lo entiendo, voy a estar mirando desde la ventana". Lynn se levantó y salió de la habitación, segundos más tarde Lincoln pudo verlo mirando a través del cristal.

 _"Ahora dime, ¿cuándo comenzaron estas pesadillas?"_

"... C-Comenzaron el mismo día que terminé en el hospital ..."

 _"¿Puedes describir de qué se trataba el sueño?"_

"Se trataba de mis hermanas y ... ellas ... estaban tratando de matarme ..."

Miranda anotó notas en su cuaderno. "Bueno, eso es bastante directo ..." murmuró para sí misma. "¿Ha sido este un problema recurrente?"

 _"_ E-Es _..._ casi cada vez que me quedo dormido ... tuve uno sobre un incidente malo que sucedió en el pasado ... el último que tuve fue probablemente el más horrible que he tenido hasta ahora _... "_

"Interesante ... ¿siempre has tenido malos momentos con tus hermanas?" Miranda sabía que esto no era cierto pero ella quería saber que pensaba Lincoln de esto.

 _"_ No todo el tiempo ..." Lincoln empujó el escritorio que sostenía la bandeja de comida a un lado mientras se acostaba en la cama. "Pero después de lo que sucedió el domingo pasado yo ... no estoy seguro ... siempre parece que se llevan tan bien y como soy el único niño de la casa ... me siento raro ¿sabe? he hecho cosas en el pasado que enojaron a mis hermanas y nos metimos en peleas a veces pero nunca fue tan malo ... "La doctora podía escuchar cómo se quebraba en la línea. "Pensé _..._ pensé que no se detendrían hasta que ya no estuviera respirando ..." Lincoln comenzó a llorar suavemente por el teléfono, lo que tiró de las fibras del corazón de Miranda.

 _"Yo ... siento escuchar eso ..."_

 _"_ Durante los últimos días ... seguí teniendo pesadillas sobre que eso se hacia realidad ... mis 9 hermanas teniendo éxito en ... terminar el trabajo ... por mis errores, las humille una vez solo para conseguir un trofeo, peleé con ellas por el asiento de un auto, obstruí el baño en numerosas ocasiones, maldije a mi hermana mayor solo porque se sentó en mis gafas de juego, dejé de hacer mis tareas porque sentía que estaba recibiendo la peor ... incluso traté de dejar de practicar fútbol cuando mamá me lo ordeno, ¡todo porque era demasiado flojo como para hacer ejercicio! y como resultado a mi hermana Lynn le hicieron un esguince en el tobillo ... "

Miranda escuchó atentamente mientras Lincoln pasaba por una triada de odio hacia sí mismo, describiendo momentos en los que había sido un idiota con sus hermanas, estos ejemplos estaban haciendo que las chicas redujeran el consumo de energía cuando no podía hacer lo mismo, robando la bicicleta de Lynn porque no quería avergonzarse de que lo vieran con la que le regalo Lori, echando a las chicas fuera de la piscina que compró porque no podía usarla, la vez que hizo que sus hermanas se vistieran para una foto familiar y el momento en que sus hermanas lo esperaban de porque no podía decidir a qué lugar irían de vacaciones, la doctora pudo ver de inmediato que Lincoln no era un santo al igual que el resto de sus hermanas pero parte de la información que él le dio parecía ... no encajar.

"Después de pensar en todo eso hasta este punto ... me siento como ... como si me mereciera lo que sucedió ... no he sido más que un idiota que se interpone en el camino de los talentos de mis hermanas. ... todas son buenas en algo ¿pero yo? ... todo lo que hago es leer cómics todo el día y jugar videojuegos ... " Lincoln sollozó de nuevo. " Esa es probablemente la razón por la que lo hicieron ... querían deshacerse de la única persona que era inútil en la casa ... yo ... les tengo tanto miedo que cada vez que veo a una de ellas ... "

Lincoln alejo el teléfono para tomar un pañuelo, su nariz estaba moqueando y tuvo que secarse los ojos, en el pasillo Lynn no podía entender de lo que estaba hablando su hijo pero teniendo en cuenta las expresiones tristes de no podía ser nada bueno.

 _"... Esta paliza claramente marcó mentalmente al pobre muchacho, pensar que sus hermanas quieren asesinarlo ... es por eso que él tiene una reacción tan fuerte hacia ellas cuando están cerca ... además de eso el miedo esta alimentándose en autodesprecio "._ La psicóloga pensó, miro sus notas y echó un vistazo al número 9 por un momento ¿Lincoln no tenía 10 hermanas? ¿Hay una a la que no tiene una reacción negativa? "¿Te importa si retrocedemos por un momento Lincoln? cuando describiste tus pesadillas, dijiste que nueve de tus hermanas estaban involucradas pero si recuerdo tienes diez. ¿Hay alguna a quien no le tengas miedo?"

"Bueno ... es Lily, ella es la bebé de la familia y no creo que ella haga algo para lastimarme porque es muy joven ... "

"¿Ha estado allí para ti desde que comenzó esta situación?"

"...Si."

"Bueno, parece que está ayudando lo mejor que puede a pesar de ser un bebé, quiere ver a su hermano recuperarse, de hecho el resto de tus hermanas también, esto puede ser difícil de creer debido a tus pesadillas y puede que no confíes en mí ya que he hablado con ellas pero tus hermanas ... no son lo que tu crees que son, han estado tratando de enmendarse por lo que sucedió pero parece que tus temores te han impedido ver eso, los sueños a menudo pueden alterar la percepción de la realidad para creer de cierta manera pero eso no significa que lo que sucedió en un sueño sea la realidad real, si bien es posible que los sueños puedan ser puntos de vista del futuro no deben tomarse como una verdad."

Lincoln permaneció en silencio por un momento. "Estoy ... estoy un poco confundido por eso ..."

 _"Lo que quiero decir es que solo porque algo sucedió en un sueño no lo hace realidad, es solo cuestión de ideas que está en nuestras cabezas, entiendo tus temores sobre que tus hermanas quieren lastimarte nuevamente pero puedo asegurarte que estas lo más alejado de la realidad "._

"... No estoy muy seguro ... a veces creo que es solo una estrategia para hacerme pensar que eso es lo que quieren y emboscarme cuando menos lo espere ... tuve algunas pesadillas donde una de mis hermanas se disculpó ... solo para ... herirme en un momento después ... en uno de esos sueños Luna tocaba la guitarra tan fuerte que sentí que mi cabeza explotaría ... y lo siguiente que supe es que sentí un dolor agudo en la nuca porque ella me golpeó el cráneo con su guitarra ... pero estaba tan agradecido de que todavía tenía mi oído cuando me desperté aunque me dolía la cabeza ... "

 _"Entiendo eso, es importante recordar que el miedo es solo un concepto que existe en nuestras mentes, a veces tales miedos como el tuyo pueden ser racionales mientras que otros pueden ser irracionales, existe principalmente como un mecanismo de defensa en nuestros cerebros para advertirnos del peligro, como las personas que temen a las arañas o las serpientes incluso cuando son inofensivas, si elegimos creer en ellas está completamente basado en la elección, a veces temo que mi hijo podría tener una moneda atrapada en su garganta pero ignoro esto al no permitir que me afecte y le digo que se meta la moneda en el bolsillo, tienes la opción de no dejar que tus pesadillas te afecten y nunca es demasiado tarde para soltar tus miedos."_

Lincoln no respondió pensando en lo que la Dra. López le había dicho ¿Podría todo esto estar en su cabeza? ¿Sus hermanas realmente intentaron disculparse con él todo este tiempo por golpearlo? trajeron un pastel de chocolate hace unos días, Lincoln no era tan fanático del chocolate como sus hermanas pero no habría rechazado un obsequio como ese en ninguna otra situación, el nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutarlo ya que se volteó con todas sus hermanas estando allí a la vez, sin embargo, a pesar del razonamiento de Miranda no pudo evitar tomarse en serio su consejo, Lincoln fue herido mentalmente y sus sueños se sintieron tan vívidamente reales que fue difícil para él aceptar su consejo aún así fue un consejo muy bueno.

"Gracias Dra. López pero ... es solo ... que yo ... voy a pensar en eso ..." Lincoln finalmente habló.

 _"De nada Lincoln, estoy aquí para ti si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, puedo estar segura de que nos encontraremos en persona cuando estés disponible, no tengo mucha fe en las sesiones telefónicas ..."_ Miranda respondio.

"Sí ... me gustaría hablar con usted otra vez, Clyde dijo muchas cosas buenas sobre usted y él no estaba mintiendo pero ¿puedo pedirle un favor?"

 _"¿Hmm?"_

Lincoln miró a la ventana para ver que su padre aún lo estaba mirando, cubrió el receptor con su mano y susurró. "Por favor no le diga a mis padres sobre lo que sueño ... ya están lo suficientemente preocupados ..."

 _"Tienes mi palabra Lincoln, no le diré una palabra a nadie pero debo preguntar: ¿les dirás en algún momento?"_

Un silencio inmóvil se encontró en ambos extremos, Miranda esperaba que Lincoln contestara y el niño lo pensándolo bien, si realmente quisiera ayuda, especialmente de su familia, tendría que decirles lo que realmente está pasando con él, solo podía imaginarse las desgarradoras expresiones que su madre y Lily tendrían si les dijera la verdad, por lo que sabían solo tenía malos sueños sobre sus hermanas pero no la gravedad de su situación, lo único que Lincoln le dijo a su padre fue que sus sueños empeoraban lo que hizo surgir esta conversación actual, tal vez hablar sería más beneficioso que mantener la boca cerrada.

"Lo haré ..." Lincoln le dijo.

 _"Entendido ¿hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?"_

Lincoln tenía algunas otras cosas en mente pero no creía que sería cómodo discutirlas en su entorno actual y el teléfono de su padre se sentía inusualmente cálido en su oreja y se estaba cansando de tener que estirar el cuello o sostenerlo en su mano. "No."

 _"Bien, te agradezco tu tiempo y hablaré contigo nuevamente en una fecha posterior, solo hazme saber cuando quieras hablar ya que mi teléfono siempre está abierto"._

"Ok, gracias." Después de eso la llamada se cortó, Lincoln miró el teléfono y se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, su cabeza estaba nadando en una acalorada discusión que probablemente reflejaba alguna sesión del Congreso, su miedo, culpabilidad, sentido común y algunos fundamentos añadidos expresaban sus decisiones y le empezaban a dar dolores de cabeza, sin embargo una cosa era cierta: Lincoln no podía decidir si no debía temer a sus hermanas y tratar de perdonarlas y parte de él todavía se sentía como un "filisteo" como lo llamaría Lola pero al mismo tiempo las palabras de la Dra. López lo atravesaron como una bala haciéndole ver cosas en las que no había pensado hasta ahora.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. "Oye ¿ya terminaste? tuve que ir a usar el baño". Preguntó Lynn mientras asomaba la cabeza, al ver que su hijo ya no usaba su teléfono lo tomó como un 'sí'. "¿Entonces cómo te fue?"

"Fue ... bueno en su mayor parte".

"¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

Lincoln negó con la cabeza, miró lo que quedaba de su almuerzo. "¿Puedes tirar mi comida papá? ya no tengo hambre ..."

"Claro, todavía no puedo creer que no tengan cocineros decentes por aquí". Lynn agarró la bandeja y arrojó el contenido a la basura dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio para que una enfermera viniera después. "¿Qué tal si para la cena tu viejo te trae comida de calidad?" El patriarca revolvió el cabello de su hijo.

El niño de 11 años le dio a su padre una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso estaría bien."

Miranda miró las notas tomadas de Lori, Lisa, Leni y Luna. "Entonces parece que Lincoln se está culpando retroactivamente por incidentes en los que solo participó parcialmente ... eso es algo que discutiré con él cuando tenga la oportunidad, todavía no puedo creer que piense que sus hermanas lo quieren matar, ademas solo tiene 11 años ... lo que también hace que sea fácil entender por qué sus temores amplifican su culpabilidad, estoy empezando a pensar que no es la paliza lo que tiene a Lincoln tan nervioso pero más aún los terrores nocturnos que ha estado teniendo desde entonces. ¿Y esto ha estado sucediendo durante una semana? ... ugh, tengo mucho en que trabajar ". La doctora no le dijo a nadie en particular.

Lo bueno fue que ella calculó con éxito en qué etapa están sus miedos actualmente, hay cuatro etapas en la progresión del miedo: estrés, ansiedad, evitación y refuerzo, con las pesadillas de Lincoln y sus reacciones hacia sus hermanas actualmente se encuentra en la etapa dos, sin embargo Miranda predice que estará en la etapa tres incluso después de que salga del hospital, si progresa más se le dará tiempo para reforzar sus temores y potencialmente romper cualquier vínculo que tenga con sus hermanas y eso es algo que la médico no quiere que suceda, en algunos casos, otros psicólogos dirían que Lincoln ya está en la etapa cuatro donde ha creado recuerdos que están leve o profundamente alterados de lo que realmente son, dichos recuerdos serían casos en que sus hermanas lo estresaron aumentando así su razonamiento para evitarlas, este parece ser el caso dado sus ataques de pánico sin embargo, Miranda cree que Lincoln aún no está tan lejos, tomo su pluma y ella hizo una auto-nota para hablar con Lincoln y explicar los conceptos de miedo aún más.

Alejando su atención del niño enfermo, Miranda miró para prepararse para la próxima persona con la que debía hablar, por lo que sabía la terapeuta, Lynn Loud Jr. fue descrita como la más atlética y deportiva, con esto en mente, Miranda también asumió que esto hizo que la chica se pusiera tensa y competitiva (como lo señaló Rita) y posiblemente también tiene un pequeño ego, no es raro que las personas en los deportes se jactaran de sus habilidades, las otras hermanas Loud no hablaron demasiado sobre ella ya que ella no era el foco principal pero la doctora también asumió que Lynn era un poco agresiva dada su postura cuando salio de su oficina para hacer una llamada telefónica.

Miranda golpeó su teléfono de escritorio. "Gigi, ¿puedes pedirle a Lynn Jr. que venga a mi oficina? me gustaría charlar con ella".

"Sí, dame un segundo". La mujer hispana podía escuchar la voz de la mujer por el altavoz. "¿Cuál de ustedes es Lynn Jr.? la doctora quiere verte".

Segundos después la puerta se abrió, Lynn estaba un poco más relajada de lo que estaba antes pero la atleta no esperaba ser llamada, ella jugó un piedra-papel-tijera con Lucy y las gemelas para ver quién iría después y Lana termino ganando, hizo lo que pudo para que la pérdida no le molestara demasiado ya que solo era para recibir terapia pero Lynn quería terminar esta sesión, estaba aumentando su ansiedad solo sentada allí durante horas sin hacer nada y como tal, Lynn estaba sorprendida y aliviada cuando Rita le dijo que ella sería la siguiente después de que la Dra. López hablara con Lincoln, esto la puso nerviosa y se preguntó qué le habría dicho Lincoln a la doctora, pensó que tal vez lo había sacado a relucir todas las veces que había sido ruda con él y le reveló que le había roto el brazo, ella ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por dañar a su hermano de esa manera que se amplificó dado que Lincoln estaba completamente aterrorizado de ella ahora, Lynn ya tenía el trasero pateado por Ronnie Anne, Polly y Margo se negaban a hablar con ella así que lo último que necesitaba era que la médico la incordiara aún más.

"Hola Lynn ¿cómo te sientes hoy?" Miranda comenzó.

"... Como el resto de mis hermanas, bastante mal ..." contestó Lynn sentada en la silla de descanso.

 **Link del capitulo en idioma original:** s/12374802/18/Syngenesophobia


	19. Mala Reputación

"Entonces, estoy segura de que estás al tanto de cómo es nuestro proceso". Miranda le dijo a la adolescente.

"No realmente, ya que no he estado aquí hasta ahora ..." Murmuró Lynn.

"Es muy simple, lo que hablamos en esta sala puede seguir siendo un secreto si lo deseas, no se lo diré a nadie pero puedes usar esa información como desees".

La adolescente se encogió de hombros. "OK eso está bien..."

 _"Ahora la pregunta más obvia del día ..."_ La médico suspiró internamente, habiendo pasado por este mismo proceso varias veces por ahora. "Entonces dime, teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?"

La cara de Lynn se contrajo en un ceño fruncido. "Como dije, mal ... mi hermano me tiene miedo, no puedo hacer ningún deporte, todos mis amigos me han abandonado, el lunes pasado me pateó el trasero una niña de 11 años y el lado bueno es que me merezco cada cosa ... "

"¿Dirías que has tenido una relación problemática con tus hermanos antes de que ocurriera alguno de estos eventos recientes?"

"Es difícil pero no siempre fue así ... todo esto ... no hablo mucho con mis hermanas mayores pero nos llevamos bien, mis hermanas menores por otro lado, con dos tengo un poco de problemas, pero con Lucy y Lana me llevo muy bien, es un poco decepcionante pero casi ninguna de ellas se dedica a los deportes ".

"Ya veo, en relación con tus hermanas mayores, ¿hay alguna razón particular por la que no te asocias con ellas?"

Lynn se cruzó de brazos. "... Honestamente entre el carácter mandón de Lori, Leni ... no tan inteligente, las sonoras melodías de Luna y las bromas pesadas de Luan me irritan mucho ... y como es posible que preguntes por Lola y Lisa bueno, una es una mocosa y la otro piensa que somos sus conejillos de indias personales ... "

Miranda podría estar un tanto de acuerdo con eso, particularmente desde que las hermanas mayores ya se expresaron. "¿Y por qué pareces cercana a Lana y Lucy?"

"Eso es fácil, fuera de ser gemelas Lana y Lola son totalmente opuestas, a Lola le gusta ser 'formal' y 'mostrar clase' o lo que sea que haga pero Lana ... ella es como yo, no tiene miedo a ensuciarse y la mejor parte es que le encanta jugar, probablemente sea lo más parecido a un chico en la casa además de mí y ... mi hermano ... "

La doctora notó la tristeza en la cara de Lynn al mencionar a Lincoln, Ella lo abordaría en un minuto pero antes quería saber la relación entre Lynn y Lucy. "¿Qué hay de Lucy? ¿Cómo es ella?"

"Ella es una emo, así de simple, siempre oscura, malhumorada y francamente deprimida, ella ama la oscuridad tanto que siempre se esconde en las rejillas de la casa". La atleta dio un bufido. "Incluso pintó toda la habitación de negro una vez, eso realmente me enojó porque no es la única allí, ella sigue apareciendo de la nada asustandonos y no me haga hablar de su constante suspiro, es muy molesto, ella siempre es así 'suspiro' ... 'suspiro' ... 'suspiro'.

"No parece ser la compañera de cuarto ideal para alguien como tú".

"Tiene razón no lo es, de hecho tuvimos una pelea tan grande que decidí que no podía dormir en la misma habitación con ella por un tiempo". Lynn se sentó en la silla con los brazos separados. "Eso fue hasta que me di cuenta de que realmente extrañaba tenerla como mi compañera de cuarto ... durante el tiempo que estuve viviendo ... con otra de mis hermanas ... vi su libro de poesía en los escalones, estaba a punto de tirarlo pero decidí echarle un vistazo porque quería ver por qué estaba tan deprimida, ese libro ... tenía cosas muy profundas allí ... no sé mucho sobre poesía, pero al menos entendí de qué se trataban principalmente, cuando Lucy dice que escribe poemas para expresar su dolor, no bromea ... ella siente que siempre la olvidan y que nadie se preocupa por ella.

Miranda estaba tomando notas sobre esto. "¿Y cuál fue el motivo por el que comenzó tu pelea?"

Lynn hizo una pausa por un momento. "Después de haber vuelto a pintar la habitación con su color normal, descubrí que pintó con aerosol algo de mi ropa y mi equipo ... dijo que debía superarlo y tenia razón, debí haberlo hecho ... pero no fue así, ¡me tomó una eternidad borrar toda esa pintura de mis cosas! no quería darle la satisfacción de hacer que pareciera que era una bebé grande al respecto ".

"Entonces, ¿cómo lograron reconciliarse?"

"Mi hermano nos ayudó a hacer las paces ... tenía razón sobre todo lo que sucedió en ese momento: Lucy y yo nos extrañabamos pero éramos demasiado tercas para admitirlo ... no creo que Lucy estuviera orgullosa de ella pero yo supongo que no somos tan diferentes, ¿sabe? ... "

"Creo que es una dinámica interesante entre ustedes, parecen ser enérgicos y alegres, mientras que Lucy parece ser más reservada y deprimida y sin embargo, ustedes dos aún logran compensarse incluso si se requiere una fuente externa, ambas se tienen la una a la otra".

Lynn miró a los lados. "Supongo que sí..."

"Ahora ¿qué piensas de tu hermano?"

Lynn frunció el ceño, había muchas cosas que podía decir para describir a Lincoln, la mayoría de ellas sinónimas entre sí: un nerd, débil, teleadicto, holgazán, friki, temeroso de recibir un golpe, no hace ejercicio ... miedoso de sus propias hermanas, una víctima de las circunstancias, se aprovecharon de ... esas fueron las últimas partes en las que Lynn pensó cuando se imaginó a su hermano como la última vez que lo vio, sintió que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear mientras reimaginaba a Lincoln suplicando misericordia después de ver a todas sus hermanas en la misma habitación que él.

"E-Él es ..." La voz de Lynn se estaba rompiendo. "Es alguien que no merecía nada de esto ..."

Miranda frunció el ceño, odiaba tener que hacer que alguien volviera a recordar recuerdos dolorosos pero la mejor manera de pasarlos era hablarlos y dejarlos fluir. "¿Tienes una relación cercana con él?"

Lynn asintió. "... Desde que éramos bebés siempre jugué con Lincoln, los dos jugábamos a las peleas entre nosotros, a la pelota, jugábamos en el sube y baja y en el parque ... incluso compartimos una habitación hasta que nacieron las mellizas y me quedé con Lucy ... cuando empecé a practicar deportes pensé que Lincoln podría unirse también desde que era un niño, pensé que lo único que querían hacer los chicos era hacer algo deportivo pero Lincoln no era ese tipo de persona, a medida que crecimos empezamos a juntarnos cada vez menos hasta el punto en que apenas nos hablábamos, le gustan los comics y a mi me gustan los deportes ... a veces lo forzaba a que me ayudara a practicar algo, incluso si no lo necesitaba ... era mi forma de tratar de recuperar esos momentos en los que estábamos cerca, incluso intenté enloquecerlo solo para ver si luchaba y recordar las veces que solíamos hacerlo ... pero todo lo que hacía era irritarlo, pero realmente quería que intentará luchar por otra razón ... "

"¿Cual es?"

"He visto mucho a gente similar a Lincoln en la escuela, y SIEMPRE son los principales objetivos de los bravucones ... lo he defendido de bravucones antes ... pero había uno que en realidad tenía un motivo diferente al de atormentarlo ... "

Hace tres meses, la escuela iba con normalidad, estudiantes más nuevos entraban al comienzo del semestre y con los nuevos estudiantes vienen nuevos objetivos para los bravucones, naturalmente aquellos con los egos más grandes elegirían a los nuevos niños y los nerds como una forma de tratar de establecer algún tipo de orden jerárquico, Lynn no era nueva en nada de esto ya que ella misma había sido sometida al duro tratamiento de la intimidación en un momento dado, la deportista tenía su parte de niños y niñas que se burlaban de ella por su afiliación a los deportes, Incluso algunos niños gordos que eran más grandes que ella en altura y circunferencia intentaron empujarla (los chicos se negaban a golpear chicas) pero, con algunos movimientos de karate, Lynn les dio una lección de respeto.

Eso fue hace años, ahora Lynn Loud Jr. era conocida por ser una de las mejores jugadoras deportivas de la escuela así como alguien con quien no deberías meterte especialmente con sus hermanos, muchos bravucones aprendieron esto de la manera más difícil cuando apuntaron a Lincoln o Lucy, hoy Lynn estaba sentada en la cafetería comiendo un sándwich cuando escuchó a su hermano gritar por alguna razón, girando la cabeza ella lo vio sacando un sándwich de sus pantalones.

La atleta gimió por dentro. "Eso es genial ..."

"¿Alguien está molestando a Linc otra vez?" Polly preguntó.

"Desafortunadamente ... no es que me importe ayudar a Linc y dejar las cosas claras pero después de un tiempo me resulta tedioso, crei que cada bravucon recibió ese mensaje la última vez que un grupo de muchachos lo molestaron".

"Bueno, podría ser esa nueva bravucona en la clase de 5to grado".

"¿Y quién es Margo?" Lynn preguntó.

"Hay una chica nueva que se unió recientemente, ella es mexicana creo, viste una sudadera con capucha morada todo el tiempo, ella se llama Ronnie Anne y ella tiene bastante reputación por ser la bravucona más dura de su clase y ahora nadie se mete con ella ".

"Bueno, ella claramente no me ha conocido,si es ella no estará pensando tan alto una vez que haya terminado con ella". Lynn se jactó.

"Que no te atrapen porque la última vez te suspendieron por eso". Margo agregó.

La deportista se rió. "No es mi culpa, recibí la sentencia menor y mis padres me invitaron a tomar un helado después".

"Solo digo, el director no te quiere demasiado en este momento". Margo insistió.

A medida que avanzaba el día, Lynn siguió con su día como de costumbre: aburrida historia antigua, vieja ciencia aburrida y lo peor de todo ... aburrida y odiosa matemática, Lynn estaba prácticamente lista para saltar del edificio cuando sonó la campana final, pero una mirada dura le dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender, mientras se dirigía hacia el frente del edificio escuchó a un gran grupo de estudiantes riéndose de algo, por lo que se oyó, algún nerd fue otra víctima de algún bravucon, normalmente ella no habría pensado mucho al respecto, sin embargo Lynn podía ver el flash de algunas cámaras, lo que significaba que la gente también estaba tomando fotos, su curiosidad la llevó a asomarse y la atleta se dirigió al grupo, como ella no era tan alta como el promedio para su edad ya que Luan era literalmente una cabeza más alta pero solo un año mayor, Lynn tuvo que apoyarse en uno de los estudiantes en la parte posterior para obtener una vista más clara, en el momento en que vio lo que atraía la burla del cuerpo estudiantil Lynn sintió que le hervía la sangre.

Lincoln estaba sacando una pila de basura que había sido metida en su casillero, parecía más molesto que avergonzado, lo que hizo que la situación fuera ligeramente menos molesta ya que parecía que Lincoln no era tan torpe como Lynn pensaba pero desde dentro de esa multitud fue entonces cuando Lynn vio a la chica de la que Margo estaba hablando, era de piel morena, parecía más o menos de la edad de Lincoln, tenía algunos dientes de león ligeramente prominentes, llevaba una sudadera con capucha morada con pantalones cortos azules y actualmente tenía una sonrisa petulante por su trabajo, tan pronto como Lynn puso su mirada en la niña, le dio una mirada tan feroz que podría haber tenido calaveras y huesos cruzados en el lugar de sus pupilas, la atleta tuvo la mitad de la mente para llevarla allí mismo, sin embargo, al recordar las palabras de su amiga Lynn no fudo arriesgarse, ella ya estaba en problemas con el director en este punto, incluso si sus intenciones eran nobles, no se permitía pelear durante el horario escolar, independientemente de quién lo iniciara, sin embargo eso no significaba que ella no sería capaz de atrapar a esta bravucona despuésde la escuela.

Un pensamiento único atravesó la mente de Lynn mientras formaba un plan. "Una vez _que salga por esa puerta, esa perra va a comer ladrillos ..."_

Como tal, Lynn se paró frente a la escuela esperando que apareciera su objetivo, vio que Lucy y las gemelas se iban, su compañera de cuarto preguntaba por qué todavía estaba allí, una mirada a su rostro le dijo a Lucy todo lo que necesitaba saber antes de dejar a Lynn con sus propios pensamientos, la paciencia no era el mejor activo de Lynn pero si eso significaba sacar a otro bravucón de las espaldas de su hermano, ella podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar su tiempo, La niña de 13 años estaba pensando en maneras de transmitir el mensaje a esta hispana que tuvo la audacia de sacarle esa mierda a su hermano, claro, ella puede tener 11 años pero una niña de 11 años que piensa que está perfectamente bien tirar basura en el casillero de alguien claramente necesita aprender algunos modales, obviamente ella iba a dejarle moretones y tal vez le haga perder algunos dientes, tal vez un ojo morado, Lynn negó con la cabeza, eso puede ser demasiado.

La atleta se escondió cuando vio a Lincoln y Clyde irse, no quería que supieran de su presencia, Lynn podía ver que Lincoln todavía parecía irritado y tenía chicle pegado a su pelo haciéndola gruñir para sí misma, definitivamente estaba en la lista ahora, dos minutos después de que se fueran Lynn vio la sudadera con capucha que llevaba una niña, justo cuando ella estaba pasando Lynn pasó un brazo por el cuello de la chica casi asfixiándola y sorprendiéndola muchísimo, arrastró a la niña de 5to grado hacia un lado de la escuela la levantó y la golpeó contra la pared de ladrillo.

La chica hispana tosió para contener el aliento, tratando de sacar las manos de Lynn de su suéter. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy? ..." Lynn dijo en voz baja.

"¿Debería importarme? ..." La chica respondió en un tono despreocupado, ganándose otro golpe en la pared.

"Soy la hermana mayor de cierto niño de cabello blanco a quien pensaste que era una buena idea bromear, puede que no lo sepas aquí chica nueva pero si alguiense mete con mis hermanos, conocerá a Lynn-Lunatica-Loud " La deportista habló con los dientes apretados.

"¿Lynn-Lunatica? ... ¿Qué clase de nombre es-OW OW OW!" La chica fue interrumpida cuando Lynn agarró su cola de caballo de su cabello y tiró de ella hacia abajo, su cabeza ahora quedó atrapada en un ángulo incómodo.

"Cuidado, podría arrancarlo ... ¿cómo te llamas? ..."

"R-Ronnie Anne ..." La chica hizo una mueca de dolor, perdiendo la calma.

"Bueno Ronnie Anne, por lo que he escuchado te has hecho muy famosa. ¿Es cierto que eres la 'chica más ruda de la escuela'?"

"Eso es lo que todos me dicen". Ronnie Anne la miró.

"Bueno adivina qué, no lo eres, tal vez en tu clase pero en comparación conmigo eres solo otro bravucón que necesita una lección". Lynn comenzó a reírse. "Aunque es gracioso, después de todos los bravucones a los que he alejado de Lincoln eres la primera en ser una chica, ¿por qué diablos estas molestando a mi hermano? ..."

Ronnie Anne abrió la boca pero Lynn la silenció por un momento. "Ah, y si no me gusta tu respuesta puedes decir adiós a esos dientes agresivo tuyos. Y sé rápido, porque no me gusta estar cerca de la basura como tú".

La niña de 11 años miró a Lynn por unos momentos, antes de perder su mirada desafiante, cualquier insulto que ella hubiera dicho murió en su boca ante esa amenaza, Ronalda sabía que podía enfrentarse a cualquiera en su clase pero dudaba de su capacidad para manejar a una enfurecida niña de 13 años con un don para los deportes, especialmente cuando esa persona era muy protectora con sus hermanos, sabía la verdadera razón de por qué seguía molestando a Lincoln pero estaba bastante avergonzada de hablar sobre eso, sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco al pensar en el chico, Lynn cambió su peso un poco y quitó su mano de la cola de caballo de la chica, levantando su puño hacia atrás.

"Se acabó el tiempo". Fue todo lo que dijo antes de lanzar el primer golpe.

Los ojos de Ronalda se abrieron de par en par y levantó sus manos para defender su rostro. "Me gusta tu hermano ¿ok?"

La niña hispana nunca sintió el impacto del puño de la adolescente ya que se detuvo a una pulgada de su cara, Lynn se quedó allí igualmente desconcertada. "¿Tú que?"

"Dije que me gusta Lincoln, ¿bien? yo ... he estado enamorada de él por un tiempo pero no sabía cómo acercarme a él así que ... pensé que tal vez las bromas lo harían fijarse en mí, incluso dejé notas sobre las bromas para que él supiera quién era, parecía funcionar porque quería que lo conociera en su casa a las 3:30 ... "

Lynn estaba bastante en conflicto, no tenia ningún sentido, por lo que sabía, los niños y niñas no se intimidaban entre sí para mostrar signos de afecto, por supuesto ella maltrataba a Lincoln con frecuencia pero solo porque eran hermanos y sabía que él podía manejarlo ¿Pero por mostrar amor a alguien así que es un completo extraño? ... ella estaba diciendo tonterías sobre esta farsa.

"Eso es ridículo y si realmente te gustaba ¿por qué demonios metiste basura en su casillero?"

"Mis otras bromas no parecían funcionar entonces ... hice algo un poco más drástico" Ronalda sonrió tímidamente.

Lynn no estaba muy feliz con esa respuesta. "¿En serio? ... ¿Y quién te dijo que hicieras eso?"

"Es lo que dijo mi hermano cuando tuvo a su novia Lori".

Lynn parpadeó dos veces, ella pensó que Lori estaba bromeando cuando describió cómo ella y Bobby se juntaron, supuso que ese cuento no fue inventado del todo, al mirar por encima de Ronnie Anne, Lynn pudo ver la vergüenza en la cara de la preadolescente y la vacilación, ella realmente debería golpearla por avergonzar a Lincoln de la manera en que lo hizo pero parecía que la estudiante de 5to estaba desesperada por la atención de un chico que le gustaba a pesar de que su razonamiento era cuestionable, mientras que Lynn no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que Ronalda había captado el enfoque de su hermano solo estaba siguiendo los consejos que le había dado Bobby, Lynn hizo una nota para hacerle algunas preguntas importantes a Lori cuando llegara a casa.

Lynn soltó un suspiro y liberó a Ronnie Anne. "Entonces, ¿realmente te gusta mi hermano?"

Ronnie Anne asintió.

"Bueno, suerte para ti, no voy a tallar tu cara en la acera ya que necesitas verte bien pero si te veo bromeando con él de nuevo no te va a gustar el resultado ..." Para hacerla cumplir su punto, Lynn puso un puño en su propio ojo.

Dicho eso, la atleta dejó a la niña hispana para relajarse mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

"Entonces ¿qué ocurrió después de eso?" Miranda preguntó.

"Llegué a casa poco después de que Lincoln llegará, lo vi haciendo un pobre intento por esconder el chicle en su cabello pero no dije nada a menos que saliera abiertamente y lo dijera, resulta que se lo contó a Lisa así que le dije a todas las demás porque en ese punto se habrían enterado eventualmente, tuve que actuar como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando, incluso arrastre a un chico de la calle para que actuara como su bravucón, me disculpé con el niño y le di $5 por aguantar el acto, después de que todas le sacaron la información, Lincoln finalmente dijo que era una niña, actué feliz en ese momento pero no estaba del todo segura, Lori le dijo y cito 'Cuando una chica te molesta eso solo significa una cosa: le gustas. ' Por supuesto, suspiré internamente porque ahora sabía de dónde Ronnie Anne había sacado esa porquería, en pocas palabras, terminamos convenciendo a Lincoln para que la besara y él lo hizo ... y recibió un puñetazo en la cara, Ronnie Anne salió corriendo a toda prisa justo después, ya sea por la sorpresa de lo que hizo o porque pensó que podría matarla. "La adolescente se frotó la nariz.

Lynn se movió un poco en el sofá hacia una posición más relajada. "Al día siguiente antes de ir a la escuela ella estaba prácticamente asustada de que iba a golpearla pero en cambio le pregunté por qué lo golpeó, ella solo actuó por impulso porque no esperaba el beso, me sorprendió que Lincoln realmente fuera por ella ... irónicamente Ronnie Anne realmente fue capaz de patear mi trasero ... "

"Considerando tu afiliación a los deportes y lo enojada que pareces en este momento, me resulta bastante difícil de creer". La doctora dijo.

"Bueno para ser justos, ella solo fue capaz de hacerlo porque estaba deprimida y sentía que me merecía esa golpiza ... si no fuera así pude haberle ganado pero eso no importa ... no importa cuántas veces he defendido a Lincoln, falle en protegerlo ... la única bravucona que en realidad fue capaz de herirlo ... f-fui yo ... "Lynn sollozó. "Durante esa estúpida pelea ... lo único que me importaba era lastimarlo tanto como fuera posible ... soy ... soy la razón por la que tiene un brazo roto en este momento ... cada vez que jugábamos, nunca lo atacaba demasiado ... a veces me pasaba un poco pero nunca resultó en huesos rotos ... quería pedirle perdón a mi hermanito, me dolió verlo de esa manera cuando lo visité por primera vez después de que me examinaran la boca ... no pude dejar de mirar su brazo dañado sabiendo que yole hizo eso ... y ahora ... ahora me verá como nada más que alguien que lo intimidó durante los últimos 4 años ... "Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Lynn. " Al principio pensé que después de que él me golpeara con su bandeja de comida durante la primera visita ... tal vez eso no sería tan malo porque lo más que podría hacer es negarse a hablar conmigo ... ¡pero ahora me tiene miedo ! ¡él ni siquiera puede mirarme sin pensar que voy a ... ir a lastimarlo o peor ...! "

Lynn se sentó para agarrar algunos pañuelos., después de limpiar su nariz enrolló los pañuelos usados y los arrojó al cubo de basura, los pañuelos cayeron perfectamente. "... No soy mejor que esos idiotas que se burlaron de mi hermano ... probablemente lo obligue a jugar conmigo porque sabía que era débil y un objetivo fácil ... todas nuestras peleas fueron bonitas porque siempre fui más fuerte que él ... Lincoln sin duda piensa que solo jugué con él solo para aumentar mi propio ego ... "

Miranda anotó todo esto. "... Cuando dijiste ego, ¿dirías que eres un poco jactanciosa?"

"... Eso sería poco ... me he burlado de mis hermanos en frente de ellos haciendo un baile de victoria sobre un juego de mesa de todas las cosas si eso te da una imagen y créame cuando digo esto, no fue un buen fin de semana para mí ... "Lynn hizo una mueca, recordando que su naturaleza competitiva se volcó por la pérdida de uno de esos juegos." Técnicamente, todos hemos hecho un baile de victoria en un momento u otro sobre algo pequeño como ser el primero en bajar las escaleras pero gracias a mis hermanos aprendí a calmarme ... también tengo algunos problemas supersticiosos, principalmente porque Lucy es mi compañera de cuarto y siempre dice que habla con fantasmas o con nuestra bisabuela, estar cerca de ella me hizo pensar que hacer ciertas cosas trae buena suerte pero ahora que lo pienso es simplemente ... estúpido, ¿sabe? tuve que no orinar o hacer popó durante varios juegos y logramos ganar y créame, no es fácil tener que guardar una mierda durante horas ... no está tan mal en este momento pero podría ser mucho peor ... "

"Pero lo tienes bajo control ahora, ¿verdad?"

Lynn asintió.

"Ahora, recuerda lo que dijiste antes sobre que eras una bravucona, me dijiste que habías peleado contra otros agresores para proteger a tus hermanos, ahora, antes de contarme la historia de cómo conociste a Ronnie Anne no solo jugabas con él no solo para revivir los recuerdos del pasado sino para que también aprendiera a combatir ¿correcto? ".

"Sí ... pero no creo que haya funcionado alguna vez ..."

"Posiblemente pero estás en el paso correcto para enseñarle a tu hermano cómo defenderse, los bravucones a menudo atacarán en cualquier oportunidad, aunque tus acciones se han reflejado hasta ese punto nunca quisiste tener mala voluntad hacia Lincoln, de las veces que lo pillaste por sorpresa, ¿parece que ha sido mejor para esperar cuándo lucharás contra él o le arrojarás un objeto?

Lynn mintió allí en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba en su mente una respuesta. "Yo ... supongo, ha mejorado esquivando pero no tanto como usar la fuerza como yo quisiera que lo haga".

"Sigue siendo un paso en la dirección correcta, si bien es importante enseñar a los hermanos menores cómo defenderse, no es una buena idea imponer la idea sobre ellos en cualquier momento ni forzarlos a participar si no están de humor, lo que podrías hacer es preguntarle a Lincoln si quiere saber cómo defenderse aunque estoy segura de que llegará un momento en que tendrá que pelear sus propias batallas, también es importante tomar las cosas con calma, especialmente si no uno está en un peligro real inmediato, en ese sentido no eres una bravucona Lynn ... como tus hermanas, te dejas atrapar en una ola de ira, todavía amas a tu hermano y quieres lo mejor para él pero debes ayudarlo en su ritmo no al tuyo, es como tratar de conducir un camión y acababas de aprender a conducir un automóvil, mientras tanto también podrías ayudar a tu hermana Luan, me di cuenta de que parecías bastante enojada, asi supongo que te contó sobre su problema de acoso ".

Lynn asintió absorbiendo el consejo de la doctora, ella no era de las que toman las cosas con calma pero por el amor a Lincoln ... ella haría lo que fuera necesario para mejorar su relación con su hermano, ha hecho mucho para ayudarla en el pasado, incluso si fue para su propio beneficio, se rió de buena gana en el momento en que ella se acostó con él y se vistió como un emo para intentar que se fuera, todo lo que hizo fue recordarle a Lucy, durante todo el fiasco del fútbol, ella también disfrutó jugando el deporte para él, dada su pereza sabía que Lincoln no duraría ni un minuto allí, Lynn se sintió mal por esa situación durante semanas especialmente porque se puso demasiado arrogante y se hizo un esguince en el tobillo y como resultado Lincoln asumió la responsabilidad de sus acciones, todavía no sabía mucho sobre fútbol y terminó anotando para el equipo equivocado y los Gallos lo persiguieron después, para asegurarse de que no hostigaran a Lincoln en la escuela les dio a los Gallos una severa advertencia de dejar al niño en paz, si bien todavía le molestaba que no pudiera resolver el problema de acoso escolar de Luan tenía sentido ayudarla a resolver cualquier futuro problema de intimidación.

Pensando en su hermano, Lynn recordó que la Dr. López habló con él antes de hablar con ella, ella teníaque saber qué estaba pasando con él, estaba matándola sus pesadillas empeorando especialmente desde que sabía que ella estaba involucrada en ellas. "... ¿Lincoln está bien? ... ¿Ha logrado ayudarlo?"

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, Lynn contuvo la respiración mientras la psicóloga revisaba sus notas. "Bueno tengo una buena idea de cuán lejos están sus temores pero creo que no es demasiado tarde para ayudarlo".

La atleta dio un pequeño suspiro. "Creo que eso es bueno..."

"Entonces ¿hay algo más que tengas en mente Lynn?"

"En este momento ... no ... pero gracias por preguntar Sra. López". Lynn se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Ah y antes de que me olvide, ¿podrías pedirles a las gemelas que entren?"

Lynn hizo una pausa. "Espere ¿una o ambas?"

"Me gustaría hablar con ellas juntas".

 **Link del capitulo en idioma original:** s/12374802/19/Syngenesophobia


	20. Gemelas

Con Lynn Jr. fuera del camino, Miranda notó que le quedaban 3 chicas para hablar, esto solo tomaría dos sesiones ya que ella hablaría con las gemelas en la misma sesión, si bien parecía que Lana y Lola estaban al tanto de la difícil situación de la familia todavía tenían seis años y como tal, Miranda sintió que las tranquilizaría a ambas si se tuvieran en la misma habitación, esto sería especialmente útil cuando llegara el momento de discutir sus sentimientos, por lo que sabía sobre ellas hasta el momento, las gemelas eran las más propensas a los enfrentamientos físicos, sin embargo, a Miranda no le preocupaba demasiado ya que era perfectamente normal que los hermanos pelearan, especialmente los gemelos idénticos, otro indicador obvio fue el hecho de que ambas chicas vestían de manera diferente.

Y para demostrar que estaba en lo cierto, Miranda podía oír una pelea justo afuera de la puerta.

"¡No, yo voy primero!" Una voz femenina gritó.

"¡No, yo primero!" Una voz marimacho le devolvió el grito.

"¡Belleza antes que los años Lana! ¡Además soy una princesa!"

"¡Bueno, soy la mayor de las dos!"

Segundos más tarde, Lana y Lola se derribaron por la puerta, tirándose del pelo y luchando para obtener la ventaja, Miranda no se inmutó por esto en lo más mínimo, de hecho ella sonrió. _"La rivalidad de hermanos en su máxima expresión, me recuerda cuando luchaba con mi hermano"._ Pensó.

"Chicas, chicas, cálmense, quería hablar con _AMBAS_ ". La psicóloga dijo.

Ambas gemelas la miraron antes de mirarse, suspirando, se separaron y se sentaron unos metros separadas en la silla de descanso, Lola se acostó mientras Lana se acostó sobre su espalda con la cabeza colgando sobre el borde, a ella no parecía importarle mucho que su gorra se cayera.

"Así que chicas, ¿cómo se sienten hoy?"

"Cansada..." habló Lana.

"Terrible ..." Dijo Lola.

"... Ok entonces, estoy segura de que ambas saben que estamos aquí para discutir ¿verdad?" Las dos niñas asintieron. "Bien, entonces de lo que hablaremos puede ser estrictamente confidencial ya que solo será entre nosotros, no se lo diré a nadie pero ustedes niñas pueden hablar de ello con su familia si lo desean ¿Suena bien? "

Lana miró duramente a Lola. "... ¿Por qué me miras así?" La princesa preguntó con fastidio.

"Porque tienes una larga historia de ser una chismosa".

"Prometí no contarle nada a nadie sobre esto ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y tú ni hables porque tienes aliento de barro!" Replicó Lola.

"Cara de brillo ..."

"Boca sucia."

Lana se sentó en su asiento. "Princesa caprichosa".

"¡Come tierra!"

"¡Germofobica!"

"¡Ablutofobica!"

"Espera, ¿qué? ¡No soy canadiense!" Lana dijo confundida.

"¡Significa que tienes miedo a limpiarte filistea!"

"¡Es gracioso ya que me han obligado a _MANTENERME LIMPIA_ por mi castigo! ¡Como tu que no puedes usar tus estúpidas toallas brillantes!"

"¡Se llaman Vestidos tonta!"

Miranda ya habría intervenido pero sentía que era mejor dejar que las chicas se desahogaran, además, en realidad estaba aprendiendo más sobre las gemelos mientras continuaban discutiendo, de hecho, estaba tomando notas sobre las dos mientras estaban atrapadas en sus pequeñas disputas.

"¡Al menos no amenazó con decir secretos como un arrastramiento!"

Lola se sintió consternada por esa declaración. "NO LO HAGO! No todo el tiempo al menos".

Lana lanzó una mirada dura. "Entonces supongo que todo eso de convertirnos en esclavos se suponía que no significa nada y también es gracioso que me hayas llamado filistea, ¡ya que siempre te gusta llamar así a Lincoln!"

"¡Al menos él realmente me quiere más!" Lola dijo bruscamente y Lana no pudo evitar reírse de eso. "¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!"

"¡He sido cercana a Linc desde que nacimos! Ni siquiera tuve que amenazarlo solo para pedirle ayuda, además no soy una tonta como tú así que en todo caso ¡ME QUIERE más! "

Completamente harta, Lola se abalanzó sobre su gemela, golpeando su cabeza en el asiento blando con cada palabra. "TÚ, RETRACTE, DE, ESO!" En cambio Lana solo abofeteó la cara de Lola.

Miranda se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de las niñas. "Chicas, recuerden que estamos aquí para hablar no para pelear y para ser honesta me gustaría hacerle a ambas preguntas con respecto a su hermano".

Las gemelas se miraron durante unos segundos antes de finalmente separarse y se sentaron aún más lejos esta vez.

"Ahora Lana, ¿por qué crees que Lincoln te quiere más?"

"No lo hace" comenzó Lola.

"Lola espera tu turno, te preguntaré lo mismo". La mujer hispana dijo en un tono severo, Lola estaba a punto de formar otra réplica pero sabía que Miranda no iba a retroceder así que se quedó sentada allí, echando humo de su cabeza.

"Digo que Lincoln me quiere más porque por lo que recuerdo, he pasado mucho tiempo con mi hermano, siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba incluso cuando no quería que lo molestaran, es prácticamente el mejor hermano que podría pedir, me ayuda a cuidar a mis reptiles, no le importa ensuciarse y no le molestan mis hábitos sucios a diferencia de _ALGUNAS_ personas ". Lana miró a Lola quien le devolvió el gesto. "Él también es la razón por la que soy como soy hoy".

"¿Te importa dar más detalles sobre eso?" Miranda preguntó.

"Cuando Lincoln tenía mi edad, a él le gustaba mucho jugar en el barro, pensé que se veía muy divertido así que me uní a él y fue lo mejor que me haya pasado, y créalo o no a Lola le gustaba ensuciarse en ese entonces ".

Los ojos de la gemela más joven se abrieron de par en par. "¿Qué? ¡No lo hice!"

Lana asintió. "Sí lo hiciste, esa fue probablemente la única vez que nos llevábamos bien sin pelear, bueno, antes de que comenzaras a actuar como una pretenciosa mimada después de entrar en las cosas de desfiles".

Lola dio un bufido. "Bueno, claramente no recuerdo nada de eso".

"Mamá todavía tiene fotos de eso pero nunca las has visto".

"Bueno, por lo que recuerdo él no fue la razón por la que empezaste a cavar en la basura".

Lana se encogió de hombros. "Cierto, la basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otra dama pero aun así no me gustan los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y chucrut".

"Y sin embargo comerias pudín mohoso ..."

 _"Interesante ..."_ pensó Miranda. "Parece que Lincoln y tú han estado cerca durante mucho tiempo Lana, ahora Lola, ¿por qué crees que Lincoln te quiere más?"

"Porque en realidad él sabe cómo ser primoroso y correcto a diferencia de _ALGUNAS_ personas". Ella miró a Lana. "Él participa en mis fiestas de té, me ayuda a prepararme para muchos de mis concursos ya que una vez le iban a dar boletos a Lactolandia a la ganadora, a él le gusta mantenerme feliz ¡y siempre me protegerá sin importar nada!"

"Haria eso por cualquiera de nosotras Lola ..." señaló Lana.

"Sí pero lo que no recuerdas es que Lincoln solía tener un poco de actitud cuando era más joven".

La mirada en la cara de Lana lo decía todo. "Espera, ¿entonces él solía actuar como tú _?_ "

"Bueno, Lincoln no participó en concursos ni nada por el estilo, aparte de aquella ocasión en la que intentaba ganar un premio pero cuando tenía dos años, un niño grande y gordo que probablemente tenía tres o cuatro años se robó mi paleta gigante, por supuesto yo era solo un bebé y lo único que podía hacer era llorar, Lincoln estaba allí y en una fracción de segundo hizo que ese chico pagará caro ". Lola se rió. "Ah, buenos recuerdos".

"... No recuerdo haber estado ahí cuando sucedió eso".

"No estabas, fue en el parque y volviste con papá a la casa".

"Creo que es bastante interesante que ambas tengan diferentes recuerdos de su hermano". Miranda habló.

"Sí, creo que sí". Lana sonrió.

"Pero todavía no puedo creer que a mí me gustara estar sucia". Lola hizo una mueca.

"Oye, no es tan malo".

"Dice la chica que tomó mi lugar en PRIMERA Y PERFECTA SEÑORITA". Lola bromeó.

Lana se sonrojó. "¡Oye! ¡Eso fue solo para las entradas de Lactolandia! ... pero creo que me gustó un poco ..."

"¿Entonces supongo que ambas son cercanas a su hermano?" Miranda preguntó y ambas gemelas asintieron en respuesta, la doctor se rió. "No esperaba menos de un grupo de niñas como ustedes pero parece ser que Lincoln no es cercano a las dos".

"¡¿Eh ?!" Las chicas preguntaron en estado de shock.

"Teniendo en cuenta lo que ambas dijeron, Lincoln no parece ser del tipo que escoge favoritas, probablemente sabe que si lo hiciera, las dos discutirian más, está ahí para las dos porque las ama como hermano mayor y quiere ser de ayuda, incluso si interrumpe sus propias actividades ". Las gemelos se sentaron allí en silencio para procesar esa información,internamente la médico odiaba el hecho de que ahora tenía que abordar el tema principal. "Ahora, esto es difícil de preguntar para mí pero ¿qué piensan las dos sobre lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente?"

Se formaron profundas muecas en los rostros de las niñas segundos después de que esa pregunta se registrara en sus mentes, deberían haber sabido que tal pregunta surgiría ya que las hermanas que habían ido antes que ellas les habían preguntado lo mismo pero estaban tan atrapadas reviviendo los buenos recuerdos que tenían con su hermano que las tomó por sorpresa, las gemelas se miraron preocupadas sin saber cómo responder, lo único que se les ocurrió fue que toda esta situación era una pesadilla a la que ningún niño debería estar expuesto, Lana estaba a punto de llorar mientras las imágenes de la expresión temerosa de su hermano aparecían en su mente, con Lola, la culpa volvía a golpearla como un crucero que se estrelló contra el puerto, mirando sus manos podía sentir los pequeños cortes en ellas cuando sus puños impactaron en la boca de su hermano, arruinando su sonrisa.

"Es horrible Sra. López ... eso ... eso es todo lo que puedo decir ..." Lola finalmente habló. "... solía disfrutar haciendo que Lincoln se retorciera con la amenaza de hacerme enojar ... pero ahora me gustaría nunca entrar en los desfiles en primer lugar ..."

"Pero Lola ... eso es lo tuyo ... no creo que renuncies a eso ..."

"Pero lo que no sabes es lo que me hizo a mí ..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Miranda preguntó.

"... El mundo de los desfiles es muy cruel ... la razón principal por la que entré fue porque mamá pensó que era una buena idea inscribirme cuando otra mujer que también tenía una niña en el mismo negocio pensó que yo era lo suficientemente lindo para eso, al principio no dije nada porque pensé que era una idea divertida, Logré ganar suficientes veces como para poder participar en Señorita Prim y en los concursos de belleza adecuados, en mi primer día allí ... fue cuando supe que no era un campo de margaritas como yo pensaba ... "

* * *

En una noche calmada y cálida, Lola se estaba preparando para su primer Señorita Prim, a punto de cumplir los 5 años, ella era la participante más joven esa noche y eso la puso nerviosa, sabía que se enfrentaría a chicas que probablemente habían estado en el juego durante algunos años, Lola comenzó solo después de que cumplió 4, estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido rosa con un brillo envuelto en un efecto brillante, al asomarse por la cortina pudo ver que la multitud era más grande que en la mayoría de los concursos en los que había estado.

"Mami, yo no sé nada de esto ... hay mucha gente aquí". Lola tartamudeó.

"Oh cariño sé que estás nerviosa pero no te preocupes, estaremos sentados en la primera fila para apoyarte". Rita habló en voz baja. "Además pensé que te acostumbraste a estar frente a mucha gente".

El miedo al pasado de Lola en realidad ayudó a impulsar su factor de ternura ya que a la mayoría le parece adorable cuando un niño se pone nervioso delante de una gran audiencia. "lo estoy pero es que hay más que antes y todas estas chicas se ven mayores que yo ... no sé si puedo hacerlo ..."

Rita se arrodilló frente a su hija. "Lola, lo importante es recordar que solo debes concentrarte en ser tú, no tienes que ser como cualquiera de estas otras chicas, mientras seas sincera contigo mismo puedes hacer cualquier cosa, ¡Mirate tan tieeerna! " La madre pellizcó juguetonamente la mejilla de Lola y el niño se sonrojó.

Lola no pudo evitar sonreír. "Gracias mamá." Ella se puso de puntillas y la abrazó.

"Acabalos cariño". Rita la abrazó, con el desfile a punto de comenzar Rita se fue para sentarse junto a su marido, Lola miró la tiara que le dieron para ponerse con el vestido antes de ponérselo en la cabeza.

El espectáculo comenzó con poco retraso, cada niña haciendo lo mejor para impresionar tanto a los jueces como a la audiencia, cuando llegó el momento de que Lola actuará era evidente que su nerviosismo volvía pero luego recordó el aliento de su madre, después de las presentaciones y actuaciones iniciales logró ganarse a ambas partes, sus competidoras estaban impresionadas y envidiosas, había pasado un tiempo desde que realmente tenían a alguien que parecía que podría darles una competencia seria, especialmente para una recién llegada, sin embargo, una participante en particular estaba mirando a Lola mientras ella seguía saludando a la audiencia.

Una pelirroja de 5 años que vestía un vestido rosa con volantes y una tiara a juego era un agujero en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Lola, había trabajado en los desfiles durante el último año y estaba en camino de ser la próxima gran Señorita Prim, la chica incluso podría volar la competencia ya que las otras chicas no se veían tan lindas como ella, ella no pensó mucho en Lola cuando apareció por primera vez pero cuando se hizo evidente que no solo Lola era tan linda como un gatito sino que también sabía cómo convencer a los jueces, se hizo evidente que era una amenaza que debía eliminarse, como Lola aún era nueva la pelirroja no sabía mucho sobre ella además del hecho de que se había su nombre, sin embargo, también estaba claro que Lola todavía estaba nerviosa por estar en una gran competencia.

Lola regresó al escenario después de recibir un generoso aplauso, dando un suspiro de alivio. "No puedo creer que lo haya logrado, tal vez estoy listo para este tipo de cosas".

"Puede que tengas razón, seguro que sabes cómo ganar los corazones de las personas". Una voz infantil le habló a la derecha.

Al mirar por encima, Lola vio a la pelirroja que se había ido delante de ella. "Oh, hola um ... ¿Lindsey era?"

"Sí, la única, buen trabajo por cierto".

"Gracias." Lola sonrió. "Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo esto?"

"Desde que tenía 4, tengo 5 ahora así que eso hace un año".

"¿En serio? ¡Tengo casi 5!" La rubia dijo felizmente.

"Genial, entonces ¿estás lista para la siguiente fase?" Lindsey preguntó.

"¿Te refieres a la fase de talento? tengo una rutina personal muy buena".

Lindsey sonrió presumida. "¿Una rutina personal ? Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso".

Lola se confundió. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Los jueces no quedarán impresionados por una pequeña rutina personal, eso es para bebés, tienes que mejorar tu juego o de lo contrario no vas a durar mucho en las grandes ligas".

Lola se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Pero ... esa rutina personal es todo lo que sé ..."

"Bueno, fue lindo conocerte Lola". Lindsey le dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de irse. "Los verdaderos ganadores saben cuándo adaptarse pero supongo que estarás atrapada como una perdedora".

Lola vio a la chica alejarse, ella recordó lo que Rita le dijo de que fuera ella misma pero recibió consejos de alguien que ha estado haciendo esto más tiempo que ella y ahora se sentía en conflicto, ¿debería intentar algo diferente o mantenerse fiel a sí misma? Observó las rutinas de las otras chicas mientras tenía tiempo antes de tener que hacer la suya, la rubia estaba impresionada por sus cantos, bailes, números musicales, e incluso una chica hizo un acto de mimo, miró su rutina y sintió que lo que tenía era insignificante, incluso si quería probar algo más, era demasiado tarde para cambiar de porque estaba a punto de pasar.

Cuando dijeron su nombre los Louds la aclamaron, cuando ella estaba a punto de hacer sus famosas piruetas de su rutina los padres inmediatamente notaron que algo estaba mal, su hija no parecía tener confianza en sí misma para poner su corazón en ello a diferencia de otras veces, su técnica era un poco descuidada y mal sincronizada y para empeorarlo accidentalmente se golpeó en la boca con la parte más gruesa del palo, sosteniendo su boca con dolor contempló las reacciones de todos, todo estaba silencioso, había algunos grillos cantando como si se estuvieran riendo de ella y antes de que los jueces pudieran incluso marcarla ella corrió detrás de la cortina con lágrimas en los ojos, las otras chicas se sintieron mal por ella pero Lindsey silenciosamente sonrió confiada mientras la veía correr al baño de las niñas.

A pesar del rendimiento abismal de su rutina Lola ganó el 4to lugar, Lindsey Sweetwater ganó el primer lugar, sin embargo, Lola sentía que no tenía más confianza para continuar y estaba pensando en renunciar a su carrera de desfiles y para empeorar las cosas, cuando se golpeó en la boca, golpeó a ambos incisivos de leche, no salió de su habitación durante un par de días después del desfile a pesar de los intentos de todos para animarla, lo que la sacó de su depresión fue la carta de recomendación para que ella participara en el próximo desfile pero incluso entonces Lola todavía carecía de confianza en sí misma.

En un soleado miércoles, su madre la llevó al parque en un esfuerzo por hacer que su hija volviera a sonreír pero en su lugar Lola continuó deprimida mientras caminaba por el patio de recreo, mientras estaba enojada consigo misma vio a una pelirroja familiar a corta distancia con otras pocas chicas que no conocía, al ver a Lindsey Sweetwater Lola hizo una mueca y se alejó queriendo alejarse lo más posible de ella pero se detuvo cuando oyó su nombre.

"¿Entonces crees que Lola se adaptará para ganar la próxima?"

La pelirroja se burló. "¿Esa rubia? por favor, después del último desfile ella no tendrá ninguna oportunidad, después de todo, lo único que tenía que hacer era ponerla lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que perdiera el control y si ella comienza a tener confianza nuevamente, bueno, yo solo le dare un sombrío recordatorio de lo que realmente es, además no es como si tuviera un talento real ". Lindsey dijo en un tono burlón haciendo reír a las otras chicas.

"Sí, ¡esa rutina era simplemente traagiiiiica ~!" Otra chica dijo.

Lo que no sabían era que Lola oía cada palabra detrás de uno de los soportes metálicos, la niña quedó conmocionada y horrorizada por esta revelación, ella pensó que Lindsey era una chica dulce y amable que le dio algunos consejos amistosos pero parece que ella solo estaba cuidando de sí misma, el ojo derecho de Lola se crispó cuando se sintió abrumada por una nueva emoción que le resultaba tan extraña, ella había experimentado irritación antes pero esto no era eso, era pura ira, ella quería ir hacia Lindsey y arrancarle el pelo rojo de la cabeza, quería golpearla tan fuerte que su cara quedara desfigurada permanentemente, Lola quería hacerle todo lo que le resultará en daño físico a esa chica, sin embargo, esto sólo sería dolor de corto tiempo, Lola sonrió con malicia cuando una nueva idea vino a ella.

* * *

"Wow ... así que es por eso que la odias". Lana habló.

"Ella deliberadamente me hizo tropezar y quería hacer que pagara ... pero me di cuenta de que si la atacaba físicamente no llegaría a ella de la manera que yo quería así que decidí ir a donde realmente duele:su orgullo, durante el siguiente certamen que se acercó finji nerviosismo haciéndola creer que ella tenía una victoria fácil pero luego le dije que sabía acerca de su plan la y amenace con no sólo decirle a los jueces sino también a las otras competidoras, la expresión de su rostro lo decía todo y sabía que había perdido su ventaja y no solo eso, yo gané el primer lugar ".

"¿Y seguiste ganando más y más concursos?" Lana preguntó.

"Exactamente."

"¿Fue fácil mantener una racha ganadora?" La doctora preguntó.

"Para ser honesta no, algunas chicas intentan chantajearme o en otros casos intentan intimidarme físicamente pero como lucho tanto con mi hermana puedo manejarlas, en cuanto al chantaje bueno ... digamos que tenía que encontrar un poco de tierra para tener influencia..." Lola frunció el ceño. "Aunque no me gusta la última parte porque hay algunas cosas que es mejor no decir ... y la táctica de chantaje se puso muy ... embriagadora de usar ..."

Miranda lo anotó. "Por favor explicate..."

"... Lana tenía razón cuando dijo que usé a mis hermanos como mis esclavos personales ... tenían un club de secretos pero no me dejaron entrar porque no era lo suficientemente confiable ... así que ... me puse un micrófono en la tiara y descubrí todos sus secretos, amenacé con contarles a mis padres las cosas que estaban escondiendo de ellos ... todo lo que quería hacer era encajar y lo hice de la manera incorrecta. .. "

"Pero al final ganaste nuestra confianza al tomar la culpa tú misma". Lana sonrió. "Aunque seré justa contigo, tienes problemas con el ego ..."

"Soy muy consciente de eso ..."

La psicóloga inclinó sus lentes. "¿Problemas de ego?"

"... Yo ... tengo la mala costumbre de culpar a los demás por cosas incluso cuando yo también soy culpable ... mientras más ganaba más me echaba a perder ... gané una buena cantidad de dinero en efectivo de mis concursos, así compre mi princesa go-kart, mi traje de baño e incluso algunas de las cosas cosméticas que tengo ... sabía que lo tenía todo y es bastante obvio que se me pasó por la cabeza ... mucho ... "

"Espera, pensé que mamá y papá compraron todas esas cosas para ti". Lana bromeó.

"Por favor Lana, nuestros padres no tienen ese tipo de presupuesto".

"Cierto."

"De todos modos ... muchas veces termino culpando a otros cuando también tengo la culpa ... intentó actuar inocente, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo pero termino actuando como si fuera el centro del universo ... culpé a Lincoln por muchas cosas porque probablemente era el más fácil de culpar y sabía que él simplemente lo tomaría ... yo ... incluso traté de culparlo por lo que sucedió el domingo". Lola se secó los ojos cuando su voz se quebró. "... Solía enorgullecerme de verme a mí misma como una princesa, de poder conseguir lo que quiero sin muchos problemas, actuando como si fuera rica o algo ... incluso solía gustarme que Lincoln aceptara hacer lo que quería ... p-pero si hay algo que quiero ahora más que nunca ... es que mi hermano vuelva a la normalidad ...

Lola comenzó a llorar, una cosa era verse a sí misma como un monstruo pero es más difícil cuando tu hermano te ve así y no quiere saber nada de ti, Lola esperaba que Lincoln estuviera dispuesto a perdonarla pero dado que él entrará en pánico cada vez que ella o sus otras 8 hermanas estén cerca, Lisa calcularía esta probabilidad en .008%, ella solía usar a sus hermanos para muchas cosas aunque Lincoln parecía provocar su ira más, tal vez era porque él tenía una voluntad débil o alguna otra cosa que ella no sabía pero Lola estaba lamentando las veces que había sido cruel con él, especialmente la vez en que organizó una broma solo porque quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad, claro, ella podría haberle dicho a Lincoln que es grosero ignorar a sus hermanas pero ella sintió que una broma sería lo mejor para darle una lección, sin embargo, su plan tan elaborado fracasó porque dejó a Lisa fuera de la ecuación, si alguien tratara de decir quién era buena y que era mala, Lola asumió que la gente la etiquetaría automáticamente como la gemela mala, ni siquiera era una suposición de por qué Lincoln probablemente quería más a Lana a pesar de los comentarios de Miranda.

Lana vio a su hermana continuar llorando, toda esta sesión ayudó a saber más acerca de su gemela de lo que nunca hubiera pensado, ella sabía que Lola se había vuelto una mocosa debido a haber ganado tantas veces pero no se había dado cuenta de que era más bien debido a un hábito forzado que había recogido, lo que ella no sabía era que las chicas podían ser tan crueles pero una vez más eso es lo que sucede cuando una niña pequeña se echa a perder con la atención y la riqueza, Lana estaba contenta de que lo de su desfile fuera solo una vez, lo último que la familia necesitaba eran dos Lolas, lana también hizo una nota mental para arrojarle a Lindsey Sweetwater la mayor cantidad de barro posible si alguna vez la volvía a ver.

Lana se arrastró hacia Lola y la abrazó. "Lola, no eres la peor hermana de la historia ... sí, puedes ser la más chismosa pero no la peor ... todas todavía tenemos buenos momentos, ¿recuerdas?"

"...¿Qué?..."

"¿Recuerdas el momento en que cubrimos a Lincoln cuando llegó a casa después del toque de queda? ¿O el momento en que todos dejamos de pelear e hicimos nuestras tareas cuando pensamos que Lily había desaparecido? ¿O la vez que conseguiste a Lincoln su truza a pesar de haber perdido? ... "

"... Supongo que e-eso es verdad ..."

"¿Y qué hay de la vez que conseguimos que Lisa disfrutará de un día de nieve por una vez? ¿O la Navidad pasada cuando quisiste compensar todas las cosas malas que hiciste? ¿Habrías hecho alguna de ellas si no te importara realmente? "

"... No ... supongo que no ..." respondió Lola, sus lágrimas comenzando a cesar.

"Sé que ambas luchamos casi todo el tiempo y aunque normalmente es Linc quién nos detiene, eventualmente aprendemos a dejarlo, puede que me vuelvas loca de vez en cuando pero nunca dejaré de amarte. ... para mí eres la mejor hermana del mundo y nada va a cambiar eso ".

Lola sonrió levemente y abrazó a su gemela. "G-gracias ..."

Miranda soltó una pequeña sonrisa. "Ustedes dos son literalmente la definición del libro de texto de las relaciones entre hermanos, no importa cuántas veces se metan en discusiones o confrontaciones físicas, siempre encontrarán la forma de amarse y no solo eso, parece que ambas aprendieron una cosa o dos de la otra, lo que las ha acercado, normalmente esto solo ocurre entre niños mayores y adolescentes pero ustedes son definitivamente más inteligentes que la mayoría de los otros niños, noté que Lana dijo que su hermano suele ser quien detiene sus disputas pero parece que ustedes dos están en el camino de resolver las cosas sin necesidad de recurrir a los golpes, por supuesto no siempre ocurrirá pero puede ocurra un poco menos, sin embargo hay otra pregunta que debo hacerte Lola ... ¿tienes problemas para adaptarte a veces? "

Lola se movió nerviosamente. "... A veces, creo ... tengo mucho miedo en los desfiles y algunas de las chicas con las que compito van a la misma escuela que yo ... la palabra viaja rápido y casi nadie interactúa conmigo mucho ... incluso cuando trato de iniciar una conversación casual simplemente gritan y corren ... "

"Ya veo ... bueno, en este caso lo mejor que recomendaría es dar pequeños pasos para cambiar tu imagen, hacer un nuevo amigo puede ser difícil a veces pero nada rompe el hielo mejor que tratar de encontrar algo en común, puedes comenzar en la escuela o posiblemente en otro de tus concursos ".

"... Eso tiene sentido supongo, aunque definitivamente va a tener que ser en la escuela porque tengo prohibido hacer algo relacionado con los desfile por un tiempo ..."

La doctora encogió los hombros. "Cualquier lugar es un comienzo".

"¿Cree que Lincoln nos amará de nuevo?" Lola preguntó.

"Todo es posible Lola, no todos los miedos duran para siempre pero tienden a ser difíciles de superar, cuando hablé con él por última vez le envié un pequeño mensaje que con suerte lo hará pensar, los temores tienden a hacer que la gente piense irracionalmente y como tal, toman decisiones basadas en el instinto y no en pensarlo bien ".

"¿Eso significa que hay una posibilidad de que vuelva a la normalidad?" Lana preguntó.

Miranda asintió. "Ahora, ¿hay algo más que las chicas quieran discutir?"

Las gemelas negaron con la cabeza. "Gracias Sra. López". Corrieron hacia ella y abrazaron sus piernas.

"Ah, un pequeño consejo para usted, ya que sé que la última es Lucy y a veces puede ser muy molesta porque siempre está deprimida". Lola declaró mientras ambas gemelas caminaban hacia la puerta, Lola notó que la gorra de Lana no estaba en su cabeza y la vio junto a la silla, ella lo agarró y desempolvó antes de devolvérselo a su hermana.

 _"Hmm ... me pregunto qué fue eso ..."_ Miranda notó en su cabeza, ha hablado con personas deprimidas antes y por lo general se trata de clientes que no encuentran ningún propósito en la vida, usualmente estas personas tienden a ser adolescentes o adultos ¿pero una emo de 8 años? Eso es casi inaudito ...

Link del capitulo en idioma original: s/12374802/20/Syngenesophobia


	21. Mis demonios internos

"Oye Lana, ¿te puedo decir algo sobre cuando comes basura?" La pequeña ex-princesa preguntó mientras volvían con su familia.

"Oh chica ..." Lana gimió instintivamente. "Oh, lo siento no quise decir eso". Lana se rió nerviosamente mientras se frotaba el brazo. "Fuerza del hábito".

"Está bien pero solo quiero que sepas esto, claro es un hábito realmente asqueroso pero la verdadera razón por la que no quiero que comas fuera de la basura no es solo por las apariencias ¿Sabes dónde han estado estado algunas de esas cosas?"Bueno ..." Lana se rascó la barbilla. "No realmente, además de algunos chicles masticado que escondí, Robé los que estaban debajo de escritorios o mesas".

"Eso es lo que trato de decirte, podrías enfermarte mucho por hacerlo, quizás no hoy pero es malo para tu salud, ¿sabes cuántos gérmenes repugnantes hay en un basurero? por no hablar de enfermedades que llevan suciedad, ratas, insectos y ... "Lola se detuvo cuando Lana se llevó una mano a la boca.

"Ok Ok, lo entiendo, es malo para mí pero, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Cuando me siento junto a Lisa en el coche y no deja de hablar es literalmente lo único que me mantiene cuerda". La gemela se encogió un poco. "Creo que ella podría ser la razón por la que tengo tanto miedo a los gérmenes ..."

Lana se encogió de hombros. "Viniendo de una cerebrito que sigue hablando de cómo vamos a morir en un accidente automovilístico eso no es sorprenderse". Ella puso un brazo alrededor de su gemela. "Pero si eso te anima, comenzaré a comer menos basura".

Lola miró a Lana con expresión cansada. "¿Que? no puedes esperar que me detenga por completo". Lana se rió entre dientes.

"Supongo que algunas cosas no cambiarán". Lola se rió también.

"Ambas parecen muy felices". Una nueva voz intervino, las gemelas soltaron un grito de miedo antes de mirar hacia el frente y como era de esperar, era su hermana mayor Lucy, ella miró a las dos con una mirada desinteresada.

"R-Realmente necesitas dejar de hacer eso Lucy ..." tartamudeó Lola.

 _"Bueno, lo haría si ustedes estuvieran más atentas por una vez ..."_ Dijo la emo por dentro. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarla, estaba de camino a la oficina de la Sra. López ya que soy la última con la que necesita hablar".

"Bueno, la puerta está abierta para ti". Lana dijo antes de que ella y Lola regresaran al lobby, Lucy las observó mientras se marchaban antes de dirigirse a la oficina de la terapeuta, se detuvo afuera de la puerta pues un tinte de nerviosismo hormigueaba en su espina dorsal. "Suspiro ... terminemos con esto ..."

Miranda acababa de volver a alinear las almohadas en el sofá cuando oyó que se abría la puerta, miró a Lucy se sorprendió bastante por el atuendo de la niña, parece que la suposición de Lola de que Lucy sea una emo no era solo una broma, vestido negro, piel pálida, con cabello negro a juego, sin embargo, Miranda sospechaba furtivamente que el negro no era el color del cabello de Lucy dado el aspecto del resto de sus hermanas.

"Debes ser Lucy, estaba a punto de llamarte". La psicóloga sonrió.

"Lo sé, así que pensé que le ahorraría tiempo y energía si solo entraba".

Miranda también tomó nota de la falta de emoción de la chica en su voz. "Entonces..." se sentó en su silla. "¿Cómo están yendo las cosas hoy?" Hizo un gesto a la chica para que se sentara.

"Suspiro, todavía siento una desesperación eterna y angustia, normalmente estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas pero no tanto desde ... hace una semana ..." dijo Lucy antes de sentarse en el asiento de la sala.

 _"Lucy es definitivamente como otros clientes emo que he tenido ..."_ Miranda pensó en su cabeza mientras rápidamente escribía algo. "Ahora Lucy, dado que he hablado con el resto de tu familia, estoy segura de que probablemente sabes cómo funcionan este tipo de charlas".

Lucy asintió. "Mantienes en secreto lo que hablamos pero puedo usar nuestras sesiones como yo quiera".

Miranda dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. "Ok, para ser honesta cada vez era más repetitivo, por lo general no tengo que hablar con tantos clientes en un solo día".

"Puedo entender eso, yo tampoco soy muy habladora ..." Respondió la niña de 8 años, se movió ligeramente en su asiento. "Pero antes de que realmente comencemos quiero saber algo ..."

"¿Si?"

"... ¿Lincoln ... va a estar bien?" Lucy preguntó y tenues rastros de esperanza aparecían en su rostro, Miranda miró con incertidumbre y le dijo a Lucy lo que necesitaba saber. "Todavía está lejos de eso ..."

"Posiblemente pero al menos le di algunos consejos que con suerte lo harán cuestionar sus miedos en lugar de dejarlos correr desenfrenados". Lucy no dijo nada después de eso, solo miro a la doctora. "Claro, entonces Lucy ¿cómo ha sido la última semana para ti?"

"Terrible, más que de costumbre, me gustaba la idea de aislamiento pero ahora me siento casi completamente sola ..."

"¿Quieres profundizar en eso?"

La niña de cabello oscuro asintió. "Desde que la gente comenzó a cuestionar lo que sucedió con Lincoln, solo algunos de mis amigos saben la verdad pero en este punto, definitivamente puedo decirle que ya no tengo amigos ... no podían soportar la idea de estar con alguien que golpeó salvajemente a su propio hermano y no es que los culpe ... todavía estoy asqueada de mí misma hasta el punto en que deseé ser invisible para nunca volver a ser vista ... "

"Cuando dijiste 'más de lo habitual', ¿esta es tu actitud habitual a diario?"

La niña asintió levemente. "Siempre que me es posible me confío a la oscuridad, en mi casa tiendo a estar lejos de la mayoría de mi familia escondiéndome en los respiraderos, en el ático, incluso en la chimenea, en cualquier lugar oscuro que pueda encontrar ..."

"¿Esto se debe a alguna condición médica?"

Lucy negó con la cabeza. "No, solo me gustan los lugares oscuros ... me ayudan a concentrarme en el tipo de poemas que quiero escribir, desafortunadamente suelo terminar atascada tratando de descifrar una rima para una palabra determinada,mis otras hermanas podrian ayudarme pero no están interesadas o no pueden pensar en nada por lo tanto" La niña deprimida hizo una pausa." M-Mi hermano me ayuda ... "

Miranda tomó un par de notas. "¿Lincoln generalmente te ayuda cuando se trata de tu trabajo literario?"

"La mayoría de las veces ... incluso cuando no está de humor para hacer mucho, pero así es como Lincoln es: él nos apoya a mí y al resto de mis hermanas, es vergonzoso cómo terminamos introduciendo un sistema que esencialmente rechazó su ayuda ... "

Miranda apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. "Interesante ... hablando de tus hermanas, ¿qué tipo de relación dirías que tienes con ellas? He escuchado de algunas de ellas que has estado deprimida desde que tienen memoria, sin embargo, dado a mi pasada experiencia con otros clientes que sufren de depresión, no siempre fueron así, como tal, simplemente lo trato como un rumor hasta que la persona que describieron se abre al respecto así que quiero saber cómo te volviste ... bueno, tú ".

Lucy lanzó una mirada burlona antes de dar un suspiro. "Tiene razón en una cosa, no siempre fui así ..." Miró hacia el techo. "Cuando era mucho más joven, como de la edad de Lily, era la típica niña inocente que sentía curiosidad por el mundo que me rodeaba". La niña de ocho años miró su reflejo en un espejo cercano y luego miró su mano. "La mayoría piensa que así es como siempre me ví desde que era una niña pequeña pero la única verdad de esa parte es mi piel".

"Entonces, ¿estas diciendo que naciste con palidez?"

Lucy estaba a punto de contestar pero cerró la boca, sus ojos se movieron mientras trataba de entender lo que eso significaba. "Sé que escuché a Lisa usar esa palabra antes ..."

El terapeuta se rió un poco. "Significa que tienes un inusual tono de piel, en otras palabras, naciste con una piel pálida querida, en realidad es una afección común que es hereditaria".

"Oh ... bueno como dije, solo mi piel es pálida desde el nacimiento, Lisa pensó que podría deberse a que nací prematuramente pero mamá dijo que nací solo dos semanas antes de lo esperado, eso suena un poco prematuro supongo, pero ella dijo que era normal que los bebés llegaran en ese lapso de tiempo, sin embargo ... "Lucy tímidamente jugó con algunos mechones de su cabello. "Mi pelo es en realidad del mismo tono rubio que el de Lori ..."

"Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzaste a usar tinte para el cabello?"

"Algún tiempo después de comenzar a interesarme por cosas sobrenaturales". Lucy miró a la psicóloga. "Comenzó cuando vi un show de cacería de fantasmas llamado ARGGH cuando tenía 3 años, a Lincoln siempre le gustó ese show y todavía lo ve hoy pero a diferencia de él, decidí mirar cada vez más al conjunto sobrenatural de los fantasmas, quería ver cómo estas desafortunadas almas tienen asuntos pendientes y cómo podría tratar de ayudarlos ... papá siempre decía que me parecía a su abuela, lo que explicaba muchas cosas ... "

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Una vez encontré una foto de mi bisabuela Harriet y me sorprendió que lo que papá dijo era verdad, menos el pelo negro ya que en ese momento todavía no había usado colorante". Lucy se acostó en el sofá. "Junto con esa foto también encontré algunos libros sobre ocultismo, rituales, cómo hablar con espíritus, así como un libro sobre criaturas místicas, después de leer el último libro aprendí mucho más sobre fantasmas pero no me detuve allí, también aprendí sobre momias, hombres lobo, zombies, brujas e incluso ... vampiros ... "Un pequeño rubor se formó en el rostro de Lucy. "El último me llamó mucho la atención, aprendí cómo estas criaturas de la noche tenían que vivir chupando la sangre de sus víctimas, a veces convirtiéndolas en vampiros como ellos o incluso esclavas.

Miranda movió un poco las piernas. "¿Y cómo funcionó eso?"

"Bueno, primero tuve que volverme una con la oscuridad y lo primero que hice fue comenzar a vestir ropa de color oscuro y eso me ayudó para mezclarme con las áreas oscuras de la casa, pero mi cabello se destacaba como un dolor en el dedo pulgar..." Lucy cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Amarillo y negro definitivamente no se mezclan, a menos que seas una abeja ..." La emo dio un pequeño suspiro, formando su ceño fruncido tradicional. "Luan ocasionalmente me llamaba Ms. _Bee_ atris por eso ... así que tuve que llevarlo al siguiente nivel, pensé simplemente en hacer un tono más oscuro de rubio o castaño como algunas de mis hermanas pero al final me conformé con negro, sentí que sería mejor no solo para ayudarme a mezclarme más sino también como un tributo a mi bisabuela pues ella me ayudó a descubrir mi pasión, nunca lo supe hasta entonces pero tener mi cabello así ... me pareció bien, nunca me atrajo tener el cabello rubio pero sentí que ya no tenía que preocuparme por eso, mis padres pensaron que era lindo que intentara ser como la bisabuela Harriet aunque mi padre estaba un poco asustado por eso, por otra parte a él nunca le gustaron las cosas escalofriantes de todos modos." Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras balanceaba las piernas que colgaban sin rumbo por el costado.

"Ya veo ¿Te detuviste allí cuando finalmente lo miraste?"

"No, quería ir más allá al imitar los actos de los vampiros". Lucy soltó una pequeña sonrisa. "Todavía recuerdo cuando solía decir cosas como: '¡Quiero chupar tu sangre!', todos tenemos buenos recuerdos de eso, sin embargo, cuando comencé a ver programas de televisión sobre vampiros, descubrí que parecían tener poco emoción en ellos y por eso comencé a practicar mostrando la menor emoción posible en mi voz y mi rostro, fue bastante difícil porque seguía encontrando una razón para sonreír y no podía hacer que mi voz sonara como si no tuviera ninguna sensación, entonces decidí tratar de ocultar mis ojos detrás de mi pelo, este método funcionó ya que nadie podía decir lo que estaba pensando con la cara en blanco ". Lucy soltó un bufido. "Pero me hizo chocar contra las paredes a menudo ya que no podía ver bien".

Miranda se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar reírse.

"Y cuando estaba viendo un programa en particular ..." el rubor de Lucy regresó. "... Me enamoré de cierto vampiro de una serie en particular, empecé a ver Vampiros de la Melancolía cuando tenía 6 años y me enganché en él desde el primer episodio, con el tiempo, uno de los vampiros que se llama Edwin ... se convirtió en todo lo que yo quería ser, su aspecto, su cabello, ese descuido en sus ojos, sus colmillos ... yo quería ser su alma gemela ... "Un tono celestial se unió a su voz.

Miranda lanzó una pequeña mirada nerviosa a Lucy mientras escribía esto. _"Ok ... acercándome al territorio de las fanáticas ..."_ Suspiró para sus adentros.

"Tuve que suplicarle a mis padres que me dejaran comprarle un busto, valió cada centavo por todas las tareas adicionales que tenía que hacer". Lucy se giró un poco para que sus piernas descansaran sobre la silla en lugar de colgar inútilmente. "Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que nunca me convertiría en un verdadero vampiro, decían que un murciélago debía morderte el cuello para convertirte en uno y hasta donde sé, nada de eso vive en un estado en el que la nieve cae cada invierno ... y aún así terminé teniendo un murciélago de mascota después de todo ".

"¿Saliste y encontraste uno o vino a ti?"

Lucy hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano. "Técnicamente fueron ambas cosas, durante una noche salí del baño cuando escuché algo que sonaba como un revoloteo en el ático, pensé que podría haber sido un pájaro ya que a veces pueden quedarse atrapados allí, quería ver si podía ayudarlo y resultó que era un murciélago frugívoro que quedó atrapado en un cableado en el techo, agarré una escalera y lo liberé, esperaba que saliera volando pero en cambio se quedó conmigo, creo que fue porque que el murciélago era bastante joven ". La emo se rascó la cabeza. "Colmillos es un murciélago juvenil ahora por lo que probablemente estaba cerca de llegar a su adolescencia cuando lo encontré". Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. "Intenté hacer que se fuera porque sabía que mis padres no me dejarían tener un murciélago, estaban muy reacios a dejar que Lana se quedará con su lagartija Izzy más que a su serpiente, además, sabía que papá se asustaría ... pero Colmillos no quería irse, entonces decidí dejarlo quedarse, sorprendentemente y como era de esperar mis padres se asustaron al verlo, bueno, esperaba que papá lo hiciera pero no creía que a mamá también, sin embargo, me dejaron quedarmelo con la condición de cuidarlo yo sola".

"Parece una típica respuesta de los padres cuando un niño trae a casa un animal callejero".

Lucy asintió con la cabeza. "Poco después de obtener a Colmillos Lynn comenzó a llamarme 'La Reina de la Oscuridad', mi corazón se hinchó de orgullo al escucharla llamarme así por primera vez y pronto comencé a meterme más en las otras cosas sobre lo sobrenatural, particularmente hablar con espíritus o practicar hechizos ". Lucy se sentó. "No le digas a nadie esto ... pero una vez cuando tenía 7 años había estado practicando un ritual para hablar con aquellos que estaban en el más allá ... y recibí un mensaje de vuelta ..."

Miranda era un poco escéptica sobre eso. "¿De verdad? ¿De quién?"

"... Mi bisabuela ... estaba tan asustada que juré que mi piel casi parecía blanqueada, intenté convocar a un fantasma antes pero nunca había recibido una respuesta ..." Lucy se estremeció un poco. "Inmediatamente termine el ritual pero todavía podía escuchar su voz en mi cabeza ..."

"¿Te mantuvo despierta por la noche durante algún tiempo?"

Lucy asintió levemente. "Fue por unas semanas ... y muy pronto decidí volver a intentarlo solo para asegurarme de que no estaba imaginando cosas, realicé el ritual y ... escuché esa voz otra vez, simplemente no podía créelo, ¡logré ponerme en contacto con un pariente fallecido!" La duquesa de la oscuridad aplaudió por un breve momento antes de que frunciera el ceño nuevamente. "Se lo conté al resto de mi familia pero no me creyeron ... probablemente usted tampoco pero no voy a hacer nada en contra suya".

Miranda asintió. "Está bien Lucy, ahora, dada tu participación con lo sobrenatural ... ¿sientes que esto te ha alejado de tu familia?"

Lucy vaciló en responder, a ella le gustaría creer que no lo ha hecho ya que ella todavía estaba con sus parientes más cercanos pero cuando llegó el momento ... esta fue una de las razones principales por las que dejó de preocuparse por un montón de cosas, al principio era pequeño pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo, Lucy tuvo que admitir que había empeorado. "... Sí ..." Sus ojos se volvieron un poco acuosos. "No fue realmente el hecho de que ninguno de mis hermanos no estaba interesado en lo que me gusta ... debo admitir que me molestó en un punto pero solo porque era uno de esos momentos en los que Lincoln tenía una idea y el resto de nosotras decidimos copiarla, él quería moldear a Lily para que le gustara lo mismo y puedes adivinar lo que sucedió".

"Lo que realmente comenzó a molestarme fue lo mucho que mis hermanos empezaron a no notarme en la casa, por un tiempo comencé a practicar a salir de la nada como un fantasma, era solo porque trataba de asustar a mi familia por diversión, fue agradable por un tiempo pero en una casa tan ruidosa como la mía ... supongo que practicar para estar tranquilo tendrá sus desventajas ... "

"¿Comenzaste a notarte cada vez menos incluso cuando no estabas intentandolo?" La latina cuestionó.

La niña de ocho años dio otro asentimiento. "Al principio no me importaba, pensé que todavía se estaban acostumbrando a mi 'caminata fantasma' como lo llaman, sin embargo, pronto comencé a darme cuenta de que simplemente no se daban cuenta de que venía incluso si estaba caminando enfrente de ellos ... por ejemplo, entro en una de sus habitaciones cuando todo está tranquilo, pensé que habrían escuchado mis pasos pero en el momento en que hablo todos saltan asustados, comenzó durante la segunda mitad de mi séptimo año, continuó en mi octavo y ha estado sucediendo durante tanto tiempo que comencé a dejar de preocuparme mucho por las opiniones de mis hermanos, creo que se podría decir que comencé a entrar en una fase 'gótica'" ... Lucy dio un profundo suspiro. "Hice lo mejor que pude para no permitir que la falta de atención de mis hermanos me afectara".

Miranda tenía la sensación de que abarcaría el relato. "¿Que pasó?"

"Esta pequeña escapada fue diferente a la primera vez que intentamos tomar un viaje por carretera, la última vez todos terminamos peleando por un asiento del auto y se destruyó la camioneta, esta vez, sin embargo, todos prometimos estar en nuestro mejor comportamiento, nuestros padres eran cautelosos pero confiaban en nosotros a pesar de todo, sin embargo, había dado un paseo nocturno con Colmillos y me había quedado afuera un poco más tarde de lo que quería, estaba tan cansada que no escuché nuestras alarmas sonar la mañana siguiente." Lucy frunció el ceño. "Lo que no podía creer era que Lynn había olvidado despertarme ... hemos dormido en la misma habitación desde que nacieron las gemelas y ella simplemente se fue como si yo no estuviera allí _..._ " Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos. "Lo que fue aún peor fue que mamá y papá no lo hicieron ... podría entenderlo de mis hermanos ¿pero mis _padres_ ? ... Lucy se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de cubrirse la cara para no revelar su dolor.

Miranda se sentó en silencio mientras Lucy seguía llorando, los sollozos de la niña resonaban por toda la habitación, tal como ella pensó, la depresión de Lucy se debía a problemas de abandono, no es un caso inusual para niños deprimidos, los clientes mayores tienden a sufrir problemas relacionados con las drogas o la pérdida de un ser querido pero en el caso de Lucy, ella efectivamente se rompió por lo que a ella le interesaba, había conseguido lo que deseaba, concentrarse más y estar en sintonía con lo sobrenatural pero al parecer tensaba su relación con su familia.

"En ese momento ... fue cuando me volví casi completamente sin emociones ... me puse más malhumorada y deprimida a pesar de las innumerables disculpas que mis padres y hermanos me dieron y mi voz lo demostró, le faltaba cuidado o felicidad, no dejaba nada más que desesperación, todas sus disculpas me recordaron lo poco que pensaban en mí ..." Lucy sollozó. "Me sentí como ... como si me estuviera ahogando en dolor y tristeza ... pensé que me rompería en algún momento, mis maestros lo notaron y llamaron a mis padres pero eso fue de poca ayuda, simplemente pensaron que estaba pasando por una fase y que lo superaría en algún momento ... no se dieron cuenta de cuánto dolor realmente sentía, probablemente no ayudó porque me volví tan fría con ellos ... "La niña agarró algunos pañuelos de papel de una caja cercana para sonarse la nariz.

"Siento ... mucho escuchar eso Lucy ... sé que con algunos padres puede ser difícil captar ciertas pistas pero ..." contestó Miranda.

"Bueno, no lo hicieron ... seguí con las cosas que normalmente hago pero me mantuve más y más". Lucy arrojó el pañuelo y puso sus piernas en su pecho. "En la mayoría de las horas del día me escondo en los respiraderos de la casa o en el ático solo mirando libros, es una de las pocas formas en las que puedo dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, un día en la escuela teníamos un proyecto que requería que escribiéramos un poema sobre nosotros mismos, no me di cuenta antes ... pero las palabras literalmente fluyeron de mí y sobre el papel mientras escribía, vertí cada sentimiento de tristeza y angustia en mi trabajo y cuando se lo entregué a la maestra ... ella estaba tan sorprendida de lo bien escrito y emotivo que era que no solo obtuve la mejor calificación en la clase sino que la pusieron en una pared en la escuela para 'logros decorados', al principio no pensé mucho en eso, acababa de hacer lo que me dijeron ... pero mi maestra sentía que yo tenía una habilidad especial para escribir ... así que decidí intentarlo ".

Lucy podía oír a su terapeuta garabatear notas en silencio. "Entonces, ¿escribes poemas todos los días?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí, me ha ayudado a sobrellevar mi agitación interna ... no pasó un día sin que no me hayan visto sin mi diario, bueno ... hasta hace poco ..." La emo dio otro resoplido.

"... ¿Tú y tus hermanos se meten en peleas a menudo?" La mujer hispana preguntó.

Lucy no respondió por unos momentos, se metieron en muchos dilemas, ella podría estar de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo, llegar a los golpes fue un asunto diferente, normalmente son las gemelas quienes lo hacen y a veces son ella y Lynn, Lori y Leni tampoco fueron mejores y fue la misma historia con Luna y Luan, probablemente las únicas que no lucharon o muy poco fueron Lisa y Lily, con Lincoln ... era una cuestión de perspectiva. "Solo problemas en su mayor parte ... en realidad pegarnos ... no pasa muy a menudo supongo pero en un punto u otro he tenido problemas con todos mis hermanos al mismo tiempo ... "

"¿Qué ocurrió durante este incidente?"

"... La falta de atención de mis hermanos finalmente me puso los nervios al punto de que literalmente actuaron como si mi opinión no importara ... junto con el hecho de que todavía no me habían notado cuando no estaba tratando de esconderme de ellos, tampoco me recordaron que tuvimos dos reuniones de hermanos y lo peor de todo ... mi diario de poemas fue destruido gracias a Lisa ... "Lucy se cruzó de brazos con disgusto. "Estaba tan harta de todo que quería vengarme ... pero no sabía cómo así que cuando entré en el ático me encontré con un cofre lleno de cosas de la bisabuela de Harriet y encontré un libro de hechizos, pensé que era la mejor manera de vengarme pero parecía que los hechizos no funcionaban al principio, por lo tanto decidí silenciar a mis hermanos para que finalmente me escucharan ... " Sus ojos se llenaron de culpa. " Funcionó al principio pero luego comencé a ver cómo mis hermanos estaban sufriendo por eso ... pero resultó que perdieron la voz por animar a nuestro Pop-Pop en su juego de tejo, me habían pedido disculpas por su conducta y yo me disculpe por hacerles hacer todo lo que decía ... me hizo sentir ... cálida por dentro por primera vez en lo que pareció una eternidad ... "

Miranda anotó esto. "Entonces, parece que tú y tus hermanos finalmente han llegado a un acuerdo."

"Lo hicimos ... después de todo eso me di cuenta ... de que tal vez era hora de que empezara a pensar de forma más positiva, no estaba de humor para ser mi yo habitual así que sentí que debía intentar diversificarme y leí algo más ligero,algo sobre una serie llamada Princesa Pony, la primera vez que la miré en la biblioteca ... hojeé algunos libros y me gustó pero no quería que mis hermanos supieran que leo cosas como esa ... "

La psicóloga se confundió. "Pero ¿por qué? si tú y tus hermanos habían comenzado a tener una mejor relación no creo que reaccionaran negativamente hacia tu elección".

Lucy hundió la cabeza un poco. "Yo necesitaba un descanso de la oscuridad y sabía que mis hermanos se burlarian de que me gustaba la Princesa Pony, incluso a Lola no le gusta mucho, en un punto mi secreto casi se revela cuando dejé accidentalmente un libro en el baño por la noche". Miranda visiblemente se encogió ante eso. "Sí lo sé, no era el lugar más higiénico donde podía guardarlo pero no tuve muchas opciones cuando escuché a alguien venir, me llevó a un día bastante interesante por así decirlo ... por supuesto el inodoro estaba obstruido y todas además de mí culparon a Lincoln por eso porque tiene la mala costumbre de meter cosas por la tubería, eventualmente descubrió que realmente fui yo quien lo hizo a pesar de encontrar maneras de echarle la culpa a las demás ... estaba lista para decirle a las chicas la verdad..." Su corazón se hundió por lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Pero al final ... Lincoln se culpó a sí mismo después de ver cuánto se burlaban las demás de la serie, sabía que él podría soportarlo y yo no podía ... suspiró, desearía poder encontrar una manera de hacer las paces con él ... especialmente ahora ... "

Miranda se dio unos golpecitos con los dedos. "Lucy ... ¿qué tan cercana eres de tu hermano?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Estarías de acuerdo en que tu y Lincoln han compartido un vínculo estrecho durante todos estos años? Y si es así, ¿cuál crees que es el razonamiento para ello?"

Lucy miró al techo. "... Supongo que podrías decir que me he enamorado de Lincoln desde que era un bebé, parecía ... diferente ... como yo, a diferencia de mis otras hermanas, Lincoln en realidad tiene el pelo blanco, mamá dijo que se debe a nuestro abuelo, ambos compartimos la misma habitación hasta que nuestra familia se hizo más grande y tuve que compartirlo con Lynn, éramos esencialmente compañeros de juego al igual que él y Lynn, de hecho traté de meterlo en lo sobrenatural pero lamentablemente no era lo suyo, si tuviera que decir con qué hermanos tengo la mejor relación ... serían Lincoln y Lynn, simplemente no interactúo lo suficiente con mis otras hermanas como para conocerlas en un nivel más personal ".

La emo tamborileó con sus dedos en el sofá. "Mi enérgica compañera de cuarto probablemente ya te haya contado sobre el tipo de relación que tenemos y ella tiene razón en ese extremo ... pero con Lincoln ... nunca podría pedir un hermano mayor más solidario como él, por eso me duele saber sobre el estado en el que se encuentra ... "Lucy sintió que le salían más lágrimas así que agarró más pañuelos. "No puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿qué piensa él de mí ahora? ... sé que tiene estos terrores nocturnos constantes sobre mí y mis hermanas, sin duda su mente nos está fabricando como monstruos completos, papá dijo que tuvo otro antes de que hablaras con él ..." La niña negó con la cabeza. "Es solo ..." Hizo una pausa. "Realmente desearía tener mi diario ahora mismo ..."

Cuando Lucy comenzó a tener otro ataque de llanto Miranda se tomó un momento para repasar sus notas, justo como pensaba los problemas de Lucy parecían ser similares a los de Lisa, ambas chicas se sentían alejadas de su familia debido a que persiguen sus intereses pero en el caso de Lucy, tampoco le gustaba el hecho de que había sido ignorada cuando solo estaba haciendo sus cosas habituales mientras que la última parece haber sido detenida por sus hermanos para lograr un mejor entendimiento, esto le dio a Miranda una clara confirmación de que Lynn y Rita no han notado que sus hijos tienen problemas internos, bueno para ser justos, ella tenía la sensación de que así era después de escuchar a algunas de las chicas pero con Lucy declarando abiertamente que sus padres piensan que ella está atravesando una fase ... bueno, fue prueba suficiente.

Por lo que a Lucy se refería, Miranda ahora tenía la historia completa de cómo una jovencita pasó de ser feliz a ser una sobra de lo que solía ser, sin embargo, parecía que Lucy se estaba formando en su propia persona, ella había abrazado su naturaleza oscura hace mucho tiempo y aprendió a vivir con su relación actual con su familia, aún así debió haber sido difícil para ella recordar las cosas que la hicieron ser como es, en este punto Lucy era (como era de esperar) al igual que el resto de sus hermanas: queriendo encontrar una manera de devolver a su hermano a la normalidad.

"Bueno Lucy ... puedo asegurarte que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar a tu hermano, como le dije al resto de tus hermanas, hay una posibilidad de que Lincoln supere sus miedos, no creo que este demasiado lejos del camino donde él no escucharía la razón pero me ha llamado la atención que ha habido una falta grave de comunicación para todos en la familia, en tu situación, te cansaste de que tus hermanos no se dieran cuenta lo suficiente como para que finalmente hicieras algo al respecto, creo que hubiera sido preferible si hubieras hablado de tus problemas en lugar de actuar sobre tus emociones pero parece haber funcionado bien, en el futuro te recomiendo encarecidamente que en lugar de reprimir tus sentimientos simplemente hables con alguien sobre ellos, estoy aquí para ti, todos ustedes en realidad ".

Lucy asintió, limpiándose los ojos. "Gracias Sra. López ..."

"Ahora, ¿hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar? ¿Algo con lo que puedas tener problemas?"

La emo negó con la cabeza levantándose de su asiento. "No ... pero gracias por la charla, no le había contado a nadie sobre cómo me convertí realmente en mí ... pero gracias por traerlo a la luz".

"Para es estoy aquí cariño, ah, y antes de que te vayas, ¿tus padres todavía están afuera?"

"Solo mamá, papá está en el hospital con Lincoln".

"Ok, cuando te vayas necesito hablar con Rita muy rápido".

Lucy asintió antes de irse, poco después unas pisadas más grandes indicaban que la matriarca Loud se acercaba, Rita entró y cerró la puerta, estaba un poco confundida por qué Miranda deseaba hablar nuevamente con ella.

"¿Sí Sra. López?" Ella preguntó a punto de sentarse.

"No necesita sentarse Sra. Loud esto no llevará más que un momento". Miranda dijo rápidamente antes de hojear sus notas. "Entonces, después de hablar con todos en la familia me llamó la atención que cada una de sus hijas esté lidiando con problemas que ellas desconocían o de los cuales no estaban hablando, después de hablar con Lucy también me llamó la atención que algunos problemas con los que las chicas están lidiando pueden malinterpretarse como algo diferente, lo que recomiendo es que todos se sienten para hablar sobre sus problemas, creo que ayudaría a la familia y les haría conocerse más, creo que será incómodo al principio pero al final los acercará más."

Rita se sorprendió al escuchar que todas sus hijas tenían problemas personales, ella solo esperaba de algunas de ellas, como Luan, Lucy y posiblemente Leni ¿pero las 9 hijas? ya era suficientemente malo que Lincoln le tuviera miedo a la mayoría de sus hermanas, ahora tenía que preocuparse sobre qué tipo de problemas estaban enfrentando el resto de sus bebés, ella tuvo la intuición de que algo estaba mal cuando cada una de sus chicas regresó con aspecto triste, sus miradas preocupadas nunca salieron de la mente de Rita pero ella estaba buscando hablar con ellas acerca de qué estaba causando su dolor, la madre se mordió sus nudillos ansiosamente solo de pensarlo. "Oh ... espero que no sea algo que no pueda arreglarse ..."

"Si no fuera así entonces no estarías aquí". Miranda medio bromeó, Rita no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño un poco. "Lo siento, es una broma de psicología".

"Bueno, gracias por avisarme, hablaré con Lynn al respecto y nos encargaremos de esto en una reunión familiar, ahora ..." Rita se movió en el acto. "¿Cuánto va a costar?"

La doctora negó con la cabeza. "Sin cargo, sé que usted y el Sr. Loud están lo suficientemente estresados como para tener a su hijo en el hospital y la necesidad de atender a sus hijas además sé que puede aumentar la factura del hospital de su hijo y no quiero que ustedes dos estan estresados por tener que pagar por dos cosas a la vez ".

La matriarca parpadeó dos veces. "¡Oh bueno, g-gracias!" Ella sonrió.

Miranda se acercó a su escritorio donde deslizó una tarjeta de visita de una pila y se lo dio a Rita: "Recuerde que mi oficina siempre está abierta, si tiene alguna pregunta o inquietud mi número aparece en esta tarjeta, si necesita ayuda siempre puede llamarme, ah, ¿Rita? "

"¿Sí?"

"Por favor avíseme cuando Lincoln esté listo para una visita, aunque mi charla anterior con él pudo haber sido beneficiosa para él todavía creo que sería mejor si nos vemos en persona".

Rita leyó la tarjeta por un segundo. "Créeme, lo harás, creo que deja el hospital la otra semana".

 **Link del capitulo en idioma original:** s/12374802/21/Syngenesophobia


	22. Un largo camino por delante

La gente suele decir que el camino hacia la recuperación puede ser un viaje largo y peligroso, cuyas circunstancias pueden variar desde algo tan pequeño como un accidente automovilístico hasta el trastorno de estrés postraumático, a menudo se afirma que las heridas físicas pueden sanar con el tiempo incluso si dicha herida resulta en la pérdida de un dedo o una extremidad, esto suena cierto, mientras que el impacto de perder la mano derecha o el brazo izquierdo puede ser debilitante eventualmente aprenderás a sobrellevar esta limitación física y continuar con tu vida pero las cicatrices psicológicas ... toman mucho más tiempo, has visto o escuchado historias sobre soldados que regresan a casa desde Irak o Afganistán habiendo atravesado el infierno inimaginable que siempre ha sido la guerra misma, esto puede deberse a actos como rodar sobre un artefacto explosivo improvisado, tener a tu amigo asesinado junto a ti, haciendo lo impensable de tener que matar a un niño soldado, etc ... pero esos son los ejemplos más fáciles, incluso la gente común puede sufrir de alguna forma de cicatrización mental ya sea por invasión en el hogar, un accidente grave o en el caso de un cierto chico de cabello blanco: una fuerte dosis de trauma contundente de los que nunca había experimentado hasta un domingo por la tarde.

Los Louds, incluso Clyde, esperan que algún día esas cicatrices se desvanezcan aunque las posibilidades de que ocurra tal evento parecen poco probables a medida que transcurren los días, no ayudó que estaba muy claro que todos en la familia tenían algunos demonios personales con los que lidiar pero en este punto, a pesar de lo incómodos que estaban los Louds al hablar sobre sus sentimientos o llegar a la conclusión de que algo andaba mal en ellos había una cosa en la que todos podían estar de acuerdo: estaban juntos en esto y lo harían hasta al fin.

Después de regresar a casa el domingo, Rita le informó a Lynn acerca de lo que le había dicho la Sra. López y al igual que ella, él no estaba de mejor humor al enterarse de que todas sus hijas estaban pasando por algo, la única excepción fue Lily y fue principalmente por su corta edad pero eso mismo era discutible, una bebé de 15 meses que no puede hacer nada más que observar cómo su familia se derrumba, a pesar de su edad Lily aprendía rápidamente, cada vez que sus hermanas intentaban abrazarla Lily se ponía nerviosa y quería que la dejaran, algunas noches incluso prefería dormir en la habitación de sus padres que acostarse con Lisa pero esto cambió después del diagnóstico de Lincoln, nadie estaba seguro de qué causó este cambio, tal vez fue por Lily viendo a Lincoln herido o podría haber sido el hecho de que accidentalmente la lanzó al aire durante su primer ataque de pánico o ... ella vio lo triste que parecían sus hermanas cuando se dieron cuenta de que Lincoln les tenía miedo, en ese momento Lily sabía que sus hermanas lamentaban sus acciones y se odiaban por ello, todavía no podía pronunciar oraciones completas pero si pudiera ... les diría que no las odiaba ... pero tal vez había algo que podría hacer por ellas, después de todo Lily era la única hermana en la que confiaba Lincoln.

En cuanto a los padres, decidieron esperar hasta el lunes para analizar las sesiones de terapia de todos incluidas las propias, las niñas recibieron notificación antes de ese día lo que provocó que muchas durmieran sin descanso, las emociones mezcladas recorrieron toda la familia esa noche, algunas estaban nerviosas y otras querían cortar sus problemas de raíz, Lisa y Lucy se sentían indiferentes pero pensaron que sería bueno revelar sus problemas internos, sería poco decir que el lunes por la tarde estuvo lleno de revelación y angustia ...

No hubo debate sobre qué cuento fue más deprimente o sorprendente ya que todos en general se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que se discutió durante cada sesión, era asombroso escuchar que tu propia compañera de habitación tenia un problema grave pero nunca lo dijo a pesar de compartir la misma habitación durante algunos años, desde los miedos e inseguridades de Lori hasta los sentimientos de aislamiento de Lisa muchas lágrimas fueron arrojadas esa noche por todos, quizás la única persona cuyos sentimientos no eran demasiado sorprendentes fue la de Luan ya que ella le había contado a todos su problema el día anterior, pasaron unos momentos después de que todos digerieran la situación, unas pocas hermanas se dieron cuenta de que tenían problemas similares, Lucy, Lisa yLola sufrían de aislamiento como resultado de perseguir sus intereses, Lori y Leni deseaban que las vieran de forma diferente, Luan y Lynn tuvieron que lidiar con bravucones en sentidos opuestos, y Luna y Lana no pudieron evitar sentir que parecían las más "normales" pues estas dos chicas no parecían tener ningún problema además del hecho de que dejaron que su enojo tomara el control y demoliera por completo a su hermano, sin embargo, estaba ese problema que compartían con las otras chicas cuando se trataba de actuar como un solo grupo si algo les contagiaba la ira.

Con los padres, "desamor" era una palabra demasiado suave para ellos, los adultos sintieron como si alguien les quitará el corazón, los rompiera en pedazos con un martillo y luego usará un pez gordo para poner sal en la herida, el hecho de que sus hijas tuvieran tantos problemas y estaban tan ciegos que no se daban cuenta los hizo sentir que realmente eran fracasados como padres a pesar de lo que Miranda les dijo durante sus sesiones, pudieron haberle brindado a Lucy una ayuda adecuada pero la describieron como una fase en la que era un problema mucho más serio, trataron de ocultar el hecho de que seguían dándole a escondidas píldoras a Leni cuando de hecho ella estaba al tanto de eso, en el caso de Lola, Rita sintió que era responsable del por qué su hija de 6 años desarrolló una personalidad tan mala y para colmo los padres tuvieron que admitir que se sentían más cercanos a unas pocas de sus hijas que a otras a pesar de no querer tener favoritas, el padre pasó 20 minutos llorando sin parar, diciendo sobre cómo había sido un fracaso como padre mientras el resto de la familia trataba de calmarlo, no es que estuvieran en mejor forma ya que el resto luchaba por no llorar, por eso Miranda recomendó a la familia estar en un ambiente cómodo, sería extremadamente incómodo hablar de asuntos familiares en un entorno público, no es como si los Louds quisieran que todos los vieran de forma extraña.

Su psicóloga tampoco le dijo esto a la familia ya que quería que lo resolvieran por sí mismos pero había una lección importante que surge con este tipo de momentos; cuando se rompe un puente siempre puedes reconstruirlo, no se dijo en voz alta pero si a los Louds se les hacía la pregunta _"¿Se sienten más cercanos que nunca?"_ la respuesta sería un 'sí' unánime. después del lunes fue como si la vida hubiera vuelto a la morada que una vez fue tranquila, mientras que las niñas aún no podían hacer mucho debido a sus restricciones pasaron ese tiempo tratando de forjar lazos entre hermanas que se habían tensado durante bastante tiempo, para Lucy era claro que escribir era una salida para su estado depresivo así que Lynn decidió ceder y le devolvió su libro de poemas, lo último que quería era que su hija siguiera en espiral, reforzada por el hecho de que el patriarca se acordó de la única vez que dejó a su pequeña en casa sola, la niña de ocho años no perdió tiempo abrazando a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos antes de dejar que las palabras fluyeran de su mente a las páginas, el resto de las cosas de Lucy aún estaban almacenadas pero podría vivir con eso aunque todo todavía no estaba bien.

* * *

"Así que Lincoln, ¿cómo se siente finalmente salir de este lugar?" Preguntó Clyde mientras empacaba algunas de las cosas de Lincoln en una mochila.

El niño de pelo blanco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras se ponía su ropa normal. "Me alegro de que finalmente haya terminado ... odié estar postrado en la cama durante casi una semana aunque el Dr. Philips me dejó caminar por un rato cuando mi pelvis era lo suficientemente sana." Lincoln hizo una pausa, trato de mover su brazo roto para que pasara a través de su manga. "Atorado..." Lincoln gruñó mientras trataba de mover su brazo más lejos solo para terminar atorado a medio camino. "Uh ..." Se rió nerviosamente.

"Espera." Clyde caminó y tiró del brazo de Lincoln mientras Lincoln tiraba de su propia camisa.

"¡Ow, ow, OW!" Lincoln gritó cuando su brazo finalmente atravesó su manga pero frunció el ceño ante su brazo roto. "Supongo que aun no puedo doblarlo del todo..."

"No te preocupes Lincoln, la buena noticia es que al menos es la última parte de tu cuerpo que necesita sanar". Clyde puso la mochila sobre sus hombros. "La mala noticia es ... que un brazo roto como el tuyo puede tardar meses en sanar ... dijiste que tu articulación del codo estaba doblada de manera incorrecta ¿no?"

Lincoln se estremeció un poco. "S-sí ..."

"... ¿Todavía sientes algún dolor ... ahí abajo?"

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. "E-En realidad no, quiero decir, supongo que si lo mantengo por mucho tiempo podría sentir un poco de dolor pero en su mayor parte no tengo ningún problema al ir al baño".

Clyde vio como su mejor amigo miraba su extremidad dañada mientras parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, el niño nerd sabía todo sobre la salud mental de Lincoln y sin duda no ayudaba al recordarselo constantemente.

El afroamericano puso una mano en el hombro de Lincoln. "Lincoln, sé que estás sufriendo más por dentro que por fuera y sé que estás pensando en ... tú sabes quiénes ... pero es por eso que vuelves a casa conmigo y mis padres, recuerda: no pueden lastimarte mientras estés con nosotros (no es que piense que lo harán ya que estan arrepentidas.), pero si pudiste ayudarme a superar mi problema con L-" Clyde se detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar esa palabra. "Mi enamoramiento, entonces puedo ayudarte a superar tu miedo".

Lincoln se mordió el labio inferior. "G-Gracias Clyde, agradezco la ayuda pero ... yo solo ... simplemente no lo sé, incluso después de hablar con la Dra. López el domingo todavía las sigo viendo en mis sueños ..." llevó una mano a su cabeza. "Algunas noches me quedaba completamente despierto porque creía que podrían colarse en el hospital y lastimarme durante la noche ..."

"¿No estabas tomando pastillas para dormir?" Clyde preguntó.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. "Lo hice al principio pero ..." Recuerdos de una cierta pesadilla vinieron a su mente y un escalofrío recorrió por su espina dorsal.

"No digas más, como dice la Dra. López 'si no quieres hablar de eso no te forzare' entonces..." agarró otro cabestrillo que estaba sobre la cama. "¿Listo para poner tu nuevo yeso?"

Lincoln asintió y comenzó a quitar el viejo que tuvo mientras estaba en el hospital, era una simple correa doble que rodeaba su brazo en dos puntos, el nuevo era todo negro con una sola correa ajustable que venía con un molde completo que cubría completamente su brazo, era mucho más grueso en caso de que accidentalmente aterrizara en su brazo malo otra vez y se suponía que debía usarlo todos los días hasta que le dijeran lo contrario.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta antes de que el Sr. Lynn abriera la puerta. "¿Listos para irnos chicos?"

"Sip, acabo de terminar de arreglar todo". Clyde dijo mientras Lincoln terminaba de ajustarse a su nuevo cabestrillo.

Dos semanas, tomó dos largas semanas para que Lincoln finalmente pudiera despedirse del lugar, tuvo que aguantar estar sentado en la cama sin hacer nada, comer comida rancia (que afortunadamente terminó cuando su papá comenzó a traerle comidas caseras) y algunas noches quedarse solo lo ponía bastante inquieto, estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitirlo pero Lincoln había mojado dos veces más la cama debido a sus terrores nocturnos, no le ha contado a nadie sobre ellos pero sus padres pudieron ver la angustia en su rostro, la estadía de Lincoln en la clínica no fue del todo mala, unos días el niño pasaba el tiempo caminando por el hospital por sugerencia de su médico pues era la mejor manera de ayudarlo a realizar algún tipo de ejercicio y mantener sus piernas activas, en algunos de esos paseos estuvo acompañado por uno de sus mejores amigos o incluso ambos como el miércoles que se detuvieron junto a la habitación de los bebés, miraron a los recién nacidos ya que no podían resistir su ternura, bueno, Lincoln y Clyde lo hicieron mientras Ronnie Anne se quedaba parada junto a ellos aunque también estaba disfrutando en secreto, tristemente terminaron despertando a los bebés y causaron un ataque de llanto masivo metiéndolos en problemas.

Una vez que el Sr. Lynn, Lincoln y Clyde llegaron al vestíbulo, Howard, Harold, Rita y la bebé Lily loa saludaron.

"¡Ooooh, estoy tan feliz de que finalmente salgas de aquí!" Rita lloró mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

"Sí, es mejor que estar acostado en la misma cama todo el día". Lincoln respondió, abrazándola.

"Ah, y antes de que se me olvide", Rita sacó un par de libros de texto escolares. "Como te perdiste dos semanas de clases les informamos a los profesores que sufriste ... un accidente por lo tanto solo tienes una semana para ponerte al día".

Lincoln suspiró exasperado.

"No te preocupes amigo, todavía recuerdo todo lo que vimos esta semana aunque tendrás que hacer un par de pruebas".

"Supongo que debería haber esperado eso ..."

"¿Así que están seguros de que ustedes tienen todo cubierto?" Lynn le preguntó a los padres McBride.

"No te preocupes, tenemos la habitación de invitados perfectamente preparada y como trajiste algunas de las cosas de Linky, se sentirá como si estuviera en casa en muy poco tiempo". Harold dijo con orgullo.

"Espero que ese sea el buen término para esa frase ..." El patriarca Loud dijo preocupantemente.

"No te preocupes Lynn, si Lincoln tiene pesadillas tenemos algo que podría ayudar, funciona muy bien con Clyde". Howard bromeó.

"Siempre vuelve a dormirse cuando le cantamos esa canción de cuna". Harold estuvo de acuerdo, Lincoln miró a Clyde con curiosidad quien solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa en respuesta.

"Entonces ... ¿cuánto tiempo tengo para quedarme con los McBrides?" El niño de cabello blanco preguntó.

"Mientras lo necesites Lincoln, no podemos arriesgarte a que te lastimes a ti mismo otra vez ... además creo que estar solo en la casa podría causar tus 'problemas' para actuar". Lynn señaló.

"P-Pero ... ¿y si alguien se cuela en la casa e intenta atraparme?" Preguntó Lincoln con inquietud.

"Lincoln ..." Rita habló. "Nadie va a hacerte daño nunca más, nos aseguraremos de eso ..."

La mirada seria en el rostro de su madre fue suficiente para calmar sus nervios. "O-Ok, gracias mamá". Lincoln la abrazó de nuevo.

En el estacionamiento del hospital estaba Vanzilla que tenía una vista clara de la entrada principal, dentro del coche estaban 9 ocupantes mirando al frente como halcones, Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que los padres Loud entraron y las chicas estaban ansiosas por ver a su hermano regresar a su yo normal, bueno, tan normal como podía ser, Rita y Lynn vacilaron en dejar que el resto de sus hijas vinieran pero prometieron quedarse en el auto ya que Lincoln incluso solo oyéndolas podría ponerlo paranoico.

"¿Porque se tarda tanto? ¡Pensé que el estúpido doctor dijo que Linky saldría hoy!" Lola gruñó, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Lisa respiró un poco de aire caliente en sus gafas para limpiarlas. "Relájate querida hermana, incluso si Lincoln ha sido oficialmente dado de alta en promedio le toma al paciente hasta una hora antes de que esté listo para abandonar el lugar".

"¡La puerta se está abriendo!" Leni gritó. "¡¿Es él?!" Para su consternación era simplemente otra familia saliendo con un pariente anciano. "No importa..."

"Solo sean pacientes, el saldrá caminando de allí en muy poco tiempo ... no creo que hayamos sido demasiado rudas con él ..." sugirió Luna.

"Bueno ... supongo que podría haber sido mucho peor, ¿has visto algunas de las lesiones que tuve al hacer deporte?" Lynn agregó.

"Es cierto, no estaba en un elenco de cuerpo completo". Lucy habló.

Lori dio un suspiro bajo. "Sí pero todavía le faltará un canino, un molar y un incisivo, estoy sorprendida de que ninguna de nosotras haya roto su diente astillado".

Lola se hundió en su asiento al oír eso, después de unos minutos más la paciencia de las chicas finalmente dio frutos, se agacharon en sus asientos y se asomaron lo suficiente para echar un buen vistazo por la ventana, Lincoln estaba con sus padres y los McBrides, el chico parecía estar despidiéndose de Lily, las chicas estaban contentas de que aparentemente la mayoría de sus heridas finalmente se habían sanado, el único "obvio" que quedaba era su brazo, Lynn miró al suelo con culpa sabiendo que su hermano estaría cargando esa herida durante semanas, no podían culpar a su hermana por ser tan linda y estaban un poco envidiosas de que Lily fuera la única hermana a la que se le permitía acercarse a Lincoln.

Pronto las familias se separaron, los McBrides estacionaron más lejos y se llevaron a Lincoln con ellos, las hermanas Loud siguieron mirándolos hasta que dejaron de estar a la vista, apenas prestaron atención a sus padres que regresaban al automóvil, Rita amarró a Lily en su asiento mientras Lynn encendía el auto.

"Entonces ..." comenzó Lori. "¿Cómo está el?"

"La buena noticia es que está bastante bien físicamente, solo necesita usar ese yeso por otro mes". Respondió Rita, terminando de amarrar a la bebé antes de sentarse en el asiento delantero del pasajero.

"La mala noticia es ... que él todavía tiene pesadillas ..." El padre terminó. "Y no estoy seguro pero creo que estar cerca de la casa podría volver paranoico a Lincoln".

"Bueno, al menos ahora que está fuera él podrá hablar con la Dra. López ¿verdad?" Lana sugirió.

"Eso es verdad, tendré que llamar y programar una cita". Rita sacó su teléfono de su bolso. "Pero no creo que pueda este fin de semana ... ella está reservada".

"Madre, ¿le dijiste a Lincoln que me había tomado la libertad de completar su trabajo de curso en su ausencia?" La niña prodigio preguntó.

"No, de acuerdo con la Sra. López él estaba bastante 'dudoso' cuando ella trató de convencerlo de que sus miedos estaban solo en su cabeza, no estoy seguro de qué piensa exactamente Lincoln cuando se trata de ustedes niñas pero parece estar en la línea de que no confía en ustedes ... incluso si le dicen que lo sienten ... "contestó Rita.

Luna se llevó una mano a la cara mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. "Genial ... así que incluso si nos disculpamos con él solo pensará que le estamos mintiendo. ¿Cómo se supone que debemos ayudar a Lincoln a superar su miedo cuando está programado para autodestruirse?"

"Entonces no puede vernos en persona pero ¿podemos hablar con él por teléfono?" Leni preguntó.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa sugerencia, parecía una buena idea, hablar con alguien por teléfono podría otorgarle más seguridad que hacerlo cara a cara, cuando Lynn trató de hablar con él solo se volteó por estar demasiado cerca de él pero parecía tranquilo cuando estaba a una distancia decente.

"Hmm ..." Lynn Sr. se frotó la barbilla. "Eso podría funcionar pero no estamos seguros si será de ayuda, creo que sería mejor esperar hasta que la Dra. López tenga una buena idea sobre cómo podemos manejar esto, y hablando de eso ya que es el fin de semana ... Lynn, Lucy, Lola y Lana, lo que voy a decir es muy importante ".

Las cuatro chicas miraron fijamente a su padre.

"Dado que Lincoln volverá a la escuela quiero que se aseguren de que él no las vea ni escuche, no queremos que se vuelva paranoico ... bueno, más de lo que podría ser ya que ustedes asisten a la escuela."

"Sí papá." Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Esconderse de Lincoln no será un problema para mí". Lucy dijo. "Ustedes 3 por otro lado ..."

"¿Que supone que significa eso?" Lola dijo en un tono iracundo.

"Bueno Lola, puedes ser muy ruidosa y siempre te gusta hacer sentir tu presencia, Lynn está igual y Lana ... bueno, ella podría estar bien si Lincoln no se acerca a ningún basurero o contenedor de basura. " Lucy señaló.

"Eso sería difícil ya que no puedo ensuciarme". Lana señaló.

"Yo y tranquila no entran en la misma oración".Dijo Lynn. "Pero no quiero que el piense que voy a intentar romper su brazo sano ..."

"¿Pero qué se supone que debo hacer?" La ex princesa pregunto.

Lana le dio a su gemela una pequeña sonrisa. "A veces tienes que salir de tu zona de confort".

Los ojos de Lola se abrieron de par en par y recordó la última vez que Lana le dijo esas palabras exactas. "¡Ooooh no! ¡ NO estarás sugiriendo eso!"

"Solo digo, si no puedes esconderte en una taquilla o en el baño tendrás que esconderte en algún lugar".

Lola gruñó enojada antes de dar un suspiro de derrota. "Bien ... pero solo porque amo a Lincoln ..."

* * *

Después de llegar a la casa, los Mcbrides se apresuraron a acomodar al niño de cabeza blanca, la mayoría de sus cosas estaban allí así que se sentía un poco como su habitación en casa aunque mucho más grande y mucho más espaciosa para caminar, Lincoln pasó gran parte de su tiempo rebuscando entre las maletas para poner su ropa interior en el tocador y su ropa en el armario, incluso encontró su ropa interior roja de 1 millón de hilos, Lincoln sonrió recordando cómo se ganó la ropa interior, desafortunadamente esa fue una de las pocas veces que su hermana de 6 años sintió pena por él, con una mirada triste colocó la ropa interior en una cómoda antes de escuchar un ronroneo.

Mirando hacia la puerta Lincoln se encontró con Cleopatra la gata de Clyde, el chico se puso nervioso al reconocerla, a diferencia de su gata, Cleopatra era conocida por ser ... muy luchadora, ciertamente estuvo a la altura de ese apodo la última vez que Lincoln visitó su casa, definitivamente no era un momento divertido para tratar esas marcas de garras y él ni siquiera había hecho nada para provocarla, la gata de la casa entró al dormitorio con su cola curveada hacia arriba, Lincoln se quedó completamente inmóvil temiendo que el menor movimiento la irritara o pensó que si no se movía ella no lo vería pero cosas como esas solo funcionan en películas.

Afortunadamente la acusación de Lincoln fue incorrecta, Cleopatra simplemente se acercó a él y le acarició la pierna con la cabeza, el chico sonrió viendo que solo estaba tratando de ser amigable.

"Aw, no eres una gatita tan mala ¿eh?" Él se arrodilló acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda, Cleopatra maulló en respuesta.

"¡Oye Lincoln! ¡ARGGH! ¡Está por comenzar!" Clyde llamó desde el pasillo. "¿Vienes?"

"Oh diablos, sí!" El niño se fue con su mejor amigo.

El resto del día lo pasó como cualquier otro fin de semana, los chicos vieron sus programas favoritos y discutieron sobre algunos cómics de Ace Savvy, Lincoln notó que se estaba haciendo tarde y casi tuvo ganas de expresar que necesitaba llegar a casa, era por costumbre por supuesto pero rápidamente se recordó a sí mismo que se estaba quedando, la cena también fue otro evento alegre, el niño de 11 años no estaba seguro de quién cocinaba mejor, consideraba que su padre era pro chef pero Howard sabía cocinar un asado además se sentía bien comer algo diferente a Succotash todos los sábados.

No sería hasta después de algunas horas de juego (con reglas de 20 minutos en el medio) antes de que Lincoln finalmente se fuera a la cama, Clyde le dio las buenas noches después de asegurarse de que Lincoln estaría bien mientras dormía, honestamente Lincoln tampoco estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, fueron solo unas pocas noches en las que tuvo un sueño decente sin algún terror nocturno que lo despertara y esperaba que esta fuera una de esas noches, Lincoln apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, Cleopatra se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana mirando las calles oscuras, Lincoln miró el techo durante lo que parecieron horas incluso cuando su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa en sus ojos cansados y muy pronto Lincoln finalmente estaba en un estado relajado para quedarse dormido.

Durante unas horas Lincoln roncaba suavemente cambiando a una posición más cómoda, lo que no notó fue que su cama comenzaba a balancearse constantemente, el balanceo comenzó a empeorar junto con algo húmedo que comenzó a golpear la cara de Lincoln, al principio solo lo irritó un poco por lo que el chico solo se rascó la cara sin abrir los ojos pero pronto los abrió completamente cuando algo frío lo empapó a él y a la cama.

"¡GAH!" Lincoln gritó ante la repentina intrusión en su sueño, se limpió la cara y miró a su alrededor y descubrió que su cama estaba en medio del océano ... en una tormenta furiosa nada menos. "¿Q-Qué?! ... ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

"Necesitaba otro favor de ti". Una voz habló, al mirar a su alrededor Lincoln vio lo que parecía un barco de investigación cerca de donde estaba.

El miedo en los ojos de Lincoln era claro como el día, sus pupilas se redujeron al máximo tanto como podían. "¿L-Lisa? ..."

Vio que Lisa estaba apoyada en una barandilla del barco. "Sí, te necesitaba para otra prueba querido hermano mío, verás, accidentalmente convertí al resto de nuestras hermanas en vida acuática y mientras trato de encontrar una manera de revertir los efectos tengo que mantenerlas alimentados".

"E-Entonces, ¿no puedes alimentarlas con comida para peces de la tienda de m-mascotas?"

"Negativo, dichos nutrientes débiles no les proporcionarían suficiente sustento por lo que requieren presas más grandes para alimentarse, particularmente algo ..." La voz de Lisa se volvió siniestra. "De tamaño humano".

"¿Q-Que?" Lincoln dijo antes de que algo chocara contra la cama, al mirar hacia un lado el niño pudo ver una pequeña aleta dorsal gris que sobresalía del agua.

"Ah y debo mencionar que les gusta cuando su presa lucha". Lisa agregó.

Segundos después, un pequeño tiburón que parecía Lola saltó fuera del agua con los dientes al descubierto, Lincoln gritó y se agachó dejando que el pez pasará a escasos centímetros de su cara, otro tiburón un poco más grande saltó fuera del agua, era completamente negro con ojos rojos y demoníacos, esta era probablemente era Lucy, 'Lucy' se movía de un lado a otro mordiendo a por todos lados antes de hundir los dientes en la cama, el tiburón se resbaló y tomó parte del marco de la cama.

"¡¿LAS CONVERTISTE EN TIBURONES ?!"

"Eh." Lisa se encogió de hombros. "Intenté por pulpos pero el ADN de tiburón estaba más fácilmente disponible".

Lincoln se aferró a uno de los postes de la cama para salvarse la vida ya que las olas se estaban poniendo cada vez más ásperas, unos cuantos tiburones más golpearon la cama tratando de volcarla, uno golpeó la cabecera causando que cayera de nuevo al frente de la cama, Lincoln logró atrapar el estribo antes de terminar en el mar pero vio algo que se acercaba, era otro tiburón, el niño grito mientras corría en la dirección opuesta, dicho tiburón se parecía a Luna y mordió el área donde la cabeza de Lincoln descansaba.

"¡¿Por qué Lisa ?! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto ?!"

"Oh creo que sabes la respuesta a eso Lincoln". Lisa dijo mientras giraba un bolígrafo entre sus dedos. "Por lo general reúno personas que no se perderán para alimentar a las niñas y tu no eres la excepción".

Otro tiburón saltó fuera del agua y de hecho aterrizó en la cama, este se parecía bastante a Lori quien estaba apretando los dientes en todas direcciones, moviéndose para intentar alcanzar su premio, Lincoln agarró una de las almohadas de la cama y golpeó desesperadamente a 'Lori' con el objeto blando que no hizo más que enojarla, 'Lori' atrapó la almohada y la hizo trizas, estaba a punto de morder la pierna de Lincoln cuando una de sus "hermanas" se estrelló contra el fondo de la cama haciéndola caer al mar, mocos y lágrimas corrían por la cara de Lincoln mientras la embestida de la muerte continuaba empujandolo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¡Lo que hice fue solo un accidente!"

Lisa se burló. "Oh por favor querido muchacho, no existen los accidentes".

"¡Mira Lisa! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡No quiero morir!" Lincoln suplicó.

"¿Todo lo que yo diga?" La niña de 4 años miró a su hermano. "Entonces hazme un favor y déjate llevar". Habló en un tono oscuro e indiferente.

Inmediatamente después de eso la cama fue golpeada con la fuerza suficiente para romper la base por completo, lincoln gritó de terror cuando lo mandaron a volar y aterrizo en las aguas oscuras y frías segundos después, el niño salió a la superficie lo más rápido que pudo escupiendo el agua que accidentalmente trago, Lincoln jadeó antes de que una gran ola cayera sobre él desorientándolo mientras giraba bajo el agua, justo cuando Lincoln trataba de orientarse gritó de dolor porque algo le había mordido el brazo derecho, un tiburón 'Leni' lo había agarrado y estaba tratando de quitarle la extremidad.

"¡SAQUENME! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJENME IR!" Lincoln gritó con desesperación.

Fue llevado nuevamente a la superficie antes de ser literalmente arrojado en una dirección y entonces Lincoln oye el sonido distintivo de la carne y el hueso roto y desgarrado, dio vueltas en el aire antes de aterrizar en el agua una vez más, miró a su derecha y se horrorizó al ver que todo su brazo derecho había desaparecido dejando solo pedazos de carne colgando, su sangre se vertía en el agua dejando que los otros tiburones supieran su posición, Lincoln estaba completamente indefenso para lo que estaba por venir, su único brazo sano había desaparecido y no podía usar su brazo izquierdo ya que todavía estaba enyesado, lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en tratar de mantenerse a flote.

"A-Alguien ... a-ayuda ..." Lincoln habló en un tono débil, la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a afectarlo, no sabía que lo mataría primero: ahogarse o ser despedazado.

Un tiburón 'Luan' lo atacó y le mordió el costado haciéndolo gritar de dolor, ella lo arrastró bajo el agua mientras las burbujas de aire dejaban un rastro, los otros tiburones se acercaban y la vista de Lincoln se volvió más oscura cuando comenzó a perder el conocimiento, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando las depredadoras se lanzaron hacia la matanza y justo cuando varias hileras de dientes estaban a punto de devorarlo, Lincoln sintió que algo duro golpeaba su frente.

* * *

Lincoln grito de dolor y abrió los ojos, se encontró de nuevo en la habitación de invitados de McBrides y en el piso, Cleopatra lo miraba extrañamente desde la parte superior de la cama después de haber visto al niño tener un terror nocturno antes de caer del colchón, Lincoln rodó sobre su espalda y el dolor le recorrió el brazo derecho mientras palpitaba por unos momentos, al menos eso era la confirmación de que todavía estaba en una sola pieza así que Lincoln comenzó a calmarse un poco mientras pensaba en esa experiencia traumática, tenía que admitir que probablemente era su sueño más extraño hasta el momento pero estaba relacionado con el último que tuvo en términos de puro terror, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su cara y se acurruco en el suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar, simplemente no parecía tomarse un descanso en absoluto, todo lo que quería era dormir decentemente y ni siquiera podía tener eso porque su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas, Cleopatra saltó de la cama y frotó su cabeza contra el hombro de Lincoln en un esfuerzo por calmarlo.

Sus gritos se volvieron lo suficientemente fuertes como para haber despertado a Clyde y sus padres, al abrir la puerta vieron a Lincoln acurrucado en el suelo con sus sábanas y su almohada esparcidas al azar y el pobre chico estaba dejando que su alma atribulada se vertiera en su llanto, Clyde inmediatamente fue a preguntarle a su amigo si estaba bien pero Lincoln no respondió así que pasaron las siguientes horas sacando al niño asustado de su llanto ...

Link del capitulo en idioma original: s/12374802/22/Syngenesophobia


	23. Aturdimiento Escolar

El fin de la semana de Lincoln fue mucho menos relajante, después de sus gritos, la atención de los McBrides, los medios de comunicación, los medios de comunicación, los medios de comunicación y el tiempo en que se escucharon, sus conductas lacrimales y sus ojos se mantuvieron permanentes. e hinchados. Las primeras horas de la mañana no han sido mejores, así como la permanencia, inquietud y asustadizo, el silencio mínimo, los ejercicios de hiperventilación, la redacción de papel y para la programación, y aún más, sus nervios. Harold prepara su infame chocolate caliente McBride ¿Estás bien hecho, con la crema batida, incluso con dos barritas? Hershey cubiertas con virutas de chocolate y coronadas con una cereza, cuando Lincoln lo agarró su ansiedad se aclaró para su mano no se dejó de temblar y amenazó con derramar el chocolate,

Cuando se hizo evidente que Lincoln no volvería a dormirse en el corto plazo, la idea de dormir le enviaba escalofríos por la espalda, Clyde se volvió a abrir con Lincoln durante toda la noche para mantenerlo ocupado, los niños jugaron juegos, leyeron cómics de Ace Savvy y (con el permiso de sus padres) han visto algunas repeticiones de ARGGH !, Clyde tenia bastante sueño cuando la noche se prolonga y Lincoln se preocupó por el, sin embargo, el afroamericano simplemente le dijo que no se preocupa por eso y para cuando Los rayos del sol se publican en la ventana de Clyde se había desmayado mientras miraban la televisión, mirando tristemente a su amigo, Lincoln colocó su manta compartida sobre él antes de regresar a la habitación de invitados, ver el estado de la cama Lincoln la arreglo antes de acostarse,Podrías sentir el sueño y no podía dormir, ni quería ni en el pasado ni en el pasado ni en el pasado ni en el pasado ni en el pasado ni en el pasado ni en el anonimato. Nadie más con sus problemas.

Pasamos el día al aire libre, palabra clave, _intentado,_ Howard y Harold salieron a caminar durante el fin de semana, mientras que Clyde y Lincoln intentaron pasar el día al aire libre _._ Los dos chicos salieron a caminar al parque y vieron un par de chicos jugando a la pelota de fútbol, esto hizo que Lincoln pensara instantáneamente en una castaña de 13 años, el niño en el pánico y se escondió detrás de un árbol, Clyde se confundido por esto antes de que finalmente se le ocurra por qué Lincoln estaba actuando tan fuera de lugar, rápidamente le aseguró que Lynn no estaba cerca de ellos aunque también estaba muy seguro de esto, también le dio un Lincoln una bolsa de papel por si ¿Necesitas ayuda? Ventilarse, Clyde luego sugirió que ésa fuera la sala de juegos de Gus pero luego Lincoln recordó que Lori trabajaba allí para lo que esa idea fue rápidamente descartada.

Clyde luego sugirió ir a la sala de juegos en el centro comercial, se le arrepintió esa idea ya que minutos después Lincoln se pone muy nervioso e inquieto en todas las tiendas de moda, el afroamericano se dio una palmada en el frente al olvidar que Leni y Lola venían a esas tiendas y a una tienda en particular a la de Lucy disfrutaría, también a la tienda de música y a la tienda de mascotas, a la Luna y a Lana les encantaría, al Lincoln que ya estaba respirando en su bolsa de papel, Clyde lo arrastró de vuelta a casa antes de que empeorara, el resto de fin de semana en la casa con Lincoln tratando de ponerse en el día con su tarea antes de que los dos preparen para la escuela mañana, mientras que chicos se iban a la cama.

* * *

Clyde dio un respiro al aire. "Ah. ¿No te encanta el aire de primavera por la mañana Lincoln?"

"..."

"¿Lincoln?" Clyde miró a su amigo que estaba quedando atrás y mirando las líneas en la acera. "Lincoln"

El chico negó con la cabeza y miró a Clyde. "¿Eh?"

"¿Estas bien?"

"S-sí, yo e-estoy bien". Lincoln sonrió aunque Clyde no podía ver a través de su fachada.

Clyde podría ver algunas bolsas colgando bajo los ojos de Lincoln. "No dormiste anoche, ¿verdad? ..."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en un pequeño ceño fruncido. "N-No ... intenté pero no pude ... intente cerrar los ojos pero en realidad no dormí ..." Lincoln cubrió su boca mientras bostezaba.

"Mi padre podría haberte preparado otro chocolate caliente si querías, eso siempre me ayudaría a dormir".

"Gracias por la oferta pero yo ... no quiero pasar por otra pesadilla como esa ..."

"¿Qué pasó? Nunca hablo sobre eso desde el sábado".

"..." Lincoln dudó en decir algo, se mordió el labio inferior mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a surgir. "... E-Eran tiburones Clyde ... e-ellas e-eran tiburones ..." Soltó un bajo resoplido, frotándose la nariz para evitar que los mocos cayeran.

Clyde parpadeó dos veces. "... Realmente no sé qué decir sobre eso ... pero si sé sobre los tiburones es que no son buenos ..."

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza. "... me has caido de la cama justo cuando estaba a punto de ..." Hizo una pausa, su labio temblaba. "Lo siento ... no puedo terminar ese pensamiento ..."

Cuando la escuela estuvo dentro del alcance visual, el ritmo lento de Lincoln se convirtió en un lugar aún más lento, se conoció en un lugar dentro de ese mismo edificio de sus hermanas. entrada de la escuela, era muy probable que estuviéramos en los pasillos ahora mismo, Clyde no notó que Lincoln estaba muy atrás hasta que estuvo en la mitad de un camino hacia las puertas de entrada La escuela, solo porque no tiene que significar nada.

"Lincoln, sé que tienes miedo de estar dentro de la escuela, que hay cinco hermanas tuyas dentro de ese edificio". Clyde vio que Lincoln ahora temblaba. "P-Pero no te preocupes, todas tienen diferentes grados y partes diferentes para lo que hay pocas posibilidades de que veamos ¿Confías en mí en esto?"

Lincoln se frotó el brazo, sin apartar los ojos de la escuela. "Yo ... yo ..."

Clyde puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo. "¿Confías en mí? ..."

Lincoln miró a Clyde directamente a los ojos, miró hacia el suelo por un momento antes de mirar hacia atrás, asintiendo levemente.

"Ahora solo sígueme, trata de no pensar en ellas y centrémonos en llegar a clase, además tienes otros amigos que están dispuestos a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lincoln hizo otro gesto de asentimiento antes de que Clyde lo condujera al interior del edificio, llevó a Lincoln a su casillero mientras que vigilaba a cualquiera de las chicas, cuando New York necesitó ayuda para llevar a cabo sus libros el chico se negó, a pesar de estar postrado en la cama por poco más de una semana esto se dio al niño con el cabello de la nieve un montón de tiempo para aprender a aprovechar su capacidad de carga con una mano, después de una parada rápida en el casillero de Clyde, los dos se dirigieron a su clase.

Al mismo tiempo, Ronnie Anne estaba caminando en la clase con una mirada en su rostro, en su casa, en el pasado, en el pasado, y en la palabra libre. de un cierto gato gordo y anaranjado: odiaba los lunes, los mismos viejos estudiantes, los profesores que hablan de nada interesante, las mismas chicas populares que chismorrean sobre las bonitas que son y su estado social en Facebook, el mismo viejo Lame-O de pelo blanco caminando con Lame-O # 2-espera ... un minuto ...

Ronnie Anne detuvo su paso para mirar detrás de ella, pasó junto a Clyde como solía hacerlo en la mañana y sus clases en los pasillos opuestos y en lo general no se veían en el mar de la gente hoy en día, la persona junto a él se destacó, entre la gran multitud de estudiantes se arregló para ver al infame muchacho de cabeza afro pero apenas pudo ver quién era su lado entre todas las cabezas pero un mecanismo blanco de cabello sobresalir lo suficiente como para notarlo.

"¿Lincoln? ..." Murmuró, se sentía extraño verlo allí ahora, desde el último momento en que ella lo recordaba, no debía ser dado de alta por al menos otra semana pero por otra parte fue hace una semana que ella lo había visitado por última vez, la tarea y el hecho de estar restringida a hacer las tareas domésticas para evitar el castigo por romper su tocador la mantuvo en casa, la hispana no tuvo tiempo de preguntar si realmente era Lincoln ya que los pasillos estaban vacíos y solo tenía un minuto para estar en su clase, echando un vistazo a donde Clyde y el otro chico fueron ella caminó enérgicamente hacia ... matemáticas ...

La Sra. Johnson estaba leyendo un material del curso que cubriría con su clase de hoy, de vez en cuando levantando la vista para contar cuántos estudiantes habían llegado, mirando su reloj se levantó de su escritorio para cerrar la puerta una vez el timbre sonó y Justo cuando llegó a la puerta Clyde y Lincoln habían intervenido.

"Hola señorita Johnson". Ambos dijeron.

"Hola Clyde y ... ¿Lincoln?" Los ojos de Agnes se abrieron con sorpresa, El niño de blanca cabeza saludó con una sonrisa tímida. "Bueno, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta con nosotros Lincoln". La pelirroja respondió después de tomar nota del yeso de Lincoln. "Espero que hayas aprendido las lecciones que te perdiste, por otra parte, está claro que ya lo hiciste con la excelente tarea que recibí". Agnes se rió entre dientes.

Lincoln miró a su maestra confundido, él solo había comenzado a ponerse al día ayer pero de alguna manera ella ya recibió su trabajo, no tenía mucho sentido para él pero Lincoln decidió no cuestionarlo, Tomando su asiento,varios compañeros de clase ya estaban atraídos por el yeso de su brazo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo terminaste con eso?" Girl Jordan preguntó.

"¿Lo obtuviste en un accidente automovilístico?" Fue la pregunta de una pequeña niña castaña.

"Nah, escuché que hizo algo loco, eso debió haber sido malo". Un niño gordo declaró.

Una chica afroamericana de pelo castaño negó con la cabeza. "Por favor, escuché que una de sus hermanas lo hizo".

"Eso es tonto. ¿Por qué harían eso?" Girl Jordan respondió.

"¿Escuché que fue por una discusión o algo así? Suena extraño". Girl Jordan respondió.

Lincoln se sintió un poco incómodo por todas las preguntas, particularmente al mencionar que sus hermanas se rompieron el brazo e inconscientemente se frotó el brazo.

"Niños, si quieren firmar el yeso de Lincoln pueden hacerlo más tarde". Agnes hizo una pausa cuando sonó la última campana. "Si no les importa, tenemos algunos temas importantes que revisar ya que a algunos de ustedes no les fue bien en su último examen".

Un coro de quejidos surgió de la clase.

* * *

Dos horas después de la jornada escolar Lincoln sintió que su mente se estaba embotando, su codo estaba apoyado en el escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras Agnes daba a la clase una lección de historia, tenía los párpados entreabiertos e intentaba mantenerse despierto, había una relación de amor / odio que tenía con la escuela en este momento, bajo la promesa de Clyde, Lincoln esperaba que la escuela lo ayudará a distraerse de su problema cada vez mayor, sin embargo eso también significaba lidiar con 6 horas de aburrimiento, tampoco ayudó que debido a su falta de sueño la clase hacía que quisiera atrapar ovejas, Lincoln sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para no dormirse y funcionó pero solo por unos minutos, trató de abrir más los párpados pero se sentían como ladrillos, las palabras de la Sra. Johnson comenzaron a hacerse más sordas e incoherentes a medida que la visión del niño se hacía más borrosa, inconscientemente el codo de Lincoln se deslizó del escritorio haciendo que su cabeza cayera sobre su libro de texto abierto sirviendo como una almohada improvisada, la visión de Lincoln comenzó a oscurecerse a medida que el sueño comenzaba a reclamarlo y pronto no pudo oír nada más que los sonidos de su propia respiración.

Después de unos minutos de siesta, Lincoln se despertó repentinamente esperando no haber sido sorprendido durmiendo y para su sorpresa, todo el aula estaba vacía y la puerta estaba abierta, ni siquiera la maestra estaba cerca lo cual era extraño ya que ella lo habría despertado, Lincoln escuchó sonidos de risa afuera, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana y vio a varios de su clase afuera en el recreo; algo se sentía fuera de lugar pero si era el momento del recreo, ¿por qué nadie lo despertó? Seguramente la Sra. Johnson lo habría reprendido por dormir en clase o tal vez Clyde le dijo que necesitaba el descanso ya que no había dormido bien por la noche.

Lincoln escuchó una serie de pasos detrás de él seguido por la puerta del aula cerrándose de golpe, el chico saltó asustado por el ruido, volteo para ver quién entró y nadie estaba cerca de la puerta, la única evidencia de que estaba cerrada era que la polea de las persianas se movía a izquierda y derecha, el chico no podía ver a ninguna otra persona; no había nada escondido debajo de los escritorios y ciertamente no había nadie sentado alrededor del escritorio de la Sra. Johnson, se sacudió nerviosamente y un sudor frío le corría por la cara, Lincoln se mordió el labio en un intento de calmarse pero en ese momento todas las persianas del aula se cerraron, había poca luz que pasaba por las persianas, haciendo que el resto de la habitación quedara casi oscura.

"¿Qué ... qué está pasando? ...¿Hay alguien aquí?" Lincoln preguntó mansamente y fue respondido con un tarareo infantil, sonaba femenino, como una niña pequeña, el tono sonaba como si lo llamara específicamente, se hizo eco en toda la habitación evitando que Lincoln identificara su origen, su corazón se hundía en su estómago haciéndolo temblar.

"Liiincoooln ~". Una voz sonó desde la oscuridad. "Es hora de juuugaaaaar ~". Una segunda voz habló, las gemelas...

"Esto ... esto no es gracioso chicas ..." Lincoln habló en defensa.

"Eso es porque se supone que es divertido para nosotras, no para ti". Una voz más madura sonó, seguida de una risa muy reconocible: Luan ...

Cinco pares de ojos rojos brillaban tenuemente en la negrura de la habitación, Lincoln solo miraba con absoluto miedo mientras esas miradas se clavaban directamente en su alma, su mente le decía a su cuerpo que corriera, que saliera de allí lo más rápido posible pero era como si su mente y cuerpo estuvieran en diferentes longitudes de onda, sus articulaciones estaban bloqueadas por el miedo, su cuerpo no hacía más que tomar respiraciones irregulares, también parecía que Lincoln no tenía control de la humedad dentro de su cuerpo, el sudor comenzó a acumularse alrededor de sus pies, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y aún más embarazoso, el no tenía control sobre su vejiga, podía sentir una mancha húmeda formándose alrededor de su área pero a Lincoln no le importó.

"Vamos por ti Lincoln". La voz de Lynn fue la siguiente.

"No puedes escapar de nosotras". La voz monótona de Lucy vino después, haciendo que el chico estuviera a punto de cagarse.

"N-no ... ¡Quédense lejos! ..." Lincoln gritó débilmente retrocediendo hacia las ventanas, su espalda golpeó las persianas haciendo que chocaran por el impacto repentino.

"Y nadie te va a proteger". Las cinco chicas hablaron al unísono, extendiendo sus manos hacia él.

Lincoln se agarró el pelo hasta el punto de que casi se lo arrancaría, dio media vuelta y arañó las persianas para intentar abrirlas, pero fueron cerradas como una trampa de acero, las golpeó y gritó, esperando que alguien escuchara sus súplicas de ayuda pero tristemente, parecía haberse ahogado por la risa de sus hermanas, el pequeño chorro de lágrimas se convirtió en una pequeña corriente mientras se hundía con desesperación en el piso, era como estar atrapado en una jaula con leones y él era el venado, una de las manos tiró fuertemente de su camisa e instintivamente golpeó las manos en un débil intento de hacer que se fueran, todo esto hizo que fuera más fácil someterlo, la mano de Luan agarró su brazo seguida por las otras hermanas agarrando su camisa, cabeza y piernas, tiraron de Lincoln quien gritaba y lloraba.

Lincoln despertó en un sudor frío, estaba sentado en su asiento, su libro de texto estaba pegado a su cara y las páginas estaban húmedas por su baba, su grito repentino fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de todos en la clase quienes lo miraron torpemente, incluso la Sra. Johnson que estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra se detuvo a mitad de la frase por la repentina interrupción, era tan extrañamente silencioso que lo único que todos podían oír era la respiración aterrorizada de Lincoln, miró a los otros estudiantes y a la profesora con su mirada nerviosa, Lincoln se enfurruño en su escritorio avergonzado.

"... ¿Pasa algo malo Lincoln?" Agnes preguntó por preocupación.

"...¿P-Puedo usar el baño? ..."

Agnes estaba un poco perpleja por esa pregunta, originalmente iba a darle una pequeña advertencia sobre dormir en clase pero tal vez un viaje al baño lo ayudaría a mantenerse despierto. "Puedes."

Lincoln se quitó el libro de la cara y se levantó con cautela de su asiento, caminó hacia la pared donde colgaban dos pases de pasillo y agarró uno antes de salir de la habitación, caminó por los pasillos hasta el baño más cercano, manteniendo una mirada cautelosa sobre sus hombros en caso de que alguna de sus hermanas intentara saltar sobre él, el niño llegó a su destino en un minuto y deslizándose silenciosamente dentro del baño revisó cada rincón del baño, incluidos todos los retretes y fue solo cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta de que estaba solo que finalmente se permitió relajarse, afortunadamente no se había orinado mientras dormía aunque había una pequeña mancha húmeda dentro de su ropa interior, soltó un pequeño suspiro y caminó hacia el urinario más cercano y lo solto, una vez que terminó se lavó las manos y luego agarró un puñado de agua y se echó un poco en la cara, esto limpió la piel muerta que quedaba alrededor de sus ojos y limpio la visión de Lincoln para poder verse bien pero lo que vio fue el reflejo de un niño triste, asustado y solitario.

Su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado, las bolsas alrededor de sus ojos eran más prominentes que nunca, sus ojos estaban levemente rojos (probablemente por tomar esa breve siesta) con las venas palpitando levemente, al principio no se dio cuenta pero al mirar su cabello, sus plumas blancas de pavo se inclinaron un poco.

"Dios ..." Lincoln se llevó la mano a la cabeza. "Estoy hecho un desastre ... no me extraña que todos me miraran raro ..." Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para tener una visión completa, el chico pensó que era mejor que intentará verse más presentable, metiendo la mano bajo el grifo, Lincoln sacudió el exceso de agua y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo, peinándose y cepillando los folículos, incluso tiró de su mechón de pelo y lo frotó un poco hasta que se puso de pie solo, cuando terminó, su cabello parecía normal y mirándose a los ojos otra vez, Lincoln hizo una mueca al ver lo patéticos que se veían.

"Tal vez debí haber intentado dormir un poco esta mañana ..." Los entrecerró un poco, sus ojos estaban ligeramente irritados por esto pero pensó que un poco de limpieza los haría mejorar.

Mojándose la mano para limpiarse la cara, Lincoln se detuvo cuando un zumbido repentino comenzó a resonar por la habitación, giró la cabeza frenéticamente para encontrar la fuente del ruido pero no pudo encontrarlo en su estado de miedo, se pellizcó el brazo para asegurarse de que no se trataba de otro sueño y para bien o para mal ... el dolor que brotaba le indicó que no era así, dio un grito de pánico antes de refugiarse en uno de los baños, su respiración acelerada hizo que su corazón latiera como si estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, Lincoln buscó en su bolsillo una bolsa de papel para usar, solo para descubrir que no tenía ninguna, sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente en el baño todo lo que podía usar para calmarse antes de sentarse en el soporte del papel higiénico, pasó sus dedos rápidamente solo para desanimarse y encontrarlo vacío, al mirar su camisa Lincoln se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a respirar profundamente, pronto su respiración se hizo más lenta y más pareja, el chico estaba acurrucado en el asiento mientras miraba con miedo a la puerta del baño.

En el baño de niñas que está frente al de los niños, Lola tarareaba para sí misma mientras se lavaba las manos, normalmente no se habría alejado mucho de su clase para orinar pero el baño más cercano a su clase tenía inodoros muy sucios y estaría condenada si se sentara en cuclillas en un asiento acribillado, la melodía que estaba tarareando era principalmente un medio para calmarse, dado que ella no iba a estar en los concursos por un tiempo, Lindsey había estado jugando en la competencia, la pelirroja malcriada le diría esto a Lola a cualquier oportunidad que tuviera haciendo que la rubia quiera pegarle en los bonitos dientes, continuó tarareando cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño solo para detenerse cuando escuchó un chillido familiar desde el otro lado de la pared.

"¿Eso fue ... Lincoln? ..." Lola cuestionó, al cruzar el pasillo, puso una oreja en la puerta de los baños de los chicos, con lo silencioso que era escucho los pequeños sollozos de su querido hermano, la rubia se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, sin duda probablemente la escuchó tararear lo que lo puso nervioso, mirando a su alrededor Lola se fue derecho a su salón de clases captando la atención de un monitor del pasillo.

"¡Hey! ¡No corras en los pasillos!" Una voz marimacha gritó, Lola se detuvo para mirar a su hermana gemela. "No corras en los pasillos Lola".

"¡Lana!" Lola dijo en un tono bajo mirando hacia los baños. "¡Ahora no es el momento! ¡Él está ahí!"

"¿Él?" Lana preguntó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sobre al saber de quién Lola podría estar hablando. "Te refieres..."

"¡Sí! Ahora vete antes de ..." Lola se detuvo cuando las dos oyeron que se abría una puerta, miraron hacia atrás y vieron que la puerta del baño estaba siendo abierta desde adentro, gritando internamente, ambas chicas se apresuraron a esconderse, Lana trato en los casilleros esperando que alguien fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para dejar uno abierto, Lola miró frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de un escondite, probó con el armario del conserje pero estaba cerrado, no podía esconderse detrás del bebedero porque su cabello sobresalía, podía probar los casilleros como Lana pero ya podía ver a Lincoln empezando a asomar la cabeza por la puerta, Lola luego vio un bote de basura alto, mordiendo su mano le lanzó una rápida mirada a Lana quien encontró un casillero abierto y se metió dentro.

La ex princesa miró entre la taquilla y el bote de basura pisoteando el piso ansiosamente, no podría correr tan rápido hacia Lana sin ser descubierta y como en la fuente seguramente se notaría y Lincoln se pondría nervioso, la rubia apretó sus manos viendo que no tenía otra opción. "¡Rayos!" Murmuró Lola antes de correr hacia la basura y saltar dentro de ella.

Cayó de bruces sobre una comida vieja que había sido tirada, La chica se enderezó dentro del bote luchando contra el impulso de vomitar, ella mantuvo su boca cubierta con sus manos solo en caso de que ella dejara escapar su comida, estar rodeada de gomas, papeles, incluso herramientas rotas estaban agotando su voluntad para no chillar con disgusto, Lola contuvo el aliento cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados pasar corriendo por su escondite y continuar por el pasillo, la rubia solo se atrevió a asomarse una vez que ya no oyó los pasos, echando un vistazo alrededor Lola suspiró internamente al ver que Lincoln se había ido pero desafortunadamente ella se inclinó demasiado sobre el lado haciendo que se volcara.

Lana asomó la cabeza para ver qué hacía el ruido y notando la falta de presencia de Lincoln sus ojos finalmente se posaron en una basura que cubría a Lola, quien parecía a punto de gritar un sangriento asesinato, no queriendo que cause una escena en el pasillo,Lana arrastró a su gemela más joven al baño, cerró la puerta con llave justo a tiempo para presenciar cómo Lola daba un grito tan fuerte que los espejo del baño se habían roto.

"Caray Lola, otro poco y creo que habría perdido la audición de nuevo ..." Lana se quejo cuando se metió un dedo en la oreja izquierda.

"¡Estoy cubierta de suciedad! ¡Y HAY GOMA EN MI HERMOSO PELO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lola gritó.

"Aw vamos, no es tan malo".

"Eso dices porque siempre estás cubierta de barro!" Lola miró su reflejo roto en el espejo. "No puedo caminar así ¡Soy horrible!" Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse. "Las chicas de mi clase se burlaran de mí para siempre ..."

"No si puedo evitarlo". Lana extendió la mano alrededor de su cinturón de herramientas, afortunadamente su padre le permitió guardar sus herramientas, ella saco un par de tijeras. "Ahora quédate quieta".

Lola miró las tijeras en las manos de su hermana nerviosamente, ella se agarró al cabello protectoramente, alejándose de su hermana. "¡No Lana, no! ¡Es mi cabello!"

"A menos que quieras que te arranque esa goma de mascar tendré que cortarla y no quiero perseguirte con esto, sabes que no podemos correr con tijeras".

Lola se mordió el labio en señal de protesta, mirando de nuevo su reflejo soltó un profundo suspiro. "Bien ... solo sé amable ..."

Lana sonrió. "Oh, seré gentil". Esto no calmó los nervios de Lola.

* * *

Cuando los tiempos de almuerzo comenzaron los pasillos volvieron a cobrar vida con actividad, los estudiantes de diferentes grados vinieron a ver que había en el menú aunque algunos más inteligentes eligieron no comer la comida de la cafetería debido a lo rancio que sabía, para Lynn Jr., si Ronnie Anne tenía el mismo tiempo de almuerzo que ella entonces era muy posible que este también fuera el tiempo de almuerzo de Lincoln, la castaña no tenía que preocuparse mucho por tratar de evitar a Lincoln ya que dos grados más arriba le daban un buen margen, ella difícilmente lo vería durante la semana si es que lo veía, las únicas veces que potencialmente se encontrarían entre sí serían al comienzo de la escuela, el almuerzo y cuando el día terminará, Lynn y el resto de sus hermanas se aseguraron de evitar el primer obstáculo al llegar a la escuela antes de lo habitual, para el almuerzo ella optó por comer afuera en lugar de comer la comida recalentada de la cafetería, Lynn estaba comiendo un sándwich que ella había preparado esa mañana.

La deportista tuvo que admitir que era agradable comer afuera para variar, eran unos cálidos 22 grados con una ligera brisa que fluía, los pájaros cantaban y el árbol en el que se sentaba proporcionaba una cantidad decente de sombra, Lynn tomó un bocado de su sándwich de albóndiga, miro a los estudiantes en la ventana, sabía que en algún lugar de ese edificio Lincoln probablemente estaría sentado con sus amigos, tristemente no pudo decir lo mismo de ella pues Polly aún se niega a hablar con ella y probablemente le contó a algunos de sus compañeros de derby sobre lo que había hecho, dichos compañeros de equipo ahora ex amigos le habían dicho algunas palabras no tan agradables a ella en un momento u otro, Lynn todavía los mira de vez en cuando y no fueron las únicas personas a las que llamó la atención.

En las últimas dos semanas Lynn había sido contactada por algunas personas de los otros cuatro deportes que practicaba, pensó que podrían haberse enterado de lo que le había hecho a su hermano pero en cambio la pregunta siempre fue '¿regresarás pronto? La temporada está comenzando de nuevo'. En respuesta Lynn siempre respondía con un seco "no", ella no siguió con más palabras después de eso ya que Lynn no estaba segura de si alguna vez volvería a practicar deportes, tomó otro bocado de su sándwich y oyó unos pies pisando el césped, volteo a su izquierda y se sorprendió al ver a uno de los mencionados compañeros de equipo derby, con su propio almuerzo embolsado.

"No pensé que serías del tipo que come afuera".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Margo?" Lynn preguntó.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo". Respondió y se sentó al lado de Lynn.

"Tengo mis propios motivos para estar aquí ..."

"Se trata de tu hermano, ¿no es así?" Margo dijo en un tono obvio.

"Así que Polly habló".

"Si." Margo abrió su bolsa, revelando un sándwich de pavo. "Realmente no lo creí al principio pero ya que no trataste de negarlo ... bueno ..."

Lynn miró a Margo. "¿Y bueno qué? ... ¿Me vas a molestar por el hecho de que le di una paliza a mi propio hermano? ..."

Margo negó con la cabeza. "Creo que ya te hiciste eso a ti misma ... pero realmente tengo que preguntarte Lynn, ¿por qué? ..."

Lynn no respondió por unos momentos. "Polly ya te debio haber dicho que no controle mi enojo y ella tiene razón ..." Miró hacia el cielo. "Normalmente peleó con Lincoln pero lo que pasó ese fin de semana fue todo porque yo y 8 de mis hermanas estábamos furiosas ..." La deportista dio un bajo resoplido. "Es gracioso ... tratamos de mantenerlo alejado de nuestras cosas solo para terminar arrastrándolo dentro de todos modos, eso muestra lo inteligentes que somos ..." Lynn luego miró hacia la ventana y vio una cierta cabeza llena de blanco cabello. "Va a curarse pero tomará un tiempo ..."

"Bueno sí, tiene un brazo roto pero, ¿por qué no estás allí tratando de hacer las paces con él?"

"Ese es el problema Margo ..." La deportista miró a la castaña. "No estoy preocupada por el brazo roto de Lincoln, bueno lo estoy pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa, esa paliza ... lo cambió Margo, en una de las peores formas imaginables".

Margo dio una mirada cuestionable. "¿Como ... qué? ¿Va a convertirse en un bravucón frío o una persona vengativa?"

"No, no creo que Lincoln tenga un hueso tan malo como ése en él ... básicamente, se asusta cada vez que yo o alguna de mis hermanas nos acercamos a él o incluso si nos ve, así que por su propia seguridad yo seré como Lucy y me quedaré en las sombras ... aunque no me sorprendería si es cauteloso por volver a la escuela ".

Margo movió los ojos un poco sin comprender del todo esto. "Ok, entonces él está un poco asustado pero eso no significa que tengas que ser una cobarde al respecto ..."

Lynn frunció el ceño y miró con vehemencia a la otra chica. "No lo entiendes Margo ... Lincoln está teniendopesadillas sobre mí y mis hermanas ¡de quién sabe qué! ¿No crees que si quisiera arreglar las cosas con Lincoln lo habría hecho ya? " Ella hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente. "¡Lo intenté bien! ¡Intenté decirle lo arrepentida que estaba un día después de que comenzara toda esta mierda! y adivina qué pasó ... me golpeó en la cara con su propia bandeja de comida cuando me acerqué demasiado a él. .. "Lynn chico de 13 respiro profundo, mirando al suelo. "Ronnie Anne pudo haberme pateado el trasero ese día pero no dolió tanto como ser golpeado por Lincoln, y no me golpeó por enojo ... fue por miedo ..."

Margo permaneció en silencio, sus labios se separaron como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero no salió ningún sonido, mordiéndose el labio inferior trató de formular algún tipo de respuesta. "... Eso también es otra cosa que no entendí. ¿Cómo alguien como tú perdió contra Ronnie Anne ?".

"Bueno ... alguien necesitaba hacerme pagar por romper el brazo de mi hermano ..." Lynn bajó la mirada hacia su sándwich medio comido. "Le hubiera pedido a Polly que lo hiciera pero Ronnie Anne se adelantó..." Miró a Margo. "Estoy un poco sorprendida de que toda la escuela aún no lo sepa ..."

"¿Por qué deberían?"

"No sé, parece ser algo que brotaría en las redes sociales, quiero decir, la pelea de Ronnie Anne y yo tuvo como 5k visitas en EyeTube".

"Bueno, Marcy estaba pensando en contarle a los demás en un tweet pero ... logré convencerla de que no lo hiciera".

Lynn miró a Margo con sorpresa. "¿Qué? ... ¿Por qué? ... pensé que todos me odiaban"

Margo negó con la cabeza. "Odiar es una palabra fuerte Lynn, estoy decepcionada de ti pero para ser sincera, no vi esto como algo que no harías y solo para descubrir que realmente lo hiciste ... es por eso que sentí que no podía hablar contigo por un tiempo, simplemente me sentía incómoda ... pero al ver que todavía te estás castigando por lo de tu hermano significa que al menos te importa, quiero decir, no es como si ninguna de nosotras hubiera tenido un problema personal contigo que nos haría querer arruinar permanentemente tu reputación o algo así, me acerco a ti como amiga y aunque algunas de las otras chicas se niegan a creer que existes no te conocen como yo."

Lynn se burló de esa idea. "Quiero decir tonterías sobre eso porque sé que algunas de ustedes no eran exactamente aficionadas a mis 'rituales'". Ella citó con sus dedos.

Margo puso los ojos en blanco. "De acuerdo, sí, no estoy contenta con esperar para hacer pipí o caca hasta después de un juego pero no me escuchaste quejarme demasiado, y los amigos pueden enojarse el uno al otro ... ¿Qué harás para solucionar tu problema? "

Lynn abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró porque no salió ninguna palabra, ella miró al suelo acaloradamente en sus pensamientos, en realidad no parecía que Margo fuera una amiga ya que evitó hablar con ella durante casi dos semanas, Lynn podría haberle dicho que se fuera que la dejara pensar en sus propias cosas pero si Margo llegaba hasta aquí ahora entonces probablemente quería retomar la amistad al menos por el momento. "En este momento, lo único que quiero es que mi hermano vuelva, puedo darle menos tiempo a los deportes ... y por ahora estoy en la banca pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudar a Lincoln que mantenerme fuera de su vista ... "

Margo se pellizcó la puente de su nariz por un momento. "Bueno ... ¿trataste de hablar con él por teléfono? estas fuera de su vista y además él puede controlar si quiere hablar o no ..."

Lynn volvió a masticar su sándwich. "Eso es algo en lo que estamos pensando ..." Su voz salió amortiguada.

Margo soltó un pequeño bufido. "¿Alguien te enseñó a no hablar con la boca llena?"

* * *

Dentro de la cafetería, Ronnie Anne busco en las mesas en busca de alguna señal de Clyde y Lincoln, en sus manos había una bandeja con pizza, pan de maíz y frijoles verdes, hizo una nota mental para no comer los frijoles ya que su estómago no estaba de acuerdo con ella la última vez, la marimacho no estaba segura de lo que pusieron en esa basura pero no iba a pasar 20 minutos en el baño de nuevo, su cabeza se movía de izquierda a derecha lentamente, sus ojos escaneaban a los individuos en cada mesa como un gato que mira pájaros, mientras examinaba las mesas de lado a lado finalmente vio sus objetivos: un afroamericano con gafas y un afro, una pelirroja pecosa con cabello rizado, un chico de granja sofisticado y un pelirrojo aún más bajo y lentes, y finalmente ... un chico de cabeza blanca como la nieve con una brazera negra atada sobre él.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue estar en el hospital?" Zach preguntó.

"¿Ese viene en diferentes colores?" Rusty fue el siguiente.

"¿Apestaba tener que estar atrapado en la cama por un tiempo?" Liam se metió dentro.

"Bueno al menos tuvo la oportunidad de NO estar en la escuela, ¿verdad?" La alta pelirroja bromeó.

"Mmm ..." Fue la respuesta de Lincoln a sus preguntas, el chico veía la comida distraídamente, mordisqueando ocasionalmente cuando su estómago demandaba que se llenara.

"Ok, entonces 'jugar 20 preguntas' no funcionó, en serio Lincoln, ¿por qué estás tan deprimido hoy? pensé que estarías feliz de estar fuera del ..." Rusty se encogió. "Hospital..."

"Estoy cansado ..." declaró Lincoln en voz baja, era una buena excusa ya que todavía llevaba algunas bolsas debajo de los ojos.

"Bueno eso es parte de eso ..." agregó Clyde.

"Sí, estabas muy nervioso cuando volviste del baño". Liam miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ningún oído entrometido escuchara a escondidas. "No has visto un fantasma, ¿verdad?"

"¡OOOH! ¡Si hay un fantasma tenemos que conseguir nuestro equipo de cazafantasmas!" Rusty exclamó. "Seremos héroes conocidos en toda la escuela por librarlo de un espectro malvado".

"Vamos Rusty, tú sabes que ese fantasma que vive en la escuela es solo un mito". Zach respondió.

"El está en lo cierto sabes." Una voz femenina habló, los niños giraron la cabeza o giraron en sus asientos para ver a Ronnie Anne. "Hagan algo de espacio".

Liam se encogió de hombros antes de deslizarse y su bandeja a la izquierda, abriendo un lugar al lado de Lincoln, le dio a Lincoln un par de toques suaves en la espalda lo que sorprendentemente lo hizo formar una pequeña sonrisa por unos segundos. "Entonces ¿qué está pasando con ustedes?" La chica hispana preguntó, tomando un pequeño bocado de su pizza.

"Aparte de los fantasmas, estamos tratando de descubrir por qué Lincoln se siente triste". El granjero respondió.

"Sigo pensando que es solo el yeso del brazo". Zach habló a través de la comida masticada.

Rusty frunció el ceño. "O podría deberse a lo que hicieron sus hermanas, son la razón por la que todavía tiene un brazo".

Al escuchar la palabra "hermanas" Lincoln visiblemente se estremeció, su agarre en el tenedor de plástico se tensó un poco, el utensilio se dobló mientras raspaba la bandeja en ángulos aleatorios debido a la mano temblorosa, él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba inquieto hasta que Clyde le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Y casi cada vez que son mencionadas se pone ansioso". Dijo Rusty.

Clyde miró con enojo a su amigo. "Te dije que mencionarlas no ayuda ..."

"Lo siento..."

Ronnie Anne estaba confundida y un poco nerviosa por esto. "De acuerdo ... Clyde, ¿de qué hablas? Lame-O parece que alguien lo está persiguiendo".

"¿Por qué iba a pensar eso? Tal vez es sólo la paranoia de no contar ovejas". Liam dijo.

Clyde miró a Lincoln, quien no parecía estar de humor para dar una respuesta, su mejor amigo simplemente jugueteó con el tenedor en su mano para mantenerse ocupado, Clyde pensó que bien podría decirles la verdad ahora ya que estaban todos juntos además, el ruido de la cafetería ahogaría su conversación. "No sé cómo decirles chicos pero esto es lo que está pasando, Lincoln está cansado de no poder dormir eso es cierto pero es principalmente porque ha estado sufriendo pesadillas".

"... ¿Ok? entonces, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?" Ronnie Anne preguntó.

"Esas pesadillas son sobre sus hermanas ..." Clyde se mordió el labio al ver que Lincoln se encogía de nuevo. "Solo diré que sus pesadillas nunca terminan bien ... y debido a eso Lincoln desarrolló un miedo retroactivo hacia ellas excepto Lily".

"Umm ... ¿quién es Lily?" Zach preguntó.

"Ella es la pequeña en pañales". Liam respondió.

La chica hispana se burló. "Oh por favor, no van a lastimar a Lincoln otra vez, no si tengo algo que decir al respecto, le di una paliza a Lynn hace un par de semanas".

"Esa pelea fue increíble por cierto". Rusty agregó.

Clyde negó con la cabeza. "No Ronnie Anne no entiendes, esto no es como estar nervioso con las abejas o las serpientes, Lincoln ha estado teniendo estas pesadillas durante semanas hasta el punto en que ha desarrollado una fobia a sus hermanas y por lo que me dijeron sus padres, ni siquiera puede estar en la misma habitación que ellas sin volverse loco, incluso está empezando a temer quedarse dormido lo que noté en esta mañana, el cabeceó por un minuto pero luego se despertó asustado unos minutos después y no sé qué pasó con él cuando fue al baño".

El resto del grupo no sabía qué decir al respecto, Lincoln se enfurruño a la mesa, su mano agarrando su pelo, Ronnie Anne miró a Lincoln antes de mirar a Clyde. "Será mejor que no sea una broma Clyde, no estoy de humor para cualquier broma ..."

El chico se ofendió con ese comentario. "Lincoln ha estado viviendo en mi casa desde que salió del hospital el sábado y ¿por qué estaría bromeando sobre algo así? El Sr. y la Sra. Loud no quieren arriesgarse a que Lincoln se lastime si está en la misma casa que éllas... así que realmente necesita ayuda profesional para esto! "

"¿Qué pasa con esa psicóloga con la que normalmente hablas? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ... ¿Dra. Lopy o algo así?" Liam dijo.

" _López_ Liam, y ella ya es consciente de esto". Clyde miró a Lincoln. "Todavía no sé cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que Lincoln tenga la oportunidad de hablar con ella".

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?" Zach preguntó.

"Bueno, ahora ... creo que-" comenzó Clyde.

"Lo que vamos a hacer es asegurarnos de que Lincoln no vea o escuche sobre sus hermanas, entonces a partir de ahora nadie las mencionará si está cerca y si ve a una de ellas asegúrense de distraerlo y viendo que Lame-O entra en pánico solo por ir al baño alguien estará junto a él en todo momento para que no se asuste ". Ronnie Anne ordenó.

"Woah ¿cuándo de repente te convertiste en la Srta. Sargento?" El pequeño pelirrojo preguntó.

"No veo que tengas ideas Zach". Ronnie Anne replicó.

"Espera, ¿no sería algo difícil? quiero decir, no podemos estar pegados a él como pegamento todo el tiempo". Rusty dijo.

"¿No todos tenemos una clase con él? no debería ser tan difícil vigilarlo, además si está viviendo en tu casa ahora como dijiste." La marimacho miró a Clyde. "Entonces no debería ser difícil controlarlo, de hecho y no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto ... quiero que todos intercambiemos números de teléfono ..."

"Vaya Ronnie Anne, eso es un poco adelantado pero está bien". Rusty sonrió.

Una sola mirada de ella rápidamente borró esa mirada de su rostro. "Haz otro comentario como ese y estaré metiendo tu cabeza en el baño que todavía tiene caca ..."

"¡S-sí señora!" Rusty tragó saliva antes de sacar su teléfono.

"... ¿Crees que ellas también están conscientes de esto?" Liam preguntó.

"No sé, pero voy a hacer unas pocas preguntas". Ronnie Anne se levantó ligeramente en su asiento, mirando alrededor del comedor.

Clyde notó esto y los recuerdos de la pelea del almuerzo llegaron de inmediato. "Ronnie Anne, por favor no hagas algo que te suspenderia de nuevo ..."

"No lo haré Clyde, es por eso que voy a preguntar después de la escuela".

"¿A quien?" Rusty preguntó.

Zach comió algunos de sus guisantes antes de mirar casualmente por la ventana, vio un par de estudiantes que rondaban por el patio de recreo de la escuela, nada de interés sin embargo, cuando sus ojos miraron un árbol no muy lejos de las ventanas vio a un par de chicas sentadas allí; una ellas le parecía bastante familiar. "Uh, creo que tengo una idea de quién".

Liam dijo una canción hacia Zach antes de girarse en su asiento, ver también esas chicas también frunció el ceño. "Hooo chico ..."

 **Link del capitulo original:** s / 12374802/23 / Syngenesophobia


	24. La atleta y la reina del dolor

Nota:Habemus nuevo capítulo pero no se emocionen, la historia seguirá en hiatus pero descuiden, el siguiente capítulo tendrá aproximadamente de 10 mil a 14 mil palabras y también es parte del problema, ¿se imaginan tener que adaptar esa cantidad de palabras más la presión de la escuela? es una locura es por eso que les pido paciencia por favor, sin nada mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo.

Ronnie Anne se paró a varios metros de distancia de las puertas de la escuela y espero a que apareciera su objetivo, su mochila colgaba de uno de sus hombros, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían caminado a casa o subido al autobús incluidos Rusty, Liam y Zach, ella mensajeaba con Clyde quien estaba llevando a un inquieto Lincoln a su casa.

Ronnie Anne, sé que la mirada que tuviste en el almuerzo solo puede significar problemas. ¿En qué estás pensando? - Clyde

Cuando Lynn salga voy a interrogarla. - RA

Ok pero ¿por qué Lynn? ¿Quieres que te suspendan nuevamente? ¿Qué no puedes preguntarle a una de sus otras hermanas? - Clyde

Es bueno escuchar que te importa, voy a ser suspendida por esto, quiero decir, no me pueden castigar si no está en la escuela. - RA

Eso no respondió mi pregunta / - Clyde

Bien bien ... las hermanas gemelas de Lincoln y Lucy podrían estar demasiado asustadas como para hablar, pero conociendo a Lynn será fácil de descifrar. - RA

¿Y qué pasa si eso no quiere responderte? - Clyde

Bueno, intenté preguntar amablemente :) - RA

Ronnie Anne, sé qué golpeaste a Lynn la última vez y casi le rompes el brazo pero creo que deberías considerar lo que estás haciendo, Lynn hace muchos deportes y creo que también sabe artes marciales. -Clyde

Bueno, todos esos deportes y entrenamientos no la ayudaron ¿ahora lo harán? - RA

Con el 'Protocolo de Protección de Lincoln' en marcha, sus amigos estaban tratando activamente de mantener su estrés al mínimo, para él la escuela se sentía una trampa mortal con la posibilidad de que sus hermanas lo esperaran en cada esquina, el hecho de que necesitaba cumplir con sus obligaciones académicas durante cuatro días más le consumió aún más la psique, después del almuerzo los niños caminaron con Lincoln a su próxima clase examinando los pasillos en señal de cualquiera de las hermanas Loud y alertarían a los demás si descubrían a una o eso pensaban hacer, siguieron recorriendo los pasillos de un lugar a otro como si fueran espías que se colaban en una zona fuertemente fortificada, si eso se seguía así los dos aparecerían en el Libro Guinness de los Récords por la cantidad de veces que los habían llamado bichos raros en un solo día, Ronnie Anne seguramente habría contribuido a eso si no tuviera que caminar a una sección diferente de la escuela para su próxima clase, haber estado en compañía de sus amigos durante las últimas horas tranquilizó a Lincoln aunque sea un poco, una vez que la campana final sonó estaba listo para saltar de su asiento y correr hacia su casillero, después de que Lincoln y Clyde agarraron todos los libros que necesitaban para la tarea el dúo salió rápidamente de la escuela para minimizar la posibilidad de toparse con las hermanas Loud, incluso tomaron una ruta alternativa a casa ya que su viaje habitual también conducía a la casa Loud.

El sonido de esas dos pesadas puertas abriéndose y cerrándose había estado repitiendo durante los últimos cinco minutos, la chica hispana alzó la vista y observo entre la multitud sin poder ver ninguna Loud, suspiro frustrada y volvió a centrarse en su teléfono.

Si te hace sentir mejor, es posible que ya se hayan ido, no es como si tuviera planes de ir a su casa. - RA

Como dijo una vez un sabio, no busques problemas si los problemas no te buscan. - Clyde

¿Quien dijo eso? ¿tu terapeuta? ... - RA

No, antes que nada,mi terapeuta es mujer y en segundo lugar lo dijo Esopo. - Clyde

Los autobuses comenzaron a alejarse del estacionamiento levantando polvo y humo, Ronnie Anne tosió un poco antes de cubrirse la nariz y la boca con la camisa y miró irritadamente a los autobuses, la chica pensó sobre cómo debió haber escogido un mejor lugar de espera, miro los bancos frente a la escuela pero habría sido vista fácilmente y las chicas podrían tratar de evitarla, después de que el último autobús se alejó los ruidos del motor que se desvanecían fueron reemplazados por el canto de los pájaros, los únicos estudiantes que quedaron fueron los que se habían venido en auto a la escuela pero ellos también pronto dejarían otro aburrido día escolar detrás de ellos, echó un vistazo a su teléfono, habían pasado casi 15 minutos desde que terminó la escuela y todavía no había señales de Lynn.

Ronnie Anne suspiró frustrada. "Maldito sea ... probablemente se fueron en medio de esa multitud ..."

Las puertas se movieron nuevamente llamando la atención de Ronnie, vió que alguien se asomó un poco."¿Lo ves ahí afuera?" Una voz más joven y masculina preguntó.

"No, solo algunos otros estudiantes". Una voz monótona respondió.

Ronnie Anne reconocería el tono oscuro y sin emociones de Lucy en cualquier parte, ella apagó su teléfono antes de retroceder varios pasos para no ser notada una vez que salieron, inmediatamente después de que se movió, Lucy, las gemelas, Lynn y Luan salieron del edificio con la intención de llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, además del cambio en la ropa que llevaban algunas de ellas Ronnie Anne también notó que por algún motivo a Lola le habían recortado bastante el cabello hoy, probablemente la habría confundido con Lana si la gemela marimacho no hubiera usado su gorra roja.

Ronnie Anne frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos, esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba ya que Lynn estaba en grupo y tenía a una de sus hermanas mayores con ella, sin embargo, un aspecto clave que todos conocían sobre Ronnie Anne era que ella era obstinada; cuando tenía una meta establecida la única persona que podía detenerla era su propia madre y probablemente Bobby, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad y Ronnie Anne no estaba segura de si volvería a tener esta oportunidad, tomando nota de su dirección la marimacho tomó un atajo para sorprenderlas.

Lola vio su cabello en el pequeño espejo que llevaba. "Ya dije esto antes pero todavía estoy sorprendida por alguien que está sucia todo el tiempo sabe cómo cortar el cabello correctamente". Después de que le cortaran el chicle Lola esperaba que Lana le hubiera hecho algo horrible pero en cambio parecía que había ido recientemente al salón de belleza, estaba cortado hasta la mitad su espalda y sin puntas abiertas ni nada que pueda degradar su apariencia.

"Bueno, cuando vives con alguien obsesionada con ser limpia y bonita ... aprendes algunas cosas".

"Sabes que la mitad de la clase pensó que yo era tú por un momento ..." gruñó Lola.

"Nah, vi la forma en que esos chicos te miraban, todos rojos de la cara además, yo me quedo con mis coletas". Lana empujó uno de sus mechones de una manera femenina.

"... Creo que sería aterrador verte actuar como una dama a que yo actuando como un cerdo". Contestó Lola.

"¿Sabes quién sería más aterradora al actuar como una dama?" Luan preguntó.

"¿Quien?" Lucy habló.

"Lynn". La comediante se rió un poco.

Lynn le lanzó una pequeña mirada. "Muy graciosa ..." Contestó, ganando algunas risas del resto.

"Fue una buena broma". Una voz nueva y familiar se abrió paso, mirando detrás de ellas las hermanas Loud vieron a Ronnie Anne apoyada en un poste de teléfono, jugueteando con su teléfono.

Lynn dejó escapar un gemido exasperado, lo último que quería hacer era lidiar con la novia todavía llorona de Lincoln. "¿Qué quieres Ronnie Anne? ..."

"Ah", la chica hispana guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, "Solo quiero obtener algunas respuestas tuyas". Echó un vistazo a las otras chicas. "A solas."

Lynn se cruzó de brazos y su mirada se endureció. "¿En serio? apenas me dices unas palabras durante más de dos semanas, me dices que me vaya a la mierda cada vez que paso por el pasillo y ¿de repente estás pidiendo hablar ?"

Ronnie Anne se empujó del poste y caminó tranquilamente hacia Lynn. "No estaba preguntando ..."

"Bueno, lo que sea que quieras decir puedes decirlo justo en frente de mis hermanas porque no voy a ir a ningún lado ..." la deportista afirmó firmemente caminando hacia su adversaria.

"Miren chicas no comencemos ninguna..."

"Ahora no Luan". Lynn dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermana, las dos chicas estaban ahora a unos centímetros de distancia midiéndose la uno a la otra, Lynn encontró esto sin sentido aunque solo era un poco más alta que Lincoln la diferencia de estatura era más notoria entre ella y Ronnie Anne; la parte superior de su cabeza solo llegaba al nivel de los ojos de la castaña fue un poco cómico ver a Ronnie Anne tratando de parecer intimidante pero no sabía que esta vez estaba jugando con un león, Lynn no iba a dejarse arrastrar a otra pelea a puñetazos y si lo necesitaba echaría a Ronnie Anne sin pensarlo dos veces, nadie dijo nada por un momento, solo se oía los sonidos del viento silbando.

"Escuché que Lincoln te teme por completo ..." comenzó Ronnie Anne.

" Imagine que ella querría hablar sobre eso". Lynn soltó un bufido bajo. "¿Sí? ¿Qué más hay de nuevo? ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué le hiciste? ..."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'qué le hice'? Lincoln desarrolló esa fobia por sí mismo ..."

Ronnie Anne cerró sus manos en puños. "Sí sí, una cosa es golpear a tu propio hermano pero le metiste tanto miedo que le hiciste pensar que vas a darle una paliza otra vez, debiste de haberle hecho algo mientras todavía estaba en el hospital. "

Lynn soltó un gruñido bajo con los dientes apretados haciendo que Ronnie Anne sonriera levemente al ver los vacíos faltantes en la boca de la atleta. "¡Lo único que hicimos fue visitarlo una vez! ¡Huyó de nosotras porque creyó que lo lastimaríamos de nuevo! Todo lo que queremos es nada más decirle cuánto lo sentimos y ¡espero que regrese a casa!"

"Es verdad, incluso le preparamos un pastel". Lucy agregó.

"Bueno, claramente algo salió mal". La chica hispana movió sus manos a sus caderas. "¿Qué hiciste? ¿Tirarle el pastel a la cara? ¿Tratar de obligarlo a comerlo? No me sorprendería teniendo en cuenta cómo lo has intimidado antes ..."

"¿Qué? ..." La voz de Lynn era apenas un susurro ya que lo dijo más para ella, al salir de la repentina conmoción la atleta apretó los puños mientras temblaba incontrolablemente, se acercó cada vez más para aplastar a la niña frente a ella en la acera. "¡Tú eres experta la intimidación ya que eso es exactamente lo que le estabas haciendo a Lincoln antes de que yo terminara con eso!" Ella escupió, enviando pequeños chorros de saliva a la cara de Ronnie Anne.

La niña de 11 años se estremeció un poco al ver a Lynn casi lista para volar su cabeza pero ella no iba a retroceder. "Sí" se secó la cara, "¡Pero la principal diferencia es que realmente me gustó Lincoln y tomé un mal consejo! ¡Además lo que hice fue solo un montón de bromas! ¡Lo que hiciste fue simplemente bárbaro! El quería ser solo de ayuda," ella pinchó el pecho de Lynn con su dedo, "¿Y ustedes lo envían al hospital?! ¿Quién hace eso ?! ¿Cómo empezó todo esto en primer lugar?!'

"... Fue por un vestido ..." dijo Luan.

La mirada de la niña hispana desapareció en un instante, su boca estaba abierta, esperaba haber escuchado mal. "... ¿Un vestido? ..."

Lynn asintió. "... Lori y Leni tuvieron una pelea por conseguir el mismo vestido, así que tuvimos que mantenerlas separadas hasta que se calmaran, a Lincoln ... no le dijimos sobre el protocolo que estábamos usando y todo se vino abajo porque trató de resolverlo pero falló ... "

Ronnie Anne mantuvo su mirada de incredulidad por un momento antes de estallar en un ataque de risa, confundiendo a las demás.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Lola preguntó.

Ronnie Anne se ladeaba mientras continuaba riéndose. "¡Ustedes!" Ella tomó un momento para regular su respiración. "Pensé que fue por algo serio, pero un VESTIDO! ¡No me extraña que ustedes sean tan estúpidas!"

Todas las Louds miraron a Ronnie Anne. "¿Disculpa? ..." Lynn habló, su tono se saturó de veneno.

"Déjame adivinar," finalmente se detuvo, recuperando su actitud fría. "Pensó que era muy estúpido y trató de resolverlo de inmediato pero ustedes imbéciles, querían mantener el tonto sistema que tenían en su lugar y entonces Linc probablemente se cansó de eso y lo intentó más pero luego falló y tuvo que ir a La casa de Clyde por un momento ".

"Espera, ¿cómo ..." comenzó Lana.

"Clyde me lo dijo". Ronnie Anne respondió. "Así que probablemente regresó más tarde e intentó resolverlo de nuevo, pero en ese momento todas ustedes tuvieron suficiente y dijeron 'todo es culpa de Lincoln, vamos a enseñarle una lección para que no interfiera con nuestras cosas' ... "Ella se cruzó de brazos. "¿Tengo razón o estoy equivocada? ..."

Lynn miró al suelo con culpa. "No pero..."

"¿Pero que?" Ronnie Anne golpeó con los dedos en brazo. "Por lo que sé, probablemente lo amenazaron con nunca contarle a nadie más o le romperán el resto de las costillas".

Lynn sentía que se perdía en la ira. "Será mejor que te calles Ronnie Anne ..." advirtió la atleta apretando sus manos, las otras hermanas estaban a punto de intervenir pero pronto decidieron no hacer enojar más Lynn.

"¿En qué otra cosa lo amenazaste en el pasado? ¿Un asiento para el automóvil? ¿Tomar lo último de tu comida? ¿Un viaje a la tienda que salió mal o algo mezquino? Incluso podrías culparlo por perder un juego por todo lo que sé." Ronnie Anne continuó sin ver que empeoraba el temperamento de Lynn.

"C-Cállate! ..." gritó Lynn, su voz se quebró cuando su rostro se volvió de un rojo tenue, respiró profundamente varias veces mientras trataba de mantenerse serena, exhalaba vapor de sus fosas nasales con cada exhalación, Luan se preocupó y dejo caer su mochila en el suelo cuando sintió que su hermana estaba a punto de ponerse histérica.

"Diablos, esa podría ser la razón por la que siempre lo eliges como tu 'compañero' cuando entrenas, por lo que me dijo hace un tiempo tu sabes que es débil así que en realidad es solo un objetivo para ti para ganar facil, puede que haya molestado a Lincoln en el pasado pero al menos no abusé físicamente de él cada vez que tuve la oportunidad ".

Las pupilas de Lynn se encogieron después de esa última oración, Ronnie Anne no tenía idea de cuán cerca estaba esa acusación, era el mismo problema que Lynn se acusaba de hacer antes de hablar con el Dr. López, ella no criticó a Lincoln solo porque tuvo ganas; solo quería ver a su hermano convertirse en el hombre fuerte que ella sabe que puede ser, la castaña seguía tratando de convencerse de que así era pero el hecho de que Ronnie Anne intentara acusarla de esto hizo que la sangre de Lynn hirviera, su cerebro envió ondas de ira por todo su cuerpo y dirigió los nervios de su brazo derecho para prepararse para el contacto físico, fue en ese momento que Ronnie Anne finalmente notó la mirada asesina que Lynn le estaba dando y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente había dicho demasiado, antes de que la chica hispana pudiera reaccionar el puño de Lynn ya se estaba yendo hacia ella, la visión de Ronnie Anne se apagó cuando la mano de la atleta colisionó con su frente enviándola a volar varios metros, aterrizó en la parte superior de su espalda, volteándose hasta que estuvo recostada sobre su estómago, su mochila se deslizó durante el rollo quedando a un paso de distancia, ni siquiera gimió antes de que su visión se volviera negra.

Lynn respiró pesadamente, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron mientras mantenía su puño donde impactó a Ronnie Anne, las otras chicas estaban allí con la boca abierta, sus cerebros trataban de procesar lo ocurrido, regresaron a la realidad cuando Lola finalmente gritó.

"¡LYNN! ¡LA MATASTE!" Lola entró en pánico.

Lucy se acercó a la marimacha y puso dos dedos contra el cuello de Ronnie Anne, dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando la piel palpitó contra sus dedos. "Ella no está muerta, simplemente noqueada".

"Oh." Lola recuperó la compostura colocando sus manos en sus caderas. "Ella estará bien entonces".

Lynn finalmente se calmó lo suficiente y miro su mano, sus nudillos estaban un poco rojos por la fuerza contundente aplicada junto con lo incómodo que se sentía al cerrar completamente la mano, al ver a Ronnie Anne en el piso finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, sujeto los mechones de su cabello en pánico, "Oh mierda, mierda,mierda! ..." Murmuró repetidamente mientras se ponía de rodillas.

Luan se arrodilló a su lado, frotándole la espalda como un medio de consuelo. "Yo ... yo no quise golpearla. ¡Ella me acaba de herir! ..."

"Lynn, Ronnie Anne tiene derecho a estar enojada pero incluso creo que se estaba sobrepasando con lo que nos estaba diciendo".

"Nunca amenazaríamos a Lincoln así". Lola llamó su atención. "Ya nos sentimos lo suficientemente mal con lo que pasó el hospital. ¿Por qué deberíamos empeorarlo? Oh espera, empeoró cuando ni siquiera estábamos cerca de él".

Lynn desvió su atención de Lola para ver a Lucy. "¿Q-Qué tan malo es?"

Lucy levantó la cabeza de Ronnie Anne, aparte de algunos rasguños aquí y allá no se veía tan mal. "Es solo una conmoción cerebral leve aparte del moretón que se está formando en su frente, ella vivirá".

Lana se acercó para ver mejor. "Sí eso va a ser muy duro, entonces simplemente la dejamos así o ..."

"¡No podemos dejarla aquí! ¡Entonces pensará que tenía razón sobre nosotras!" Lynn protestó, poniéndose de pie. "Tenemos que llevarla a casa".

Luan miró a Lynn inquisitivamente antes de ponerse de pie. "¿Su casa? ¿Qué nos dirá su madre si la ve así?"

"No es a su casa, a la nuestra ..." corrigió la atleta.

"¿Y qué pasará cuando ella despierte?" Lana señaló, golpeando a Ronnie Anne con un palo.

"Miren yo ... voy a hablar con ella ¿está bien? Pero no le digan a nadie más que la noqueé". Lynn agarró a la niña inconsciente y la colocó con cuidado sobre su hombro, luego agarró la mochila y caminó en dirección a su casa, las otras no estaban seguras de esto pero decidieron dejar que Lynn hiciera cargo después de todo, por lo que las chicas aprendieron era mejor solucionar los problemas tan pronto como comenzaban que dejarlos pudrirse en algo peor.

Los ojos de Ronnie Anne se movieron detrás de sus párpados cerrados mientras comenzaba a ordenar sus sentidos nuevamente, lo primero que notó fue una sensación fría en la frente seguida por lo que sonaba como si alguien estuviera hablando, sus ojos los abrió lentamente encontrándose mirando al techo, ella movió su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha notando que estaba acostada en un sofá y parecía estar en una sala de estar, al principio pensó que podría estar en casa pero al mirar el piso se dio cuenta de que esta no era su casa, Lily estaba en el piso jugando con uno de sus juguetes para bebés, también vio que su mochila y sus zapatos estaban en la puerta de entrada, esa sensación de frío volvió a hacerse notar haciendo que la chica se llevara una mano a la frente y lo primero que sintió fue una cinta médica.

Algunas preguntas surgieron. ¿Cómo terminó en la casa Loud? ¿Qué le pasó a su cabeza? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera? Ronnie Anne se sentó, soltando un pequeño gruñido cuando sintió que le dolía la cabeza, levantó los vendajes lo suficiente para que su piel quedará expuesta al aire libre, Ronnie Anne pinchó el área sensible e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, oleadas de dolor llenaron en su cabeza haciendo que se quejara ruidosamente, luego oyó una voz femenina madura hablando en la sala donde se estaba una gran mesa.

Rita caminó hacia la sala sosteniendo un teléfono de la casa en su oreja. "Ha tenido dos Miranda, tuvo una el sábado por la noche y Clyde cree que tuvo otra después de ir al baño en la escuela ¿Estás segura de que no puedes verlo antes?" Hizo una pausa mientras la doctora hablaba en la otra línea. "¿Viernes? Pero no estoy segura de si ... bueno, no es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones, solo espero que Lincoln pueda esperar tanto tiempo ... no no, está bien, gracias". La matriarca terminó la llamada mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina, echó un vistazo al sofá antes de darse cuenta completamente de Ronnie Anne había despertado. "Oh bueno, estás despierta ¿Estás bien? ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?"

"Un poco, Ronalda Anne Santiago y veo dos dedos ..." Ronnie Anne habló, frotándose un poco los ojos. "¿Cómo llegué aquí Sra. L?"

"Lynn dijo que no estabas mirando hacia donde ibas y te estrellaste contra un poste, ella y algunas de las otras chicas te trajeron aquí porque no estaban seguras de si tus padres estaban en casa".

"¿Lynn ... poste? ..." Ronnie Anne cuestionó atormentando sus recuerdos, ella recordó prácticamente gritarle a Lynn hasta que la atleta se puso lívido, después de eso todo lo que recordaba era blanco y negro, con lo duro que Lynn la engalanó bien podría haber sido ese "poste".La marimacho no estaba segura de si debería estar enojada porque Lynn la noqueó o enojada de que lo dejara pasar, aún más se sorprendió de que solo fuera su frente la que recibiera una paliza, sin lesiones en la nariz, los ojos o la boca.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

"Como predije solo 180 minutos, tres horas en términos simples pero nada inusual para una pequeña conmoción cerebral".Lisa dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras."¿Te importa si echó un vistazo a dicha lesión?"

Lisa se subió al sofá mientras Ronnie Anne dejaba que Lisa le quitara los vendajes, una vez que fueron removidos Lisa miró con curiosidad el moretón dándole unos pocos toquecitos (para el dolor de la niña hispana)."Me gustaría darle un día más o menos antes de que desaparezca este hematoma sin embargo, te recomiendo tener a mano un paquete de hielo para las próximas horas así como medicamentos para el dolor, también te aconsejo que te apartes de las líneas telefónicas y de tráfico terrestre a partir de ahora ".Satisfecha de que Ronnie Anne estaría bien, Rita regresó a la cocina.

Una vez que su madre estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Lisa continuó."¿Postes telefónicos?Esa sería una historia de portada probable".Ella volvió a aplicar la envoltura a la cabeza Ronnie Anne."Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste a Lynn que hizo que te noqueara? Sabía que ese moretón provenía de un altercado humano y no esa excusa falsa que inventó".

"... Creo que dije algo que era demasiado personal y no le presté atención a lo enojada que estaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde ..." Ronnie Anne se cruzó de brazos, con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

Lisa se ajustó un poco las gafas."Suena plausible, de todas nosotras, pareces tener un gran rencor contra Lynn que probablemente fue causado por ese altercado en tu escuela".

"¿Entonces qué te importa?"Ronnie Anne respondió a la defensiva.

"En palabras de Lori: literalmente necesitas no ser tan alocada".

Ronnie Anne estaba a punto de formar una refutación cuando una nueva voz intervino. "De vuelta de la muerte ¿eh?"Mirando hacia arriba las tres chicas vieron a Lynn apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera.

Ronnie Anne se mordió el labio antes de mirar duramente a la fanática de los deportes, Lisa tomó esto como una señal para irse mientras Lynn tomaba su lugar en el sofá."¿Entonces, cómo te sientes?"La castaña preguntó.

Ronnie Anne dirigió su mirada a los cojines del sofá."Adolorida, enojada ... y un poco mal".Ella miró a Lynn."Gracias por noquearme por cierto ..."

Lynn ignoró el sarcasmo, manteniendo una mirada de indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos."Oye pudo ser peor, pude haber apuntado a cualquier otro lugar además de esa gran frente tuya".

"Me sorprende que no hayas intentado matarme mientras estaba inconsciente ..."

"Oh créeme Ronalda, en esos pocos segundos después de que te golpeé quería saltar sobre ti y acribillar tu rostro pero no lo hice por dos razones:" Levantó un dedo."Primero, ya estabas en el suelo y considero que eso es por haberme tirado algunos dientes, además de casi romperme el brazo".Ella levantó otro dedo."Dos, dado lo cerca que estás de Lincoln ..." Lynn retractó sus dedos, mirando una de las fotos colgadas en la pared."Teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que estás de él, si te viera en una situación peor de la que tienes ahora ... podría pensar que lo hicimos y pensaría que somos monstruos más grandes de lo que ya somos, afortunadamente no lo hice porque apunte al azar en tu cara y golpee ".

"¿Quieres decir aparte de ser los monstruos que erasantes de queesto comenzara?"Ronnie Anne escupió.

Lynn se mordió el labio con frustración, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó su puño tratando de no dejar que las palabras de la marimacho la afectaran, lo último que quería hacer era repetir lo anterior, respiró hondo por sus fosas nasales y exhaló por su boca, una vez que volvió a estar tranquila Lynn se recostó en el sofá."Mira Ronalda, tienes razón, probablemente no tengas ningún motivo para confiar en mis hermanas o yo, de hecho ella es la única hermana cuya inocencia sigue intacta".Señaló a Lily quien miró confusamente la repentina atención."Es la única hermana que tenemos en la que Lincoln confía y sabemos que siente lo quetodossentimos".

Ronnie Anne movió un poco el labio preguntándose a dónde iría Lynn con esto."¿He sido una bravucona Lincoln? En cierto modo tienes razón muchas, veces lo he arrastrado a ayudarme a practicar o entrenar pero no por el simple hecho de mi salud."La chica hispana le dio una mirada que le dijo a Lynn que no estaba convencida."Ok, lo hago un poco pero tambien trato de endurecerlo".Ella frunció el ceño."Sólo quiero que me muestre que puede cuidar de sí mismo, he tenido que ahuyentar a sus bravucones lejos de él muchas veces durante su crecimiento, incluyendote pero llegará el momento en que no estaré allí para protegerlo, solo quiero que esté listo para aplastarlos.

"Eso no explica por qué siempre quieres que te ayude con los deportes". Ronnie Anne respondió.

Lynn se levantó del sofá y agarró un libro del manto, hojeó las páginas y se detuvo cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, la deportista se sentó junto a Ronnie Anne quien miró el libro, era uno de los álbumes de fotos familiares y en esas páginas se mostraba a un joven Lincoln y Lynn jugando juntos, en una estaban pasando una pelota de playa, otra con los dos niños pequeños compartiendo un cono de helado y otra donde estaban patinando en el parque."... Yo y Linc solíamos estar muy cerca cuando éramos pequeños pero con el tiempo nos distanciamos cada vez más, cuando empecé a dedicarme más a los deportes pensé que Linc se interesaría desde que era un niño pero no fue así, desde entonces le pedí que me ayudara a practicar con la esperanza de que eventualmente entrará en los deportes y fuera como solíamos hacerlo hace años, mi terapeuta me dijo que tenía que ser paciente y dejar que él se interesara por sí solo... "Cerró el libro.

"Espera, ¿tuterapeuta? ¿Por qué alguien como tú debería ver a una psiquiatra?"

Lynn dirigió una suave mirada a Ronnie Anne."¿Qué? ¿No crees que la persona que le rompió el brazo a su hermano por ira no necesita saber qué le pasa?"

Viendo que ella había dicho eso mal, la marimacho se apresuró a formar una respuesta."N-No, quiero decir ... es sorprendente escuchar eso".

La hermana amante del deporte escaneó la cara de Ronalda en busca de cualquier señal de falsedad, La chica Santiago la mantuvo fría. "Bueno para tu información ... aparte de Lily,todoshablamos con ella, incluso mis padres ..." Arrojó el libro sobre la mesa."Resultó que todos teníamos problemas que no sabíamos cómo solucionar o que no conocíamos hasta el fin de semana pasado, y que estos problemas estaban ocurriendomuchoantes de que comenzara este desastre, Lincoln debe ver a la Dra. López en algún momento pero no sé cuándo ".

"Viernes."

Lynn miró a Ronalda."¿Qué?"

"Se supone que Lincoln la verá el viernes, eso es lo que escuché a la Sra. Loud decir mientras estaba hablando por teléfono".

Lynn apoyó la cabeza contra el sofá."Bueno esa es una buena noticia ..." Las dos no dijeron mucho durante unos momentos, mientras Lily se levanta para intentar abrir el álbum de fotos, cada vez más frustrada por lo difícil que fue para ella separar las páginas."Duele sabes ..."

Ronnie Anne levantó una ceja, cambiando su atención a la chica mayor."¿Que cosa?"

"Que tu propio hermano te tenga tanto miedo que ni siquiera puedes estar en la misma habitación que él ... ese día que tuvimos nuestra pelea, mi madre me llevó al mismo hospital donde estaba para que checarme los dientes".La atleta miró a Ronnie Anne a los ojos."Tuve que esperar hasta que te fueras para que pudiera verlo".Ronnie Anne abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió ninguna palabra pues se dio cuenta de que lo que fuera que iba a decir podría resultar en un comentario sarcástico lo que haría enojar a Lynn, por una vez ella decidió escucharla, al ver que no iba a expresar su opinión Lynn continuó."Una vez que te fuiste, vi todo el daño que le habíamos hecho ... Linc ni siquiera podíacaminaren ese momento porque todavía le dolía la pelvis aparte de Lily, yo era la única otra hermana que lo veía así ... y me dio ganas de llorar como lo hizo Leni. "La deportista secó una pequeña lágrima que se estaba formando." Le dije a Lincoln cuánto lo lamentaba y que si él me odiaba, lo merecía ¿Quieres saber qué hizo después?

"¿Qué?"Ronalda preguntó, las dos escucharon un pequeño gemido y vieron a Lily imitando lo que sucedió ese día, ella tomó uno de sus juguetes y fingió mirar hacia otro lado, cuando volteo se abofeteó ligeramente con el juguete y emitió lágrimas de cocodrilo, Ronalda se quedó sentada confundida mientras Lynn entendía a qué se refería.

Lynn recogió a su hermanita y le acarició la cabeza, la niña respondió felizmente."Sí Lily, lo hizo".

"Um ... ¿qué dijo ella?"

"Lincoln me golpeó con su bandeja de comida cuando estaba justo al lado de su cama, estaba tan triste que salí corriendo de la habitación llorando ..." Lynn acarició los pequeños cabellos de Lily."Pensé que realmente me odiaba pero ahora no sé qué es peor: él que me odie o el que me tenga miedo ... en cualquier caso ambos lados apestan ...". Miró a Ronnie Anne."Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si hicieras lo que hice, te sientes como una mierda y alguien te molestara por ello todos los días?"

La chica hispana miró hacia abajo pensando, ella no pensó que alguna vez le haría algo así a Lincoln o incluso a Roberto, Dios sabe que haría su madre y la enviaría a un internado o a algún otro lugar que supuestamente vuelve a educar a los delincuentes, claro, ella había golpeado a Lincoln algunas veces pero era solo de una manera burlona o amistosa, Ronnie Anne se mordió el labio inferior, Lincoln estaba en muy mal estado en su primera visita pero ¿siellaera la causa de todo eso? no solo su madre la acabaría sino que también desataría la bestia de diez cabezas que eran las hermanas de Lincoln y teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con que Lynn la noqueo, podría llamar a la funeraria y preparar el entierro de una niña.

"... Me odiaría por el resto de mi vida y ... y no me gustaría que me acuerden de mi error cuando ya tengo suficiente de como estoy".

Lynn asintió."Así es como me sentí en la forma en que hablabas antes, ya me es difícil tratar de convencerme a mí misma de que no soy una bravucona, y el que me molestes no está ayudando,especialmentecuando yo y otras 4 hermanas tenemos que quedarnos fuera de la vista de Lincoln en la escuela por quién sabe cuánto tiempo ".Lily acarició el brazo de Lynn queriendo que la bajara, Lynn colocó gentilmente a su hermana en el suelo y caminó hacia su carrito."Seré honesta, a veces no sé lo que Lincoln vio en ti como para tenerte de novia".

Ronnie Anne se enfureció ante ese comentario."¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Ronalda acéptalo, eres brutal, un poco punk, tienes un problema con el ego y piensas que eres la persona más dura que hay, la mayoría de las veces que te veo tienes esta cosa extraña sucediendo como que no lo haces sentirse a gusto o lo que sea en público, siempre tienes que actuar como si fueras el depredador de la cúspide o algo así, tal vez Linc le gustan las chicas dominantes o lo que sea, no sé ".

"Eso es solo porque no me conoces cuando estoy con Lincoln ..."Ronnie Anne pensó para sí misma mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre el cojín del respaldo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano."Es bastante hipócrita viniendo de alguien que siempre se jacta de lo genial que es en los deportes y no tiene miedo de apagarle las luces de alguien".

"Al menos tengo las habilidades para demostrarlo, incluso soy un cinturón negro en artes marciales".

Ronalda sonrió levemente."Bueno, todo eso no significaba nada teniendo en cuenta cómo te pateé el culo en el comedor".

Lynn sonrió por su propia cuenta."Odio estallar tu burbuja Ronalda, pero te dejeganar".

"Pfft, no lo hiciste".

"Oh de veras ¿De qué otra forma podrías derrotar a un atleta estrella de Tae Kwon Do? ¿De qué otra forma podría tener la fuerza para literalmente tirarte de un golpe? Incluso sabía dónde golpearte y cuánta fuerza tenía que aplicar para noquearte, además dudo que puedas resolver esto: si hay 15 metros entre un montículo de lanzamiento y el bateador y la pelota va a 90 kph ¿cuánta fuerza necesita ejercer para anotar un jonrón? "

Ronalda se quedó estupefacta con el hombro desplomado mientras su mente procesaba lo que escuchaban sus oídos, ella ni siquiera iba a tratar de resolver eso pero ahora todo tenía sentido, ella recibió un puntapié en el culo cuando Lynn literalmente detuvo la pelea al ser la primero en tirarla al suelo, demonios apenas registró el golpe antes de quedar fuera de si, la marimacho disfrutó de la atención por haber derrotado a Lynn, consolidando aún más su reputación como la chica dura de la escuela pero ahora no tenía sentido saber que su adversario se había estado conteniendo, Ronnie Anne estaba orgullosa de sus habilidades de lucha, creyendo que eran insuperables y le dolía profundamente saber que no contaba con la cantidad de destreza que poseía Lynn.

"¿Por qué? ..." Preguntó en un susurro bajo."Pudiste haberme aplastado fácilmente en aquel entonces ... pero ¿por qué no?"

"Como le dije a mi terapeuta, quería que alguien me castigara por lo que le hice a mi hermano ... quiero decir, ya estoy castigada, no puedo practicar deportes o incluso usar mi uniforme habitual pero no sentía que era lo suficiente, además papá dijo que nos nalgueara si intentábamos esquivar nuestro castigo pero preferiría tener mi cara aplastada en el suelo que recibir golpes en el trasero así que gracias por eso ".Lynn golpeó a Ronnie Anne en el hombro.

Ronalda hizo una mueca de dolor un poco antes de calmar la parte afectada del cuerpo."Gracias, supongo"

Lynn frunció el ceño ante el tono de incertidumbre de la chica."Oye, tiraste algunos de mis dientes y casi me rompes el brazo, eso tiene que contar para algo".

"Viniendo de ti ..." Ronnie Anne se encogió de hombros."Supongo que sí".Ella se quitó la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza un poco, dando un suspiro inaudible cuando la zona fría comenzó a calentarse."Deberías enseñarme cómo golpear así".

Lynn sofocó una carcajada."¿Tú?"

"Oye, si tengo que proteger a Lincoln de gente como tú o cualquier otra persona quiero hacerlo bien pero no puedo hacer eso si me matan al primer golpe".Ronalda tocó ligeramente el moretón e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor."Sip ... todavía duele ..."

"Mira,nuncavoy a lastimar a mi hermano de esa manera otra vez y ..." suspiró Lynn."Y siento haberte golpeado pero no vuelvas a decir cosas así ¿ok?, no solo me estabas insultando sino que también ofendiste a mis hermanas".

"De acuerdo ..." La chica hispana apartó nerviosamente su mirada de Lynn."L-Lo siento por hacer eso ..."

"Y una última cosa, si quieres que te entrene es mejor que traigas toda la actitud porque no me detendré".

Ronnie Anne pareció vacilar en responder así que para que no retrocediera Lynn presionó un dedo contra el moretón de la marimacho, Ronnie Anne chilló de dolor antes de apartar la mano de Lynn."Ok ok, lo haré!"Ella la miró, frotando su frente para calmar el dolor."Entonces ... si sabes que Lincoln les tiene miedo, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes al respecto?"

"Hasta ahora nos mantenemos fuera de su vista pero podría ser un poco difícil ya que Lola debió haberlo asustado mientras iba al baño hoy".

"Es gracioso, porque yo y los otros amigos de Lincoln estábamos haciendo lo mismo".

Lynn levantó una ceja."¿Qué cosa?"

"Asegurarnos de que no las vea ni escuche".

"Hmm ..." Lynn se tocó el mentón."Bueno ya que estamos haciendo lo mismo, ¿por qué no hacemos esto en equipo?"

Ronnie Anne levantó las manos."Mira no estás exactamente en mi lista de personas con las que me gustaría trabajar".

"No es que realmente me importe, estamos haciendo esto por el bien de Lincoln, todo lo que ustedes deben hacer es decirnos dónde está o hacia dónde se dirige y no vamos a ir en esa dirección, no quiero tener más peleas entre nosotras ... "Lynn levantó una de sus manos antes de escupir en ella."¿Por Lincoln?"

Ronalda miró fijamente la mano ligeramente disgustada por el hecho de que estaba cubierta por la saliva de Lynn pero no podía negar que la atleta planteó un punto justo, si todos se mantuvieran en contacto esta semana sería mucho más fácil, la niña de 11 años escupió en su propia mano y agarró la de Lynn firmemente."Por Lincoln".

"¡Po wincon!"Lily las copió, escupiendo en sus propias manos antes de tocar las suyas, desafortunadamente las dos niñas mayores tuvieron que oír sonido distintivo de la bebé haciendo un desastre en su pañal, los ojos de Ronnie Anne se humedecieron y se cubrió la boca y la nariz tratando de luchar contra el impulso de vomitar, Lynn se cubrió la nariz lanzando una mirada fulminante al bebé."¡Uf! ¡Lily!"

Lily soltó una serie de risitas y gateo para encontrar a su madre.

Link del capitulo en idioma original: https/m./s/12374802/25/


	25. Baches de camino

**Si si, ya he pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que la última vez es así en la escuela, en fin hablaremos al final.**

Poco después de que Lily bajó con otra bolsa de hielo. "Ronnie Anne, es la hora de cambiar tu ...". Luan se detuvo en los escalones y observó a las dos chicas enviando mensajes de texto en sus teléfonos. "Bueno, ambas trabajan rápido, no pensé que ya estaríamos intercambiando números".

"Podría decirse" Lynn reconoció, sin apartar su atención de la pantalla.

"Bueno, ustedes están escribiendo como un reloj, más rápido y esos teléfonos que se relacionan ..." Luan se detuvo antes de hacer un juego de palabras, no poder hacer nada relacionado con la comedia era bastante difícil, especialmente porque no estaba tan triste como Solía estarlo en las últimas semanas. "Romperse". La comediante bromeó a media, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante el sonido que sonaba, bajó de los escalones y se acercó a las chicas, arrojando casualmente la bolsa de hielo a la mano de Ronnie. "Entonces, ¿ustedes dos planean una cita o algo así?"

Ambas chicas le lanzaron una mirada rápida a la castaña. "No, Luan, estamos trabajando en algo por el bien de Linc ..." respondió Lynn.

Ahora la curiosidad de Luan había alcanzado su punto máximo. "¿Como que?" Se inclinó sobre el hombro de Lynn, en el teléfono la lista de contactos fue actualizada y se le agregaron algunos nombres nuevos, aparte del número de Ronnie Anne, se agregaron el número de Rusty, Clyde y Liam, y el de Zach estaba a solo unos pasos de estar completos. "Espera, ¿no son todos esos amigos de Lincoln?"

Ronnie Anne asintió. "Pensamos que sería mejor si tratamos de mantenernos en contacto para que a Lincoln le resulte más fácil no orinar sus pantalones en la escuela, por cierto necesito tu número".

Luan se llevó una mano a la cadera. "¿Cómo va a funcionar esto? ¿No nos odian los amigos de Lincoln ?"

Ronnie encogió de hombros. "Sí lo hacen, demonios incluso yo lo hago, un poco ... pero no importará si cierta persona entra en pánico".

"Buen punto pero espero que el resto de nosotras podamos opinar sobre cómo van las cosas, lo siento si me parece grosero, pero esto es tan repentino". Luan se hizo a un lado a Ronnie Anne y comenzó a deshacer sus vendajes.

"Bueno si te hace sentir mejor, vamos a tener una conversación grupal sobre esto esta noche, ya sabes, solo para asegurarnos de que estamos a la altura y todo". Lynn dijo, presionando algunos botones en su teléfono. "Ok, los tengo todos, creo que la única persona en tu grupo que no está demasiado enojada con nosotros es Clyde".

"Él ha estado en nuestra casa muchas veces, por lo que está acostumbrado a nosotros". Luan tomó la bolsa de hielo parcialmente derretida y la puso en la frente de la niña hispana. "Heh, sabes, me sorprende que aún no te hayas congelado el cerebro".

"¿No tienes prohibido hacer juegos de palabras?"Lynn miró a la comediante.

Luan asintió. "Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer una pequeña broma aquí y allá".

"Pero papá dijo que no puedes hacer nada relacionado con la comedia ¿Y si él piensa que estas haciendo juegos de palabras? ..."

"..." Luan sintió una oleada de nerviosismo hinchándose en su estómago mientras apretaba los vendajes de Ronnie Anne, los términos de su padre eran bastante claros cuando se trataba de sus castigos y ella definitivamente no quería vivir con el dolor punzante de los glúteos, luego, de nuevo se llevó el libro de poemas de Lucy solo para devolvérselo después de descubrir que escribir era una salida para la depresión de la emo, dudaba que pudiera usar eso como una excusa y si lo hacía, estaría en más problemas de lo que ya estaba, Luan estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó la fuerza que estaba aplicando a la lesión de Ronnie Anne.

"Muy apretado ... demasiado apretado, demasiado apretado!" Ronnie Anne gritó, apartando las manos de la adolescente. "Caray, ¿estás tratando de cortar el flujo de sangre a mi cabeza?"

Luan negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a la chica, que estaba jugueteando con la venda. "O-Oh, lo siento, déjame-"

Ronalda levantó una mano. "No, lo tengo." Se desató la venda, liberando algo de la presión de su cabeza antes de atarla nuevamente.

Luan frunció el ceño abatida antes de subir las escaleras.

Lynn observó a Luan subir las escaleras por el rabillo del ojo. "Qué noche tan divertida será esta". Miro hacia la niña hispana. "¿Tienes a todos?"

Ronnie Anne tomó su teléfono y pasó por alto la lista de contactos. "Sí."

"Bien", Lynn se levantó de su asiento. "Ahora vete a casa antes de que tu mamá comience a preocuparse o algo así". La deportista comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Ronnie Anne se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y cómo se supone que debo explicar esto ?" Ella señaló su frente. "¡Mi mamá es una enfermera para empezar!"

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que chocaste con un poste ligero, cariño?" La Sra. Santiago preguntó, girando ligeramente la cabeza de su hija mientras inspeccionaba la herida.

"S-sí, yo uh ... iba demasiado rápido en mi patineta y no vi a dónde iba". Sonrió tímidamente.

"Uh eh ... estoy un poco sorprendida de que no tengas moretones en el resto de tu cara ni nada". María miró a su hija a los ojos, Ronalda sintió que su madre estaba mirando directamente a su alma. "No te metiste en otra pelea, ¿verdad? ..."

Ronnie Anne frunció los labios, una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente. "Uh ..."

"Ronalda ..."

"Mira mamá, fue solo un accidente de patinaje, ¿ok? yo solo ..." Ella se frotó el brazo. "No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, todos se reirán de mí si descubren que tuve un estúpido accidente como este".

María estudió el rostro de la niña en busca de signos de mentiras; Ronnie hacia todo lo posible por mantener su cara de póquer para ocultar la verdad, después de unos segundos tensos María soltó una pequeña carcajada, era bastante cómico e hipócrita que Ronnie Anne dijera que no se preocupaba por su apariencia pero que era consciente de cómo la gente la veía. "Cariño, no debería importarte si la gente se ríe de ti, además, no es como si pudieran ser mejores en lo que haces, todo lo que importa es que seas tú misma, ahora, mantén esa bolsa de hielo un día más pero la próxima vez ... por favor, sé más consciente de lo que te rodea, lo último que quiero es verte en la cama de un hospital ". Dijo la madre en tono de arrullo mientras pellizcaba suavemente la mejilla de su hija.

Ronnie Anne gruñó mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. "Maaamá!"

María se rió de sus pucheros infantiles antes de levantarse. "Ahora prepárate para la cama querida".

Ronalda puso los ojos en blanco antes de irse a su habitación, cerró la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. "Al menos eso funcionó ..." murmuró la niña, había esperado que Bobby hubiera estado en casa, ya que sería más fácil de engañar, lamentablemente estaba repartiendo pizzas de nuevo, la niña de 11 años casi tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando vio que su madre estaba en casa y no estaba trabajando en el turno nocturno esa noche, siendo que María era enfermera, tenía experiencia en el tratamiento de lesiones en ambos extremos de la tabla de gravedad, estaba segura de que la idea del poste no funcionaría ya que su madre podía distinguir la diferencia entre un hematoma causado por un objeto inanimado y uno de otro ser humano, sin embargo ... tal vez Ronnie Anne sobreestimó a su madre o el moretón se había aliviado lo suficiente para que pareciera un accidente.

Echando un vistazo a su reloj, era casi la hora de comenzar el chat grupal, Ronnie Anne se quitó la sudadera con capucha revelando una sencilla camiseta blanca y se dejó caer sobre la cama, frotándose los pies unos contra otros, se quitó los zapatos mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo, desplazándose por la lista de contactos, comenzó a agregar los nombres de los amigos y hermanas de Lincoln; ella hizo un cuidado especial para no agregar accidentalmente al chico de cabeza blanca a la lista, la niña hispana se debatió sobre si debía o no hacer un mensaje de voz ya que los mensajes de texto no eran realmente lo suyo y era molesto que el teclado táctil fuera más bien voluble, además de que la autocorrección era un dolor en el trasero, sin embargo, Ronalda descartó esa idea ya que Lincoln podría escuchar a Clyde hablando, una vez que todos fueron agregados, ella comenzó a escribir.

 _¿Alguien sigue despierto? -_ RA

 _Todavía estoy vivo. -_ Liam

 _Que pasa viejos?! -_ Rusty

 _Bueno, estaba a punto de dormir. ¿Que pasa?_ \- Zach

 _...El cielo._ \- Luan

 _Espera ... ¿es Luan? -_ Liam

 _¿No es ella la graciosa? -_ Rusty

 _Es ella, aunque no tiene permitido hacer chistes en este momento. -_ Lucy

 _LUCY?! ¿Cómo obtuvieron nuestros números?_ \- Rusty

Y el drama comenzó. "Perfecto ..." Ronnie Anne gruño.

 _Les di sus números ¿Ya terminaste de llorar? ..._ \- RA

 _¡¿Mmm no?! ¡Pensé que la razón principal para que hiciéramos este Protocolo era para que_ no _tuviéramos que_ _hablar con ellas!_ \- Rusty

 _Él tiene un punto -_ Zach

 _Bueno, su llamado 'protocolo' casi hace que nuestro hermano nos vea- Lola_

 _Eso fue antes de que hiciéramos esto -_ Liam

 _Miren no empezamos esto para discutir, solo queremos hablar. -_ Lynn

 _¿Acerca de cómo aplastaste a tu hermano? -_ Zach

 _Sí ¿Por qué deberíamos hablar con un grupo de hermanas que odian a su hermano? -_ Rusty

 _Cuida tu tono_ Rusty, n _o quieres que te pase algo malo mañana :/ ... -_ Lola estaba prácticamente furiosa detrás de su teléfono.

 _Esto se está volviendo inútil ... Creo que voy a volver a mi ataúd -_ Lucy

 _¿Y qué tal si te quedas ahí? -_ Zach

 _¡No le hables así a mi compañera de cuarto! -_ Lynn

 _¡No tengo miedo de ti, especialmente después de que Ronnie Anne te pateó el trasero! ¡Apuesto a que ella puede hacerlo de nuevo! -_ Zach

Ronnie Anne y las hermanas Loud sabían que esto era muy dudoso en este punto, pero ese no debía ser el foco de su discusión, estaban desperdiciando tiempo discutiendo una y otra vez como los niños que eran, sin siquiera molestarse en abordar la verdadera razón del grupo, Ronnie Anne estaba a punto de llamar a todos en orden cuando apareció una nueva respuesta.

 _Acabo de salir del baño y vi mi teléfono zumbando como loco. ¿Que está pasando?_ \- Clyde

 _Clyde! ¿Nos puedes respaldar aquí? Las hermanas de Lincoln lograron obtener nuestros números! -_ Rusty

 _¡Y como dijo Ronnie Anne, nos dio sus números! -_ Lana

 _Probablemente la obligaron_ _a hacerlo._ \- Liam

Clyde se tomó un momento para leer sobre los textos anteriores, tratando de averiguar cómo comenzó toda esta lucha, fue desplazando hacia arriba hasta el final cuando Ronnie Anne envió un mensaje mordaz.

 _¿QUIEREN CALLARSE POR 1 MINUTO? -_ RA

Cuando nadie envió otro mensaje de texto durante diez segundos, Ronnie Anne aprovechó la oportunidad para expresar su opinión, Escribió tan rápido como pudo, dando un pequeño gruñido cuando escribió mal una palabra y la autocorrección pensó que estaba tratando de deletrear una palabra completamente diferente.

 _Miren, sé que ustedes no están contentos con los Loud, yo tampoco, pero empecé este estúpido chat grupal por una buena razón, Clyde ¿qué está haciendo Lincoln ahora? -_ RA

 _Está a punto de irse a dormir, solo espero que no se despierte gritando otra vez ... -_ Clyde

 _Suspiro ... él todavía tiene terrores nocturnos sobre nosotras entonces ..._ \- Lucy

 _Espera un segundo ... ustedes saben que les tiene miedo? -_ Liam

 _Uh, duh! Tuve que esconderme en la basura para evitar ser vista por él hoy. ¡Y mi hermoso cabello estaba comprometido! -_ Lola

 _Nuestra última visita al hospital lo dejó_ _muy_ _claro, todavía me pregunto cómo se produjo eso. -_ Luan

 _Probablemente porque lo golpearon? ... -_ Rusty

 _En realidad, pensamos que estaría muy enojado con nosotras. -_ Lynn

 _No me sorprendería si estuviera más enojado que el toro de mi primo Murial. -_ Liam

 _Bueno, definitivamente no lo está, así que aquí estamos. -_ Lola

 _Esa es la cosa, estamos tratando de evitar que Lincoln las vea a ustedes y ustedes cinco están tratando de evitar ser vistas por él, entonces, ¿pueden los Lame-Os hacer los cálculos y ver el problema aquí? -_ RA

La solución era tan simple que incluso Lily podía resolverlo pero dependía de si todos querían o no estar a bordo, Ronnie Anne y Lynn ya sabían cuáles eran sus opiniones al respecto, Clyde pensó que unir a los dos grupos sería útil a largo plazo pero quería ver lo que todos los demás pensaban primero, el afroamericano sospechaba que las hermanas Loud también estarían de acuerdo con esta idea ya que tenían pocas opciones, los únicos problemáticos serían Rusty, Liam y Zach; eran bastante rápidos para insultar a las chicas. En la habitación de los gemelas, ellas permanecían pegadas a sus teléfonos mientras esperaban que alguien más expresara su opinión, Lana escuchó que el teléfono de Lola emitía pequeños tictac y captó la acalorada mirada en el rostro de su gemela mientras tecleaba.

"Lola, sé lo que estás pensando en este momento pero insultarlos no va a ayudar".

"Prefiero meter la cabeza en la basura que trabajar con esos tipos tan groseros. ¿Cómo llegó Lincoln a hacerse amigo de esos filisteos?"

Lana se cruzó de brazos. "¿De verdad quieres decir eso? Porque no voy a hacerte el pelo por segunda vez".

Lola miró a su hermana por unos segundos antes de dar un gruñido, borró el texto plagado de insultos y golpeó su teléfono en la cama. "Está bien, pero estoy esperando a ver lo que tienen que decir en primer lugar!"

Clyde giró el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de invitados y la abrió un poco, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras crujía, mientras asomaba la cabeza el niño nerd pudo distinguir la forma oscura que era Lincoln yacía sobre su lado derecho, haciendo pequeños ronquidos cada pocos segundos, Cleopatra estaba acurrucada a su lado, el felino emitiendo un pequeño maullido cuando vio a su dueño, era bastante extraño cómo un felino tan vicioso había desarrollado un punto blando con el niño de pelo blanco, especialmente cuando Clyde recordaba cómo solía dejar marcas en sus caras cuando cualquiera de los dos trataba de acariciarla, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro esta vez Lincoln no parecía tener ningún terror nocturno, cerró la puerta Clyde volvió a su habitación y agarró su teléfono.

 _Estoy preparado para trabajar juntos pero hay una cosa que me preocupa, sé que Lincoln probablemente no confía en ustedes en este momento chicas, pero ¿y si descubre que estamos haciendo esto? ¿No terminaríamos perdiendo su confianza también?_ \- Clyde

 _Sí, no puedo arriesgarme a eso ..._ \- Rusty

 _Si lo hace ¿a quién recurrirá? No quiero que Linc piense que estamos tratando de lastimarlo o algo así._ \- Liam

 _Ya sabemos cómo se siente ... pero no lo lograremos mientras seamos disimulados. -_ Lynn

Una pausa capturó al grupo una vez más.

 _... lo extraño ... -_ lucy

 _Igual ... -_ Luan

 _Desde que recuperé mi diario ... lo he estado llenando de poemas para describir perfectamente nuestra situación, ya era lo suficientemente malo que Lincoln tuvo que permanecer en ese hospital durante semanas, pero ahora ni siquiera puede regresar con nosotros porque cree que somos demonios, si fuera por otras circunstancias lo tomaría como un cumplido; pero ahora ... solo quiero que vuelva a casa ... -_ Lucy

Poco después de su mensaje de texto, Lucy envió una foto tomada recientemente con la cámara de su teléfono, era un dibujo bastante elegante de Lucy de rodillas, abrazando las piernas de su hermano como si ella estuviera rogando por su amor otra vez, partes del papel en sí estaban saturadas de puntos pequeños y húmedos; una posible indicación de que ella había estado llorando mientras lo hacía, cada uno de los integrantes frunció el ceño con tristeza y Rusty, Zach y Liam estaban reconsiderando sus comentarios de antes, aunque no les agradaban las hermanas Loud, al menos podían reconocer que sus opiniones sobre las chicas eran un tanto fuera de lugar.

 _Esperen, Lucy empieza a llorar de nuevo, denme un minuto. -_ Lynn

 _Entonces, a menos que no fuera obvio, todos queremos que Lincoln se mejore, a mí no me agradan las chicas e inicialmente dudaba incluso de hacer esto pero si Linc no es atendido pronto tal vez ni siquiera importe, entonces ¿hacemos esto o no? -_ RA

 _Después de ver una foto como esa, no puedo decir que no. -_ Liam

 _Creo que todos ya saben mis sentimientos al respecto. -_ Clyde

 _¿Estamos seguros de esto?_ \- Rusty

 _Uhm ... podemos pensarlo mañana? -_ Zach

Ronnie Anne gruñó de frustración, dos idiotas siguen haciéndolo complicado, al menos Liam en realidad tiene un cerebro.

 _Si ambos dicen que no en su próximo mensaje, hay un par de inodoros que son perfectos para sus cabezas. -_ RA

 _Ok, supongo que tenemos nuevos miembros para agregar a nuestro protocolo de Lincoln. -_ Rusty

 _Lo siento, quise decir que sí ^^ -_ Zach

La chica hispana sonrió. " _Es lo que pensaba._ "

 _Ok, si vamos a trabajar juntos, podemos cambiar el nombre? ... -_ Luan

 _No quiero escuchar la palabra 'protocolo' mientras viva. -_ Lola

 _Hablaremos de esto en la mañana cuando nos encontremos frente a la escuela, si tienen algo más que decir guardenselo para mañana, me voy a la cama. -_ RA

 _Sí, todo esto me está cansando. -Rusty_

 _No es como si estuvieras usando tu cabeza de todos modos. -_ RA

 _Espera ... ¿quién te puso a cargo? -_ Lola

 _Como a Lynn y a mí se nos ocurrió esto, diría que las dos lo estamos, ahora ve a dormir. -_ RA

Lola estaba a punto de hacer una réplica pero Lana le arrojó una almohada antes de que pudiera enviarlo, renunciando a la ira fingida la princesa agarró su propia almohada y las gemelas comenzaron a pelearse con ellas, todos los demás comenzaron a decir buenas noches antes de que los mensajes se detuvieran por completo, Ronnie Anne colocó su teléfono en su nueva mesa de noche antes de quitarse la ropa de día, después de ponerse el pijama , ella se quitó su liga y su cabello fluyó hacia la mitad de su espalda después de ser liberado de su cola de caballo, justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse cómoda en la cama la niña hispana escuchó vibrar su mesa de noche cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje de texto.

"Por el amor de Dios, ¿ahora qué? ..." Ella gruñó, tomando el dispositivo vio que era un mensaje personal de Clyde.

 _¿Aún despierta? -_ Clyde

 _¿Qué McBride? Estoy a punto de dormir ... -_ RA

 _Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu encuentro con las chicas? Parecía bastante extraño cómo ustedes simplemente intercambiaron números, antes sonaba que no ibas a preguntarles "bien". -_ Clyde

Ronalda dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Por supuesto que él preguntaría eso ..."

 _Mira ... no se lo digas a_ nadie, _pero tenías razón ... -_ RA

 _Eh? -_ Clyde

 _Digamos que Lynn me habría derribado si hubiera tenido ganas de hacerlo hace 2 semanas, ahora ve a dormir. -_ RA

Clyde no envió otro mensaje de texto después, no quería que Ronnie Anne se irritara aún más y ya había pasado la mitad de la hora de acostarse, los 10 niños se quedaron dormidos, conscientes de qué tipo de tensiones los esperaban en tan solo 12 horas.

* * *

Ese martes por la mañana, ambas partes se reunieron frente a la escuela para discutir su enfoque para lidiar con el comportamiento de Lincoln, el único ausente fue Clyde ya que llevaba a Lincoln por un camino alternativo a la escuela que les daría 20 minutos, la reunión solo duró la mitad de eso y casi terminó con una nota amarga, Lola siguió mirando a Rusty y Zach con sus dagas mientras que Liam intentó fingir que no se estaba encogiendo ante la mirada depredadora de Lola, Ronnie Anne mantuvo una mirada indiferente mientras ella, Lynn y Luan discutían los términos de su acuerdo, según el deseo de las Loud el nombre del plan se cambió a Sistema de Evitación de Hermanas, los amigos de Lincoln continuarían vigilando el paradero de Lincoln y darían esta información a las chicas, las hermanas mantendrían su distancia como de costumbre, con la ayuda de los mensajes sabrían qué áreas de la escuela evitar, Lola también agregó su propia regla: bajo ninguna circunstancia debe alguien dar información falsa sobre la posición de Lincoln, si alguien fuera atrapado haciéndolo la princesa no solo los perseguiría sino que Lynn y Ronnie Anne obtendrían unos sacos de boxeo nuevos, esto último estuvo dirigido principalmente a los 3 compañeros de clase de Lincoln que a Ronalda y Clyde.

Durante los siguientes dos días el Sistema de Evitación de Hermanas funcionó bien mientras que Lincoln todavía estaba un poco nervioso por estar en la escuela, la falta de presencia de sus hermanas lo ayudaron a mantener su ansiedad en niveles manejables, Clyde todavía puede verlo mirando de vez en cuando buscando alguna señal de las chicas pero nunca se irritó al asegurarle a su amigo que todo estaría bien, el miércoles Lincoln optó por comer fuera para el almuerzo esta vez aunque realmente no podía hacer nada físico con su brazo lesionado pero todavía quería disfrutar del aire fresco de primavera, Luan se sentó en la cafetería ese día mirando de vez en cuando su cara feliz a través de la ventana, la comediante sintió que su corazón se animaba un poco al ver que su hermano parecía deprimido pero le dolía saber que ella no podía hacerlo feliz, desde que Lincoln fue internado en el hospital Luan no quería nada más que darle la dosis más grande del mejor tipo de medicina: la risa, sin embargo eso resultó ser complicado considerando las reglas de su castigo personal que se impusieron aún más al ver a Lincoln encresparse en una bola de miseria al verla a ella y a sus hermanas, nunca antes había parecido tan lejano un objetivo así lo que hacía que el apetito de Luan disminuyera cuanto más lo pensaba, la comediante terminó recogiendo su comida en lugar de comer, algo que no había pasado desapercibido por cierta emo de su edad.

Para cuando llegó el jueves ... el protocolo estaba a punto de ser probado ...

"Atención alumnos y maestros, por favor diríjanse al gimnasio para la asamblea obligatoria de toda la escuela, gracias". Habló la secretaria Cheryl Reese mientras su voz se transmitía a través del sistema de AP.

"¿Se suponía que había una asamblea escolar hoy?" Preguntó Lincoln.

"Pues sí, todos los profesores hablaron de ello el martes pasado pero aparentemente alguien no dio a conocer el mensaje antes de esa fecha". Agnes respondió, poniendo la tiza en el soporte en la parte inferior del pizarrón. "Continuaremos con nuestros problemas de multiplicación cuando regresemos". La mitad de la clase se quejó ya que esperaban que fuera un pase libre de matemáticas.

Lincoln miró hacia Clyde cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos. "Entonces, ¿de qué crees que se trata?"

"No estoy seguro pero podría ser debido a algunas peleas que han estado ocurriendo últimamente en la escuela". Clyde declaró.

Lincoln levantó una ceja. "¿Qué peleas?"

"Oh, no estabas aquí cuando sucedió, ha habido al menos 3 de mientras aún estabas atado a la cama". Liam respondió. "Incluso Ronnie Anne se peleó con ..." El granjero se detuvo cuando Clyde le dio un codazo.

Su clase se unió al mar de estudiantes mientras se dirigían hacia el gimnasio.

Lincoln se frotó la barbilla al recordar que Ronnie Anne se había perdido un diente cuando lo visitó por primera vez. "Ahora que lo mencionas ... su cara se veía un poco magullada cuando vino a verme al hospital y le faltaba un diente ..."

Clyde y Liam sintieron que sus teléfonos vibraban en sus bolsillos y al sacarlos vieron que habían mensajes de texto en su chat grupal.

 _¿Dijo que era una asamblea de_ _toda la escuela ? -_ Lucy

 _¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Lincoln definitivamente nos verá! -_ Luan

 _¿Cómo se supone que nos esconderemos? -_ Lana

Lincoln miró confundido cuando Clyde y Liam estaban ocupados con sus teléfonos. "¿Pasa algo malo chicos?"

Clyde se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de pensar en algo. "Mantenlo distraído!" Le susurró a Liam.

El granjero asintió y guardó su teléfono, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar los constantes mensajes de texto que se estaban realizando en el chat grupal. "No es nada, entonces ¿cómo está el brazo?"

El peliblanco miró su ala rota. "Sé que soy diestro y todo eso pero creo que estoy empezando a dejar de usar ambos brazos".

Liam se rió entre dientes. "Huh, al menos no lo perdiste del todo como mi primo lejano Ellis ¿Alguna vez te conté sobre la vez que intentó atacar a los caimanes en el pantano?"

Cuando Liam comenzó a divagar con su historia, Clyde hizo todo lo posible por calmar los nervios de todos.

 _¡No se asusten! podemos pensar en esto ... así que, ¿quién está en el gimnasio ahora? -_ Clyde

 _Lola y yo estamos sentadas en la primera fila de las gradas. -_ Lana

 _Acabo de entrar, me senté en la tercera fila frente a las gemelas. -_ Lucy

 _Voy para allá. -_ Lynn

 _Igual -_ Luan

 _Eso es lo que dijo lol. -_ Rusty

 _Cállate Rusty ... -_ RA

 _"Maldición ..."_ Clyde gimió de frustración, si las chicas iban a estar sentadas en lados opuestos del gimnasio Lincoln seguramente vería al menos a una de ellas, apartó los ojos de su teléfono y vio que Liam todavía tenía la atención de Lincoln, el peliblanco solo cambió su enfoque para evitar chocar con cualquiera de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban, los ojos de Clyde se agrandaron cuando una idea surgió en su cabeza.

 _Si podemos mantener a Lincoln distraído él probablemente no las notará. -_ Clyde

 _¿Y cómo propones que hagamos eso? -_ RA

 _Liam está haciendo un buen trabajo manteniéndolo ocupado, podría ayudar si Lincoln comienza a aburrirse. -_ Clyde

 _Tal vez puedas hablar con él sobre Ace Savvy o lo que sea que hagan. -_ Lynn

Cuando la clase entro al gimnasio pudieron ver que estaba casi lleno; estudiantes y profesores seguían entrando por ambas salidas en cada lado y el director de la escuela estaba con el consejero principal en el centro de la cancha de básquetbol observando casualmente a la multitud reunida, por suerte la Sra. Johnson llevó a su clase a un lado de donde las gemelas estaban sentadas, ambas rubias se agacharon después de darse cuenta de la clase de quinto grado esperando no sobresalir entre los otros niños más pequeños y a diferencia de ellas a Lucy le resultaría más fácil ya que pocas personas son realmente conscientes de su presencia, Liam y Clyde no podían ver a Lynn ni a Luan por ninguna parte; era probable que aún no hayan llegado al gimnasio, los niños se sentaron en una de las filas del medio y pronto se les unió Ronnie Anne quien se sentó en la fila arriba de ellos.

Un par de minutos más tarde llegaron las clases de Lynn y Luan, estaban atrapados tratando de llegar a las filas más altas donde estaban disponibles los últimos asientos, Lincoln se tomó un momento para echar un vistazo alrededor; no es que las historias de Liam no fueran interesantes pero su cuello se sentía un poco incómodo al mirar hacia un lado después de un rato, Clyde, Ronnie Anne y Liam se pusieron nerviosos cuando Lincoln cambió su atención a otra parte así que Liam intentó que lo mirara una vez más al volver a contar un recuerdo de cómo él y su primo casi fueron bombardeados por el ejército después de vagar accidentalmente en un campo de pruebas durante un viaje de campamento, Lincoln lo estaba escuchando pero seguía mirando alrededor, Luan casi se congeló en su lugar cuando Lincoln miró en su dirección pero usó a sus compañeros como cobertura en el último segundo y a pesar de las extrañas miradas que algunos le daban Lincoln no la vio, Lynn estaba sentada en el lado opuesto rezando en silencio para que su hermano no pensara en mirar hacia arriba, fue uno de esos pocos casos en los que deseó tener la habilidad de Lucy de desaparecer.

"Y tampoco fue solo una bomba regular, estaban usando bombas de metralla, bombas de racimo, bombas de gas venenoso, esas bombas pequeñas que se rompen en bombas aún más pequeñas y Ellis terminó ..."

"Liam". Ronnie Anne dijo con una sonrisa falsa, su ojo izquierdo tenia un pequeño tic nervioso. "¿Puedes parar por favor?"

El granjero frunció el ceño. "Pero estaba llegando a la parte buena ..."

La niña hispana se empezaba a molestar. "Creo que el punto principal de la historia es que tu primo está loco".

Liam se cruzó de brazos. "No es verdad".

El director Walker vio que las últimas personas entraron así que comenzó a probar el micrófono. "Probando ..." Los estudiantes comenzaron a calmarse después de escuchar su voz. "Ok esto funciona, buenos días estudiantes Lamento alejarlo de sus clases pero yo y el personal hemos programado esta pequeña asamblea hoy para que podamos abordar un problema en particular que ha estado afectando a nuestra escuela en las últimas semanas, como saben varios estudiantes han estado involucrados en al menos 3 peleas separadas, no daré ningún nombre pero saben quiénes son ". Lynn y Ronnie Anne inconscientemente se encogieron en sus asientos. "Estoy bastante seguro de que ya saben que la lucha no es tolerada en la escuela, suspendí temporalmente a las personas que estuvieron involucradas en la primer pelea, pensé que después de la primera vez que ocurrió nadie más pensaría en intentar instigar una pelea pero luego he tenido que suspender a 5 estudiantes más por la mismo así que ahora, voy a instaurar un nuevo castigo: cualquier estudiante que sea sorprendido luchando en la escuela no solo recibirá una suspensión de 3 días sino que también pasará una semana haciendo la suspensión en la escuela ".

Un coro de quejas surgió de los estudiantes lo que llevó a los maestros a silenciarlos, en ese punto el consejero tomó el micrófono. "Sí, todos sabemos que odian la ISS pero era eso o extender las suspensiones fuera de la escuela, puede que no les guste pero creemos que sería beneficioso para todos los estudiantes en el futuro,una de las cosas más comunes acerca de ISS es que permite a los maestros descubrir cuál es el problema que enfrenta un estudiante y cómo podemos ayudarlo a evitar este problema en el futuro ".

El consejero continuó hablando sobre las ventajas de la ISS y comenzó a aburrir una buena cantidad de estudiantes, algunos se preguntaban por qué no se limitaron a enviar a todos una carta en la que explicaban las nuevas reglas ya, sentarse en una conferencia sobre 'por qué es malo pelear en la escuela' indudablemente induce mucho más a dormir que a las clases que dejaron los estudiantes, aun así todo el tema era subjetivo ya que un estudiante podría tener una buena razón para comenzar una pele, Ronnie Anne ciertamente lo pensó así cuando recordó la confrontación inicial con Lynn ese lunes.

Lincoln estaba empezando a ponerse pensativo a medida que el consejero de orientación continuaba ya que no se metía en peleas o algo violento así que sentía que no debia preocuparse mucho, decidió dejar de pensar en el tema en cuestión y suspiró profundamente antes de echar un vistazo casual a los estudiantes sentados en el lado opuesto del gimnasio, la mayoría parecía compartir sus sentimientos, preferían mirar su teléfono, susurrar a sus amigos, leer un libro o incluso tomar una siesta corta, Lincoln estaba a punto de preguntarle a Liam si tenía alguna otra historia loca sobre su primo cuando vio un cabello negro de aspecto familiar sentado alrededor de las filas medias de las gradas, los ojos del niño se ensancharon antes de ponerse recto con la sensación familiar de temor hinchándose en sus adentros, solo una persona le vino a la mente con el pelo así: la amante de la oscuridad.

"¿L-Lucy? ..." La voz de Lincoln era tan suave que casi no estaba allí.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y alivio la estudiante en cuestión no era Lucy sino una amiga íntima de ella, Haiku estaba dando la misma expresión monótona que siempre hacía, Lincoln dedujo que realmente no había cambiado desde el Baile de Sadie Hawkins, la gótica levantó la vista por casualidad y lo miró, al ver a Lincoln él le dio una rara sonrisa, bueno era más un leve movimiento hacia arriba de sus labios que una sonrisa completa sin embargo, esto no le sentó bien a Lincoln pues sabía que Haiku y Lucy probablemente compartían la misma clase por lo que si su antigua "cita" estaba aquí ... entonces su hermana también y ahora que lo pensaba todos los estudiantes estaban en el gimnasio.

Un sudor frío corría por el costado de la cara de Lincoln, sus ojos estaban ensanchados en señal de trance, esa sensación de temor se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en pánico sabiendo que sus hermanas estaban literalmente en la misma habitación que él, a pesar de estar rodeado de muchas personas diferentes incluidos sus amigos Lincoln sintió que lo estaban observando, podía sentir diez pares de ojos que lo acechaban desde lejos esperando la oportunidad de atacar o si las chicas se sintieran seguras, tratarían de sacarlo para que lo viera toda la escuela y para empeorar las cosas Lincoln se dio cuenta de que ya podría estar rodeado, podrían estar sentados frente a él, debajo, arriba o incluso _directamente detrás de él._. La respiración del niño comenzó a acelerarse mientras temblaba incontrolablemente, sus ojos exploraban rápidamente a la multitud en busca de alguna de sus hermanas pero cada chequeo fallido lo ponía más ansioso.

Lincoln dejó escapar un corto grito cuando una mano se colocó sobre su hombro, el gesto no era hostil ya que era suave el tacto, echo un vistazo a su izquierda y pudo ver los dedos de Ronnie Anne agarrando ligeramente su camisa.

"Lincoln ..." habló la tomboy hispana, el chico se giró para encontrarse con su preocupada mirada. "Necesitas calmarte, nadie te va a lastimar mientras estemos aquí ..."

"P-pero ..."

"Solo deja de pensar en eso Lame-O". Ronnie Anne le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Liam frunció un poco el ceño antes de sacar su teléfono, se molesto por la cantidad de mensajes de texto sin leer que tenía su buzón de mensajes y se tomó un momento para leerlos, después el granjero escribió un mensaje.

 _Bueno chicas, él sabe que estás aquí ahora ... -_ Liam

Un momento después, una respuesta enojada llegó.

 _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍAN MANTENERLO OCUPADO! -_ Lola

 _Lo siento nosotros ... nos distrajimos un poco. -_ Liam

 _No te culpo, este discurso es tan aburrido que podría usarlo como ayuda para dormir. -_ Luan

 _Si hay un Dios, ¿podemos salir de aquí ahora? -_ Rusty

Como si sus oraciones fueran contestadas, el consejero concluyó su mensaje y poco después los estudiantes fueron despedidos para ir a sus próximas clases.

 _Bueno, aleluya. -_ Rusty

Los maestros mantuvieron a sus estudiantes en fila para empezar a salir del gimnasio, Lincoln se calmó un poco ya que tuvo la oportunidad de escapar de la trampa mortal que era el gimnasio y llegar a la seguridad del aula de la Sra. Johnson, una vez que las filas inferiores fueron despejadas lo suficiente su la clase comenzó a regresar, Ronnie Anne comprensiblemente no pudo unirse a ellos pero ella prometió reunirse con ellos en el recreo, Liam y Clyde fruncieron el ceño un poco esperando que pudieran evitar que Lincoln se hundiera en otro ataque pánico.

Desafortunadamente para los niños, la velocidad en la que habían desalojado el gimnasio hizo que los estudiantes de todos los grados se movían rápidamente en los pasillos,algunos de los niños más grandes empujaban a los tres estudiantes de quinto grado de manera brusca casi tirándolos al piso, Clyde y Liam hicieron todo lo posible para guiar a Lincoln a través del caos como un faro en una espesa niebla.

Sin embargo, justo cuando cruzaban otro pasillo fueron golpeados con fuerza por dos estudiantes grandes de 8vo grado. "¡Miren por dónde caminan nerds!" El chico mayor, gordo dijo irritado antes de continuar, más estudiantes del gimnasio comenzaron a abarrotar los pasillos en los pocos segundos que siguieron.

"Bueno, eso fue grosero ..." Liam miró a la dirección en que se fueron los chicos.

"Sí ..." dijo Clyde ajustándose las gafas, haciendo un rápido chequeo del lugar notó que faltaba alguien. "Um ... ¿dónde está Lincoln?"

Liam señaló a su derecha. "Oh, ahí está ..." Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba apuntando a un espacio vacío. "Oh no..."

Inmediatamente, los dos muchachos comenzaron a llamar a Lincoln solo para ahogarse por el ruido generado por la combinación de estudiantes ruidosos y pasos mientras, Lincoln estaba a solo a unos pasos de sus amigos pero no podía verlos ni oírlos, al darse cuenta de que estaba solo una sensación de temor se apoderó de él una vez más, sabiendo que sus hermanas probablemente estaban vagando por los pasillos Lincoln no estaba seguro de qué dirección debía tomar y lamentablemente no pudo hacer su propia elección cuando sonó la campana de advertencia de cinco minutos, todos los estudiantes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y empezaron a ir en estampida hacia sus clases, Lincoln se vio obligado a unirse al repentino apuro cuando una pareja de estudiantes terminó empujándolo hacia adelante y como no estaba corriendo por su propia voluntad terminó tropezando con sus pies cuando trató de empujarlos, el peliblanco se quedó aturdido mientras su rostro estaba en el piso, su brazo izquierdo palpitaba de dolor debido a que amortiguo su caída, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a levantarse pero volvió a caer cuando alguien pisó su espalda, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y volvio a suceder algunas veces más hasta que los estudiantes comenzaron a esquivar su cuerpo para evitar el obstáculo que representaba.

Luan estaba entre la multitud corriendo de regreso a clase, el hecho de que ella se sentara en la fila superior que varias personas bloqueaban el flujo de tráfico en el pasillo significaba que probablemente llegaría tarde a clase, al menos su maestra sería comprensible ya que ella los había sentado allí en primer lugar, se puso contra la pared y avanzó a paso firme, al llegar a cierta parte del pasillo sus oídos se sintieron atraídos por un fuerte grito de dolor producido por un estudiante más joven, miró a su izquierda y pudo distinguir a un estudiante tendido en el suelo mientras otros intentaban eludirlo, entre el mar de pies Luan identificó una camisa naranja y una cabeza llena de pelo blanco y antes de que pudiera cuestionar la identidad del estudiante otro grito de dolor le confirmó que si era Lincoln.

Luan se detuvo en seco, los estudiantes continuaron corriendo junto a ella, sabía que Lincoln necesitaba ayuda pero dudaba en acercarse a él sabiendo su miedo, incluso si Lincoln se daba cuenta de su presencia todavía no las había visto, ella podía dejar a Lincoln como si nada hubiera pasado y luego odiarse a sí misma por no ayudar a su hermano cuando la necesitaba o podría dejar que su instinto de hermana se apodere de ella y ayudarlo posiblemente haciendo que Lincoln se sienta aún más aterrorizado en el proceso pero al escuchar a Lincoln dar otro pequeño grito hizo que la decisión fuera mucho más fácil, se alejó de la pared y se abrió paso a través de la multitud derribando a cualquiera lo suficientemente desafortunado como para quedar atrapado entre ella y su hermano, otro estudiante estaba a punto de pisar a Lincoln pero ella le dio un fuerte empujón, el chico al que empujó la miró pero Luan le dirigió una mirada tan feroz que sus dientes parecían haberse visto temporalmente como los de un tiburón, el chico de 8vo grado inmediatamente se levantó y salió corriendo, Luan agarró a Lincoln por los hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse antes de sacarlo de la estampida.

La multitud comenzó a disiparse cuando Luan chequeo a Lincoln, aparte de algunas huellas en la parte posterior de su camisa y un poco de suciedad en la cara, no se veía tan mal. "¿Estás bien Linc?"

"Sí ... gracias ..." Lincoln se detuvo al darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, sus pupilas se redujeron al tamaño de guisantes y sus ojos se hicieron del tamaño de platos. "L ... Lu ... L-Luan?! ..." Finalmente tartamudeó.

Luan se mordió el labio, juntando lentamente sus manos cerca de su cintura, esa mirada que su hermano le estaba dando ... recordó haberla visto en el hospital llenando su corazón con un inmenso pesar, el verlo de nuevo tan cerca la puso bastante nerviosa que retrocedió medio paso, Lincoln se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo se negaba a responder a su mente, el muchacho sintió que estaba bajo la mirada acalorada de un león mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar, los pasillos comenzaron a calmarse lo que permitió que la comediante escuchara las inquietas respiraciones que su hermano estaba dando, Lincoln podía oír sus latidos junto con sus respiraciones de pánico, su cuerpo se movía ligeramente mientras trataba de reunir el coraje para huir, Luan no se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra por temor a que ella pudiera hacer que él gritara de nuevo, su tenso encuentro pronto se vio interrumpido cuando Clyde y Liam aparecieron en escena poco después de superar a la multitud dispersa, los dos muchachos se llevaron a Lincoln tratando de animarlo para olvidar a Luan mientras corrían de regreso a clase, Lincoln le echó un vistazo a su hermana mayor, ella permaneció de pie donde estaba, él no estaba seguro pero podría haber jurado que vio unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Una vez que todo se calmó y después de descubrir que Luan entró en contacto con Lincoln, el chat grupal estaba vivo y los textos iban y venían sobre quién era el culpable del incidente, algunas de las hermanas señalaron a Clyde y Liam con los dedos por no haber seguido de cerca a Lincoln mientras que los niños argumentaron que Luan no debió haberse acercado a él y enojada, Luan hizo un comentario feroz sobre cómo ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su hermano pequeño fuera enviado al hospital nuevamente, posiblemente fue la primera vez que vieron a la comediante soltar una serie de maldiciones, las gemelas todavía estaban tratando de averiguar qué significaban la mitad de esas palabras, después de que se resolvió el festival de la culpa, todos finalmente cambiaron su preocupación por cómo se sentía Lincoln, el estado de inquietud del niño era bastante obvio.

El peliblanco todavía estaba aturdido por encontrarse con su hermana, ella tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para intentar hacerle daño, habría sido como la última pesadilla que tuvo excepto que fue en el pasillo y no en el aula, él esperó a que ella hiciera algo, cualquier cosapara que pudiera tener una razón válida para huir ... pero Luan se quedó allí con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, cuando Clyde y Liam vinieron a rescatarle los ojos de Luan se veían algo vidriosos cuando se atrevió a echarle un vistazo, si Luan realmente estaba llorando, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no lo atacó? Y en esa nota ... ¿por qué ella lo salvó de ser pisoteado? Lincoln no estaba seguro de si era genuino u otra astucia para bajar la guardia para una broma más tarde, después de todo Luan tenía la costumbre de lanzarle una broma cuando menos lo esperaba, probablemente incluso lo grabó cuando lo pisotearon para divertirse pero ... él no podía olvidar esa mirada que ella le dio cuando él salió corriendo, la mente de Lincoln le estaba diciendo que era un engaño pero su corazón decía algo más ...

Estos sentimientos conflictivos lo atormentaron durante el resto del día, incluso después de que Lincoln y Clyde regresaron a la residencia McBride, los niños ponen su Sistema de Evitación de Hermanas de nuevo al trabajo haciendo una nota para pensar en una solución cuando se trata de este tipo situaciones, Clyde le había preguntado repetidamente a Lincoln si estaría bien especialmente cuando se acercaba la hora de dormir, Lincoln dijo que estaría bien a pesar de estar nervioso por volver a dormir, una vez que los muchachos se acomodaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Lincoln se metió en la cama y agarró un cómic de Ace Savvy para leer, como de costumbre se quitó la mayor parte de su ropa dejando solo su ropa interior y su camisa, se habría quitado la camisa pero la correa de su brazo comenzaría a rozarle el hombro si se lo dejaba en la piel durante demasiado tiempo, el cómic que leía no era nuevo de ninguna manera, viendo que la fecha era hace casi un mes Lincoln solo sintió que tenía que distraerse del día al dedicarse a su serie favorita, mientras leía las páginas su cansancio finalmente le ganó, el cómic cayó sobre sus ojos y Lincoln comenzó a adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños.

...

Lincoln abrió los ojos, sin ver nada más que las páginas oscuras del cómic de Ace Savvy que estaba leyendo antes, retiró el cómic de su rostro, el chico entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz del sol de la ventana se hizo notar.

"¿Clyde?" Levantó la vista hacia la puerta abierta.

"Oye, solo estoy vigilándote, parece que te quedaste dormido leyendo Ace Savvy".

"Sí." Lincoln se rascó la cabeza. no era la primera vez que se dormía de esa manera, su cerebro apenas estaba despertando pero pudo registrar la pregunta que Clyde le hizo.

"Entonces, ¿estás listo para hablar con la Dr. López hoy?"

 **Link del capitulo en idioma original: s/12374802/25/Syngenesophobia**

* * *

 **Bien, ¿notaron esos tres puntos? pues se supone que ahí va el sueño de Lincoln, a partir de este capítulo Lincoln empezará a tener estos sueños que son, según palabras del autor: "Una subtrama". La cosa es que estos sueños son muy extensos y harían que tarde más en publicar un capítulo (tan solo el de este capítulo era de más de 6000 palabras) así que la pregunta es: ¿Ustedes quieren que deje los sueños al final de cada capítulo aunque no los adapte (así como ahora)? o ¿Prefieren que directamente no ponga los sueños? o ¿Adapto también los sueños aunque me tarde mas tiempo en publicar? Será como ustedes decidan, sin más les dejo el sueño de este capítulo (sin adaptar):**

Lincoln se encontró parado en el borde de un edificio alto, mirando las calles oscuras de la ciudad con interés. Una máscara negra cubría sus ojos, el chico más joven no llevaba nada más que un traje rojo con botas negras, un cinturón amarillo y una capa de color azul marino que se mecía con el viento. La parte frontal de dicha capa tenía una 'A' grabada en la parte frontal de la zona de la clavícula. Para el público, era conocido como Lincoln Loud, el único otro hombre en una familia de 13, con 10 hermanas de diferentes edades. Al menos, eso es lo que fue durante el día. Por la noche ... era conocido como Ace Savvy, el luchador contra el crimen más inteligente que vivía en la ciudad de Royal Woods. Él tampoco estaba solo.

Junto a él, estaba sentada una niña que parecía tener al meno años de edad, con cabello rubio claro que estaba atado en un moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Esta niña estaba vestida como un comando púrpura, equipado con botas de combate de pinchos, pantalones cortos de camuflaje BDU, rodilleras y coderas, una camisa lisa de color claro y una gorra de camuflaje BDU con el número 2 grabado en los costados. Al igual que Ace, ella tenía su propia máscara y máscara para los ojos, junto con una bandolera de granada en el pecho y un lanzador de cohetes de cuatro tubos atados a la espalda. Lily, o Deuce, como se la conoce, no solo era el miembro de la pandilla de Full House que tenía un olor potente, sino que solía ser el miembro más joven del equipo. Después de algunas preocupaciones de High Card y Eleven of Hearts acerca de llevar a un bebé al juego de lucha contra el crimen, Card Counter decidió producir un suero envejecido para aliviar sus preocupaciones. Aunque solo estaba en la etapa de prototipo, Deuce pasó de ser un bebé con pañales a estar entre Lucy y las gemelas en cuanto a la edad. Aparte de tener que aprender todo lo que venía de ser tan vieja como ella, una de las principales consecuencias fue que Lily perdió la capacidad de producir sus armas principales: los pañales apestosos. Para remediar esto, Card Counter hizo bombas especiales con el lanzador mencionado anteriormente. Concedido, Deuce todavía hacía algunos de los olores más desagradables que alguien tenía el disgusto de sentir si tenía que usar el baño, pero un lanzador era mucho mejor que un niño de 7 años lanzando su propia caca. Dos cosas que no cambiaron con la repentina edad fueron el diente que sobresalía de su boca y su personalidad burbujeante. Deuce pasó de ser un bebé en pañales a estar entre Lucy y las gemelas en cuanto a la edad. Aparte de tener que aprender todo lo que venía de ser tan vieja como ella, una de las principales consecuencias fue que Lily perdió la capacidad de producir sus armas principales: los pañales apestosos. Para remediar esto, Card Counter hizo bombas especiales con el lanzador mencionado anteriormente. Concedido, Deuce todavía hacía algunos de los olores más desagradables que alguien tenía el disgusto de sentir si tenía que usar el baño, pero un lanzador era mucho mejor que un niño de 7 años lanzando su propia caca. Dos cosas que no cambiaron con la repentina edad fueron el diente que sobresalía de su boca y su personalidad burbujeante. Deuce pasó de ser un bebé en pañales a estar entre Lucy y las gemelas en cuanto a la edad. Aparte de tener que aprender todo lo que venía de ser tan vieja como ella, una de las principales consecuencias fue que Lily perdió la capacidad de producir sus armas principales: los pañales apestosos. Para remediar esto, Card Counter hizo bombas especiales con el lanzador mencionado anteriormente. Concedido, Deuce todavía hacía algunos de los olores más desagradables que alguien tenía el disgusto de sentir si tenía que usar el baño, pero un lanzador era mucho mejor que un niño de 7 años lanzando su propia caca. Dos cosas que no cambiaron con la repentina edad fueron el diente que sobresalía de su boca y su personalidad burbujeante. Una de las principales consecuencias fue que Lily perdió la capacidad de producir sus armas principales: pañales apestosos. Para remediar esto, Card Counter hizo bombas especiales con el lanzador mencionado anteriormente. Concedido, Deuce todavía hacía algunos de los olores más desagradables que alguien tenía el disgusto de sentir si tenía que usar el baño, pero un lanzador era mucho mejor que un niño de 7 años lanzando su propia caca. Dos cosas que no cambiaron con la repentina edad fueron el diente que sobresalía de su boca y su personalidad burbujeante. Una de las principales consecuencias fue que Lily perdió la capacidad de producir sus armas principales: pañales apestosos. Para remediar esto, Card Counter hizo bombas especiales con el lanzador mencionado anteriormente. Concedido, Deuce todavía hacía algunos de los olores más desagradables que alguien tenía el disgusto de sentir si tenía que usar el baño, pero un lanzador era mucho mejor que un niño de 7 años lanzando su propia caca. Dos cosas que no cambiaron con la repentina edad fueron el diente que sobresalía de su boca y su personalidad burbujeante.

"¿Crees que tendremos acción esta noche, Lincoln?" Preguntó Deuce, sus piernas balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras colgaban del borde. Su voz sonaba muy parecida a la de Lola, pero con más compasión y menos gruñido.

Ace soltó una breve carcajada y volvió la cabeza hacia la niña. "Realmente deberías dejar de llamarme así cuando estabas patrullando a Deuce".

"Sin embargo, es la verdad, y no respondiste mi pregunta".

"Podríamos." Ace volvió a mirar las calles, frunciendo el ceño. "Si las chicas no necesitan ayuda es ..."

Deuce frunció el ceño también, llevando sus rodillas a su pecho. "No es justo..."

Ace la miró de nuevo. "Eh?"

"¡No es justo Ace!" Ella habló acaloradamente. "Haces lo mejor para encontrar a estos tipos malos, ¡y todo lo que hacen es simplemente decir cosas malas sobre ti! ¡No es como si no hubieran estado tratando de encontrar a la Condesa de Cartas oa Old Maid últimamente! Lo juro ... a veces ... "Mirando hacia abajo a su bandolera, desenganchó una de sus granadas, lanzándola y atrapándola de una manera amenazadora. "A veces solo quiero meter una de mis granadas en la boca".

Ace dio un suspiro, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. "No te culparía si lo hicieras. Sí, tuvimos una mala racha últimamente. No es el fin del mundo". Se volvió hacia Deuce. "Al menos seguimos frustrando sus planes, ¿verdad?"

La rubia asintió. "Simplemente no entiendo por qué _ellos_ no lo ven ..."

Últimamente, ha habido un poco de tensión entre el resto de la pandilla y Ace. El equipo no había podido atrapar a ciertos villanos debido a que las estrategias de Ace no siempre funcionaban, y se frustraron especialmente cuando el equipo estuvo muy cerca de derribar a un villano, solo por algo que interfiere en el último momento y permite que el antagonista escape. La frustración de estas capturas fallidas incluso se extendió a su vida hogareña. Cada vez que Lincoln quería ofrecer ayuda, sus hermanas inventaban una excusa de que Lincoln no necesitaba ayudar, o en algunos casos, le decían groseramente que se fuera.

La única razón por la que los dos estaban solos en la actualidad se debía a que los otros estaban en una misión. Habían seguido el rastro de The Card Shark por un tiempo, y las chicas aprovecharon la oportunidad para traerlo. Cuando Ace se ofreció a venir, la pandilla confirmó que tenían las cosas cubiertas. Deuce no había recibido el mensaje como había estado en la lata, y nadie estaba dispuesto a llegar a menos de 30 pies del baño.

"Bueno ..." Ace comenzó. "Probablemente solo necesitan tiempo para darse cuenta de que las cosas no son tan malas como parecen". El niño se sentó junto a su hermana. "Aunque es muy divertido".

"¿Que es?" Preguntó Deuce, mirándolo.

"Card Counter podría ser el miembro más inteligente del equipo, pero ella no tiene ni idea cuando se trata de descubrir el panorama completo".

Deuce dio una risita linda. "Eso es gracioso, especialmente porque es mi compañera de cuarto".

Un repentino zumbido en sus oídos sacó a los dos de su pequeño festival de risas. Ambos se ponen una mano en las orejas. "Esto es Ace".

"¡Ace! Necesitamos apoyo aquí, como ahora!" Era un traje fuerte.

"¿Por qué, qué está pasando?" El niño se puso de pie.

"Encontramos Card Shark, ¡pero resulta que está trabajando con Card Countess y Black Jack! Es demasiado para nosotros ..." La línea se cortó.

"¿Traje fuerte? ... ¿Traje fuerte ?!" Ace llamó por el comunicador, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

As y Deuce se miraron preocupados. Un equipo de villanos escribió malas noticias sin importar cómo lo pronunciaste. Solo Dios sabe lo que esos demonios podrían cocinar cuando estaban juntos. "Bueno Deuce, supongo que tienes tu deseo ..."

El granadero se mordió el labio. "Creo que estoy empezando a arrepentirme ..."

Después de obtener una revisión de la ubicación de la pandilla, el dúo se dirigió hacia algunas instalaciones marítimas en la costa. Vieron a Vanzilla alejada, oculta a la vista del observador casual. Después de infiltrarse en el área, Ace y Deuce se colocaron en una posición prona mientras se acercaban cautelosamente al costado de un techo. El niño de 11 años sacó un par de binoculares, escaneando el área en busca de amenazas. "Escondite típico de villanos en un lugar que está lejos de los ojos del público, y asegurado. El hecho de que esté en el muelle significa que probablemente sea el territorio de Card Shark ..."

"¿Ves algo?" Deuce susurró.

Ace negó con la cabeza. "No ... no hay guardias, nada. Probablemente nos estén esperando ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Ace se quitó los binoculares. "Iré primero y causaré una distracción para tratar de atraerlos, mientras encuentras a las chicas y las liberas".

Deuce frunció el ceño. "Pero ... ¿no puedo ayudarte? Quiero decir, ¡estamos hablando de _tres_ de nuestros archi-enemigos!"

El héroe mayor puso una mano en el hombro de Deuce. "No te preocupes, Deuce. Podrían ser tres, pero siempre tengo un Ace en la manga. Además, si las cosas se ponen peludas, tengo algunos trucos más para jugar".

La rubia zumbó pensando por un momento. Ella negó con la cabeza en conformidad. "Ok ... solo sé seguro Lincoln ..."

"Lo haré Lily".

Los dos se abrazaron antes de comenzar su plan. Se mantuvieron pegados a los techos antes de dividirse para cubrir más terreno. A Ace le pareció bastante extraño cómo no había un solo guardia a la vista, y estaba prácticamente cerca del centro del complejo. O bien crearon una trampa en el interior, o algo más estaba sucediendo. Sus instintos le decían que claramente algo estaba mal, pero él simplemente no podía entender qué era. Mirando hacia un lado, Ace notó un par de chispas que emanaban de la esquina de un edificio. Entrecerrando los ojos, parecía que algo había sido arrancado de su montura. Echando un vistazo al suelo, trozos y piezas de metal se dispersaron alrededor. El héroe saltó del techo para mirar de cerca, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible cuando aterrizó. Caminando hacia la escena, Ace se arrodilló, arrastrando los dedos por el suelo hasta que tocó algo de interés. Un trozo de vidrio sobresalía entre el metal. Al tocarlo, Ace confirmó que era la lente de una cámara. El niño luego cambió su atención a los lados del edificio, notando que muchas otras cámaras se habían roto. Los que no estaban rotos parecían estar desconectados.

"El trabajo de Card Counter y Strong Suit ... Night Club hubiera hecho añicos estos lentes con su amplificador ..."

Ace vio un gran almacén que parecía tener algo de actividad dentro. Abriéndose paso, encontró un conducto de ventilación antes de abrir la compuerta y entrar a escondidas. Además del sonido de la maquinaria, estaba inquietantemente silencioso. Después de unos minutos de gatear a través del pozo polvoriento, Ace vio una gran forma en la planta baja de la habitación oscura. Abrió la rejilla, dejó caer 5 pisos sobre el piso y rodó para reducir el dolor que sentía en sus pies. Cuando salió de su rollo, el chico se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con Card Shark. Pero, eso no era lo único que estaba mal. El propio villano estaba fuera de combate, al igual que sus secuaces. Todos ellos habían sido atados con correas de colores, sin duda el trabajo de un determinado miembro de la pandilla.

"Once ... pero ... ¿dónde están los otros?" Ace se detuvo en seco cuando sintió que algo envolvía su cuerpo con fuerza antes de ser retirado por una gran fuerza. Ace apenas pudo gritar antes de que lo golpearan en uno de los enormes contenedores, un gran ruido de timbre que emite el impacto. Luego fue levantado en el aire y dejado colgando del techo. "Ugh ..." Mirándose a sí mismo, el chico vio que era la misma correa colorida que ataba a los villanos. Miró sorprendido antes de que las luces se encendieran de repente, cegando temporalmente al héroe.

"Parece que mis cálculos estaban un poco apagados cuando se trataba del momento". Una voz familiar e inteligente manifestada.

"¿Contador de tarjetas?" Ace parpadeó dos veces para ajustarse al brillo antes de girar la cabeza hacia la voz. Lo que encontró no era solo el Contador de Cartas, sino el resto de la pandilla desaparecida. Once de Corazones mantuvo la faja que lo mantenía atado. "¿Q-qué está pasando?"

"Fácil." Reina de Diamantes declaró. "Esto es un pequeño golpe, 'Ace'". Ella le lanzó una sonrisa dentuda para ir con su burla.

"¿Un golpe de estado? Sabía que ustedes estaban ..." Ace se detuvo cuando le vino un pensamiento. "Espera un momento ... ustedes no pueden ser reales. No hay forma de que mi equipo _real_ en realidad haga algo tan loco. ¡Todos ustedes son solo un montón de falsificaciones!" Afirmó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Las chicas se miraron a sí mismas antes de dar una risa altiva, haciendo que el niño de 11 años frunciera el ceño.

"Desearías que eso fuera cierto, ¿no lo harías?" High Card habló entre risitas.

"Lo siento Lame-O, pero somos el verdadero trato. Quiero decir, ¿podría una falsificación de mí hacer _esto_ ?" El Traje Fuerte dijo cuando ella tomó una gran pieza de tubería y la arrojó a Ace. Los ojos del niño se hincharon antes de balancearse hacia atrás, evitando por poco el posible empalamiento. La tubería se clavó en el techo, haciendo un ruido fuerte.

"¿Necesitas más estímulo, Ace? Siempre podría tocar una melodía lo suficientemente alta como para hacerte perder la audición". Club nocturno dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Está bien, está bien ... ustedes son reales. Pero, ¿por qué hacen esto chicas?"

"Bueno, hay un cierto as de cero colgando allí por una razón". Joker se echó a reír, haciendo que todos los demás pusieran los ojos en blanco.

"Lo que ella quiere decir es que, literalmente, estamos cansados de Ace". Tarjeta alta se cruzó de brazos. "Tus constantes fracasos como líder han demostrado que eres incapaz de liderar este equipo o de capturar villanos para el caso. Como viste al llegar aquí, ya reunimos a Card Shark _sin_ tu ayuda. En este punto, creo que es Es seguro decir que literalmente ya no te necesitamos ".

Ace le dio una mirada inexpresiva. "Entonces, ¿me atrajiste aquí solo para regodearme?"

"En realidad hay más que eso". Ocho de espadas respondieron. "Sentimos que probablemente no estaría de acuerdo con los cambios, por lo que creemos que tendremos que cambiar de opinión de una manera diferente".

"Bueno, por supuesto que no estaría de acuerdo con eso!" Ace gritó, meciéndose un poco hacia atrás y adelante de su posición. "Mira, sé que ustedes están enojados por una mala racha, ¡pero lo estoy intentando bien! ¡No es fácil cuando eres la única persona en el equipo que es bueno para rastrear a otros!"

"Estoy en desacuerdo." El contador de la tarjeta dijo, sacando una pequeña computadora. "Después de estudiar las rutas de tráfico de un número sospechosamente grande de envíos hacia esta instalación, así como de rastrear a algunos de los matones de nuestros adversarios después de que los vieron en la cámara hace un par de días, deduje que Card Shark tenía su base en algún lugar dentro de esta área. Y ahora, aquí estamos. Un villano capturado y un tonto que dice ser un héroe ".

"¡Oye! ¡Estaba en el juego del héroe mucho antes de que ustedes comenzaran!" As replicó.

"Y parece que el alumno se convirtió en el maestro". Contador de cartas devuelto el fuego. "Por lo que sabemos, podrías estar trabajando _con_ nuestros enemigos".

Ace dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado. "¡ _Nunca_ haría una cosa así mientras viva! Prefiero estar haciendo justicia que ser servido".

"Bueno, podrías hacer eso. ¿Pero qué pensarían los demás?" Royal Flush se quedó perplejo, apoyándose en su fiel llave de tubo.

El chico entrecerró los ojos. "¿De qué estás hablando?..."

"Solo piénsalo por un segundo. Todos sabemos que el público en general te respeta. Pero ... ¿qué pasaría si cambiáramos su opinión sobre ti?" La reina de los diamantes se rio entre dientes. "Sería fácil hacer que todos crean que los estuviste liderando todo este tiempo".

"Sería la palabra de 11 contra 1, as". Corazones bromeó.

El contador de tarjetas le dio una palmada en la frente. " _Nueve_ , once ..."

"Espera, ¿ya es el aniversario de ese día?" Corazones preguntados en confusión.

Tarjeta alta dio un suspiro de exasperación. Once podría ser tan elegante que era increíble cómo ella podía usar esa faja tan bien. "De todos modos ... eso es lo que sucederá si no estás de acuerdo con nuestros términos".

"Déjame adivinar." As muerto. "¿Quieres que deje de ser un héroe, o de lo contrario arruinarás mi reputación y me perseguirás?"

"Huh. Adivina que la parte 'Savvy' de tu nombre suena verdadera entonces". El miembro más viejo le dio una sonrisa satisfecha al héroe más joven. "Entonces, ¿qué va a ser?"

Ace miró a las chicas debajo de él antes de mirar hacia arriba, donde la banda de Eleven lo mantenía suspendido. El joven héroe se meció hacia delante y hacia atrás antes de hacer algunos giros en el aire. Luego, realizó un empuje hacia abajo que sorprendió a Once de Corazones con la guardia baja. Se agarró a la banda para recuperar el control, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ace se deshizo de las ataduras y aterrizó en el suelo.

El niño de 11 años tenía los ojos cerrados mientras aflojaba un poco sus articulaciones. "Deuce tenía razón. Ustedes, las niñas, no son más que mezquinas y egoístas, todo porque no pueden manejar el hecho de que últimamente no logramos justicia real para nuestros enemigos. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía después de cada batalla que hicimos? ¿Estaba molesta? Sí. ¿Estaba enojado? Sí ... pero nunca pensaría culpar a nadie de mi equipo, porque sabía que habría otra oportunidad de finalmente traer algo de paz a nuestra ciudad ". Él curvó sus manos en puños. "Puedes burlarte de mí, apoyarme contra la pared y amenazarme con todo lo que quieras ... pero hay una cosa que _nunca_ podrás arrebatar", asaltó su ex equipo. "Mi amor por el heroísmo ..."

Traje fuerte se rió entre dientes, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. "Eso podría arreglarse".

Cada una de las chicas se extendió para rodear al héroe solitario por todos lados. "Última oportunidad, Ace. Retrocede ahora y te ahorrarás una vida de dolor y desdicha. Si te niegas ... bueno, me aseguraré de darte un funeral decente". Espadas ordenadas.

En este punto, Ace había terminado de hablar. No había nada más que pudiera decirse que no llevaría a un conflicto físico. Adoptando una postura de lucha, las chicas sabían que iban a tener que transmitir el mensaje por el camino difícil. La maquinaria en funcionamiento se convirtió en la principal fuente de ruido cuando la pandilla de Full House se mantuvo en una tensa separación. Ace lanzó sus ojos a cada una de las chicas en su frente y costados, desafiando silenciosamente a cualquiera de ellas a hacer el primer movimiento. Sus oídos se entrenaban con los que estaban detrás de él, escuchando cualquier movimiento repentino. Strong Suit curvó y desenroscó sus dedos, Royal Flush apretó su llave, Once de Corazones estiró su faja como un pequeño látigo, haciendo un pequeño chasquido; El club nocturno preparó su amplificador, High Card se arregló la máscara para los ojos, Joker preparó su Jack personal en la caja mientras Spades, y la reina preparó sus propias armas. En una fracción de segundo, ocho de las heroínas atacaron a la vez.

Ahora, había una razón por la cual Ace Savvy era el líder del grupo. Además de tener una habilidad innata para convocar a sus aliados a voluntad desde su mazo de cartas, también era un excelente luchador. A pesar de entrar al mismo tiempo, las heroínas venían a él una tras otra. Ace le dio un golpe lateral a High Card antes de usar su impulso hacia adelante para tirarse al suelo. El club nocturno agitó su guitarra en su cabeza, lo que lo obligó a reclinarse para evitar una posible conmoción cerebral. Ace se apartó cuando ella lo lanzó hacia él, antes de usar la guitarra como plataforma para lanzar una patada sólida a su abdomen. Cuando Night Club se tambaleó hacia atrás, Joker's Jack in a Box saltó con un mazo grande. Al no tener tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo, Ace tomó el hacha de Night Club y lo usó para bloquear el golpe. El juguete seguía intentando golpearlo antes de que Ace finalmente lograra obtener un golpe sólido para hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Joker tuvo que moverse para que ella no fuera aplastada.

"¡Quita tus manos de mi hacha amigo!" El club nocturno gritó mientras ella cargaba contra él.

"¿Lo quieres de vuelta tan mal? ¡Aquí!" Ace respondió antes de cortar al músico cargando la guitarra en su pecho. El joven de 15 años fue derribado al suelo, aturdido por el impacto.

Ace se volvió cuando sonó un rugido familiar. Strong Suit estaba corriendo hacia él con una de sus acusaciones principales. Sabía que no debía tratar de detener algo así, ya que Strong Suit era como un auto que corre a 40 mph cuando ella estaba cargando. Sin embargo, no podía manejarse bien cuando corría a toda velocidad, ni frenar muy rápido a menos que golpeara algo. Al escuchar un pequeño ruido detrás de él, la niña de 11 años vio a Ocho de espadas a punto de atacar con su pala. Ace sonrió, viendo la oportunidad de sacar ambos al mismo tiempo. Se quedó quieto hasta que Strong Suit se acercó lo suficiente. Justo cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él, el héroe se agachó bajo su ataque antes de lanzar una patada en su estómago. Ocho de espadas detuvo su ataque mientras su compañero de equipo navegaba directamente hacia ella. Intentó evitarlo, pero Suit se estrelló contra ella como un tren.

"Ow ..." ella jadeó.

"Lo siento ..." respondió Strong Suit.

Se escuchó otro grito cuando Royal Flush saltó hacia el héroe, listo para disparar. Detrás de ella, la Reina de los Diamantes estaba convocando varias gemas con forma de cartas. Al ser más experimentado que los dos, Ace supo cómo someterlos sin lesiones. Cuando Flush se acercó, él agarró la llave y la sacó de sus manos antes de empujar al niño de 6 años al suelo. Mientras se levantaba, Ace puso un pie en su torso para sujetarla. Para entonces, Queen terminó su invocación y arrojó más de una docena de gemas a los 11 años. Esto resultó ser un error, ya que Ace usó la llave para desviar los disparos por toda la habitación. Royal Flush cubrió su rostro debido a las chispas que producía cada deflexión.

Fragmentos de gemas fueron enviados de todas maneras. Algunos impactaron las luces del techo, causando que lloviera hasta el color. Como Royal Flush aún estaba en el suelo, Ace la protegió de cualquier fragmento que pudiera golpearla. El resto de las heroínas se vieron obligadas a proteger o esquivar los proyectiles entrantes. High Card, Strong Suit y Joker se cortaron los brazos y las piernas por el asalto. Once de corazones se cortaron en su faja, mientras que Ocho de espadas y Club nocturno usaron sus respectivas armas como escudos. El rockero no estaba muy contento al ver que las cuerdas se cortaron, dando una mirada asesina al héroe solitario. En cuanto a la Reina de los Diamantes, protegió su rostro de su propio ataque; pero uno de los fragmentos la clavó justo en la tiara, haciendo que se rompiera.

El gemelo femenino miró con horror a su cabeza de marca registrada. Sin ella, ella no pudo manipular ninguna gema a su alcance. También pasó a ser su accesorio de moda favorito. Agarró los pedazos rotos con ira, sin importarle si sus manos comenzaron a sangrar. "Tú. Arruinado. MI. TIARA!"

"MI SASH!" Once de Corazones gritaban tanto de miedo como de ira.

High Card examinó el daño hecho a su traje. Probablemente fue la mejor declaración de moda que Leni hizo para ella y para el resto de su equipo. Y ahora, Ace acaba de dañarlo. La joven de 17 años sacó un pequeño pedazo de vidrio que se atascó en su antebrazo. "Oh ... acabas de hacer esto mucho más fácil, hermanito ..."

Cuando las chicas comenzaron a reorganizarse y tomar represalias, solo una heroína no había involucrado a Ace en absoluto. Card Counter se mantuvo a un lado, observando la batalla para encontrar cualquier debilidad potencial que pudieran explotar. Sabía que no podía esperar igualar a su hermano en el combate físico, ya que Ace se estaba manejando bien a pesar de ser superado en número. Sin embargo, parte de la razón se debió a que las niñas no coordinaron sus ataques. Parece que ella tendría que arreglar eso.

Acercándose a su oído, "Night Club".

"¿Qué tipo? ..." Gruñó la joven de 15 años cuando ella estaba ensartando rápidamente su guitarra.

"¿Tienes tu amplificador configurado?"

"¿Sí, por qué?"

"Creo que sabes por qué". El niño de 4 años le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Deuce dio un gruñido frustrado mientras revisaba otro edificio vacío. Ella pensó que, si sus hermanas fueran capturadas, estarían escondidas entre los edificios exteriores del complejo. Hasta ahora, era como tratar de encontrar la aguja en un montón de heno. Sin guardias, sin trampas, nada que pudiera dar una indicación de dónde estarían las niñas. El granadero deseaba que ella fuera tan buena en encontrar pistas como Ace, tal vez en ese momento la tendría más fácil. Hablando de Ace, el niño de 7 años esperaba que estuviera bien. Era un poco extraño cómo una instalación tan grande como esta con 3 de sus enemigos del arco no tenía un solo gruñido caminando para vigilar. Pero, Deuce simplemente tomó esto como una señal de que tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles de lo esperado. Ella no podría estar más equivocada ...

El granadero se sentó en el techo, golpeando sus dedos contra su brazo mientras trataba de averiguar cómo resolver este pequeño dilema. En ese momento, la música fuerte llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que Deuce mirara detrás de ella. Venía de un almacén cerca del agua y solo había una persona que Deuce conocía que tocaba música rock fuerte como si no hubiera un mañana. "Club nocturno ..." Dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa cruzando sus labios.

Saltando sobre los tejados, llegó al almacén del que se originaba la música. Todas las ventanas habían sido apagadas por los tonos de bajos constantes que se reproducían, y Deuce sintió que su interior vibraba un poco.

 _"Deja que Luna piense que siempre está jugando para una audiencia ..."_ pensó Lily para sí misma.

Se deslizó por una de las ventanas rotas, asegurándose de no cortarse. Cuando llegó a uno de los pasillos superiores y miró hacia abajo, con la confianza que ella había convertido rápidamente en confusión y horror. Night Clubs estaba jugando una sesión improvisada, pero parecía estar enfocando toda esa energía directamente en Ace. El niño de 11 años estaba de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes con frustración mientras intentaba bloquear los sonidos con las manos. Estaba demostrando ser inútil, ya que seguía agitándose en agonía. El resto de las heroínas miraban con suficiencia, asegurándose de que no podía tomar represalias por el siguiente ataque. Traje fuerte cargó contra él con su movimiento de firma. Ace logró abrir un ojo y vio venir el ataque, pero no pudo reunir una defensa adecuada.

Justo cuando intentó apartarse del camino, Strong Suit se estrelló contra el lado izquierdo de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ace gritó mientras juraba que sintió que los huesos de su brazo izquierdo se rompían en varios lugares. Cayó por el suelo varias veces antes de detenerse sobre su espalda. El chico dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se sentaba. Su brazo disparaba con dolor constante cada vez que intentaba moverlo.

"Supongo que realmente te cuesta un brazo, ¿eh?" Joker se rió.

Traje fuerte le rompió las articulaciones del cuello. "¿Tienes algún truco ahora Ace?"

Ace hizo una mueca. Fue difícil pelear con sus propios compañeros de equipo a la vez, pero si iban a empezar a trabajar juntos, no tendría ninguna posibilidad con uno de sus brazos roto. Tendría que pedir ayuda, ahora. Alcanzando su cinturón, buscó su cubierta apilada, solo para sentir el vacío. La sorpresa en su rostro era clara como el día.

"Buscando esto?" Una voz escalofriante habló detrás de él. Mirando hacia atrás, Ace vio que Eight of Spades estaba en posesión de su cinturón, y con él, toda su cubierta. "No necesitarás esto más. Confía en mí". El niño de 8 años lo dejó caer al suelo antes de romperlo en pedazos.

"Él tampoco necesitará ese traje mucho más tiempo, y tal vez la respiración". Reina de diamantes reclamada.

Las chicas lo rodearon una vez más, con los puños listos y algunas con armas de combate que las blandieron. Ace dio un trago audible, temiendo comenzar a reemplazar su ira. Escuchó historias sobre cómo los equipos heroicos a veces se peleaban y peleaban entre sí, pero creía que su equipo estaba tan cerca que no tendrían que pasar por ese problema. Parece que estaba equivocado en ese extremo. Nadie iba a venir a ayudarlo ahora que su mazo estaba comprometido, dejándolo a merced de sus compañeros de equipo. Ni siquiera podía contactar a Deuce, quien probablemente todavía estaba buscando a sus hermanas. En este punto, solo esperaba que ella no tuviera que presenciar lo que iba a suceder.

El granadero observó en completo shock cuando sus propios compañeros de equipo saltaron a su líder y comenzaron a golpearlo contra el suelo; tuvo que cubrirse la boca para reprimir los gemidos que emitía al ver cómo se desarrollaba la escena. Varias partes de su cerebro discutían sobre qué hacer, dejándola congelada en el lugar. Además de estar sorprendida y confundida, estaba enojada y desconsolada al mismo tiempo. Estaba enojada porque las chicas golpeaban a su hermano mayor mientras él tenía pocas posibilidades de contraatacar, asumiendo que podrían estar enojadas con su liderazgo en los últimos tiempos. Pero incluso entonces, tenía que preguntarse, _¿por qué?_ Eran _familia_ por gritar en voz alta. Se suponía que las familias se querían y se cuidaban unas a otras, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. ¿Eran las chicas tan pequeñas que lo sacarían con Ace?

Deuce se estremeció involuntariamente cuando cada golpe fuerte a su líder hizo eco en la habitación. Lágrimas calientes comenzaron a derramar sus ojos cuando pudo escuchar claramente las súplicas de su hermano para que las chicas dejaran de caer en oídos sordos. Su cuerpo se estremeció con cada respiración que tomaba. Si Deuce estaba atado a una silla y se veía obligado a ver programas de televisión tortuosos, esto definitivamente estaría en la parte superior de la lista. Finalmente, después de 5 minutos agonizantes, las heroínas cedieron. Ace estaba tendido en el suelo, y para Lily, parecía como si acabara de ser atropellado por un león. Su traje estaba desgarrado en varios lugares, su máscara ocular estaba prácticamente desgarrada en dos, uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado por la hinchazón junto con la nariz y la boca ensangrentadas, su rostro tenía numerosos moretones y cortes, y su diente astillado tenía un diente irregular. Pieza grande que falta en el lado derecho. Ella no

Lo único que podía hacer Ace era dejar escapar pequeños gemidos mientras yacía en el suelo, las chicas admiraban su práctico trabajo. "Si solo estuvieras de acuerdo con nosotros, Ace, no habría tenido que venir a esto". Carta alta indicada. "Puede que ni siquiera tengamos que chantajearte. Espero que esto sea un recordatorio de que no deberías intentar ser un héroe de ahora en adelante".

"A menos que quieras una repetición de tu última paliza". El club nocturno se rió entre dientes.

"Entonces, ¿qué le decimos a Deuce?" Preguntó Lana.

"No temas a mi compañero de plomería. Estoy seguro de que ella lo entenderá". Contador de tarjetas respondió.

Deuce apretó los dientes, un fuego ardía en sus ojos ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus manos se curvaron en puños mientras temblaba como un volcán a punto de explotar. "Oh ... entiendo bien ..." Ella murmuró, poniéndose su máscara antigás.

Era bastante obvio que necesitaría uno para su línea de trabajo, o de lo contrario no sería efectiva. Cargando en cuatro rondas, la niña de 7 años apuntó a sus hermanas y apretó el gatillo. Las 9 heroínas giraron sus cabezas ante el sonido de algo disparado, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con una descarga de cohetes de color verde que volaban hacia ellos. Los juegos de rol explotaron a sus pies, liberando una nube verde que cubría un área de 20 pies cuadrados. Las chicas se atragantaron con el olor, sus ojos se humedecían mientras sus caras intentaban bloquear el olor. Ace estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar en este punto. Ya era bastante malo que sintiera una de sus costillas pinchando sus pulmones, y ciertamente no quería respirar aire de mierda. Afortunadamente, alguien le puso una máscara, filtrando el aire tóxico.

"D ... Deuce? ..." murmuró Ace.

"Te tengo hermano mayor ..." dijo el granadero.

Deuce había caído durante la distracción y comenzó a arrastrar a su hermano a un lugar seguro. Una de las chicas la atrapó saliendo, pero la niña de 7 años les disparó una segunda volea. Con tanto gas verde llenando el aire, proporcionó la cubierta perfecta para escapar. Al ver un par de cartas en el suelo, Deuce las agarró antes de llevar a su hermano a la salida. Fue bastante lento ya que Ace apenas podía caminar, y el granadero apenas era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlo. Después de despejar todo el complejo de envío, Deuce encontró un pequeño callejón para esconderse. Ace se desplomó sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras se quitaba la máscara. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares mientras luchaba por llevar aire limpio a sus pulmones. Deuce se quitó la máscara y abrazó a su hermano, solo se relajó un poco cuando comenzó a gemir de dolor.

"Lo vi ... lo vi todo ..." comenzó la rubia. "Debería haber saltado antes para ayudar, p-¡pero me congelé! ..." Las frases se volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos.

"H-Hey ..." Ace respondió débilmente, limpiándose una lágrima de su cara. "No es tu culpa. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, podría haber ..." Una vez, una sensación terrible se agitó en el pecho. "Yo podría ..." Se detuvo cuando comenzó un ataque de masiva, escupiendo sangre en el proceso. Ace cayó a su lado, sin tener la energía para sentarse.

Deuce se apresuró a él rápidamente, cada vez más temeroso cuando sus ojos se cerraron. "¡¿Como?!" Ella lo sacudió. "¿Lincoln? ¡Lincoln!" El chico la escuchó llorar mientras empezaba a perder el conocimiento.


	26. El niño del medio

Si si, paso un mes desde la último capítulo pero hey, me fui a unas vacaciones bien merecidas, en fin, disfruten el capitulo.

Lincoln miraba por la ventanilla de la camioneta mientras el Sr. Lynn lo llevaba a la oficina de la doctora López, los padres ya habían informado a los maestros que Lincoln estaría ausente hoy debido a una "cita médica necesaria", Rita deseaba poder ir con ellos pero el Dr. Feinstein tenía programadas algunas citas odontológicas importantes hoy y necesitaría a la matriarca Loud para administrar algunos procedimientos de endodoncia y así reemplazar los dientes, hablando de dientes Rita también hizo una nota para que su jefe le echara un vistazo a Lincoln para asegurarse de que los dientes de su hijo no se torcieran debido a su extracción forzada.

Lynn miró a su hijo, notando su postura y la mirada de incertidumbre que daba al paisaje que miraba. "¿Nervioso?"

"Solo un poco..."

"Oh no te preocupes, la doctora López es una buena psicóloga y no es como si te fuera a hacer daño".

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. "No me preocupa la doctora López". Miró su papá. "Clyde habla de ella lo suficiente como para saber que es buena pero ... no estoy seguro si puedo confiar en lo que me diga ya que ella habló con ..." Se mordió el labio. " _Ellas ..._ "

Lynn suspiró interiormente, por supuesto que Lincoln tendría problemas para confiar en la palabra de otra persona si interactúa con sus hermanas, por lo que él sabía Lincoln solo confiaba en sus padres, sus amigos más cercanos y Lily. "Bueno ... ¿has pensado tener la mente abierta? Quiero decir, ella es una profesional después de todo".

El chico se quedó mirando al suelo. "... Eso es lo que ella dijo que debería hacer aunque es difícil ..." Lincoln miró por la ventana. "... Sinceramente no sé qué pensar en este momento ... me paralizo cada vez que veo a alguna de ellas excepto Lily pero Luan realmente me ayudó el otro día ..."

Eso fue novedad para el patriarca. "¿Qué hizo ella?"

"Ella me salvó de que me aplastaran la espalda en una estampida, cuando me di cuenta de quién era ... pensé ... pensé que haría algo, cualquier cosa para lastimarme pero ella se quedó allí sin hacer nada. .. "Lincoln se llevó una mano a la cabeza. "¿Estoy imaginando cosas? ¿O hay algo que no entiendo? ..."

Lynn quería decirle a su hijo que lo estaba pensando demasiado, que su temor hacia sus hermanas era algo que solo estaba en su mente pero el reino de la mente humana no era algo que él entendiera, incluso si él diera su opinión, ¿realmente Lincoln tomaría ese consejo en serio? Después de todo era justo ahora que Lincoln estaba empezando a cuestionar sus propios miedos después de una interacción forzada, los padres les dijeron a las niñas que se mantuvieran alejadas de él, pero esto podría haberle aumentado la ansiedad pues ya tuvo una pesadilla en el medio de la escuela.

"Bueno ... es por eso que verás a una terapeuta hijo, honestamente no sé te dirá, ya hablaste con ella por teléfono antes así que hablar en persona no debería ser tan difícil, solo dile lo que tienes en mente y te ofrecerá algún tipo de consejo ".

El niño de pelo blanco asintió, él sinceramente esperaba que ella le diera un buenconsejo.

* * *

Miranda tomó un sorbo de su café mientras miraba por la ventana abierta de su oficina, era un buen día afuera (un cálido 23 grados) y como no hacía exactamente frío en el edificio ella no usaba su bufanda o abrigo, ella estaba anticipando la llegada del niño Loud cuyos temores eran el centro de preocupación para la familia, la doctora examinó sus notas que tomó sobre los Loud unas cuantas veces antes de hacerse una idea de cómo podría ser Lincoln, al igual que con la mayoría de los niños, probablemente estará nervioso, un poco tímido al recordar el incidente que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar y dada su pequeña sesión telefónica, sus inseguridades sobre su posición en la familia.

"Bueno, hoy va a ser divertido". Miranda medio bromeó para sí misma, Clyde a menudo hablaba de cómo Lincoln era como el hermano que nunca tuvo pero eso podría significar varias cosas, o tenían muchas similitudes o eran imágenes literales de un espejo entre sí, la psicóloga esperaba sinceramente que fuera la primera; un Clyde era suficientemente molesto ...

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó, Miranda giró la cabeza justo cuando un chico de pelo blanco se asomaba dentro, la doctora parpadeó sorprendida; Los Louds no bromeaban con el color del cabello de Lincoln.

"Uh, hola ¿Supongo que es la Dra. López?"

"Esa soy yo". Ella se dio la vuelta completamente. "Debes ser Lincoln, tu familia dijo mucho sobre ti durante sus charlas".

"Sí ..." Lincoln entró y cerró la puerta. "Supongo que lo hicieron". Estudió al médico por un momento. "Wow, Clyde estuvo a punto de imitar a la perfección su apariencia hace semanas".

Miranda levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Llevaba todo lo que tiene puesto ahora, incluyendo una bufanda y una chaqueta". El chico frunció el ceño mientras miraba el suelo. "Ahora me gustaría haberme quedado en su casa todo el fin de semana ..."

 _"No estoy segura de si debería sorprenderme u horrorizarme ..."_ La terapeuta pensó para sí misma. "Está bien Lincoln, siéntate allí", señaló a la silla del salón, "Y empezaremos".

El chico asintió antes de dirigirse a su lugar para acostarse, Miranda echó un vistazo a su yeso y sintió un poco de lástima por el joven, no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría esta charla o si incluso le haría algún bien, sus padres e incluso Clyde la hicieron ver como si ella fuera alguien milagrosa, Miranda seguro que no parecía encajar en el papel; solo la de una persona normal de mediana edad con un trabajo que le dice a la gente lo que significan ciertos pensamientos y da consejos, también estaba el hecho de las frecuentes visitas de Clyde y el hecho de que Lincoln todavía no estaba seguro de que Miranda por qué habló con sus hermanas, lo que le hacía dudar.

Lincoln respiró hondo antes de exhalar. _"Mantén una mente abierta Lincoln, como dijo papá ..."_

Miranda dejó su café en el escritorio antes de sacar su libreta del cajón del escritorio, se dirigió a su propia silla y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Lincoln. "Entonces Lincoln, ¿cómo has estado desde que saliste del hospital?"

Lincoln frunció los labios. "Si quiere una respuesta honesta ... no tan genial ..."

"Supongo que tiene que ver con tus pesadillas"

El chico asintió. "Pensé que tal vez después de salir del hospital se irían". Miró su brazo izquierdo. "Supongo que no fue tan simple como eso ..."

Miranda tarareo mientras escribía algo. "¿Sientes que han empeorado o se han sentido casi igual?"

"... En cierto modo, peor ... aunque mi sueño de anoche fue un poco extraño".

"¿Te importaría explicar?"

Lincoln se quedó mirando al techo. "Hace un par de días tuve una pesadilla horrible en la que mis hermanas eran tiburones y ..." Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. "Me comieron ... y luego tuve otro que no estaba tan mal pero ..." Las palabras comenzaron a morir en su garganta. "S-solo deme un segundo ..." El Loud respiró hondo varias veces. "Tenía otro en la escuela donde estaba solo y me arrastraron a las sombras ... luego anoche tuve un sueño donde era Ace Savvy y mis hermanas eran superhéroes".

"Hmm, eso suena bastante extraño por el patrón que describiste. ¿Sabes algo que pudo haber inspirado ese cambio?"

Las mejillas de Lincoln se enrojecieron un poco. "... Me dormí leyendo Ace Savvy".

"Oh, entonces, ¿qué pasó en este sueño?"

"Yo y Lily buscábamos cualquier crimen en la ciudad, mientras que mis otras hermanas seguían una pista sobre un villano llamado Card Shark, sé que Lily es una bebé pero en mi sueño ella tenía unos 7 años, recibí una llamada de socorro de mis hermanas, dijeron que necesitaban ayuda a pesar del hecho de que estaban un poco molestas conmigo por no haber llevado la justicia a un par de villanos ". Lincoln dirigió una mirada triste al suelo. "Resultó que era una trampa y las chicas me golpearon en el suelo ... se sintió como una versión peor de lo que me pasó hace unas semanas ..."

"Ya veo ..." notó la doctora. "¿Terminó igual que tus otros sueños?"

El chico negó con la cabeza. "Sorprendentemente no fue así, me desmayé y antes de que pudiera continuar Clyde me despertó". Se rasco la nuca. "Creo que podría deberse a este extraño debate que tengo en la cabeza".

Miranda tenía una idea de qué se trataba pero tenía que estar segura, con suerte no seria nada negativo. "¿Hubo algún tipo de acción que provocó este conflicto dentro de ti?"

El niño de 11 años miró por la ventana. "... Luan me ayudó cuando casi un grupo de estudiantes me aplasta la espalda aunque no entiendo por qué ... pensé que a ninguna de ellas realmente le importaría y preferirían verme herido ... tal vez es solo Luan o es algo más, simplemente no estoy seguro ".

 _"Entonces no es tan grave, supongo que esto no será tan difícil como me había imaginado"._ Miranda escribió como un pensamiento antes de cambiar un poco su posición. "Ahora Lincoln, te voy a preguntar un par de cosas sobre tu vida personal, algunas de las cuales ya conozco por nuestra sesión telefónica pero solo quiero saber si algo ha cambiado desde entonces, todo lo que hablamos en aquí se puede mantener entre nosotros o si sientes la necesidad puedes hacer uso de esta información como lo consideres oportuno, no le he contado a tu familia lo que tus pesadillas implican por cierto ".

"¿OK, eso creo?" Lincoln respondió mientras se sentaba, con las piernas colgando de un lado del asiento.

"Ahora, antes que todo ¿cómo describirías tu vida hogareña? Puedes hablar sobre tus pasatiempos, tu familia, cualquier actividad que tiendes a hacer, sólo estoy tratando de construir una imagen aquí".

Lincoln soltó un suspiro mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos cómo era su hogar antes de que surgiera el Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas, al contrario de lo que la mayoría puede pensar, a pesar de estar muy traumatizado por la paliza que recibió algunos recuerdos felices aún residían en su cerebro; enterrados bajo una gran pila de pesadillas pasadas y su ansiedad cada vez mayor, a Lincoln le tomó unos minutos desenterrarlos ya que esos recuerdos se estaban volviendo un poco escasos.

"Antes de que todo esto sucediera, supongo que podría decir que estar en casa era normal, normal como podría ser para una familia grande, es decir, la mayoría de los días iba a la escuela, salía con Clyde o con mis otros amigos, leía Ace Savvy o jugaba videojuegos". Lincoln hizo una pausa. "Y pasaba mucho tiempo ayudando a mis hermanas ..."

"¿Tuviste algún tipo de pasión o pasatiempo?"

El niño frunció los labios de nuevo. "Para ser sincero, creo que ayudar a mis hermanas _era_ mi pasión, siempre acudían a mí en busca de consejos o ayuda si necesitaban algo, bueno, generalmente mis hermanas menores pero a veces las mayores también lo hacían ". Lincoln comenzó a contar con sus dedos." Lori a veces quiere mi opinión sobre algo o quiere que le haga un favor a ella, Leni quiere que modele para ella, Luan siempre quiere probar sus chistes conmigo, Lisa siempre necesita un asistente para sus experimentos extraños, a veces me aloco con Luna cuando hace una nueva canción ". Tomó una breve pausa. "Luego está Lynn que me quiere como su compañero de deportes ... y Lola y Lana me quieren para las fiestas de té o para cuidar a sus mascotas, Lucy siempre acude a mí para ayudarla con un poema, y por último, Lily cuando necesita cambiarse o jugar ".

Miranda miró una lista que compiló cuando les preguntó a las niñas sobre con qué Lincoln las ayudaba, observando cómo se relacionaban. "Para alguien con 10 hermanas me sorprende que logres encontrar tiempo para ayudarlas a todas".

"Bueno, es más complicado que eso, a veces trato de estar ahí para ellas mientras que otras veces simplemente me arrastran a sus cosas sin preguntarme primero ..."

"¿Esto ha interferido a menudo con algo que querías hacer?"

El niño de 11 años asintió. "Más de una vez, incluso intenté ignorarlas un día cuando solo quería algo de paz y tranquilidad". Él frunció un poco el ceño. "Digamos que es algo que nunca volveré a hacer ..."

"Interesante." La doctora declaró. "Pero en general, ¿fue positiva tu relación con tus hermanas?"

Una parte de Lincoln quería decir que lo fue mientras que la otra mitad decía lo contrario, tenía algunos recuerdos divertidos con sus hermanas pero también tenía algunos malos momentos que eran casi tan iguales como los buenos, los eventos recientes también hacían que esos recuerdos agradables tuvieran menos peso del que normalmente tendrían, abría la boca como si estuviera a punto de hablar solo para que las palabras se disolvieran en nada.

Al verlo dudar Miranda continuó. "Lincoln, dado lo que hemos hablado durante nuestra última conversación, ¿cómo te ves respecto a tu familia?"

Lincoln se aferró a un lado de la silla cuando sintió que otra ola de depresión lo golpeaba. "... Siento que probablemente fui un error ..."

"¿Porque piensas eso?"

"Todas mis hermanas tienen un talento especial que las hace sobresalir mientras que yo solo me siento en la parte de atrás para animarlas ..." Parpadeó, dejando que una lágrima perdida corra libremente. "Todos ellas incluso Lily han ganado algún premio de una forma u otra; cada vez que lo he intento no puedo, la única vez que estuve cerca de obtener uno tuve que renunciar porque había avergonzado a mis hermanas para conseguirlo, claro, me dieron un trofeo de cartón para el " _Hermano mejorado"_ , pero ¿realmente mejoré después de eso? ..." Lincoln respiró hondo por la nariz. "No puedo decir que lo hice ..."

Miranda golpeó su pluma contra el papel de su cuaderno. _"Y pensé que Luna estaba muerta con su suposición"._ Ella rodeó esa vieja declaración. "Pero hace un minuto dijiste que tu pasatiempo era ayudar a tus hermanas. ¿Sientes como si estuvieras perdiendo algo importante para ti?"

Lincoln asintió. "Yo... sentí que las chicas finalmente habían llegado al punto en que ya no me necesitaban, no solucioné todas sus peleas, yo creía que probablemente era la única cosa en la que era bueno; estar ahí para mis hermanas ". Lincoln levantó las piernas para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en la silla. "Esa es parte de la razón por la que quería involucrarme pero me decían que no lo entendería, y que eran", dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos, " _cosas de hermanas,_ pero no veo qué era tan difícil para resolver un pequeño problema de un vestido ".

 _"Caso similar al de Lori"._ La psicóloga lo anotó.

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y se aferró a su hombro cuando ese fatídico domingo llegó a su mente. "Pero si hubiera sabido que iba pasar si me involucraba ... no habría hecho nada ..."

Hojeando un par de páginas, Miranda encontró las notas que hizo cuando Lincoln habló con ella hace una semana, ella le echó un vistazo a la parte donde él hablaba de sus pesadillas y luego volvió a mirar a Lincoln quien se mecía de un lado a otro en su asiento. "¿Todavía crees que tus hermanas están tratando de atraparte? ¿O tu punto de vista sobre esto ha cambiado?"

"Yo ... todavía creo que están tratando de atraparme ... pero ... simplemente no estoy seguro de por qué no han hecho nada todavía ..."

"De acuerdo." Miranda cerró su libro. "Ahora, esto va a pisar un territorio áspero así que trata de resistir conmigo en esto Lincoln, durante la pelea con tus hermanas, ¿sucedió algo que te hizo creer que tus hermanas estaban tratando de matarte?"

Los ojos de Lincoln comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sus labios temblaban mientras los sollozos se acumulaban en su garganta, su respiración era un poco irregular, el chico cerró los ojos mientras lloraba silenciosamente para sí mismo, cada vez que pensaba en la pelea nada más que miedo y angustia llenaban cada parte de su ser,Lincoln no podía recordar nada importante que sucedió durante la pelea; apenas podía ver con todos los brazos, manos y pies golpeando por todas partes, incluso si abría los ojos por un segundo lo único que habría visto era un puño lleno de odio a solo unos centímetros de él, probablemente la única salvación de la pelea fue que las chicas estaban demasiado ocupadas pateando su trasero para reprenderlo aún más.

"Todo lo que sentía... era dolor ..." La voz de Lincoln era un susurro bajo. "S-solo ... dolor ..."

Miranda miró hacia un lado antes de poner su libro en una mesa cercana y levantarse de su asiento, al igual que hizo con Lisa la doctora se sentó junto al niño lloriqueando y lo rodeó con un brazo reconfortante, Lincoln se estremeció por el repentino contacto pero instintivamente se apoyó en ella como si la Dra. López fuera su propia madre.

"S-si una de ellas me hubiera golpeado el cuello ... podría haberme matado y no darse cuenta ..." Lincoln se frotó la nariz, tomándose un momento para mirar su moco antes de limpiarlo su camisa. "... Esos pocos minutos, horas, no lo sé ... me recordó lo arruinado que está mi familia ..." Movió su mano hacia el asiento, notando que se había quitado unos cuantos mechones de pelo. "Mi primera pesadilla fue que volvía a casa y mis hermanas eran demonios a punto de terminar lo que empezaron ... y solo durante la primera semana empeoró ..."

"En retrospectiva ... ¿cuál es la peor pesadilla que has tenido?"

Lincoln se quedó mirando el suelo. "... Yo diría que fue ... fue la que tuve el mismo día en que hablamos, F-fue en el momento en que humillé a mis hermanas para intentar ganar un concurso de videos excepto que todas intentaron matarme por avergonzarlas, logré evadirlas por un tiempo ... pero al final Lisa convirtió uno de mis juguetes en un robot asesino y me comió ... "Se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Eso solo fue malo, pero lo peor ocurrió un par de días después de mi estadía en el hospital ..."

Miranda levantó una ceja mientras agarraba una caja de pañuelos, sacó unos cuantos y los puso en la nariz de Lincoln, el niño se sonó la nariz y la doctora hizo una bola con la bola y la arrojó a su cubo de basura.

"Una noche me había estado preguntando, ¿qué pasaría si fuera más como mis hermanas? ... Tal vez entonces no hubiéramos tenido esa pelea si fuera una niña, al menos eso es lo que originalmente pensé ..." Una sensación de frío fluyó a través del cuerpo de Lincoln cuando recordó vívidamente su sueño terrible. "Lisa había escuchado que quería ser convertida en una niña y nuestras hermanas acordaron ayudarla, pensé que tenía una pistola de rayos extraños o algo que podía cambiarme fácilmente pero lo que ella tenía en mente era mucho, mucho peor _. .._ "El chico se detuvo para reunir sus pensamientos" E-Ella me ató a una mesa y ... ella y las chicas me operaron, c-cortaron mi pene y las cosas redondas que había debajo ... luego cortaron a la fuerza un gran agujero donde solía estar mi pene y metieron algo dentro de él ... "Lincoln se mordió el labio, parpadeando para quitar algunas pequeñas lágrimas. "Lo peor de todo fue que pude sentir todo lo que me hicieron, al final Lisa afirmó que su 'operación' fue exitosa a pesar de que estaba muerto por perder demasiada sangre ... tuve suerte de tener todavía un tubo conectado porque creo que me hubiera mojado otra vez ... . "

Decir que Miranda estaba visiblemente sorprendida sería una subestimación, su mente aún estaba debatiendo si lo que escuchaba era cierto, así como preguntándose qué otras pesadillas enfermas había experimentado Lincoln desde que llegó a temer a sus hermanas, al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia el vacío la doctora volvió a la realidad. "¿Tienes pesadillas así todas las noches? ..."

Lincoln negó con la cabeza. "No todas las noches ... probablemente pasen un par de días antes de que llegue otra ..."

"En estos sueños tuyos. "Miranda se quitó las gafas temporalmente para limpiarlas "¿Crees que tus hermanas son capaces de hacer esas cosas?"

"... Creo que en algunos casos lo son. quiero decir, creo que es un poco loco que Lisa convierta a mis hermanas en tiburones o incluso que se meta con Bun Bun sin el permiso de mis padres pero eso no ha impedido que se vuelva loca con experimentos antes ... "Lincoln agarró otro pañuelo para sonarse la nariz, ya había pasado tiempo desde que dejó de llorar, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. "Estoy muy nervioso en la escuela porque cinco de mis hermanas van allí pero no han hecho nada a pesar de que tuve una pesadilla donde me atraparon allí ..."

"Entonces, ¿estás empezando a ver la diferencia entre la realidad y un paisaje onírico?"

"..." Con toda honestidad, Lincoln todavía creía que lo que sucedió en su sueño podría convertirse en algo real si no tuviera cuidado sin embargo, ha habido algunas veces en el pasado en las que dejó que su imaginación lo superara y le hizo perder algunos momentos divertidos; en este caso está teniendo un costo en su horario de sueño.

Miranda se movió un poco por lo que había un pequeño espacio entre ellos. "Veras Lincoln ... lo que estás experimentando en tus sueños y lo que ves en la vida real son dos aspectos diferentes, las hermanas que ves en tus sueños se basan en tu miedo de estar cerca de ellas, como te recuerdan de lo que pueden hacer si las disgustas, lo que puedo deducir sobre por qué crees que quieren acabar contigo es por que parte de ello proviene de tus propias inseguridades sobre tu lugar en la familia, te sientes como si pudieran ser mejores sin ti pero quieres probar que puedes ser de alguna utilidad, me dijiste que sentiste que estabas perdiendo tu lugar en la familia porque eras el "mediador" , en cuanto a la otra parte ... ¿Crees que tus hermanas son un poco agresivas?

"A veces ..." Lincoln miró hacia su terapeuta. "Lola, Lynn e incluso Luna en algunas ocasiones pueden demostrarlo, no diría que se necesita mucho para molestarlas."

"Ya veo, ahora déjame hacerte otra pregunta Lincoln: ¿sabes lo que significa estar cegado por la emoción?"

El chico Loud frunció los labios mientras se rascaba una picazón detrás de la oreja. "Creo que que tiene algo que ver con no ver con claridad".

"Bueno, estás muy cerca". Miranda se recostó en la silla. "Cuando uno está cegado por sus emociones puede hacer que actúes irracionalmente y veas las cosas de una manera determinada que puede o no ser cierta, no estoy diciendo que tu miedo hacia tus hermanas sea irracional pero esencialmente está creando un túnel en que solo se puede ver un punto de vista ".

"Entonces, ¿está diciendo que no puedo ver el panorama completo?"

"Sí."

Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que ha visto a sus hermanas y la reacción de Luan cuando se encontraron en el pasillo, definitivamente había algo que Lincoln no estaba viendo, recordó cuando golpeó a Lynn con su bandeja de comida y ella salió corriendo de la habitación llorando en lugar de atacarlo y justo antes de que se desmayara después de ver a todas sus hermanas juntas en su habitación del hospital podía jurar que escuchó a sus hermanas llorando.

Lincoln miró su brazo, la mayoría de sus lesiones se habían curado excepto esa, (comprensiblemente, es una extremidad grande y estaba literalmente rota), pero Lynn se responsabilizó y se disculpó por ello. "¿Cómo ... cómo puedo ver lo que realmente está pasando con mis hermanas?"

"El consejo más simple que puedo dar es que mantengas la mente abierta, el miedo puede ser tanto racional como irracional, tendrías miedo de una serpiente de cascabel o de una viuda negra porque su veneno puede causarte daño, incluso tendrías miedo de alguien si te apunta con un cuchillo; bueno, a menos que seas Chuck Norris, Jason Statham, Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee o Dwayne Johnson ". Lincoln le dio una mirada confusa a Miranda haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. "L-Lo siento, me estoy saliendo del tema, puedes tener miedo de una serpiente diferente aunque sea completamente inofensiva, lo mismo se puede aplicar a un ser humano que sabes que tiene un exterior terco pero por dentro es bueno; todo posiblemente se basa en una experiencia pasada, sin embargo, aún queda que decidas ".

Lincoln parpadeó antes de desviar su mirada hacia la pared opuesta a ellos. "Supongo... papá me dijo que mantuviera la mente abierta para hablar con usted y él tenía razón, realmente no tomé su consejo antes", miró hacia Miranda, "pero lo haré ahora."

La mujer hispana se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su escritorio. "Probablemente este no estoy en posición para decirtelo pero a tus hermanas les importas Lincoln, no quieren nada más que que vuelvas a tu estado normal e incluso están tratando de solucionar problemas que no sabían que tenían o eran conscientes pero no sabían cómo ".

"Si eso es cierto ... ¿cómo se supone que debo hablar con ellas si me quedo helado cada vez que las escucho o los veo?"

La doctora soltó una breve carcajada. "Estamos en el siglo XXI Lincoln, hay muchas maneras de comunicarse con alguien".

"Cierto ..." Lincoln se levantó de la silla. "Supongo que realmente tengo mucho en qué pensar, pero muchas gracias Sra. López, ahora veo por qué Clyde la visita con frecuencia".

"En mi opinión, creo que eres mucho mejor paciente que Clyde (no te ofendas) pero hazme saber si deseas volver a hablar".

Lincoln asintió antes de salir de su oficina, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente como un tren bala, esa conversación fue mucho más perspicaz que la primera y Lincoln sintió que probablemente no sería la última vez que hablaría con la Dra. López, sus hermanas, sus miedos, sus propias inseguridades ... era mucho para asimilar y le empezaba a dar una pequeña migraña, tan pronto como llegó al vestíbulo su padre se sobresaltó de su asiento, el padre notó que los ojos de Lincoln se veían un poco rojos, sin duda había derramado un par de lágrimas.

"Así que campeón ... ¿cómo te fue?"

"Fue interesante".

Los ojos de Lincoln estaban cerrados cuando estaba en el auto, pensó que podría ser una buena idea dormir con estos pensamientos que había acumulado, además ya se sentía somnoliento.

...

Link del capitulo en idioma original: s/12374802/26/Syngenesophobia

Creo que este capitulo estuvo cargado de emociones, aqui les dejo el sueño de este capítulo:

Mientras respiraba constantemente, comenzó a sentir como si algo estuviera presionado contra su pecho. Esa sensación se hizo más fuerte hasta el punto de que comenzó a toser. Al abrir los ojos, Lincoln se encontró mirando el techo de lo que parecía ser una gran cueva. Genial. Ni siquiera podía decir qué hora era. Intentó sentarse, pero inmediatamente pensó en contra de esa idea, ya que le dolía moverse. Mirando hacia abajo a su cuerpo, el chico de cabeza blanca vio vendas envueltas alrededor de su pecho junto con un yeso completo en su brazo izquierdo. A su derecha, había una bolsa de sangre que estaba suspendida en un poste de servicios públicos. La sangre fluyó de la bolsa y en su costado.

Lincoln se preguntó qué sucedió en la tierra que lo dejó en tan mal estado, y fue entonces cuando lo vio; su uniforme de Ace Savvy estaba doblado en una silla no muy lejos. Junto a la silla había un lanzacohetes de cuatro tubos con un sombrero camuflado de color púrpura y botas de combate que yacían a su lado. Los eventos de las últimas horas llegaron a él como un tren que atraviesa un semi: sus compañeros lo atrajeron a una trampa y lo golpearon casi hasta la muerte, luego Deuce vino y lo salvó. Pero ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿Y cómo logró ella conseguirle ayuda?

Un sonido de pedo cortó la habitación. Lincoln miró más allá de su yeso para ver qué suponía que era un baño. Pequeños, femeninos e infantiles gruñidos venían de detrás de la puerta. Sonaba otro pedo fuerte, aunque también sonaba como si algo saliera con eso.

"Ahh ... poo poo ..." se escuchó una voz que Lincoln reconoció muy bien. El inodoro se ruborizó y pronto, Lily abrió la puerta. Ella rápidamente lo cerró para evitar que el olor saliera. "No entres allí por un tiempo". Ella se rió para sí misma. Su vista se centró en Lincoln, y para su sorpresa, sus miradas se encontraron.

"Lincoln!" Lily jadeó antes de correr rápidamente al lado de la cama de su hermano. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cuántos dedos estoy sosteniendo?"

"Lirio-"

"¿Cuál es tu temperatura? ¿Te duele el brazo? ¿Necesitas que te mueva la almohada?"

Loud Loud hizo todo lo posible para evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Cada vez que alguien en el equipo resultaba herido en una pelea, Leni y Lily jugaban a la enfermera hasta que la persona en cuestión volviera a su salud normal. A veces, sin embargo, podrían ir un _poco_ por la borda.

"Lily ..." Lincoln habló con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Oh, esas chicas buenas para nada! Si no me superaran en número 4 a 1, empujaría una granada de gas hasta tan arriba ..."

"¡Lirio!" Lincoln habló más fuerte con una ligera irritación.

La rubia retrocedió un poco ante el grito, retrocediendo un poco al darse cuenta de que ella lo irritaba. "Lo siento ..." Ella miró al suelo.

Lincoln se quedó en silencio. No quería gritar, pero necesitaba que Lily se calmara. "Ven aquí ..." Extendió su brazo bueno lo mejor que pudo. Lily se acercó al niño y lo abrazó, asegurándose de evitar sus áreas sensibles. Los dos se liberaron después de un minuto. "¿Qué pasó después de que me desmayé?"

"Bueno ..." Las mejillas de Lily se volvieron de un rojo tenue. "Comencé a sentir pánico porque pensé que habías muerto ... pero luego apareció Clyde y le conté lo que había sucedido. Así que nos llevó hasta aquí y te había estado esperando para que te despertaras desde la noche anterior". La niña dio un pequeño bostezo. "Realmente no dormí mucho ..."

Para ser justos, Lincoln murió durante unos minutos, pero Lily no necesitaba saber eso. "¡Espera, _Clyde?_ ¿Dónde está?"

Lily se encogió de hombros. "Dijo que regresaría, pero eso fue hace 3 horas".

Los Loud de repente escucharon una serie de pasos desde el otro lado de la puerta. Con Lincoln en condiciones de pelear, Lily era la única persona que se interponía entre él y cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño; ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que alguien más hiciera a su hermano como sus hermanas casi lo hicieron. La rubia fue a por su lanzador y lo apuntó a la puerta. Tensos segundos pasaron antes de que el tambor de la perilla girara y la puerta se abriera; El dedo de Lily se posó en el gatillo si era hostil. Afortunadamente, era un amigo. Con el disfraz de Jack de un solo ojo puesto, Clyde abrió la puerta por completo.

"Hola Lily, he vuelto y ..." comenzó Clyde mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa. Se detuvo al notar a Lincoln. "¡Oh, hey amigo! Me alegra que hayas vuelto con nosotros. Estuviste desmayado todo el día. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si me hubieran pateado el trasero por nueve chicas ..." Lincoln se movió en la cama mientras trataba de incorporarse. "¿Cómo se enteró de nosotros?"

Lily miró a su hermano y notó la forma en que estaba estirando el cuello para mirar a Clyde. "Aférrate." Metió la mano debajo del marco y agarró un interruptor que estaba conectado a la cama. La mitad trasera se movió hacia arriba, ayudando enormemente al campo de visión de Lincoln.

"Huh, no pensé que fuera _ese_ tipo de cama".

"Bueno, no sabía que ustedes dos construyeron una cueva secreta de hombres". Lily respondió, poniendo su lanzador en el suelo.

"De todos modos," Clyde llamó su atención. "Tu tarjeta se dejó caer, así que pensé que podrías haber estado en problemas. Me dirigía al astillero cuando te vi en un callejón. Parecías estar listo para arrodillarte, y bajé justo cuando te desmayaste. En Primero, no creí lo que Lily me dijo por un minuto, pero luego me amenazó con gasearme ".

"Y de nuevo, ¿por qué sería esto algo sobre lo que mentiría?" El niño de 7 años preguntó acaloradamente.

"¡Bueno, lo siento! No todos los días tus amigos de tanto tiempo te atacan, ¿sabes?" El niño nerd replicó.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay en la bolsa?" Preguntó Lincoln.

"Sólo algo que tenía que recoger". Clyde se agachó y pescó a través de ella, sacando una jeringa con un líquido extraño de color rojo. "Me escabullí a nuestra base, bueno ... técnicamente la _antigua_ base, y logré atrapar algunas cosas. No fue fácil entrar, porque creo que tus hermanas cambiaron los códigos de seguridad. De todos modos, entré en el laboratorio de Card Counter desde La recuerdo diciendo que estaba trabajando en un medicamento curativo que debería eliminar _cualquier_ lesión grave en cuestión de segundos. Así que me asomé y encontré esto ". Sacudió la jeringa en su mano.

Lincoln no parecía tan convencido. "¿Estás seguro de que tomaste la correcta? Porque sé que CC tiene muchas cosas en su laboratorio".

"Sí. ¿Cómo sabemos que no es veneno?" Preguntó Lily, escaneando a Clyde como un halcón.

Clyde miró la jeringa. "Bueno, al menos se acordó de etiquetarlo".

Lily se acercó a Clyde y se la arrebató. Girándolo en su mano, vio la etiqueta que mencionaba el chico mayor. En lugar de la escritura infantil que podría haber esperado, la etiqueta parecía que estaba impresa directamente desde una computadora. La niña de 7 años se sacó un poco del tubo y se la llevó a la boca para llevársela a la boca para una prueba de sabor. La rubia se encogió casi de inmediato, su lengua sobresaliendo con disgusto. "¡Qué asco! Su sabor es amargo".

"Bueno, se supone que debe ir en el brazo de alguien, no en su boca ...", dijo Clyde en un tono inexpresivo.

Lily comenzó a limpiarse la lengua con el dedo. "¿Cómo sabemos si funcionará? Es probable que Card Counter no lo haya probado todavía".

El afroamericano se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño con irritación. "Fue bastante difícil conseguir eso sin ser atrapado, así que definitivamente no voy a volver a preguntarle". Su mirada se suavizó un poco. "No solo eso ... escuché fragmentos de tus hermanas hablando. No están muy contentos con la forma en que se escaparon, y algunas te están llamando Lily, una traidora".

La mirada de la niña de 7 años se oscureció mientras miraba el piso. "En lo que a mí respecta ..." le arrojó la jeringa a Clyde. "La única familia que tengo ahora, es Lincoln ..." Ella pasó rozando a Clyde y salió por la puerta, que parecía haber conducido a un pasillo.

Clyde parpadeó asombrada. "Ooookaaay ..." Se volvió lentamente hacia Lincoln. "Perdóname por preguntar, pero ¿por qué Lily está tan ... no Lily? Nunca la había visto tan enojada". El niño caminó hacia el lado derecho de Lincoln, poniéndose un guante de látex.

"Ella acaba de ver cómo sus hermanas me atacan, Clyde". Lincoln respondió, mirando a la puerta abierta. "Aunque no la culpo. Si estuviera en mi posición, sería igual que ella, si no peor ..."

"Puedo entender eso." Clyde movió la aguja y una pequeña cantidad del misterioso líquido salió volando. "Lamentablemente, no tengo hermanos. Así que nunca sabré ese sentimiento ..."

"Clyde ..." El niño de pelo blanco puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo. "Eres como el hermano que siempre he querido. Por lo que sé, eres bastante familiar". Él sonrió cálidamente.

Clyde le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias hermano. Ahora," preparó la jeringa en sus dedos. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres tomar esto? Porque no quiero ser el que te envenenó accidentalmente o algo así ..."

Lincoln se mordió el labio. "La única manera de averiguarlo".

Ambos muchachos cruzaron los dedos cuando Clyde le inyectó el líquido a Lincoln. Al principio, Lincoln no sentía mucho; Aparte de algo disparando en su brazo derecho. Entonces, una ola de calor repentinamente se apoderó de su cuerpo, como si se estuviera enfriando afuera en un día de primavera con una brisa fresca golpeando su cara. Se escucharon algunos sonidos de estallido cuando Lincoln sintió que sus huesos se corrigían, especialmente en su brazo y pecho izquierdos. Clyde se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que Lincoln podría explotar. Sin embargo, al ver a Lincoln mover su brazo un poco sin ningún dolor, dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Lincoln se incorporó solo y le quitó el brazo. Ambos muchachos se sorprendieron de que su brazo pareciera que estaba como nuevo; al retirar los vendajes en su pecho, no se notaron hematomas ni evidencia de lesión.

"Entonces ... ¿cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Clyde, el sudor goteaba por su frente.

"Mi brazo se siente un poco adolorido, pero aparte de eso, ¡me siento como nuevo!" Lincoln sonrió, quitando el conector de sangre de su costado.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿No sientes que estás creciendo una extremidad extra o algo raro?" Jack insistió.

Lincoln se sentó en silencio por un momento. Bajó un poco las piernas, esperando que algo sucediera. "Hmmm ... no. Nada. Supongo que CC finalmente hizo algo sin ningún efecto secundario".

"Uff ..." Clyde se secó la frente. "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? No es como si pudieras simplemente regresar a casa, y estoy bastante seguro de que las chicas me obligarán a revelar dónde están ..."

Lincoln dio un fuerte suspiro. "Honestamente Clyde ... No lo sé. Todavía estoy tratando de superar toda la traición, y eso me hizo pensar que ..." Hizo una pausa, frotándose el brazo izquierdo. "Tal vez las chicas tenían razón ... lograron hacer algo que me tomó _semanas_ , y me golpearon, _literalmente._ Realmente soy un líder terrible ..."

Clyde miró a Lincoln por unos segundos antes de abofetear. El niño de pelo blanco se sentó en shock antes de frotarse la mejilla. "¡¿Para qué fue _eso_ ?"

"Lo siento, eso fue para intentar volver a tu antiguo ser. También, eso sonaba completamente ridículo. El Ace Savvy que conozco no se rendiría así. Quiero decir ... seguro que es difícil lidiar con el hecho solo somos nosotros 3. Y no podemos volver a nuestra antigua casa y probablemente tengamos que vivir en nuestra cueva secreta. Y probablemente tendremos que usar disfraces en público ... "

"Gracias por señalarlo ..." respondió secamente Lincoln.

Clyde entrelazó los dedos. "Lo siento ... pero el punto es," Caminó hacia una mesa cercana, agarrando un par de cartas de ella. "Todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro". El afroamericano le pasó las cartas a Lincoln. Mirando hacia abajo, el chico Loud vio que eran las únicas 3 cartas que Lily logró enganchar después de que Ocho de espadas destruyó su cinturón. Además de tener a Deuce y One-Eyed Jack en la mezcla, también había otra persona allí también. Sin embargo, esta persona rara vez vino a las misiones debido a que estaba ocupada con su propio trabajo.

"Estamos juntos en esto, Lincoln. Y a diferencia de tus hermanas, nunca te abandonaremos. No vas a dejar de luchar contra el crimen, ¿verdad?"

Lincoln miró entre Clyde y sus cartas. Los apretó con fuerza cuando una expresión de determinación se formó en su rostro. "Nunca..."

"¿Entonces, quién eres?" El chico preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Ace Savvy ..."

"Lo siento, no pude oirte." Clyde se llevó una mano a la oreja. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Lincoln se mordió el labio mientras fruncía el ceño. "Soy Ace Savvy! ..."

"Todavía no te oí ~" El niño nerd habló en un tono de canto.

El niño de pelo blanco se levantó en la cama. "¡Soy Ace Savvy! El luchador contra el crimen más inteligente de todos los tiempos, ¡y nada me derribará mientras tenga a mis amigos a mi lado!" Se proclamó al techo.

Clyde se cruzó de brazos. "Eso es más parecido. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?"

Lincoln se levantó de la cama y cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda cuando comenzó a caminar por la habitación. "Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es armar un equipo completamente diferente. No estoy seguro de si mis hermanas todavía estarán en el juego de lucha contra el crimen (podrían ser villanos por lo que sabemos), pero aún nos superan en número de tres a uno. Pero , Conozco a alguien que puede estar dispuesto a ayudar ".

"¿Quien?"

Lincoln sacó una de las tarjetas y se la mostró a Clyde. Los ojos del chico casi salieron de sus lentes. "¡¿ _Ella?!_ Lincoln, sabes que es un poco como un cañón suelto. _Y ella mata gente._ ¿Por qué ella?"

"Los tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Además, cuando ella descubra lo que sucedió, tendré que mantener una correa en ella". Lincoln respiró profundamente por la nariz. "Ella mataría a _mí_ si me oyó decir que ..."

"Ok ... pero ¿cómo la conoces tan bien?" Clyde le dio una mirada de incredulidad a su amigo.

"Lo descubrirás pronto. Pero primero, tengo que llamarla". Lincoln le dio unas palmaditas en los costados, solo dándose cuenta de que había estado en ropa interior todo el tiempo. Las mejillas del niño enrojecieron. "A-Después me puse algo de ropa". Él sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que Clyde se riera.

Desde la puerta, Lily había estado observando a los dos en silencio desde que escuchó a Lincoln gritar. Ella dio un triste suspiro. "Espero que mamá y papá estén mirando desde arriba ..."

En otras partes de Royal Woods, se podía ver a un hombre corriendo por las calles oscuras. Se mantuvo frenéticamente mirando detrás de él como si estuviera siendo perseguido. Una figura pequeña y sombría saltaba por los tejados, con los ojos fijos en su presa como un búho en un ratón. El hombre dobló una esquina en un callejón oscuro y tenía la espalda contra la pared. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmar su corazón que latía rápidamente, calmando su respiración cuando una sombra apareció en la entrada del callejón. La persona se quedó en la entrada durante unos segundos antes de continuar; el hombre dio un suspiro de alivio cuando pareció estar en el claro. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del callejón, sonó un disparo en la noche; el hombre se volcó y gritó de dolor cuando una bala se hundió en la parte posterior de su rodilla.

"¿Pensaste que me rendiría tan fácilmente?" Una voz burlona habló desde los rincones oscuros del callejón. Era joven y sonaba femenino.

"¡Mira, por favor! ¡No quería matar a esa familia! ¡Lo juro!" El hombre suplicó.

"Y Lady Ace-sassin no quiere perder un objetivo". Llegó la dura respuesta.

La persona salió a la poca luz de luna que había, una glock-19 sostenida firmemente en su mano. El tirador en cuestión era una niña que parecía tener 11 años. Tenía la piel morena y tenía el pelo negro que estaba atado en una cola de caballo; su cabello se extendía por la mitad de su espalda. Su atuendo era de temática de cartas, casi similar al atuendo que vestía el propio Ace Savvy. Estaba adornada con una camisa roja que tenía un símbolo de corazón negro en el frente junto con botas de colores similares con el mismo símbolo. En la parte posterior de la camisa, las iniciales LA estaban inscritas en letras negras en negrita. También llevaba pantalones cortos azules con escudos de antebrazo a juego, y su máscara era un corazón transparente de plástico que cubría sus ojos y gran parte de su frente.

"Claro que no. No es como si _deliberadamente_ no quisiste matarlos mientras dormían, _incluidos los bebés ..._ " La chica habló sarcásticamente, el veneno entre sus palabras en la última parte.

Al ver que su fachada no funcionaba, el hombre apretó los dientes. "¡Ahora escucha, pequeña mocosa! ¡Tengo contactos que son mucho más grandes de lo que crees! ¡Una vez que descubran que estoy muerto, vendrán por ti!"

La niña resopló por lo bajo. Ella le disparó a la rodilla del otro hombre, haciéndole aullar de dolor. Ella apuntó a su frente. "¿Esa amenaza va a venir más allá de la tumba?"

El hombre no dio una respuesta mientras miraba el cañón de la pistola. Justo cuando la niña estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, su bolsillo zumbó. Mirando hacia abajo, buscó en ella y sacó un teléfono. La niña frunció el ceño al reconocer el número. Ella levantó un dedo. "Dame un segundo." La niña de 11 años le puso el teléfono en la oreja. "Será mejor que sea bueno, Lame-O ..."

 _"Lamento llamarte Ace-sassin, pero esto es algo importante"._

"Bueno, ¿qué es? Estoy _un poco_ ocupado con algo en este momento". Lady Ace se apartó de su objetivo, quien todavía se estaba marchitando en el suelo con dolor.

 _"... Mi equipo y yo tuvimos una seria pelea, y casi intentaron sacarme del negocio de la lucha contra el crimen ..."_ Lincoln habló en un tono sombrío.

La mirada de lady Ace se suavizó un poco. "¿Que pasó?..."

"Solo digamos ..." Lincoln hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo redactarlo. "Todos ellos, además de Deuce y Jack, casi me golpean hasta la muerte por una disputa, y ahora estamos escondidos". Él sonrió nerviosamente.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Lady Ace gritó en su teléfono, casi haciendo que Lincoln se cayera en el proceso. "¡¿Dónde están ?! ¡Voy a poner una bala en cada uno de sus cráneos!"

 _"L-Mira Ace-sassin, ¡por favor no vayas tras ellos solo! ¡Es muy peligroso!"_

Lady Ace apretó los dientes mientras su teléfono temblaba con la rabia tensa acumulada en su interior. Al verla distraída, el hombre trató de alejarse, solo para que Ace-sassin le pusiera una bala en el cráneo sin siquiera mirarla.

 _"¿Qué fue eso? ..."_ preguntó Lincoln preocupado.

"Eso, fue una práctica de tiro al blanco cuando cazaba el Full House ..."

 _"¡Lady Ace, por favor! ¡No los_ persiga _! No es así. Mire, nos ocuparemos de ellos más tarde, pero solo vamos a estas coordenadas._ ¿Por favor? ...", suplicó Lincoln.

Lady Ace respiró profundamente durante unos minutos. Miró el cadáver recién hecho y miró su arma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de expulsar un fuerte suspiro. "Bien ..." La chica guardó su arma. "Pero solo porque tu novio ..." El asesino colgó el teléfono. Hurgó en su bolsillo y dejó una pequeña tarjeta de visita antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Lincoln dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Pensé que no estaría de acuerdo. Sé que puede manejarse sola, pero ¿contra toda la Casa Llena? ..."

Clyde parpadeó sorprendida. "Uh ... ¿acaba de decir que estabas-?"

"Es una larga historia ..." Lincoln dejó escapar una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. 


End file.
